LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [CHAP21 UP! END!] Seorang lelaki cantik sempurna bak malaikat bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bekerja sebagai 'lelaki penghibur' dikalangan eksekutif muda kaya raya memiliki kriteria yang sangat tinggi. Namun bagaimana kisah Baekhyun, ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalu yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

"Anghh anghh anghh~ akh! lebih dalamhh eumhh~"

Lelaki cantik itu hanya bisa menjerit dan berteriak-teriak meminta lebih kepada lelaki tampan yang sedang menungganginya ini. Sungguh memabukkan, membuatnya kecanduan dan membuatnya ingin melakukan ini terus menerus hingga ia terkapar.

"Welcome to my galaxy my baby B ahh"

"Akh! nikmat! jadikan aku korbanmu malam ini Krishh anghh~"

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dengan kasar. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

Sangat panas dan menggairahkan.

"Ohh kau sungguh mempesona B.."

Si lelaki cantik menyeringai.

"Apahh k-kauhh seorang iblis Krisshh eunggh-"

"Cium aku sayanghh"

Dan mereka menautkan bibir mereka menyatu seperti tautan pada tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"Aku ingin merasakan kekuatanmu untuk terus menghujani lubangku dengan milikmu yang sempurna ituhh ahh Krisshh"

"Kau sedang merasakannya sayang~"

"Penuhi aku ahh! jangan takuthh, ke-keluarkan semua yang kau milikihh anghh Krisshh! aaahhhh~!"

crot crot crot!

"huahhh aku memenuhimu sayanghh cpkh cpkh cpkh"

"eeunngghh nyahh mphh mphh"

Lelaki cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Lelaki ini sungguh membuatnya puas dan lelah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuatnya meronta meminta lebih dan lebih. Hanya Kris yang dapat menungganginya seperti ini.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**  
 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT, BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

Seorang lelaki cantik tengah mengendarai mobil sport miliknya menyelusuri gemerlap malam kota Seoul menuju sebuah tempat dimana semua makhluk maksiat seperti dirinya berkumpul. Baekhyun -nama lelaki cantik itu- terus menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Sungguh cantik dan elegan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger pada hidung mancung nan mungilnya. Kulit pahanya yang mulus, putih dan bersih dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja karena ia kini hanya memakai atasan berupa kemeja putih tipis saja. Kemejanya hanya dikancingkan satu pada bagian tengah, membuat bahu putih tanpa noda itu terpampang dengan jelas. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan mengeluarkan liurnya dan berlomba-lomba memintanya untuk merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuhnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang itu semakin membuatnya seperti malaikat dalam dunia nyata. Poninya yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dahinya itu menambah kesan misterius dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang menyempurnakan wajahnya yang sudah sempurna itu, merah merekah dan mengundang orang untuk melumatnya hingga habis.

Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya angkuh ketika ia menuruni mobil sport mewah berwarna merahnya itu. Kemejanya tersingkap dan menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang membawanya memasuki tempat mewah yang ia tuju tadi. Disambut dengan hormat oleh semua orang disana dan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis khas yang menjadi andalannya itu.

Ia berjalan diikuti oleh beberapa bodyguard bepakaian jas dan celana serba hitam dengan tubuh yang besar-besar. Menjaganya seakan takut makhluk sempurna seperti dirinya akan tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor menjijikkan yang memang tidak pantas untuk menyentuh seinchipun bagian tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Ia merebut sebatang rokok milik lelaki itu dan menyesapnya. Memberikan efek hangat dan terbakar semakin membuat gairahnya memuncak.

hyuhhh~

Ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu tepat di depan bibir lelaki tampan yang sedang memangkunya ini dan kembali menyeringai tipis. Kris -nama lelaki tampan itu- menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika menghirup bau asap rokok bercampur dengan aroma mint segar dan manis itu keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Bisa langsung saja kita mulai?"

"Cepat setubuhi aku ahh!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika tubuhnya terangkat oleh Kris yang sekarang kini telah berjalan menuju kamar yang akan menjadi arena panas mereka.

Bruk

Tubuh rampingnya terbanting diatas kasur empuk dan mewah itu begitu saja. Menatap dengan sensual mata lelaki yang akan memasukinya ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpakaian seperti ini hm? Apa kau ingin semua orang menyetubuhimu?"

Kris mulai menciumi leher putih milik Baekhyun.

"Yahhh, aku ingin semua orang menyetubuhiku.. memandangku dengan tatapan laparnya akan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untukku anghh~"

Nipplenya terasa basah dan geli saat lidah Kris sudah bermain disana. Ia semakin membusungkan dadanya agar lelaki ini dapat dengan mudah menyedot-nyedot nipple pink kemerahan milik yang tentunya sangat segar itu.

"Dan aku adalah satu-satu orang yang beruntung bisa menikmati tubuh ini bukan?"

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Tidak, Kai dan Sehun bahkan sudah menikmati tubuhku berkali-kali dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kami melakukan threesome tadi pagi kkkk~" Baekhyun terkikik ketika Kris menghentikan gerakan lidahnya pada nipplenya itu.

"Kau cemburu?"

Kris tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan ia malah kini melucuti celananya dan mengocok penisnya yang sudah tegang itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat melihat ukuran penis Kris yang semakin hari semakin besar menurutnya itu.

"eungg Kris? kau tau bukan jika aku tidak suka menunggu?"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua pahanya dan mengangkang di hadapan Kris menunjukkan hole pink nya yang sudah meminta untuk dimasuki itu.

"Kau ingin bermain berapa ronde sayang?" Kris sudah menyodok-nyodokkan penis supernya pada bagian luar hole milik Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya satu ronde saja sudah cukup melelahkan untuk ku Kris- angghhh!"

Baekhyun kembali menjerit saat penis Kris sudah membobol lubangnya. Tanpa melakukan penetrasi atau apapun itu, Kris langsung menggenjot lubang Baekhyun dan mencoba merasakan sensasi penisnya yang terurut dan diperas oleh lubang yang sialannya selalu saja terasa sempit itu.

"Kocok penis kuhh Kris ahh"

Kris langsung menurutinya dan tangan besarnya kini mengocok penis mungil milik Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan surga dunia yang diberikannya. Lalu Kris kembali menjilat nipple Baekhyun dan menghisap-hisapnya seakan jika ia terus menghisapnya seperti itu, maka nipple itu akan mengeluarkan susunya.

"You're so fuckin' hot B!"

"Yes! I am nghhhh~"

Jleb jleb jleb

Kris memperhatikan penisnya yang keluar masuk pada lubang Baekhyun itu. Sungguh ia sangat beruntung menjadi orang yang sangat tampan dan juga sangat kaya raya di umurnya yang muda ini jika ia bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun seperti sekarang yang tengah ia lakukan ini.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa menikmati tubuh Baekhyun, itu karena harga Baekhyun sangat mahal. Harga yang tidak masuk akal hanya untuk sekedar menikmati bercinta dengannya. Dan Baekhyun itu sangat pemilih dengan orang yang akan melakukan seks dengannya. Ia memiliki type yang sangat tinggi, yaitu yang paling utama adalah..

Uang  
Seberapa kaya lelaki yang akan menungganginya ini sangat penting. Setidaknya selama pengalamannya, ia hanya memilih lelaki yang memiliki 5 buah hotel mewah. Sehingga ia tidak akan repot untuk memilih tempat mewah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panasnya. Seperti Kris saat ini, ini adalah club malam terbesar di kota itu, dan ini adalah milik Kris. Kris memiliki beberapa club seperti ini yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Wow fantastic!

Tampan  
Dan hell?! Siapa yang ingin bercinta dengan lelaki jelek, gendut dan bau? eewwhhh~ itu sangat menjijikkan bagi Baekhyun. Menurut Baekhyun, lelaki kaya saja tidak cukup. Karena didunia ini banyak sekali lelaki jelek namun sangat kaya raya itu. Dan Baekhyun seperti nya orang yang sangat pintar dan beruntung karena ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, sehingga bisa membuat eksekutif muda yang tampan yang awalnya straight bahkan rela menjadi gay karena dirinya. Wonderful!

Romantis  
Tidak mungkin bukan, jika ia bercinta tanpa kata-kata romantis? Jika tidak ada kata-kata romantis, permainan ranjangnya pasti akan terasa hambar. Dan Baekhyun tidak suka dengan lelaki yang bersikap kasar pada saat mereka bercinta. Menurutnya itu tidak gentle sama sekali, dan bahkan akan membuatnya muak. Ia menyukai permainan lembut namun panas itu akan lebih membuatnya nyaman. Great!

Dan terakhir..

Tidak memiliki pasangan, kekasih, istri atau sebagainya.  
Baekhyun bukanlah seorang perusak hubungan orang ok? untuk apa ia repot-repot merebut lelaki orang jika masih banyak lekaki tampan yang single diluar sana? Sungguh menjijikkan jika ia harus melukai jemari lentiknya hanya untuk bertengkar dengan wanita yang tidak lebih cantik daripada dirinya itu. Dan satu lagi, ia tidak menyukai lelaki yang sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya. Karena apa? Yaitu karena jika ia bercinta, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan jika lelaki yang sedang bercinta dengannya itu mengingat mantan istrinya bukan? wow! ia tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan hahaha

"Anghhh nyahh disanahh terushh hujam dengan penismu dengan keras bodoh!"

Baekhyun terus memaki dan meraung tidak jelas agar lelaki blonde itu terus menyentuh titik nikmat nya sampai ia pingsan.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Crooottttt!

"Wuhuuu~ hah nikmat Kris! terus keluarkan hingga spermamu habis yahh hahh~"

"Kau benar-benar jalang yang paling sempurna B ohhh~"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian Kris"

Dan Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Kris untuk melumat bibirnya lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkanku Yejin-ah"

Seorang lelaki tampan kini tengah menangis di depan makam seseorang. Ia terus saja memandangi foto seorang wanita cantik yang terdapat diatas makam tersebut dengan pandangan nanar. Kemudian ia memeluk foto itu lalu menciumnya cukup lama.

"Tenanglah disana.. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk secepatnya mencari penggantimu. Walaupun itu sangat sulit, tapi aku akan mencobanya"

Lekaki tampan dan tinggi itu lalu mendirikan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Menghapus airmatanya dan harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kenanganku bersamamu dulu Yejin-ah"

Dan ia benar-benar meninggalkan makam baru tersebut.

"Relakan dia. Biarkan ia tenang disana. Dia pasti akan bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia juga. Percayalah padaku.. Chanyeol-ah"

"Ne, nunna"

Dan mereka memasuki mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu kembali menuju rumah besarnya.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Kalo banyak yang minat dan review bisa mencapai 20 di chap pertama ini, Yuta janji bakal lanjut!

REVIEW JUSEYO~

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

"Sampai kapan kau akan larut dalam kesedihanmu Chanyeol? Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat matahari indah di kantormu?"

Yura kakak perempuan Chanyeol membangunkan adiknya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya itu. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tinggi adiknya agar Chanyeol agar cepat bangun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini nunna? ahh mengganggu saja" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Hyaa kau itu sudah dewasa, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini! sulit sekali untuk di bangunkan tidur huftt" Yura berinisiatif untuk menarik selimut adiknya yang tampan itu dan usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil, karena Chanyeol kini sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya dan menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Hahaha wajahmu jelek sekali jika seperti itu.. Cepat mandi dan berangkatlah kerja"

Yura melenggang begitu saja keluar dari kamar super besar milik adiknya itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak ketika matanya melihat sebuah bingkai foto dimana difoto itu terdapat dirinya yang sedang merangkul bahu seorang wanita cantik di tepi pantai. Yejin, kekasihnya yang telah pergi selama-lamanya meninggalkannya.

 _ **Cinta selalu begitu tiba-tiba, berusaha untuk meninggalkanku  
Perpisahan selalu begitu tiba-tiba, berusaha untuk membawamu pergi**_

 _ **Mengapa kau mencoba untuk pergi?**_  
 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu**_  
 _ **Seperti orang bodoh, seperti orang yang tersesat**_  
 _ **Airmataku sudah menahan datang untuk mengalir keluar**_

 _ **Sangat bagus**_  
 _ **Dapatkah aku meninggalkanmu?**_  
 _ **Aku masih mencintaimu**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi?**_  
 _ **Aku tidak ingin menangis**_  
 _ **Aku ingin tersenyum tetapi aku tidak bisa**_  
 _ **Maaf..**_

 _ **Maaf aku tidak bisa mengirimmu pergi dengan wajah tersenyum**_  
 _ **Aku tidak bisa mencintai lagi**_  
 _ **Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu**_  
 _ **Aku minta maaf..**_

'Aku tidak tau jika aku bisa menemukan penggantimu atau tidak Yejin-ah.. Tidak ada seseorang yang sempurna seperti dirimu, dan nyatanya kini aku masih mencintaimu'

Chanyeol memeluk dan mengecup sekilas bingkai foto tersebut lalu mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.  
.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.  
.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun  
Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!  
Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT, BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

* * *

.

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Yejin, Chanyeol hyung"

Ucap seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang sangat tampan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ne, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya Kai-ah"

Lelaki tan yang bernama Kai itu mengangguk paham sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap mengepul itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencari penggantinya? Bukankah Yejin sendiri yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Secepat itu? Sayang nya aku bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti mu Kai" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa tempat ia duduk tadi dan kini ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca ruangan kantornya yang menampakkan pemandangan luar biasa indah di pagi hari itu.

"Berhentilah mengataiku lelaki brengsek hyung" Kai berdecih dan ia kini sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Apakah melakukan seks setiap hari dengan patner yang berbeda-beda itu namanya bukan lelaki brengsek?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kau menyindirku? Setidaknya aku tau bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup yang indah ini" Kai terus memandangi ponselnya.

Ow, ternyata ia sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang terdapat di ponselnya tersebut. Sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang menghisap penisnya dan menatap ke arah kamera dengan pandangan sayu yang sangat menggairahkan. Ugh! Kai jadi ereksi hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti orang gila yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri hanya dengan menatap ponselmu saja? Aku jadi merinding" Chanyeol menyesap kopi yang berada ditangannya.

"Kris hyung memang hebat bisa menemukan malaikat yang gila seks seperti lelaki cantik ini.. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Menjijikkan" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil bermata bulat dengan banyak berkas di genggamannya. Sepertinya ia ingin meminta tanda tangan Chanyeol selaku President Directure di kantor itu.

"Permisi, aku ingin meminta tanda tangan mu untuk menyetujui rencana pembangunan konstruksi cabang kita di China" Ucap lelaki bermata bulat itu yang sudah meletakkan berkas tersebut di atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Rencananya kita akan membuka berapa cabang di China, Kyungsoo-ah?" Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai membuka-buka berkas tersebut.

"Menurut hasil rapat kami dengan Presdir Wu, ia sudah mempersiapkan 5 titik di pusat kota China yang memiliki tingkat pengunjung wisata tertinggi. Dan kami akan membuka 5 cabang di tahun pertama dan akan terus membuka beberapa cabang lagi di tahun berikutnya" Jelas Kyungsoo dengan sangat jelas itu dan angguki oleh Sang Presdir.

Sedangkan Kai yang masih duduk disana, terdiam ketika matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki bermata bulat yang sedang berdiri di depan hyungnya itu. Tubuhnya sangat mungil untuk ukuran pria. Dan lihat bagaimana kulitnya yang sangat putih bak porselen itu, membuat Kai ingin.. menyentuhnya?

Dan sepertinya Kai baru melihat lelaki ini dikantor Chanyeol.

"Sekertaris barumu hyung?"

Kai berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja Chanyeol. Berhadapan tepat dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu itu. Kai terus menatapnya dengan intens dari atas sampai bawah, dan tatapannya terhenti pada bibir merah yang berbentuk hati itu. Sepertinya sangat nikmat jika ia sesap. Dan Kai berdecih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne.." Chanyeol menjawab dengan datar karena ia masih terfokus pada dokumen nya yang akan ia tanda tangani itu.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Coba kau perkenalkan dirimu" Kai berbicara pada Kyungsoo dengan santai, dimana membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup luar biasa.

Kyungsoo lama terdiam dan tidak menjawab, membuat Chanyeol yang telah selesai menandatangani berkasnya itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dia ini Wakil Presdir di kantor ini Kyungsoo ya, perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo dan sajangnim bisa memanggil ku Kyungsoo. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat cukup lama namun Kai tidak memperdulikannya dan malah berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

"Menarik" Bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

"Bercintalah dengan ku sekarang.."

Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya diantara dua belah bibir lelaki berkulit putih yang sedang memangku dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya saat ini.

"Sstt~ aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan seseorang yang sedang terikat dalam sebuah hubungan, Oh Sehun sayanghh"

Baekhyun berbisik pada telinga lelaki tampan itu dengan suara yang sangat sensual.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam terikat dengan siapapun, cantik"

Baekhyun tertawa sangat cantik setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Hahaha Lalu lelaki China yang cantik itu siapa Sehun-ah?"

Kemudian ia memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada Sehun dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat merangsang itu.

"Hanya teman" singkat Sehun sambil menatap mata cantik Baekhyun dengan mata elangnya.

"Kkkk~ baiklah.. mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirmu Sehun-ah"

Baekhyun langsung membuka kaos yang dipakai Sehun dengan cepat dan langsung mengecupi dada dan leher Sehun dengan lembut. Kemudian ciumannya semakin naik dan menghisap lama rahang tegas Sehun. Jemarinya tak henti-hentinya memberikan rangsangan kepada lelaki berkulit albino itu. Menggoyang-goyangakan pinggulnya mencoba untuk menggoda penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

"Cepat bebaskan dia dan manjakan dia cantik, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama berbasa-basi.."

Baekhyun berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di hadapan penis Sehun. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan resleting celana Sehun dan menjilat bibir tipisnya sediri sambil memandang ke arah Sehun. Dan ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat penis Sehun sudah terpampang tegak di dapan matanya.

"Penismu lembut seperti kulit bayi, berbanding terbalik dengan ukurannya aumhh~"

Dan ia melahap penis besar Sehun dan memainkan lidahnya untuk memanjakan penis itu. Sungguh lelaki tampan berwajah datar ini membuatnya sangat bergairah, karena Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya pun saat ia sedang memblowjob penisnya. Membuatnya gemas dan ingin menyedot penisnya dengan kuat untuk membuat lelaki albino itu mendesah meneriakkan namanya. Tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang akan terus menggeram dan mendesahkan namanya bahkan sampai memuji dan memaki-makinya saking nikmatnya gaya blowjob yang ia miliki tersebut.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia memblowjob Sehun, namun lelaki ini masih terdiam dan mulutnya saat ini sudah terasa pegal karena terus menyedot penis besar dan panjang itu. Sebelumnya ia memainkan lidahnya pada lubang kencing Sehun dan merasakan sedikit cairan asin keluar dari sana, lalu ia melepaskan begitu saja penis Sehun yang sudah berdiri itu.

"hufftt sepertinya penismu ini tidak akan merasa puas jika belum masuk ke lubangku eoh?" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sehun lagi dan menggenggam penis Sehun ke arah lubangnya yang sudah basah itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ocehan lelaki cantik ini.

"Apa kau mempunyai ratusan kemeja seperti ini dirumahmu? Kenapa kau selalu memakai kemeja tipis ini kemanapun kau pergi?"

Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang fokus mengarahkan penisnya ke lubangnya itu. Dan Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan agar penis Sehun tenggelam ke dalam lubangnya.

"A-anghh~ nehh aku memiliki banyak dirumahku nghh! Aku memakai ini karena aku suka, membuatku terlihat semakin enghh seksi~"

Sehun mulai menggenjot penisnya keluar masuk pada lubang sempit Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki cantik bereyeliner ini memegang kedua bahunya untuk membenarkan posisi lubangnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat Sehun sudah berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Membuatnya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar Sehun yang mewah benuansa serba putih ini. Seperti disurga.

clokh clokh clokh!

Suara aktivitas intim mereka menggema keseluruh ruangan itu. Semakin panas dan Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya menyodorkan nipple pinknya untuk di hisap oleh Sehun dan dengan senang hati Sehun menyicipi nipple manis seperti dessert dalam santapan nikmatnya ini.

"Kau tau? Kau seperti malaikat cantik.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membuka sedikit bibirnya karena merasakan nikmat dunia itu.

"Nyahh akuhh tau nghh lebih dalam Sehunaahh~"

"Apakah masih kurang dalam juga eoh?"

"Akh akh akh! nehh seperti ituhh"

Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang kelelahan, langsung membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menidih tubuh itu. Bergantian ia yang akan bekerja menghujam lubang Baekhyun.

"Anghh Sehunhh~ kau tidak kalah hebat dari Krishh~ dan jika aku boleh tau nghh ke-kenapa kau tega mengkhianati kekasihmu yang ahh sangat cantik itu?"

Sehun langsung membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan mempercepat tempo gejotannya.

"Karena dengannya, aku tidak bisa merasakan nikmat seperti ini Malaikatku ahh haahh Dia tidak mau aku setubuhi mmhh"

"Ahh neehh"

Baekhyun terus memejamkan matanya menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya agar Sehun leluasa menusukkan penisnya ke lubangnya tersebut.

"Kau tau kenapa alasannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mencengkram lengan Sehun untuk pegangannya.

"Dia memiliki rahim.."

"Wow~ apa dia wanita?" Baekhyun tertawa terkejut.

"Dia lelaki 100% tetapi dia istimewa, itulah yang membuatku sampai saat ini masih bertahan dengannya hahh ahhahh~"

"Nehh akh! sepertinya aku akan sampai Sehunhh akh akh! terushh lebihh cepatthh"

Dan Sehun mempercepat genjotannya seperti orang kesetanan. Seperti iblis tampan yang sedang memperkosa seorang malaikat cantik.

crothh crotthh crootthh

Baekhyun sampai pada puncaknya terlebih dulu dan disusul oleh Sehun di beberapa hentakan berikutnya.

Sehun segera mencabut penisnya dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan menghisapnya, membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Aku tidak rugi telah membayarmu mahal sekali Malaikatku.. Aku harap ini bukan persetubuhan kita yang terakhir. Dan satu lagi.. Mobil pesananmu sudah ada di garasi rumahku, kau bisa bawa mobil itu pulang"

"Aaaa~ terimakasih Sehunahh kau lelaki yang pengertiann hihihi" Baekhyun kembali menjerit sambil mengecupi bibir lelaki tampan itu.

.

* * *

.

"Hey! ingin ikut denganku ke club malamku?" Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol setelah mereka menyelesaikan rapat terakhir mereka sore ini. Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas menanggapi sepupunya yang gila itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau dari dulu jika aku tidak suka minum dan menari seperti orang gila layaknya dirimu, Kris?" sinis Chanyeol.

"Wow sensitif sekali hahaha~ Oh ayolah, kau butuh hiburan Chan, sampai kapan kau akan terus fokus dengan pekerjaanmu seperti ini? Sampai kau mati tanpa merasakan nikmatnya melakukan seks?" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa Chanyeol saat mereka telah sampai di ruangannya.

"Jaga bicara mu Kris. Jangan sama kan aku dengan kalian bertiga. Kalian sudah rusak!" Chanyeol melemparkan sekaleng soda dingin kepada sepupu brengseknya itu.

"Rusak kau bilang? Bukankah milikmu yang rusak karena terlalu lama didiamkan eoh? haha" Kris menenggak sodanya dengan semangat. Rapatnya barusan sungguh menguras tenaganya karena terlalu lama berbicara.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Kris. Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu? Nyatanya milikku pasti jauh lebih hebat daripada milikmu itu ck!" Chanyeol berdecih dan kini ia telah membuka jas kerjanya dan juga dasinya.

"Buktikan Chanyeol hahaha"

Sungguh wajah Kris yang selalu mengejeknya itu membuatnya ingin segera meninju wajah blaster itu dengan keras. Mengesalkan sekali.

"Nanti akan aku tunjukkan padamu rekaman ku dengan istriku nanti" Dan jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat Kris kembali mengeluarkan tawanya dengan keras. Jawaban konyol macam itu? Sungguh menggelikan!

"Oh come on! Apakah kau sedang hidup di zaman batu? Itu sungguh menggelikan Chanyeol hahaha" Kris memegangi perutnya karena sakit terlalu banyak tertawa akibat sepupunya yang bodoh itu.

"Kau yang terlalu gila Kris" Kris menghentikan tawanya lalu berjalan kearah lemari es besar milik Chanyeol dan membukanya.

"Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada bir disini? hanya ada jus buah dan soda? hahh! aku sungguh tidak habis pikir denganmu Chanyeol" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup sehat, apa itu salah?" Chanyeol masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Tapi kau hanya menggelikan"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kembali melihat reaksi Kris yang menjijikkan itu.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Apa kau ingin menginap disini?" Chanyeol sudah menenteng tas kerjanya di ambang pintu ruangannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik dengan tawaranku? Datanglah ke club ku malam ini. Kau tidak akan menyesal"

Heol! Kris itu sungguh keras kepala sekali berusaha untuk membuatnya terjerumus seperti dirinya. Chanyeol sudah lelah, Cukup. Ia akan menuruti permintaan Kris untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah, jam 10 malam aku akan datang ke club sialanmu itu" Dan Chanyeol melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang kini tengah mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku menunggumu"

Dan Kris beranjak dari sana.

.

* * *

.

"Tumben sekali Kris menyuruhku mendadak untuk datang ke clubnya?"

Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil memakan salad buahnya setelah membaca pesan dari Kris itu. Seperti biasa, jika ia sedang memiliki waktu senggang seperti ini dan sedang tidak 'bekerja' maka ia akan memanjakan dirinya sendiri di apartemen mewahnya seorang diri. Menaikkan kaki jenjangnya di atas meja, membiarkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan pakaian yang sangat terbuka itu -seperti biasa Baekhyun hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis andalannya- karena ia memang sangat menyukainya. Ia merasa jika ia berpakaian seperti itu akan memudahkan nya untuk melakukan sesuatu, seperti misalnya mandi dan ehem.. bercinta mungkin?

"Bukankah ia sudah menikmatiku semalam? Apa dia ingin menikmati tubuhku lagi? Kkkk~ tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu maka koleksi mobilku akan bertambah" Setelah tertawa dengan sangat manis, Baekhyun mengemut buah strawberry kesukaannya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan salad buahnya, Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan berendam dalam air hangat aroma lavender khasnya. Ia harus wangi dan tampil cantik saat ia sedang bercinta nanti.

SKIP

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke club favoritenya itu. Tidak lupa memakai kacamata hitam yang pasti harganya sangat mahal itu dan tidak memakai celana seperti biasa, ia memutuskan hanya akan memakai celana dalamnya saja.

Lelaki cantik itu terlihat sedang memilih mobil yang mana yang akan ia bawa, dan pilihannya jatuh pada mobil maserati berwarna kuning yang diberikan oleh Sehun padanya tadi pagi. Dan ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan sensual memasuki mobil mewah itu.

"Huahhhh hidupku indah sekaliii!" Baekhyun menjerit lagi dan ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya menerobos dinginnya angin malam menuju kehangatan yang akan ia dapatkan nanti.

.

* * *

'Kau dimana Chanyeol?! Apa kau mengingkari janjimu?' Kris berteriak-teriak saat sedang menelponnya, membuat telinganya menjadi sakit mendengarkan suara jelek itu.

"Aisshhh aku sedang di perjalanan Brengsek!" Chanyeol tidak kalah galak pada naga sialan itu.

'Oke hahaha'

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Kini Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitamnya menuju club yang Kris maksud. Sungguh Chanyeol merutuki sikap nya tadi yang tidak mau dengan ide gila Kris itu, karena saat ini ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan terlebih lagi pekerjaan besok pagi sudah menantinya.

"Ugh! Keparat kau Kris!"

ckiiittt~

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kap mobil mewah berwarna kuning itu dengan pakaian yang eerrr.. sangat terbuka. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu malam-malam begini? Apa ia tidak kedinginan?

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia mulai menepikan mobilnya menghampiri orang tersebut. Siapa tau saja ia bisa membantunya. Hyuhh dasar Chanyeol, saat seperti ini masih saja berpikiran untuk menolong orang -_-

'Astagaa pahanya kenapa diumbar seperti itu? dan juga ehem.. bahunya kenapa dibiarkan terekspos dengan bebasnya? Apakah wanita cantik ini tidak merasakan dingin?' Batin Chanyeol saat mencoba mendekati sosok wanita cantik itu.

Tunggu..

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat ia menyadari jika wanita cantik itu tidak memiliki dada. Jadi?

Apakah orang ini adalah seorang laki-laki?

Tetapi kenapa sungguh..

Cantik?

Baekhyun menyadari ada sesosok lelaki yang lumayan errr tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ah ia jadi punya ide.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menuruni kap mobilnya dan mendekati lelaki itu juga dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eumm kau bisa membantuku?" ucap Baekhyun yang kini telah melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan mata sipit puppynya pada lelaki tinggi tersebut. Sungguh cantik, imut, manis dan menggemaskan.

Sedangkan lelaki itu -Chanyeol- hanya bisa menjatuhkan dagunya ketika melihat sosok didepannya ini.

'Apakah dia malaikat?'

'Tubuhnya..'

'Hidungnya..'

'Matanya..'

'Dan.. bibirnya?'

'Apakah ia sungguh seorang laki-laki?'

Kepala Chanyeol menjadi pusing saat jemari lentik dan lembut itu menyentuh tangannya.

Baekhyun menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi lelaki tampan ini saat sedang menganga memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

'Kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku yang berikutnya'

.

.

TBC

.

.

CY SAMA BH UDAH KETEMU TUH HAHA :V  
APA REAKSI CY SELANJUTNYA?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun menyadari ada sesosok lelaki yang lumayan errr tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ah ia jadi punya ide.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menuruni kap mobilnya dan mendekati lelaki itu juga dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eumm kau bisa membantuku?" ucap Baekhyun yang kini telah melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan mata sipit puppynya pada lelaki tinggi tersebut. Sungguh cantik, imut, manis dan menggemaskan.

Sedangkan lelaki itu -Chanyeol- hanya bisa menjatuhkan dagunya ketika melihat sosok didepannya ini.

 _'Apakah dia malaikat?'_

 _'Tubuhnya..'_

 _'Hidungnya..'_

 _'Matanya..'_

 _'Dan.. bibirnya?'_

 _'Apakah ia sungguh seorang laki-laki?'_

Kepala Chanyeol menjadi pusing saat jemari lentik dan lembut itu menyentuh tangannya.

Baekhyun menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi lelaki tampan ini saat sedang menganga memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

 _'Kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku yang berikutnya'_

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.  
.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.  
.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT, BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

"Tuan?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol karena lelaki tampan itu masih saja menganga.

"Ah iya?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku? Ban mobilku bocor, dan aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang saat ini" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil menunjukkan ban mobilnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu melirik pada ban mobil Baekhyun yang bocornya memang sangat parah itu dan ia tiba-tiba melepaskan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang dipakainya.

"Pakailah, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan. Katakan kemana tujuanmu, aku akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol menyodorkan jaket tersebut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi jaket kulit itu.

Grep

Chanyeol yang tidak suka melihat Baekhyun terlalu lama diam itu, langsung menyampirkan jaketnya pada kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun. Dan menuntun lelaki cantik itu untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya, dan memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan benar lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun.

"G-gomawo" cicit Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

Great!

Sungguh luar biasa aktingmu itu Baek.

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu ia memasuki mobilnya juga dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mobilnya lalu perlahan menginjakkan gasnya.

"Boleh aku tau namamu? Daritadi kita belum berkenalan" Chanyeol membuka percakapan mereka.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Dan kau?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya, yang mana membuat kemeja yang di pakainya itu tersingkap dan otomatis menampilkan paha putih dan mulus miliknya. Tentu saja ia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ah"

Saat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, ia langsung membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya kini yang ada di hadapannya itu sungguh luar biasa menggoda.

Glup

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah jalanan didepannya. Sungguh paha mulus itu membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus sekarang.

 _'Chanyeol?'_

"Ne.. senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu Chanhh~"

Entah telinga Chanyeol yang sudah rusak saat ini, atau memang ia mendengar dengan jelas bila Baekhyun sedikit mendesah ketika menyebutkan namanya? Ugh! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu Park.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana malam-malam seperti ini?" Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling Chanyeol ingin tanyakan sejak tadi pada lelaki cantik ini.

"Eung.. aku ingin menemui temanku di sebuah Club. Midnight Club" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali.

"Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun itu.

"Midnight Club? Aku juga sedang ingin kesana"

"Jinjja? Kebetulan sekali. Tapi.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu disana sebelumnya"

Baekhyun diam-diam melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan membiarkan kemeja putih longgarnya itu hanya terkancing satu saja, menyebabkan kemeja bagian atasnya melorot dan bahu putih nya terkekspose begitu saja.

Wow!

Kau sungguh gila Baek. Bagaimana jika laki-laki ini memperkosamu saat ini juga?

 _'Itu yang aku inginkan, di perkosa oleh lelaki tampan ini'_

"A-aku baru pertama kali kesana" Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin.

Hell? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Bukankah kau straight? Lelaki yang 100% normal dan masih menyukai dada besar wanita? Tapi kenapa kau berkeringat dan gugup seperti ini hanya karena melihat paha dan bahu yang notabenenya adalah milik seorang pria? Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter kejiwaan Park kkkk~

"Ow pantas saja.." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Tak terasa mereka kini telah tiba di Club yang menjadi tujuan mereka tadi.

Ya, Midnight Club.

Mobil Chanyeol melewati sebuah gerbang tinggi yang berhiaskan dengan pilar-pilar besar berwarna emas elegan, dan jangan lupakan disana juga terdapat dua buah patung malaikat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mewah layaknya sebuah istana!

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan, Chanyeol sejenak terdiam memperhatikan sosok cantik Baekhyun.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

 _'Ck! Bukan itu pertanyaan yang aku inginkan keluar dari bibirmu yang seksi itu, Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku tidak bertelanjang di depanmu sekarang karena kau menginginkan tubuhku eoh?'_ Setan didalam batin Baekhyun mulai muncul.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini.." singkat Baekhyun.

"Terbiasa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi yang ternyata masih penasaran dengan sosok misterius tetapi menyerupai malaikat itu.

 _'Kenapa kau heran sekali eoh? Harusnya kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya dan langsung mencium bibirku sambil mengusap-usap paha dalamku dengan tangan besarmu itu. Shit!'_

"Ne, aku bekerja disana" Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Apa kau seorang.."

"Ne, aku seorang lelaki penghibur disana. Aku melayani semua tamuku setiap malam hingga mereka puas. Pekerjaan ku sebenarnya mudah, cukup menyiapkan lubangku untuk dimasuki dan mendesah-desah saja di bawah lelaki yang menyewaku, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan bayaranku.." Baekhyun berkata seperti itu dengan sangat frontal pada Chanyeol.

 _'Sepertinya lebih baik jika kau mengetahuinya'_

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung menjatuhkan dagunya karena terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau juga sama seperti mereka? Datang ke club itu hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya?"

"Tidak. Aku lelaki baik-baik dan datang kesini hanya untuk memenuhi tantangan dari sepupu gilaku" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang datar.

"Haha lucu sekali ceritamu itu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku serius" singkat Chanyeol yang kini sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Baekhyun. Pastinya untuk membuka kan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun seperti tadi.

 _'Apakah benar lelaki ini baik-baik? Apa dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuhku walau sedikit saja?'_

Cklek

Pengait sabuk pengaman itu telah terlepas.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membalikkan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula, namun gerakannya tertahan karena Baekhyun mencengkram erat lengannya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kembali saat melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka siap untuk di lumat tepat di hadapannya. Damn!

Tangan besar Chanyeol perlahan terangkat menuju dada Baekhyun dan sedikit menyentuh bahu mulus telanjang milik Baekhyun.

"Ehem.. sepertinya ini akan lebih baik" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengancingi kemeja Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu terbuka. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka melihat Baekhyun berpakaian seperti ini. Jadi, lebih baik ia mengancingi kemeja itu agar terlihat lebih rapih.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana hanya mampu menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. F*ck! Diluar dugaan! Ia kira Chanyeol akan menyentuh dadanya dan mengelus-elus putingnya lalu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang bercinta di dalam mobil.

Tapi apa kenyatannya? Lelaki ini malah mengancingi kemeja nya dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia menutupi paha Baekhyun dengan jaket kulitnya tadi. Astagaaa Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri.

"Selesai. Kau sekarang boleh keluar" Chanyeol menepuk kedua bahu sempit Baekyun dan sedikit tersenyum.

Baekhyun menurutinya dan keluar dari mobil mewah lelaki tampan itu.

 _'Shit! Dia adalah orang pertama yang menolakku secara tidak langsung! Bagaiamana bisa ia melakukan itu?!'_

Baekhyun lalu berjalan memasuki Club itu dan seperti biasanya dan ia disambut dengan hormat oleh para penjaga dan bodyguard disana.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di buntuti oleh bodyguard untuk malam ini, aku ingin bebas" singkat Baekhyun pada salah satu penjaga yang berpakaian sangat rapih dan permintaan Baekhyun langsung di angguki dengan hormat oleh penjaga tersebut.

"Hei kau sudah datang manis?" Kai yang tidak sengaja lewat dengan segelas wine di tangannya itu menyapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai, dan mereka bertautan cukup lama.

"Umhh cpkh cpkh"

Baekhyun sedikit mendesah dalam ciumannya dengan Kai dan lalu melepaskannya.

"Dimana Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih menggelayuti tubuh proporsional milik Kai.

"Dia sudah menunggu di kamar yang biasa kau tempati untuk bercinta dengannya. Cepatlah kesana, sepertinya ia akan marah jika menunggu terlalu lama.." Kai mengerling nakal pada makhluk cantik ini.

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu" Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir Kai, dan ia beranjak darisana menuju tempat dimana Kris berada.

"Mau aku antar?" Tawar Kai.

"Tidak perlu, yang ada nanti kita malah berakhir di ranjang Kai kkkk~" dan Baekhyun benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

"Hey Kai?" Baru saja Kai ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung? Ayo kita duduk" Kai menampilkan ekspresi semangatnya dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa mewah berwarna merah maroon yang terletak tidak jauh di hadapan mereka.

"Kau ternyata menepati janjimu hyung haha" Kai mulai mengeluarkan tawanya yang menyebalkan -menurut Chanyeol- itu.

"Tentu, kalian pikir aku takut dengan tantangan kalian? Ck!" Sini Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tidak takut, minumlah ini hyung. Ini pertama kalinya untuk mu bukan? Haha" Kai menyodorkan segelas wine pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mampu menghabiskan satu botol jika aku mau" dan Chanyeol langsung meminum wine berkadar alkohol paling tinggi itu hanya dengan satu kali teguk.

.

.

* * *

Cklek

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dimana Kris sudah menunggunya disana. Sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, karena posisi Kris saat ini sedang duduk di ranjang membelakanginya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Kris lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dari belakang.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kris dari samping.

"Maafkan aku sedikit terlambat" bisik Baekhyun.

Kris langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ranjang.

"Umphh~"

Baekhyun mendesah saat Kris tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Tak beberapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Kris melepaskan tautannya dengan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Bukankah kau sudah menikmatiku semalam? Dan kau ingin lagi malam ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipi Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Bukan aku yang akan menikmatimu sayang, tapi sepupuku" jawaban Kris membuat Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Sepupumu?"

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia itu sangat tampan. Masalah bayarannya, aku akan memberimu mobil baruku sayang"

"Apakah permainan seksnya sehebat permainanmu Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, tetapi yang aku tau, dia itu masih perjaka hahaha"

"Cih! Pemula. Aku tidak suka dengan pemula" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang. Ayo kita temui dia di bawah"

Kris langsung menggendong Baekhyun sambil menautkan bibir mereka lagi. Baekhyun di gendong seperti anak panda yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kris. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Sesampainya disana, Kai langsung berdiri menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di dalam gendongan Kris dan langsung melumat bibirnya, tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

Lalu Kris mendudukkan Baekhyun dan dirinya di sofa itu.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kris pada Kai yang kini malah melumat bibir Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus paha dalam milik Baekhyun itu.

"Emh cpkh cpkh di-dia sedang pergi ke toilet mhh sepertinya dia muntah setelah minum wine hyung mphh" Kai berbicara di sela ciumannya, bibir atas dan bawah nya terusa saja di dihisap kuat oleh Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Kai semakin memojokkan Baekhyun pada sofa itu dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun semakin mengangkangkan kakinya karena tubuh Kai sudah berada di antara kedua paha Baekhyun.

Kris yang melihat Kai seperti itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan meneguk winenya.

"Kapan dia berhenti menjadi lelaki yang lemah akan cinta eoh?" Kris bergumam sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dan membalas ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Kai padanya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua bersaudara ini dan ia memang tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Hei! Kau darimana saja?" Tiba-tiba Kris berteriak membuat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kai untuk melihat siapa lelaki yang di panggil Kris tersebut.

Deg!

Mata Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan mata lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, lelaki baik yang tadi menolongnya.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Apa yang dilihatnya ini sungguh mengejutkan. Bagaimana tidak? Disana ia melihat Baekhyun -seorang lelaki cantik yang ia tolong tadi- sedang mengangkang di bawah kungkungan Kai sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai.

 _'Apakah lelaki malaikat ini benar-benar seorang bitch?'_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang mendadak berat itu untuk duduk di antara mereka. Ia membuang wajahnya tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bertautan dengan Kai itu, dan malah kini Kai menciumi leher Baekhyun. Ugh! Ini benar-benar seperti neraka bagi Chanyeol.

"Maaf tadi aku ke toilet Kris. Cepat katakan tantanganmu dan aku akan melakukannya. Sungguh aku sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kau lupa jika kita ada meeting dengan Mr. Tanaka besok?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar itu.

"Hanya meeting dan meeting yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol. Baiklah, tantanganmu sangat mudah. Yaitu, aku ingin kau melakukan seks dengannya" Kris menunjuk Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk dengan benar sambil lehernya terus di ciumi oleh Kai.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar tantangan Kris yang menurutnya gila itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

 _'Hahahaha tuhan sepertinya sedang berpihak padaku! Sebentar lagi akan merasakan penisnya keluar masuk didalam lubangku! Aaaa~ aku sungguh tidak sabar. Tidak perlu aku repot-repot untuk menggodanya lagi.. sungguh dia membuatku penasaran!'_ Baekhyun kembali menjerit dalam hati.

"Hentikan Kai" Kris memperingati Kai agar berhenti untuk menciumi Baekhyun.

"Oke baiklah" dan Kai menurutinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Kris lagi pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam itu.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya disini? Di hadapan kalian?" Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Ini kuncinya" Kris mengambil kuncinya di dalam saku lalu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" Setelah Chanyeol menerima kunci itu, ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo.. tunggu apa lagi?" Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk itu, membuat Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menikmatinya Chan, aku sudah membayar mahal untuk ini" Kris yang sudah berdiri juga lalu berbisik pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berdecih dan langsung menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Kris ketika ia berjalan melewatinya.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang darisana, seketika Kai mengeluarkan tawanya dengan cukup keras.

"Pffftttt ahahaha Kau sungguh gila hyung!" Kai terus saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ini demi kebaikannya Kai" Kris sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya juga.

"Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukannya pada Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menahan penisnya agar tidak berdiri jika sudah melihat tubuh Baekhyun, Kai"

Dan jawaban Kris di angguki oleh Kai.

.

.

* * *

Cklek

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar tersebut sehingga ia dan Baekhyun hanya berdua saja diruangan mewah ini.

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan tantangan konyol mereka? Dan kenapa tadi kau malah diam saja eoh?" Chanyeol menampilkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Atau kau memang ingin jika aku melakukan seks denganmu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Asal kau tau, aku ini straight. Dan aku sungguh masih mencintai kekasihku" Sungguh Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja ini. Ia mendadak jadi tidak suka pada Baekhyun, ya walaupun ia akui lelaki ini sangat cantik.

Kenapa tubuh Baekhyun menjadi kaku seperti ini? Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Yang ia inginkan adalah bercinta dengan Chanyeol di ruangan ini, bukan untuk dimarahi oleh Chanyeol.

 _'Kau ternyata belum berubah'_

"Aku menghormatimu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya bila tanpa cinta diantara kita. Karena menurutku-"

"Cepat lakukan.. Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan dagunya. Ternyata benar, lelaki cantik ini memang seorang bitch.

"K-kau-"

"Sssttt~" Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk lentiknya di antara kedua belah bibir Chanyeol dan menampilkan wajah menggodanya pada Chanyeol.

"Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'? Aku akan membuatnya menjadi menyenangkan untukmu" Lagi-lagi perkataan Chanyeol di potong oleh suara datar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun malah menawarkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku dibayar untuk bermain denganmu, bukan untuk mendengarkan curahan hatimu" Baekhyun kini berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tercekat ketika jemari lentik Baekhyun menurunkan zipper celananya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Nikmati saja ini. Aku yang akan melayanimu. Saat ini kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu, sayang"

Baekhyun dengan mudah melepaskan celana yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol, sehingga kini wajah cantiknya berhadapan langsung dengan penis besar Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, lalu ia menarik paksa bahu Baekhyun agar lelaki cantik ini berdiri.

"Tatap mataku Baek"

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras saat menatap mata Chanyeol.

 _'Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?'_

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa alasanmu? Cinta? Persetan dengan cinta!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di ranjang. Dan Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?"

Baekhyun melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan melucuti pakaiannya di hadapan Chanyeol. Sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar bertelanjang bulat saat ini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat setubuhi aku! Hiks"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dan menangis. Merasa dirinya ini memang benar-benar seorang bitch. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, di tolak oleh seorang pria itu sungguh menyakitkan baginya. Selama ini pria lah yang memuja muja dirinya, tetapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuat lelaki ini bertekuk lutut dihadapannya?

 _'Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih menolakku?'_

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan menyetubuhimu sekarang"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menggendong tubuh polos Baekhyun.

Bruk

Tubuh Baekhyun di hempaskan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol di atas ranjang empuk tersebut, dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan kaos yang di pakainya sehingga saat ini ia sudah bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun masih menangis dan hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

 _'Chanyeol..'_

Chanyeol kini sudah melepaskan celana dalamnya dan saat ini ia tengah mengocok-ngocok penisnya untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun yang sudah terpampang jelas di hadapannya ini siap untuk dimasuki.

"K-kau mabuk?" Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia mencium aroma alkohol saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cepat buka kedua pahamu dengan lebar, bitch!"

Plak!

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol dengan keras dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat sehingga Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang.

 _'Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika kau mabuk seperti itu Chanyeol'_

Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meraih kemejanya dan memakainya kembali. Airmata terus saja mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa terluka saat Chanyeol mengatai nya dengan sebutan 'bitch' walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Ahh!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dan menyudutkannya di dinding.

"Kau mau kemana hm? Kita bahkan belum melakukannya" suara rendah Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap sok suci seperti ini hm?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya.

Chanyeol berubah.

"KAU MABUK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku mabuk? Bukankah kau yang akan melayaniku? Dan aku yang akan menjadi rajanya disini?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, namun belum sampai bibir itu tersentuh, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Ck! Aku tidak menyangka jika bitch sepertimu akan berlaku jual mahal seperti ini!"

"HENTIKAN CHANYEOL! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGHINAKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Baekhyun kembali mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah mabuk itu untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu.

"Lupakan ini semua! Aku akan mengatakan kepada Kris jika kau telah menyetubuhiku. Dan dengan begitu, kau menang dari tantanganmu! Hiks"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sudah banjir airmata itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini tengah memijit kepalanya karena ia mendadak pusing ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis. Seperti ia pernah... melihatnya?

"Arghh! Kepalaku!"

.

.

* * *

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu kacau seperti itu? Padahal semalam kau sudah menikmatinya bukan?" Ucap Kris pada Chanyeol saat mereka tengah di dalam ruangan meeting, baru saja menyelesaikan meeting mereka dengan rekan bisnisnya yang berasal dari jepang itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Lubangnya itu luar biasa nikmat bukan?" Lanjut Kris.

"Sungguh menakjubkan" singkat Chanyeol.

"Hahaha semalam ia mengatakan padaku jika kau sangat hebat jika sudah di ranjang. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sehebat itu Chan"

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku memang lebih hebat darimu?" Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan nada datarnya.

"Yayaya, dan apa kau tidak ketagihan dengan tubuhnya?" Kris menampilkan seringaian pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Wow~ kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas dengan sikap berlebihan Kris.

"Terserah kau saja"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Kris yang sedang tertawa seperti orang gila disana.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya ingin memhubungi Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya diruangannya karena ada berkas yang masih harus diselesaikan.

"Yeoboseyo Kyungsoo ya, kau bisa keruanganku sekarang?"

.

.

* * *

Kling~

 _'Sajangnim?'_

Kyungsoo membaca nama kontak yang saat ini menghubunginya, dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon dari atasannya itu.

"Yeoboseyo Kyungsoo ya, kau bisa keruanganku sekarang?"

"Tentu sajangnim, aku akan segera kesana" setelah menjawab pertanyaan atasannya itu, ia lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku jas kerjanya.

Kyungsoo langsung memasuki lift yang berada di hadapannya dan terkejut dengan siapa yang berada di dalam lift tersebut. Kai.

Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan atasannya ini, karena menurutnya lelaki berkulit tan ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat menakutkan. Bukan karena Kai jelek, tetapi karena seringaian yang selalu Kai tunjukkan padanya. Dan sekarang Kai sedang melakukannya.

"Manis.. sepertinya kita berjodoh" Kai berbicara pada Kyungsoo dengan nada santainya.

Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin mendengar suara Kai yang berada di belakangnya, ditambah saat ini di dalam lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara sopan pada atasan anehnya ini.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di pojokkan oleh Kai, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan melihat wajah serius Kai yang semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu.." bisik Kai pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tidak mampu menanggapi perkataan Kai barusan.

Apa maksud perkataan Kai barusan? Tertarik pada Kyungsoo? Lelaki menyeramkan ini tertarik padanya?

Ting!

Akhirnya lift terbuka, dan Kyungsoo langsung menghela nafasnya lega karena Kai kini sudah membebaskan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat keluar dari lift dan sedikit berlari menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

Toktoktok

"Sajangnim?" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Silahkan masuk Kyung, dan oh Kai, kau juga sudah tiba rupanya.."

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya pada Kai yang ternyata sedang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Degdegdeg

Jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Ternyata Kai ingin keruangan Chanyeol juga?

"Silahkan duduk dulu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian masalah cabang kita yang berada di China"

Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk di sofa Chanyeol dan ikuti oleh sang presdir itu.

"Kyungsoo.. sementara kau menjadi asisten dari Kai dan menemaninya selama kalian China selama beberapa minggu. Kau bersedia Kyung?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

Ini petaka!

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perintah Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak sadar jika Kai kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kalian akan berangkat besok. Semuanya sudah aku siapkan dan kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan diri kalian saja"

Dan Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _Seorang lelaki manis berkacamata tebal ini sedang terduduk lemah menangisi seorang lelaki tampan yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya ini. Baekhyun -lelaki manis itu- terus menangis seorang diri di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Ia sungguh khawatir melihat Chanyeol -lelaki tampan yang sedang dipangkunya itu- tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri itu saat ia ingin pulang kerumah dari kampusnya. Baekhyun yakin sekali jika Chanyeol saat ini tengah mabuk berat, tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat menguar dari hembusan nafas Chanyeol._

 _"Aku harus melakukan apa? hiks"_

 _Grep_

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat._

 _"Yejin-ahh.."_

 _Hati Baekhyun merasa tertohok saat Chanyeol menyebutkan nama seseorang yang Baekhyun ketahui itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol._

 _Cup_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya cukup lama. Isakan Baekhyun terhenti dan beralih dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat ini._

 _"Chanh.."_

 _Baekhyun mencoba untuk menolak ciuman Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu terus saja melumat bibirnya dan malah menekan tengkuknya._

 _Jujur saja, Baekhyun memang sudah menyukai Chanyeol dari dulu. Namun Baekhyun selalu memendam perasaannya itu karena ia cukup sadar diri jika dirinya itu bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk Chanyeol. Dan fakta yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik di kampus mereka dan 100% straight tidak seperti dirinya yang seorang gay. Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol mengetahui jika seseorang yang menyukainya itu adalah seorang gay, pasti Chanyeol akan menghina dan memaki dirinya. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Biarkan saja perasaan ini terpendam di dalam hati Baekhyun selamanya, dan mencintai Chanyeol dari jauh seperti ini._

 _cpkh cpkh cpkh_

 _Chanyeol semakin melumat bibir Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka bibirnya itu, terpaksa membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya._

 _Baekhyun sungguh ingin menangis saat ini. Kenapa hatinya sangat sakit? Bukankah seharusnya aia senang sudah dicium oleh lelaki yang disukainya tiga tahun belakangan ini?_

 _Ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam dan basah. Memainkan lidahnya pada lidah Baekhyun dan menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun yang sialnya terasa manis itu. Chanyeol tidak sabar lagi, ia menginginkan seseorang untuk melampiaskan nafsunya sekarang. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke arah mobilnya._

 _"Akh-"_

Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kap mobil sedan mewah itu.

 _'Hentikan Chan.. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?' Baekhyun terus menangis dalam diam ketika Chanyeol kini sudah menyambar bibirnya lagi dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya._

 _"Aku ingin menyetubuhimu malam ini. Disini.."_

 _Dan Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata yang dipakai Baekhyun lalu melemparkan ke tanah._

 _"Hiks hentikan.. kau mabuk hiks" lirih Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun dan malah mengangkangkan kaki Baekhyun. Lalu ia melepaskan celananya dan pengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung dengan tegak itu. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat sempit itu, sungguh menggairahkan._

 _Dan.._

 _Jleb!_

 _"Eukkh!"_

 _Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat penis Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tidak taukah Chanyeol bila Baekhyun saat ini sungguh kesakitan akibat perlakuannya yang kasar itu?_

 _Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan meronta-ronta dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Ia memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya, karena itu sungguh sakit dan perih bagi Baekhyun._

 _"Keluarkan cepat keluarkan! ini sangat menyakitkan hiks"_

 _"Berhentilah meronta dan nikmati ini!"_

 _Teriakan Chanyeol otomatis membuat Baekhyun bungkam seketika._

 _Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya membuat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun terhentak-hentak._

 _Dingin_

 _Dan menyakitkan_

 _Airmata tidak henti-hentinya keluar menuruni wajah putih Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sakit, lubangnya sakit dan hatinya pun juga sakit. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ia akan disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini. Melakukan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan cara yang sama sekali diluar harapannya. Terlebih lagi yang memperkosanya saat ini adalah Chanyeol, orang yang ia sukai. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk._

 _Lengkap sudah penderitaan Baekhyun._

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menggigiti jemarinya saat Chanyeol sedang menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Matanya tidak jelas menangkap wajah Chanyeol karena ia sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya saat ini. Rasa sakitnya itu membuatnya semakin tak kuasa lagi untuk menahannya, dan Baekhyun pingsan saat itu juga._

 _Apakah ini akan mejadi awal kehancuran hidupnya? Ini bencana._

 _Karena Chanyeol sudah.._

 _Menghancurkannya._

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Yuta sedikit kecewa nih reviewnya menurun :(  
Tapi gapapa, tetep Yuta lanjut kok.

Chap ini lumayan panjang ya?  
Dan sepertinya Baek punya masa lalu yang suram sama Chanyeol  
Sedikit terungkap

Semoga masih ada yang minat ^^

Reviewnya di tunggu~

SARANGHAE BBUING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all who Review, Fave or Foll this Fict :*  
Sorry I can't mention one by one, but I'm so thanksfull.  
I wish you loved my own fict ^^  
Enjoy it!**

Airmata tidak henti-hentinya keluar menuruni wajah putih Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sakit, lubangnya sakit dan hatinya pun juga sakit. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ia akan disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini. Melakukan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan cara yang sama sekali diluar harapannya. Terlebih lagi yang memperkosanya saat ini adalah Chanyeol, orang yang ia sukai. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menggigiti jemarinya saat Chanyeol sedang menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Matanya tidak jelas menangkap wajah Chanyeol karena ia sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya saat ini. Rasa sakitnya itu membuatnya semakin tak kuasa lagi untuk menahannya, dan Baekhyun pingsan saat itu juga. Apakah ini akan mejadi awal kehancuran hidupnya? Ini bencana.

Karena Chanyeol sudah..

Menghancurkannya.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.  
.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.  
.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT, BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

 _"Hyung, aku menginginkan asistenmu"_

 _Kai berbicara begitu santai sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruangan kerja Chanyeol seperti biasa yang ia lakukan._

 _"Kyungsoo maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Ne, memangnya siapa lagi?" Kai memutar-mutar ponselnya dan sedikit memainkannya._

 _"Dia adalah seorang yang kompeten dengan pekerjaannya Kai" jelas Chanyeol._

 _"Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu hyung.." Kai bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk._

 _"Selama itu tidak diluar batas wajar, aku akan membantumu Kai" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kai dan duduk di hadapan wakilnya itu._

 _"Katakan apa keinginanmu.." Lanjut Chanyeol._

 _"Mudah, aku hanya ingin merasakan seks dengan nya hyung.. itu saja" Jawab Kai seenak jidat._

 _"Ck! otakmu hanya dipenuhi oleh seks dan seks saja Kai. Bagaimana aku bisa memaksanya untuk melakukan seks denganmu jika ia tidak suka denganmu? Kau ini sungguh aneh" Tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah._

 _"Kau fikir aku ini bodoh hyung? Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk memaksanya melakukan seks dengan ku hyung"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin kau menyuruhnya untuk ikut denganku ke China selama beberapa minggu. Dan disana, aku sendirilah yang akan membuatnya mau melakukan seks denganku. Arghh! Aku sungguh penasaran!" Kai mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar saat terlintas bayangan wajah polos Kyungsoo yang berkeringat sambil mendesah-desah keenakan di bawah kungkungannya. So Crazy!_

 _"Jadi kau ingin menghancurkan perusahaan ini? Membuat hancur masa depannya yang notabenenya adalah pekerja terbaik disini?" Sinis Chanyeol pada Kai. Jika kalian tau, Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang paling pandai menyindir lawan bicaranya jika ia sudah mulai kesal seperti saat ini misalnya._

 _"Hey hyung, apa hanya dengan aku mengeluar masukkan penisku dilubangnya itu akan membuat masa depannya hancur?" Kai membalas tidak mau kalah pada hyung sepupuhnya itu._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika ia tidak memiliki rahim?" perkataan Chanyeol semakin menyudutkan Kai._

 _"Tinggal memakai pengaman, apa itu sulit?"_

 _Success Kai!_

 _Kau telah sukses membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi._

 _"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kai lagi dengan menunjukkan seringaian khas nya._

 _"Terserah kau saja! Tapi jangan sampai kau membuat kinerja Kyungsoo menjadi menurun. Kau tidak ingin perusahaan kita menjadi bangkrut bukan?"_

 _"Aku lelaki sejati dan aku pasti akan menepati janji ku hyung, terima kasih banyak"_

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur mewah miliknya. Menarik dan menghela nafasnya perlahan berulang-ulang. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan pikirannya yang sangat kacau atas kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di pikirannya jika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki penghancur hidupnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu, karena itu sama saja akan membuka kembali luka lamanya yang selama ini telah ia tutupi. Dengan hadirnya Chanyeol kembali kedalam kehidupannya itu akan mempengaruhi Baekhyun begitu banyak. Ia tidak mau terluka lagi karena lelaki itu. Ia harus membalaskan dendamnya.

 _'Maafkan aku sayang, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghancurkan hidupmu seperti kau menghancurkan hidupku dulu Chanyeol. Dan ingat, aku bukan Baekhyun yang lemah seperti dulu'_

.

* * *

.

"Ck! harus aku katakan berapa kali padamu Chanyeol? Lupakan dia!"

Yura merasa jengkel kepada adiknya ini karena terus saja memeluk foto kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu. Ia sungguh khawatir pada adiknya jika ia terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Apa yang sudah gadis itu berikan padamu eoh? Tubuhnya? Sehingga kau sampai menggilainya seperti ini?"

Jujur saja Yura sedikit tidak suka pada gadis itu sejak dulu. Namun permohonan Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya 'terpaksa' menerima kekasih adiknya itu dengan baik. Dan betapa bahagianya Yura jika gadis itu sudah meninggal. Wow kejam sekali.

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara nunna! jaga perkataanmu!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Wow! Kau mulai berani membentak kakakmu sekarang?" Yura kini berkacak pinggang dihadapan adiknya.

"Lalu apa alasan mu dari dulu tidak menyukai Yejin, nunna?!"

"Kau.. telah di tipu olehnya Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meremehkan perkataan kakaknya yang menurutnya itu adalah bohong.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, aku sungguh tidak habis pikir"

Plak!

"Sadarlah Chanyeol! Sadarlah!"

Yura kembali berteriak kepada adiknya itu setelah ia menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu nunna.." Suara Chanyeol melemah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu sekarang.. tatap mataku Chanyeol!"

Kali ini Chanyeol menuruti perintah kakaknya dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yura.

"Kau ingat ketika aku menjemputmu pada malam itu? lalu setelah kau sadar dari mabukmu kau mengatakan jika kau telah memperkosa seseorang? Dan kau bilang orang yang telah kau perkosa itu adalah Yejin?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah melakukannya pada orang yang tidak berdosa seperti Yejin, maka dari itu ia akan menebus sebuah dosa-dosanya dengan mencintai Yejin setulus hati setelah kejadian itu.

"Kau salah orang Chan.."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dagunya saat mendengar pernyataan dari Yura barusan. Apa? Salah orang? Apa artinya orang yang telah diperkosanya itu bukan Yejin? Tetapi orang lain? Lalu orang itu siapa?

"Ya, kau salah besar. Kau mencintai orang yang salah selama ini Chan.." lanjut Yura.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hiks hiks Chanyeol.. bangunlah dari atas tubuhku hiks"_

 _Baekhyun menangis saat Chanyeol selesai memperkosanya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit saat ini, terlebih lagi Chanyeol kembali tak sadarkan diri saat ia telah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam diri Baekhyun dan meniban tubuh telanjang Baekhyun di atas kap mobil bergitu saja._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lalu ia peluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan sangat erat dan menangis sepuasnya disana meratapi dirinya yang lemah dan telah ternodai oleh lelaki ini._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukannya Chanyeol? hiks"_

 _Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri dan membopong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk membawa lelaki itu masuk kedalam mobilnya._

 _"Akh!"_

 _Baekhyun terpekik menahan sakit pada lubangnya saat penis Chanyeol yang masih bersarang didalam lubangnya itu perlahan terlepas._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun mati rasa saat ini. Perutnya sakit karena terus menahan gejolak aneh yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya, Kakinya sakit karena terus di angkat oleh Chanyeol agar kaki itu terbuka dengan lebar saat ia mengeluar masukan penisnya, Jemarinya sakit karena terus tergenggam dengan sangat erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya, Matanya sakit karena terus mengeluarkan airmata dan terpejam dengan sangat erat saat ia menahan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terus di bobol oleh Chanyeol, Tubuhnya sakit karena terus bergesekan dengan kap mobil yang dingin dan karena terhentak-hentak saat Chanyeol melakukannya, dan Hatinya sakit karena mendengar Chanyeol yang terus meminta maaf dengan menyebut nama orang lain._

 _Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol di kursi mobilnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya yang sudah tercecer dimana-mana. Ia meraih pakaiannya dan pakaian Chanyeol satu persatu, dan tidak lupa ia memakai kacamata tebalnya kembali._

 _Setelah Baekhyun berpakaian dengan lengkap, kini Baekhyun bergantian memakaikan pakaian Chanyeol yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan telaten._

 _"Hiks hiks"_

 _Baekhyun terisak kembali ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang seperti ini. Orang yang sangat brengsek. Apakah Chanyeol juga sering melakukannya dengan kekasihnya? Kemungkinan yang sangat pahit bagi Baekhyun._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun telah selesai memakaikan pakaian Chanyeol dan ia berinisiatif untuk mencari ponsel Chanyeol siapa tau saja ada yang bisa menjemput Chanyeol saat ini. Tidak mungkin bukan jika Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja disana? Ia bukan seorang iblis walaupun pada kenyataan nya ia telah di lukai oleh lelaki ini._

 _"Ye-Yeoboseyoo? To-tolong jemput Chanyeol sekarang.. Ia dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri disini. Aku akan menyalakan gps nya"_

 _pip_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja lalu memasukkan ponsel Chanyeol kembali kedalam saku celana Chanyeol._

 _Lalu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di aspal di samping mobil Chanyeol setelah menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan jaket miliknya sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan datang menjemput Chanyeol._

 _Hampir saja Baekhyun terlelap, tiba-tiba lampu cahaya mobil menyilaukan matanya membuatnya terbangun dan berdiri menatap mobil itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan._

 _Lalu keluarlah seseorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahunya dan langsung berlari menghampirinya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" tanya wanita cantik yang bernama Yura itu dengan panik pada Baekhyun._

 _"Di-dia pingsan.. maafkan aku" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis._

 _Namun Yura tidak memperdulikannya dan ia malah membopong adiknya untuk memasuki mobilnya. Lalu pergi membawa Chanyeol pulang meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Dan kau tau betapa menyesalnya aku pada orang itu karena telah meninggalkannya disana tanpa mau memperdulikannya saking aku paniknya dengan keadaanmu? Dan ketika aku kembali lagi ketempat itu dia sudah tidak ada disana.."

Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pigura foto itu ke lantai dan pecah begitu saja.

"Jadi selama ini.." Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua bola matanya dengan gusar.

"Ya, dia bukan Yejin. Tapi dia adalah seorang laki-laki Chanyeol.."

Bagaikan tersambar oleh ribuan petir perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ternyata ia sudah salah telak.

Laki-laki?

Siapa?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya?

.

* * *

.

"Anghh anghhh Krishh k-kenapa kau eumhh menyuruhku untuk bercinta denganmu di kantor seperti inihh?"

clokh clokh clokh

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak saat lubangnya sedang di genjot oleh penis besar Kris. Kris bercinta dengan Baekhyun di dalam ruangannya dan mereka kini melakukannya di atas meja kerjanya. Wow sungguh gila bukan?

"B-bagaimanah jikahh ada yanghh melihat ahh~"

"Tidak ada siapapun disini manis, kita bisa bercinta sepuasnya"

"Anghh nyahh teruskanhh sayanghh eunghh aku milikmu ahh!"

Baekhyun menjerit-jerit keenakan saat penis Kris terus menumbuk spot miliknya dengan membabi buta. Sungguh nikmat!

Baekhyun mengusak rambut pirang Kris untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya, sedangkan Kris kini telah menghisap puting milik Baekhyun dengan rakus.

"Ahh Baek! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Eungghh!"

"Aku akan ahh sampai Baek!"

"Nehh akuhh j-juga Kris ah!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali menjerit saat ia sampai pada puncaknya, cairannya tumpah begitu saja membasahi paha mulusnya dan juga perut Kris.

Sedetik kemudian Kris juga telah sampai pada puncaknya dan menembakkan cairannya di dalam lubang Baekhyun seperti biasa.

"Hahh hahh~"

Keduanya terengah-engah menikmati orgasme mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup udara dengan mata yang terpejam. Sungguh cantik! ditambah dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya yang tertutupi poni itu membuatnya berkilau bagai bidadari. Kris selalu mengagumi ekspresi Baekhyun setelah mereka bercinta seperti saat ini. Benar-benar cantik dan sempurna. Rasanya ia ingin terus memiliki Baekhyun selamanya tanpa harus membayarnya lagi.

Jujur saja Kris tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia harus membelikan mobil setiap hari agar bisa menikmati tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi yang Kris masalahkan adalah hatinya. Ia sangat ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya selama-lamanya. Tapi saat Kris ingin melamarnya, selalu saja yang ia terima dari Baekhyun adalah penolakan. Entah iapun juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki cantik ini. Sungguh sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan hatinya yang sekeras batu itu.

"Amazing Kris! Aku menyukainya hihi" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya sambil menjilati sperma miliknya yang berada di jemari lentiknya itu. Ia mencolek spermanya dengan jarinya yang tercecer di perut datarnya itu. Sungguh menggemaskan menurut Kris.

"Aku pun begitu sayang.. Cepat pakai kemeja mu, dan istirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin malaikatku kelelahan. Jja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Kris kini tengah memakai pakaiannya kembali begitupun juga dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya memakai celana pendeknya dan mengancing kemeja putih tipisnya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun sungguh lelah, tetapi ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Jadi hanya untuk sekedar menuruni gedung ini untuk mencapai parkiran bukankah suatu hal berat bagi Baekhyun, karena ada Kris yang selalu merengkuh tubuh indahnya.

"Ppali~"

cpkh cpkh cpkh

Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Kris dengan rakus sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Kris, dan ciumannya itu tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kris.

"Eunghh~ cpkh cpkhh~"

Desahan Baekhyun menggema keseluruh lorong kantor itu. Untung saja saat ini kantor sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja disini, sehingga Baekhyun bisa mendesah sesukanya. Baekhyun terus saja menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris sambil mendongak dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris, sedangkan Kris kini memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan memberikan sedikit sentuhan sensual disana.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika melihat siapa yang berada didalam lift itu.

Ya, Chanyeol berada disana. Yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dan Kris dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan seolah tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sempat menghentikan ciumannya dengan Kris, kini malah sengaja menangkupkan wajah Kris dengan kedua telapak tangannya dalam melanjutkan ciumannya menjadi lebih intens mencoba untuk menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

 _'Balas dendam dimulai'_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun segera menarik tubuh Kris untuk memasuki lift itu lalu memojokkan tubuh Kris dan menaiki tubuhnya agar Kris mengendongnya. Tentu saja Kris menurutinya dan ia sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja disana. Kris juga ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol jika ia ternyata lebih hebat daripada Chanyeol dengan membuat Baekhyun terus menempel padanya.

"mphh eummphh"

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suara desahannya sehingga lift tersebut penuh dengan suara desahan seksi nya saja. Tidak taukah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol saat ini sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat?

"eumpph~"

Dan ciuman itu terlepas.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kris dan mengecup bibir Kris dengan singkat.

Cup

"Terimakasih sayang, kau membuatku sangat puas tadi. Permainanmu selalu saja hebat" bisik Baekhyun didepan bibir Kris dan hanya di balas dengan Kris yang melumat kembali bibir tipis nan manis itu.

 _'Aku melihat rahangmu yang mengeras dan kepalan tanganmu itu Park Chanyeol hihihi'_

.

* * *

.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu kini tengah menyusun pakaiannya di lemari yang terdapat didalam kamar hotel tersebut. Jantungnya sungguh berdebar karena saat ini ia harus terperangkap dalam satu kamar dengan Wakil Presdir di kantornya ini. Ini sungguh diluar dugannya! Harusnya ia bisa memiliki kamarnya sendiri, bukannya malah berada satu kamar dengan lelaki yang menurutnya semakin lama semakin menyebalkan ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada menuruti perintah dari atasannya itu. Dan ini tidak terlalu buruk juga karena kamar ini sungguh luas dan terdapat dua kasur disini. Tetapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa sangat canggung saat ini, di tambah lagi melihat Kai yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau menyukai China Kyungsoo ya?"

Tanya Kai sambil berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang menurutnya sangat imut ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne.. Aku menyukainya sajangnim" cicit Kyungsoo.

"Perlu aku bantu menyusun pakaianmu?" Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari sentuhan dari atasannya itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu sajangnim" suara Kyungsoo mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku hm?" Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan itu otomatis membuat Kyungsoo kini menjadi berbaring di lantai marmer itu karena tubuh Kai yang terus saja mendorong tubuhnya.

"Sajangmin.."

"Kau tidak perlu takut Kyungsoo ya, aku hanya tertarik padamu.."

Kini Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menatap matanya. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mata tajam atasannya tersebut.

Deg!

Kai menatap lama kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dan menikmati degupan jantungnya yang ia rasakan ini.

 _'Matanya sungguh polos sekali. Apakah ia ketakutan saat ini? Aku semakin penasaran dengannya ugh!'  
_  
"Apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir hati milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sungguh bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mint yang menguar dari bibir Kai. Dan itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu.. tidak ada yang marah bukan, jika aku menyetubuhimu malam ini?" Mata tajam Kai terus saja menatap bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat bernafsu, ingin sekali ia segera melahap bibir ini lalu bercinta dengan lelaki mungil ini.

"Sa-sajangnim.. hentikan.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

 _'Wow pilihanmu sangat tepat Kai hahaha'_

"Kau sungguh menarik sekali.."

( Skip dulu ya, kelanjutannya ada di next chap xD )

.

* * *

.

Brakk!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur mewahnya. Sungguh apa yang tadi lihatnya itu membuatnya sedikit marah. Perasaan nya tidak enak dan ia seperti ingin berteriak saat ini sekencang-kencangnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya, kenapa ia menjadi kacau seperti ini? Bukankah jika Baekhyun melakukan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar karena ia memang seorang bitch? Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol sedikit.. Tidak rela?

"Ohh ayolahhh! Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini eoh?!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar mencoba untuk mengusir bayangan kejadian tadi.

Ia sepertinya harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia menjadi gila. Ia sepertinya harus membuang sikap dinginnya di hadapan Kris. Ia harus rela jika dirinya ditertawakan oleh Kris nantinya. Ini semua demi kewarasannya. Persetan dengan harga dirinya yang akan di injak-injak oleh Kris. Ia harus meminta bantuan Kris saat ini juga.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengehubungi seseorang.

"Kris.. aku ingin bercinta dengannya"

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun.. malam ini juga" lanjutnya.

Dan Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah mendengar tawa Kris dari sebrang sana dan setelah Kris berkata bahwa ia akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

 _'Semoga dia menerima tawaran untuk bercinta denganku'_

Dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Ohh jadi gitu masa lalu nya Baekhyun?  
hhmmm sudah kuduga :v ~

Nahlohh KaiSoo udah di China noh, mau bikin anak wkwk :v  
Kira-kira Kyungsoo mau menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Kai ga ya?

Dan ini apalagi?!  
Chanyeol malah nyuruh Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya?!  
Oh goshh!  
Baekhyun mau apa engga ya? hahaha

Silahkan Review kalo mau lanjut :*

Review chap 3 udah mulai meningkat drastis loh hehe  
Yuta seneng BGT!

 **Review lagi ya?**  
 **Yuta tunggu :***


	5. Chapter 5

Brakk!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur mewahnya. Sungguh apa yang tadi lihatnya itu membuatnya sedikit marah. Perasaan nya tidak enak dan ia seperti ingin berteriak saat ini sekencang-kencangnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya, kenapa ia menjadi kacau seperti ini? Bukankah jika Baekhyun melakukan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar karena ia memang seorang bitch? Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol sedikit.. Tidak rela?

"Ohh ayolahhh! Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini eoh?!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar mencoba untuk mengusir bayangan kejadian tadi.

Ia sepertinya harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia menjadi gila. Ia sepertinya harus membuang sikap dinginnya di hadapan Kris. Ia harus rela jika dirinya ditertawakan oleh Kris nantinya. Ini semua demi kewarasannya. Persetan dengan harga dirinya yang akan di injak-injak oleh Kris. Ia harus meminta bantuan Kris saat ini juga.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengehubungi seseorang.

"Kris.. aku ingin bercinta dengannya"

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun.. malam ini juga" lanjutnya.

Dan Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah mendengar tawa Kris dari sebrang sana dan setelah Kris berkata bahwa ia akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

 _'Semoga dia menerima tawaran untuk bercinta denganku'_

Dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.  
.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.  
.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT, BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

"Kau mau kan bercinta denganku Kyungsoo-ah?" Kai berbicara dengan nada rendah sambil menjilati daun telinga Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa ia sungguh bernafsu sekali dengan makhluk mungkin di hadapannya ini. Tatapan matanya yang polos itu semakin membuat Kai ingin segera menelanjangi lelaki ini.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menahan dada Kai agar tubuhnya tidak terhimpit oleh tubuh Kai, karena Kai kini sudah menyudutkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tembok kamar hotel mereka.

"Jangan sajangnim.." Kyungsoo sudah berkeringat dingin menahan rasa geli pada telinganya yang terus Kai jilati itu.

Kai berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan berdecih.

"Ck! Jadi kau menolakku? Apa aku kurang tampan?" Kai mengusak rambutnya sendiri menjadi acak-acakan yang sialnya malah membuatnya semakin seksi dimata Kyungsoo. Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi? Menurutmu aku tampan? Lalu? Kenapa kau menolakku hm?" Tangan Kai mengusap pipi bulat nan putih milik Kyungsoo.

"S-sajangnim bilang jika kita akan b-bercinta bu-bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar menunjukkan ketakutannya.

Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne.. kau mau bercinta denganku?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sambil menatap lantai yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada harus menatap mata elang atasannya itu. Menggerakkan bola matanya dengan gusar mencari jawaban yang pas untuk atasannya ini.

"Maaf sajangnim. Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menolak secara halus dan sopan pada Kai.

"Demi Tuhan kau sungguh membuatku semakin penasaran Kyung.. arghh!" Kai meninju tembok yang berada di samping kepala Kyungsoo untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Oke baiklah.. aku tidak akan memaksamu" Dan Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar disudut ruangan itu menuju kasur empuknya dan terlelap.

 _'Maafkan aku sajangnim'_

.

* * *

.

"Sehun.. apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini?" Ucap seorang lelaki cantik yang duduk disampingnya. Sungguh cantik dengan jaket berbulu tebal yang membalut tubuh kurus dan putihnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja.. aku akan mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai kita menikah, Luhan"

Luhan -lelaki cantik itu- menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bercinta dengan lelaki lain?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak kuasa untuk menahan suaranya yang bergetar itu.

"Maafkan aku Sehun hiks" akhirnya pertahanan Luhan runtuh, ia tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi dan membiarkan airmata itu turun begitu sama membasahi pipi putinya.

Sehun terkesiap melihat lelaki yang dicintainya itu menangis. Ia lalu membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Lu.. harusnya aku tidak bercinta dengan lelaki lain dan harusnya aku menunggumu sampai kau siap. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Lu.."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau bercinta dengan lelaki lain.. tapi entah mengapa hatiku tidak bisa menerimanya Sehun? hiks Aku sungguh tidak sanggup bila harus melanjutkan hubungan ini hiks hiks" Luhan terus menangis di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Maafkan kebrengsekan ku ini Lu. Kumohon jangan kau katakan itu lagi, aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya"

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu Sehun-ah hiks Aku tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan.." Luhan terus menyeka airmatanya yang terus keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ku bilang cukup Lu. Jangan katakan lagi"

Luhan paling takut bila Sehun sudah berbicara dengan nada rendah seperti ini. Itu tandanya lelaki albino ini sedang dalam kondisi marah. Dan Sehun tidak akan bermain-main jika ia sedang marah.

"Baiklah.. sekarang aku akan memberikannya padamu Sehun-ah"

Dengan segenap keberanian yang Luhan miliki, ia mencoba untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dan melumatnya kecil.

"Lu?"

"Ssttt!"

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun masih terdiam tidak membalas ciuman Luhan, karena jujur saja ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Luhan yang ia kenal tidak pernah seperti ini.

Bahkan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa bersalah jika membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Ia harus menghentikannya.

"Eumhh!"

Luhan terpekik ketika Sehun mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk melakukannya Lu.. sungguh aku akan menunggunya sampai kau benar-benar siap. Selama apapun aku pasti akan menunggumu" Sehun menatap mata rusa Luhan yang masih berkaca-kaca itu.

Astaga! Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengkhianati lelaki polos seperti Luhan? Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek!

Luhan menggeleng dan malah menyatukan bibir keduanya lagi. Luhan melumat dengan lembut bibir Sehun sambil terisak. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki ini dan ia harus menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun saat ini juga.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat ketika ia melumat bibir Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Ia sebenarnya merasa aneh karena ia baru pertama kali melakukannya dengan Sehun. Bibirnya terasa basah dan licin, membuat jantung berdegup dengan kencang.

Sehun sangat tau jika Luhan gugup saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah ini permintaan Luhan? Maka ia harus meladeni kekasihnya ini.

Sehun mendorong kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membalas lumatan lembut Luhan dengan lumatan kasarnya. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang terus digenggam oleh sang pemilik dan menyelipkan jemarinya pada jemari Luhan. Ia akan menunjukkan jika benar-benar mencintai lelaki berdarah China ini.

Luhan tidak berdaya ketika Sehun kini sudah menindih tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangan Sehun perlahan melepaskan jaket bulu milik Luhan dan menyisakan Luhan yang hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih itu saja.

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik Lu?" Tanya Sehun begitu melihat Luhan yang sedang terengah-engah dibawahnya.

Luhan merona di puji seperti itu oleh Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun kembali melahap bibir Luhan dan tangannya kembali bekerja untuk melepaskan celana yang dipakai oleh Luhan.

Seolah Sehun sudah sangat profesional dalam hal bercinta, ia dapat dengan mudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Luhan sehingga Luhan saat ini benar-benar telanjang bulat di hadapannya.

Sungguh sempurna.

Kenapa Sehun baru menyadari jika Luhan itu sempurna? Matanya, rambutnya, hidungnya dan tubuhnya membuat Sehun seperti terhipnotis begitu melihatnya.

Sehun yang masih berpakaian lengkap hanya menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu. Ia sengaja tidak melepaskan pakaiannya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan malu dan ia tidak akan memperlihatkan penisnya pada Luhan karena Luhan pasti akan ketakutan karena ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka bercinta.

Ya, ini bisa di sebut bercinta karena keduanya melakukan ini di dasari dengan cinta. Keduanya saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Lu? Kau benar-benar siap?" Tanya Sehun memastikan kembali jika kekasihnya yang polos ini benar-benar siap.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memeluk leher Sehun lalu membuka pahanya dengan lebar. Sungguh Luhan pengertian sekali.

"Pukul saja aku jika ini menyakitkan, ok?"

Setelah itu Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dan mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Luhan.

Dan benar saja, Luhan kini mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat saat dengan perlahan lubangnya di terobos oleh penis Sehun yang ukurannya menakjubkan itu.

"Eurrmmh~"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Penis Sehun terasa sangat asing bagi Luhan karena ia memang tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

"A-appohh~"

Wajah Luhan mengernyit dengan banyak keringat yang membasahi dahi mulusnya menahan sakit saat menerobos semakin dalam masuk ke lubangnya.

"Tahannh Lu argh"

Sehun menggeram saat ia rasa penisnya seperti di remas oleh lubang ketat Luhan. Lebih nikmat karena ia sedang menggagahi seorang lelaki cantik yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. Sehun merasa special karena menjadi yang pertama bagi Luhan. Dan Sehun merasa bahagia karena Luhan mempercayainya hingga ia rela menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Eurmmh ah! Sakit Sehunh!"

"Rileks ok?"

Sehun kini mengambil posisi untuk bersiap-siap menggenjot lubang Luhan. Sebelumnya ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar Luhan dapat memeluknya erat untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dan Luhan benar-benar memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sehun tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat setelah ia rasa Luhan semakin lebih rileks. Dan Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Luhan untuk menenangkan Luhan ketika ia menggenjot lubangnya.

"Aku mulai ok?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah dari si cantik, Sehun kini memulai aksinya. Menggenjot dengan perlahan dan dengan irama yang lembut. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang kasar untuk pertama kalinya pada Luhan. Bisa-bisa ia melukai lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

"Aaak- Se-hunhh!"

"Tahan sayangku.."

Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada Luhan dan berhasil. Rintihan kesakitan Luhan kini berubah menjadi rintihan keenakan meminta lebih karena Sehun memberikannya rasa nikmat tiada tara. Luhan sungguh tercekat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Apa itu tadi? Kenapa setiap penis Sehun menyundul bagian itu dengan penisnya menjadi terasa sangat nikmat? Apa ini yang namanya nikmatnya bercinta? Luhan baru tau itu.

"Sehunh? Itu apa?"

"Hm? Maksudmu ini?"

Sehun terus menyentuh spot Luhan yang sudah ia temui itu. Dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan sudah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya lagi, melainkan saat ini Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi mengernyit merasakan nikmat dengan pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Sehun terus lakukan~ itu nikmat eurmhh"

Luhan menggigiti kuku jarinya sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati genjotan penis Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun kini mulai berani mempercepat tempo genjotannya atas permintaan Luhan.

Perut Luhan tiba-tiba merasa melilit setelah Sehun menggenjot lubangnya sekitar tiga puluh menit. Luhan kembali cemas dan memegangi perutnya yang melilit.

"Kenapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan dan ia malah memegangi perutnya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Perutkuh ahh melilit Sehunhh~"

Sehun tersenyum dan ia malah meraih penis Luhan lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Itu namanya kau sudah ingin orgasme Lu.."

Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun saat Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, sungguh menakjubkan rasanya. Luhan sudah tahan, seperti ada yang ingin ia ledakkan saat ini juga.

Dan beberapa hentakkan lagi, Luhan sedikit berteriak ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya. Menumpahkan cairannya pada tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam penisnya.

"Ma-maaf aku pipis Sehunnh"

Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah beronani Lu? Sehingga orgasme saja kau bilang pipis? Kkkk~"

Luhan mengernyit bingung dan ia merasakan seperti melayang lagi saat lubangnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan penuh. Ya, Sehun baru saja mencapai orgasmenya juga menyusul Luhan.

Ia sengaja menumpahkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Luhan agar Luhan mengandung anaknya. Dengan begitu, Sehun bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya selamanya.

"Bagaimana? Menakjubkan bukan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyum cantiknya.

"Saranghae my deer"

"Saranghae Sehun.."

.

* * *

.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku menemui Chanyeol, Kris?"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makan malamnya saat Kris tiba-tiba menelponnya. Padahal ia baru saja sampai di apartemennya dan baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah permainan panasnya dengan Kris tadi, dan apa-apaan ini? Kris malah menyuruhnya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Ugh! Baekhyun sungguh kesal.

'Chanyeol ingin bercinta lagi denganmu'

Deg

Chanyeol ingin bercinta dengannya?

Baekhyun terdiam karena terkejut oleh perkataan Kris barusan.

"Ck! Apa kau sedang bercanda Kris?"

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya dan melanjutkan makan malam salad buahnya seperti biasa.

'Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda Baek?'

Benar, selama ini Kris selalu serius dengan perkataannya dan tidak pernah bercanda sama sekali. Tapi perkataan Kris barusan masih belum bisa dipercaya oleh Baekhyun.

"Oke.. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun mengalah.

'Chanyeol akan menghubungimu masalah tempat untuk kalian bercinta nanti. Aku sudah memberitahu nomor mu padanya'

Chanyeol akan menghubunginya? Apa lelaki itu tidak tau malu eoh?

"Oh ne, baiklah"

Setelah itu Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kris dan meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja tergeletak di atas meja makan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

 _'Shit! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Bukankah aku harusnya senang bila Chanyeol yang terlebih dulu meminta ku untuk bercinta dengannya?'_

Tunggu, tapi Baekhyun bisa saja menolaknya kan?

 _'Ok, aku punya rencana untukmu Park Chanyeol'_

Dan Baekhyun menyunggingkan smirk cantiknya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan sekarang ia malah sedang berjalan bolak-balik di dalam kamarnya. Ia saat ini sangat bingung, apa ia harus menghubungi Baekhyun atau ia membatalkannya saja. Nomor ponsel Baekhyun sudah tertera dengan jelas di layar ponsel pintarnya menunggu untuk Chanyeol hubungi.

Baru saja ia ingin menekan tombol hijau, tapi ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaiman jika Baekhyun menolaknya? Ingin di taruh dimana wajah tampannya nanti?

"Arghh! persetan!"

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika terlintas bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan Kris di lift tadi. Ia sungguh jengkel melihat wajah Kris yang meremehkannya, ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang sengaja menggoda Kris sambil menatapnya. Chanyeol juga ingin Baekhyun melakukan itu padanya, bukan pada orang brengsek macam Kris.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun? Apa benar jika ia sudah menjadi gay tulen hanya karena lelaki cantik itu? Bagus! Kau mendekati gila saat ini Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol langsung menekan tombol hijau dan sambungan teleponnya mulai terhubung. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar tak karuan saat ini, seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Apakah ia akan melakukan kesalahan berikutnya?

Tut.. Tut.. Tut

Pip

'Yeoboseyo?'

Astaga! Itu suara Baekhyun! Kenapa lembut sekali dan membuatnya menjadi terangsang seperti ini?

"Ah ne.. Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk bersikap cool seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang dan bawahannya. Mana mungkin ia berbicara pada Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar? Sungguh menggelikan.

'Ne..'

"Aku yang menentukan tempatnya atau kau yang menentukannya?"

Chanyeol tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi ia langsung membahas tujuan utamanya.

'Kau suka yang liar atau yang romantis? Chanyeol..'

Damn!

Ini yang paling Chanyeol khawatirkan sejak tadi. Ia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, bahkan saat ini saja ia masih ragu.

"Eumm bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di apartemenmu saja? Beri aku alamat apartemenmu dan aku akan segera kesana"

'Baiklah, akan aku kirimi kau pesan alamat apartemenku. Aku.. menunggumu'

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak dengan keras setelah mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda itu. Chanyeol mecoba untuk mengatur nafasnya setelah Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Apakah ia yakin akan bercinta dengan lelaki bitch itu malam ini?

Pesan masuk di ponsel Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia dengan cepat membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Baekhyun yang berisikan sebuah alamat. Chanyeol segera mengambil mantelnya lalu bergegas untuk ke alamat tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun mencocokkan dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dirinya tetap terlihat cantik saat ini, ditambah dengan kemeja biasa yang ia kenakan dan tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam. Anggota tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna itu lagi-lagi sengaja ia ekspose dan penampilannya saat ini benar-benar sangat menggoda. Dan ia sangat yakin bila Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya lagi seperti kemarin. Ia harus menampilkan ekspresi polosnya namun menggoda di hadapan Chanyeol nanti.

Baekhyun jadi tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol yang sedang terangsang sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan akan dengan senang hati menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk berbaring di ranjangnya.

Tidak lupa eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya membuatnya semakin seksi, cantik dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. Rambutnya ia buat sedikit bergelombang acak, karena itu akan menambah kesan seksi nya dihadapan orang yang akan bercinta dengannya. Poninya menutupi seluruh dahinya dan hampir menutupi matanya itu ia tiup dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Dan Baekhyun tertawa sendiri melihat betapa sempurnanya ia saat ini.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat terobsesi padamu Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis hingga menampilkan eyesmile di pantulan cermin tersebut.

"Ya, terobsesi untuk menyiksamu yang telah menghancurkanku.."

Dan senyum manis nya tadi seketika berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian jahat.

Ting~

Bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi dan ia segera melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang pastinya adalah Chanyeol itu. Sebelumnya ia mengubah terlebih dulu ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan polos demi kelancaran aksinya.

"Let's play hihi"

Baekhyun tertawa setan didalam hatinya.

Cklek

"Kau sudah datang? Silahkan masuk.."

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memasuki apartemennya. Chanyeol awalnya cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik dan ehem, menggoda daripada sebelumnya. Perasaan Chanyeol saja atau memang Baekhyun yang semakin menggemaskan?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia mengetahui kemana Baekhyun membawanya. Dan disinilah mereka berada, di kamar mewah bernuansa putih milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia sudah duduk di pinggir kasur dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya. Siapapun tolong bunuh Chanyeol saat ini.

"Untukmu.."

Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sebuah rangkaian bunga yang pastinya berharga mahal itu dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti orang yang ingin kencan dengan kekasihnya daripada seorang yang ingin melakukan seks hihi"

Perkataan frontal Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit kikuk.

"Kau tau jika aku lebih menyukai sebuah mobil dari pada bunga seperti ini?" Baekhyun mencabut kelopak demi kelopak bunga tersebut dan menyebarkannya di atas ranjang nya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan mobil pesananmu.." Datar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat gugup saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bercinta lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Dan Baekhyun? Bahkan ia mungkin melakukannya setiap hari. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol gugup sedikit kurang percaya diri.

"Baiklah.. Kita langsung saja?"

Baekhyun sungguh tidak sabar untuk segera memulai rencana balas dendamnya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya selain di club milik Kris?"

Chanyeol memang harus menanyakan ini pada Baekhyun sebelum ia semakin penasaran pada sosok lelaki cantik ini. Baekhyun sudah memenuhi pikirannya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun malam itu. Seperti ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tarik, entah apa itu Chanyeol pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Bahkan dulu dirinya tidak pernah memperdulikan orang lain selain kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu. Tapi saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung tertarik dan seolah ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun disentuh oleh oranglain. Padahal sudah jelas jika Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapanya dan tidak lebih dari orang yang baru dikenalnya saja.

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia memakaikan jaketnya pada Baekhyun agar lelaki cantik ini tidak kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang minim itu, tapi kenyataan yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit marah yaitu setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang bitch. Ia sedikit tidak rela apalagi saat ia melihat Kai dengan tidak tau malunya mencium Baekhyun di depannya.

Ia memiliki alasan kenapa ia sangat marah besar pada Baekhyun saat ia disuruh menjalankan tantangan dari Kris pada malam itu. Dan alasan yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol itu cukup aneh, yaitu ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun di jamah oleh orang lain dan merelakan tubuhnya begitu saja pada lelaki yang berbeda-beda.

Baekhyun tertawa manis mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingat jika kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tidak kan?" Baekhyun sama, ia saat ini sedang menutupi rasa terkejutnya atas pertanyaan Chanyeol yang ditujukan kepadanya. Jangan sampai Chanyeol mengingatnya, karena itu akan menyulitkannya untuk membalas dendam pada lelaki yang 'pernah' ia cintai itu.

"Ah maaf, mungkin perasaanku saja" Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke arah lantai untuk menghindari kontak mata Baekhyun yang sungguh cantik itu.

"Jadi apakah kita akan terus begini saja sampai besok pagi? Kau tidak rugi karena telah memberikan sebuah mobil untukku?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang nampak sedang berpikir keras itu. Jangan sampai Chanyeol menolak nya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena pasti rencananya akan gagal total.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu, aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama berdua dengan mu saja. Aku tau jika kau itu milik Kris, maka aku tidak akan merebut apa yang menjadi hak milik dari sepupuku"

Jawaban macam apa itu?

Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan uangnya dengan jumlah yang fantastis itu hanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol berduaan seperti ini? Apakah Chanyeol ini sudah gila?

"Kau seperti menggantungku Chanyeol.." cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Chanyeol kembali jelalatan melihat tengkuk Baekhyun yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya.. tidak ingin melukai orang secantik dirimu Baekhyun"

 _'Persetan! Nyatanya kau telah melukai dan menghancurkanku lebih dari ini Brengsek!'_

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya. Tentunya air mata buaya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan kedua" Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

 _'Apakah ini diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?'_

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lampau, dan aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan itu lagi"

 _'Kau mengingatnya?'_

"Aku menyesal. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku untuk mencintai orang itu dengan segenap perasaanku, tetapi aku ternyata aku mencintai orang yang salah. Dan aku tidak tau dimana orang yang seharusnya aku cintai itu sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" Chanyeol memandang kosong kedepan.

 _'Sepertinya kau sedikit mengingatnya sekarang..'_

"Maaf jika aku malah menceritakan ini pada-"

Cup

Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan ciumannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Baekhyun telah membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjang itu.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik leher Chanyeol tanpa melepas ciumannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak saat matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Chanyeol.

 _'Seperti nya kau meruntuhkan pertahananku selama ini Chanyeol hiks'_

Baekhyun menangis. Kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh menangis karena rasa sesak didadanya.

Deg!

Mata ini..

Chanyeol seperti pernah melihatnya.

Sungguh ini adalah kali pertamanya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh air mata dan tatapan terluka yang langsung ditujukan kepadanya.

Apakah memang benar dugaannya selama ini jika Baekhyun adalah..

Seseorang yang pernah ia perkosa di masa lalu?

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk terduduk menatapnya. Tangan Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip cukup lama.

"Sekarang jujurlah padaku.. Apa kau adalah lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah aku lukai dulu Baek?"

Airmata Baekhyun semakin mengalir dengan deras. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Apakah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ia harus tetap mengikuti egonya untuk membalas dendam kepada Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki ini menderita seperti apa yang ia alami dulu?

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

HUAHH!  
Udah lumayan panjang ini yahh hhehehe  
Gimana? Seru ga?

Kai di tolak mentah-mentah sama Kyungsoo tuh.  
Dan apa Kai akan menyerah begitu saja?  
Ya gak mungkinlah haha  
Kai pasti akan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya selama mereka di China, doain aja Kai ya wkwk :v ~

Dan HunHannya so sweet ga?  
Ceritanya Luhan itu volos-volos gimana gitu haha  
Bikin Sehun greget dan makin cinta aoks :v ~

Udah deh, Kai sama Sehun udah aman, gabakal perkosa Baek lagi wkwk  
Nahh tinggal Kris nya nih hohoh~

Dan Chanyeol juga udh mulai curiga sama Baekhyun..  
Kira-kira Baekhyun bakal ngaku apa terus melanjutkan balas dendamnya ya?

Ayoo silahkan review, Yuta tunggu yaaa :*


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menangis. Kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh menangis karena rasa sesak didadanya.

Deg!

Mata ini..

Chanyeol seperti pernah melihatnya.

Sungguh ini adalah kali pertamanya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh air mata dan tatapan terluka yang langsung ditujukan kepadanya.

Apakah memang benar dugaannya selama ini jika Baekhyun adalah..

Seseorang yang pernah ia perkosa di masa lalu?

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk terduduk menatapnya. Tangan Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip cukup lama.

"Sekarang jujurlah padaku.. Apa kau adalah lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah aku lukai dulu Baek?"

Airmata Baekhyun semakin mengalir dengan deras. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Apakah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ia harus tetap mengikuti egonya untuk membalas dendam kepada Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki ini menderita seperti apa yang ia alami dulu?

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.  
.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.  
.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

 _ **Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa  
Bahkan jika aku menyesal, aku sudah terlambat!  
Air mata dari bayang-bayang kenangan  
Datang kembali dan membuatku gemetar**_

Tes tes tes

Airmata mulai turun membasahi wajah cantiknya. Mengembalikan dirinya dalam wujud masa lalu yang rapuh dan menyedihkan. Dirinya yang dulu terperangkap oleh sebuah kenangan pahit yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang bodohnya sangat ia cintai itu. Kenapa cinta yang menyedihkan ini datang padanya? Cinta yang tertuju pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya?

 _ **Kenangan terakhirmu sungguh menyakitkan  
Menyudutkanku dalam ruangan gelap tanpa udara  
Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku?  
Tak bisakah kau tinggal disisiku?**_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia terbayang kembali masa lalunya seperti sebuah rekaman yang memutar potongan-potongan bagaimana menyedihkannya dia. Kenangan pahit! Ia tidak akan sudi untuk kembali pada kenangan itu!

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun sangat membenci dirinya yang dulu!  
Menyakitkan dilupakan oleh seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh besar tehadapmu bukan?

 _ **Mengapa kau tak ingat pertama kalinya kita bertemu?  
Aku ingin kau mengingatku  
Aku ingin berada disampingmu  
Bukan orang lain, tetapi dirimu**_

 _'Aku masih mencintaimu Chanyeol.. hiks'_

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang katakan" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya karena ia saat ini sedang menahan gejolak emosi di dalam hatinya.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui sosok aslinya. Ia masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada lelaki ini. Ya, ia harus melakukan ini.

 _'Maaf aku harus egois untuk saat ini'_

"Apa kau sedang berbohong?" Kalimat singkat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertohok.

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu? Tanpa harus membohongimu aku masih bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan bukan?" Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha untuk mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi seperti Baekhyun yang sekarang, Baekhyun yang sombong dan besar kepala.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Cih! Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tau. Aku tidak ingin kau membahas orang lain saat kita ingin bercinta.. Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya dan berdiri dari posisinya dengan lututnya yang menjadi tumpuan di hadapan Chanyeol.

Kini bergantian Baekhyun yang menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan ia menghapus jarak di antara keduanya hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Baekhyun merasakan sakit di bagian dada kirinya saat ia mulai menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia menutup kedua matanya karena tidak kuasa jika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens ini.

Bohong kalau Chanyeol tidak tergoda dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sudah sangat terangsang hanya dengan ciuman lembut yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Dan itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Chanyeol untuk tidak menyentuh lelaki cantik ini.

Chanyeol bahkan sekarang mendongakan kepalanya agar mempermudah Baekhyun untuk melumat bibirnya. Ia merasa seperti disurga dengan seorang bidadari cantik saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun itu sungguh cantik dan menggairahkan, ditambah dengan betapa lembutnya jemari nya saat menyentuh wajahnya. Aroma Baekhyun yang sangat harum dan membangkitkan nafsunya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuat tangan Chanyeol reflek memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mulai berani untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang kenakan Baekhyun satu per satu.

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berani ini membuat Baekhyun tertawa setan di dalam hati. Setika bagian jahat dalam diri Baekhyun kembali menguasai otaknya. Dan bagian baiknya telah menguap entah kemana. Masa bodoh! Ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Eunghh umphh"

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suara desahannya agar membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu. Dan benar saja, saat ini Chanyeol telah membaringkan tubuhnya dan menindihnya dengan tubuh besarnya yang masih memagutnya ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja Baekhyun secara total dan Baekhyun saat ini sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat di bawahnya. Tidak ada kata lain yang mampu Chanyeol ungkapkan untuk mendeskripsikan makhluk di bawahnya ini selain kata Cantik dan Sempurna.

Sangat sempurna dan terlebih lagi saat ini Baekhyun menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat polos tetapi fuckable itu. Ugh! Membuat Chanyeol ingin memperkosa makhluk cantik ini sampai pagi.

Chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya dengan menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bibir tipis Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Sekarang Chanyeol yang memegang kendali permainan ini. Ia akan memulai kesalahan ini.

Persetan dengan masa lalunya, ia tidak ingin memperdulikan itu lagi dan mencurigai malaikat ini.

Yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini yaitu untuk segera memasukkan penisnya yang sudah hard kedalam lubang malaikat yang sudah ia yakini pasti sangat sempit itu.

Baekhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, dia kini bahkan sudah melepaskan kemeja Chanyeol dan menurunkan zipper celana yang di kenakan oleh Chanyeol. Tangan rampingnya mengelus-elus kejantanan Chanyeol dari luar dan ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol sedikit menggeram saat ia melakukan itu.

Sudah tidak sabar lagi, Chanyeol akhirnya menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan melepaskan celananya begitu saja sehingga ia sama-sama dalam keadaan naked seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengocok penisnya sendiri dan mulai mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sudah terekpose jelas setelah ia menyampirkan kedua kaki jenjang Baekhyun pada bahunya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menyeimbangi ciuman Chanyeol hingga saliva mereka sudah tercecer menuruni dagu dan leher mulusnya.

Baekhyun merasa geli pada lubangnya saat kepala penis Chanyeol sudah mulai mencium lubangnya. Dan hanya dengan satu dorongan saja, penis Chanyeol sudah bersarang sempurna didalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah lega dan melepas ciumannya dengan Baekhyun untuk melihat penisnya yang tertanam dengan indah di lubang cantik milik Baekhyun.

Sempurna.

Ia telah memenuhi malaikatnya ini dengan sempurna.

Dan Chanyeol berkali lipat merasa bahagia saat Baekhyun mengapitkan pahanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon meminta untuk segera di genjot. Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya saat ini.

Jleb jleb jleb

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai terhentak-hentak saat Chanyeol memulai genjotannya.

Seperti ini kah rasanya penis Chanyeol yang memenuhi lubangnya? Dengan Chanyeol yang berada dalam keadaan 100% sadar sedang menggenjot lubangnya. Baekhyun sesungguhnya sangat menantikan moment ini. Ya, Baekhyun menantikan memang moment ini, tetapi bukan mendambakan moment ini.

Ia menantikan moment ini demi kelancaran pembalasan dendamnya nanti.

 _'Asal kau tau Park, aku hamil sebulan setelah kau memperkosaku dan aku mengandung darah dagingmu brengsek! Dan kau tau? Aku bahkan terpaksa menggugurkan bayiku yang tak berdosa itu karena aku hampir mati. Dan aku sangat menyesal! Tunggu pembalasanku keparat!'_

"Ahh ahh umphh"

Baekhyun mendesah dan menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk mendekat ke arah nipplenya meminta Chanyeol untuk menghisapnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menurutinya karena ia memang dari tadi sangat ingin mengemut nipple segar itu, tetapi ia masih belum berani melakukannya. Dan Baekhyun yang malah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu padanya, maka menjadi keuntungan besar bagi Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol langsung menghisap kuat nipple Baekhyun dan memainkan lidahnya disana membuat sang empunya menggelinjang geli keenakan.

 _'Terus lakukan itu hingga tubuhku hancur! Kau sendiri yang memilih perangkap mu Park! Nikmati hasil dari kejahatanmu dimasa lalu!'_

"Anghh nyahh teruss sayanghh lebih dalam eumhh~ ah-"

Baekhyun menjerit sambil terus mengetatkan lubang agar Chanyeol semakin tersiksa karena penisnya yang seperti di peras itu. Sungguh nikmat!

Setelah sekian lama, ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain. Padahal harapannya adalah ia hanya ingin melakukan ini dengan pendamping hidupnya kelak karena ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan kedua. Tetapi yang terjadi kini malah sebaliknya. Hanya karena Baekhyun lah ia bisa menjadi lepas kendali seperti ini.

Entah Chanyeol akan menyesali ini atau tidak karena saat ini ia sedang melakukannya dengan seorang bitch yang menyerupai malaikat itu, bukan pendamping hidupnya dan mereka tidak berada dalam suatu ikatan hubungan apapun.

 _'Kau menikmatinya keparat?! Bisa menikmati tubuhku yang sempurna ini sekarang? Heol! Kau kemana saja setelah kau memperkosaku hm?'_

"Argh!"

Geraman Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas. Ingin sekali ia menampar lelaki brengsek ini sekarang. Lelaki perusak yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Baekhyun harusnya berterima kasih kepada lelaki ini karena ia sungguh telah berhasil membuatnya membenci dengan kata Cinta.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, pembuluh darahnya seakan-akan berjalan dengan cepat didalam jalur peredaran darahnya._

 _"Hiks hiks aku ha-hamil?" Baekhyun meringkuk di sudut kamarnya setelah ia melihat dua garis merah yang terdapat pada alat tes kehamilan yang berada di tangannya._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan tes sendiri karena ia mulai merasa aneh pada dirinya. Tubuhnya sering mual dan perutnya bergejolak tidak menentu dan itu membuatnya seperti ingin pingsan setiap hari. Baekhyun sudah mencurigai ini dari awal. Dan benar saja, bukti yang diberikan pada alat ini menjawab semua yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun dua bulan belakangan._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks" Baekhyun meremas-remas perutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa bingung dan paniknya saat ini._

 _Airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang terhalang oleh kacamata tebal yang di pakainya itu._

 _"Aku tidak akan memberitahu ini pada Chanyeol si brengsek itu! Aku membencinya! Hiks"_

 _Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menggoreskan potongan kaca yang tajam di kulit lembutnya yang membalut urat nadinya saat ini._

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtuanya? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika suatu saat perutnya semakin membesar?_

 _Dikala semua pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam otaknya yang mengacaukan akan sehatnya._

 _'Apakah aku harus mengakhiri hidupku cukup sampai disini?'_

 _Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Ia sungguh kalut saat ini. Ia luar biasa ketakutan. Seolah-olah dialah manusia yang paling tidak berarti dan paling kesepian didunia ini._

 _Baekhyun harus pergi dari rumah ini sebelum kedua orang tuanya mengetahui kehamilannya. Maka dari itu ia segera membereskan seluruh pakaian dan barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah koper besar miliknya dengan berlinang airmata._

 _Mulai saat ini. Mulai detik ini. Baekhyun akan membalaskan dendamnya pada si brengsek itu secepatnya._

 _Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah gelap mata dan menjadi sangat benci pada lelaki itu._

 _Persetan dengan dosa yang akan di tanggung nanti. Lagi pula ini bukan salahnya, ia hanya menjadi korban disini. Korban dari seorang lelaki idamannya yang ternyata sangat brengsek itu. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika ia memilih untuk melakukan ini._

 _Tidak beberapa lama, Baekhyun kini sudah menyelesaikan acara berkemasnya dan ia kembali termenung, terduduk lemah di pinggir kasur nya dan menatap sebuah pigura foto dengan pandangan nanar. Dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya meraih foto tersebut dan memeluknya._

 _"Maafkan aku Appa, Umma.. Aku tidak bisa membanggakan kalian dan hanya bisa menambah masalah untuk kalian"_

 _Setelah berkata seperti itu Baekhyun lalu memasukkan foto tersebut kedalam kopernya bersatu dengan barang-barang bawaannya yang lain. Kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk disana. Mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen lalu ia terdiam sejenak._

 _Tes tes tes_

 _Airmatanya kembali mengalir dengan deras._

 _Ya, Baekhyun saat ini sedang ingin menuliskan sebuah surat terakhirnya untuk kedua orangtuanya agar orangtuanya yang sangat ia cintai itu tidak bingung mencari kemana ia pergi._

 _Dan jemarinya mulai bergerak untuk menuliskan beberapa kata disana._

 ** _Appa Umma..  
Aku sangat mencintai kalian  
Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik  
Aku ingin mencari jati diriku sendiri, ku mohon jangan tahan aku..  
Maaf bila ini terlalu mendadak_**

 ** _Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali kepada kalian  
Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kalian orang tuaku yang sudah membesarkan dan merawatku hingga dewasa seperti ini  
Aku berhenti dari kuliahku, dan aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku di universitas lain_**

 ** _Satu yang aku minta dari kalian..  
Jangan cari aku dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik hingga aku kembali.._**

 ** _Aku mencintai kalian_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Dan Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya lalu meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja belajarnya._

 _Ia siap._

 _Ia siap untuk mengubah dirinya dengan tekad perasaan dendamnya. Ia harus mampu berubah dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lemah seperti ini lagi._

 _Baekhyun berjalan kaki sendirian di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi karena hari sudah larut. Ia pun tidak tau dimana ia sekarang, karena ia tadi menaiki sebuah kereta dan ia turun di pemberhentian paling akhir. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini. Hidupnya sudah terlanjur hancur._

 _Dan ini..  
Didalam sini, di dalam perutnya terdapat sebuah janin. Ia sungguh menyesal mengapa ia tidak melawan Chanyeol pada malam itu._

 _Lagi-lagi kejadian itu teringat oleh nya._

 _"Aku akan merawatmu hingga kau lahir dan dewasa. Tapi ada satu permintaanku, tolong jangan kau tanyakan siapa ayahmu padaku.. kau mengerti?" Baekhyun berbicara seorang diri sambil mengelus-elus perutnya._

 _TINNN TIINNNNN!_

 _Dan dari arah berlawanan, Baekhyun melihat sebuah cahaya terang seperti sorotan lampu yang terus menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari jika sebuah mobil akan menghantam tubuhnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bisa digerakkan._

 _'Kumohon lindungi anakku ya tuhan'_

 _Ckiiittttttt BRAKKK!_

 _Dan tamatlah dia._

 _Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa seperti mati rasa tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi._

 _"Astagaaa! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _._

.

 _._

.

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu eoh?! Untung saja ia tidak mati!"_

 _Baekhyun mendengar suara samar-samar dua orang pria yang berada di hadapannya. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar._

 _"Maafkan aku Tao, aku dalam keadaan yang mengantuk"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan mu, Kris! Lalu bagaimana sekarang hah?!" Lelaki yang bernama Tao itu memijat pelipisnya dan tidak sengaja saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Baekhyun._

 _"Astagaa kau sudah sadar?" Tao langsung heboh dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit itu._

 _Sedangkan Kris -lelaki satunya- langsung menolehkan kepalanya juga pada Baekhyun dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya._

 _"Ne.." lirih Baekhyun dengan lemah._

 _"Maafkan aku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab"_

 _Tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan menangis, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran._

 _"Maafkan aku juga.." Tao menunduk merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah korban dari tabrakan yang dilakukan oleh Kris._

 _Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini. Siapapun tolong jelaskan pada Baekhyun saat ini juga!_

 _"Kau.. sudah terbaring disini selama tiga hari. Dan.. hiks maafkan kami hiks hiks" Tao akhirnya menangis juga dihadapan Baekhyun._

 _"Katakan dengan jelas!" Teriak Baekhyun._

 _Deg!_

 _Matanya sipitnya membulat sempurna ketika ia menyadari sesuatu hal. Ia seperti kehilangan. Dan Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang perutnya._

 _"Tunggu.. anakku? Kemana anakku?!" Baekhyun hancur bukan main saat merasakan tidak ada janin lagi di dalam perutnya. Ya Tuhan! Cobaan apa lagi ini!_

 _"Hiks maafkan kami. Mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan janinmu.. sekali lagi maafkan kami karena kami, kau jadi kehilangan bayimu hiks"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Ia lelah. Sungguh lelah._

 _Bahkan satu-satunya yang ia miliki telah meninggalkannya juga. Sungguh sempurna hidupnya saat ini._

 _Baekhyun marah. Bahkan ia sangat marah pada semua orang yang ada di dunia ini. Semua mulai menghancurkan hidupnya secara perlahan. Dan inilah alasannya kenapa ia semakin membenci lelaki yang pertama kali menghancurkan hidupnya seperti ini hingga kehancuran-kehancuran lain mulai berdatangan pada hidupnya._

 _'_ _Kau harus mati Park Chanyeol'_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Lebih cepat eunghh~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sedikit airmatanya saat mengingat perjuangan hidupnya. Mana mungkin ia memaafkan seorang keparat seperti Chanyeol? Tidak akan.

Chanyeol lalu mempercepat genjotannya dan terus menyesap leher mulus Baekhyun dengan rakus sehingga menimbulkan beberapa tanda merah disana.

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk menatapnya sejenak, dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menyatukan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Menyesapnya dengan perasaan emosi. Biarlah ia dimasuki oleh lelaki keparat ini. Ia hsrus berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak mencurigainya. Dan inilah cara yang Baekhyun pilih.

"Chanh unghh~ bolehh a-akuh mengatakan eunghh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun berbicara disela ciuman dan desahannya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Aa-! Umhh akuhh mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol aahh!"

Baekhyun kembali menjerit saat Chanyeol menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun berkata apa tadi?  
Dia bilang jika Baekhyun mencintainya?  
Apakah Chanyeol tidak salah dengar?

"Ahh apa kau mengatakan itu pada setiap lelaki yang menidurimu eoh?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil membuka sedikit bibirnya agar Chanyeol dapat memasukkan lidahnya dan berperang dengan lidahnya.

"Anghh tidak.. hanya padamu hahh~"

Baekhyun kembali melebarkan pahanya untuk memudahkan Chanyeol bergerak. Sungguh Chanyeol itu perkasa sekali, bahkan melebihi Kris.

Grep

Mata Baekhyun terbuka saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki ini? Kenapa ia berhenti menggenjotnya dan malah memeluknya seperti ini?

"Baek.." bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Baekhyun.

"N-ne?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar pada rambut Chanyeol.

"Ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi.. kumohon jadilah kekasihku.." ucap Chanyeol sedikit bergetar karena degupan didadanya itu.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi memeluknya dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan mengangguk.

"Ne.. aku mau Chan.."

Jawaban Baekhyun sungguh melegakan hati Chanyeol. Lalu mereka kembali berciuman dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka hingga tuntas. Tentunya dengan status hubungan mereka yang menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Dan kalian tau? Tentunya Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan penuh kebohongan kkkk~

.

* * *

.

"Sajangnim.." Kyungsoo memanggil lirih atasannya itu yang sedang berdiri termenung menatap hamparan danau luas di jembatan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Ya, saat mereka pulang dari kantor, tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan keluar begitu saja untuk menikmati pemandangan dataran China yang sungguh indah itu. Kai termenung tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terus memanggilnya. Ia sedang kalut dengan perasaannya, entah karena apa ia pun juga tidak tau.

"Ini sudah malam, apa sebaiknya kita tidak kembali ke hotel dan langsung beristirahat sajangnim? Kau pasti lelah" Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri disamping Kai dan melakukan seperti apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Berhentilah Kyung.." akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai.

"Berhentilah kau seperti itu. Jangan memperdulikan aku jika kau tidak mau mencintaiku" Kai berbicara dengan datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau tersebut.

Kyungsoo menunduk tidak bisa menanggapi perkataan Kai barusan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia tertarik pada atasannya itu, tetapi terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo jika atasannya ini bisa saja hanya mempermainkannya. Dan Kyungsoo masih belum siap untuk sakit hati. Jadi yang terbaik Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini adalah diam dan menunggu apakah Kai benar-benar serius padanya atau hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan nafsu saja.

"Maaf.." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu Kyung. Aku hanya butuh kata cinta darimu untukku"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik lelaki mungil itu untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku tau jika aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, tetapi aku harap kau mengerti jika aku ini bersungguh-sungguh dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi barang sedikitpun" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju hotel mereka.

Di selama perjalan mereka hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak taukah Kai jika Kyungsoo saat ini tengah merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan keras setelah Kai menatapnya seperti itu. Tidak taukah Kai jika ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo dekat dengan seorang lelaki?

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tau tentang masalah cinta. Yang ia tau selama ini hanyalah belajar menuntut ilmu dan mendapatkan kesuksesan yang menjaid keinginanya sejak kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak mementingkan masalah hatinya, karena memang tidak ada seorangpun yang tertarik padanya seperti apa yang dilakukan Kai saat ini.

Jadi, Kyungsoo merasa menghangat ketika ia sedang bersama Kai berdua saja. Kai memang membuatnya nyaman dan malah telah menyatakan cinta berkali-kali padanya. Tapi rasa takutnya mengalahkan perasaannya. Dan seperti inilah yang bisa ia lakukan, demi hatinya.

"Kenapa?"

Satu kata yang menuntut banyak jawaban itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo dan membuat Kai menghentikan laju kendaraannya secara reflek.

Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Kai tercekat ketika Kyungsoo juga menatapnya balik dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua mata Kai.

Kai tidak menjawab dan malah memegang kembali kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa.. dan aku bahkan tidak pantas bila bersanding denganmu" Kyungsoo menunduk menatap tangannya yang sedang di genggam erat dengan Kai tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Kyung, sepertinya aku harus melanggar janjiku padamu tadi" perkataan datar Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna saat Kai dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya telak.

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _'Kai menciumku?'_

Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa kaku dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena detakan jantungnya yang terus berdetak dengan kencang. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Kai sudah memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya guna semakin menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Kai yang terus menekan bibirnya dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan sangat erat menahan gejolak hangat pada dadanya.

Kai semakin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang sudah tertekan oleh tubuhnya disudut kursi mobilnya. Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya karena Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menolak ciumannya. Memang sih, Kai hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka saja, tidak lebih karena Kai tau diri jika ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, pasti lelaki bermata bulat ini akan menamparnya. Kai saat ini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan bibirnya agar tidak bergerak melumat bibir berbentuk hati yang sialnya sangat manis itu.

"mph"

Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafasnya dan mendesah pelan membuat Kai dengan cepat melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka. Kai dapat melihat Kyungsoo terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Lucu sekali lelaki ini, sangat polos!

"Maaf.. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya" ucap Kai yang sudah berada di posisi duduknya seperti semula.

"I-itu.. ciuman pertamaku.." cicit Kyungsoo yang hampir meneteskan airmatanya.

Ha? Ciuman pertamanya katanya? Huwaaaa Kai merasa menjadi seorang yang sangat special!

Kai tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka airmata Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lalu ia kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan tangan yang satu berada di stir dan tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam erat tangan putih Kyungsoo.

 _'Sepertinya kau mulai bisa membuka hatimu untukku Kyung..'_

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menjadi seorang yang sangat jahat saat ini setelah ia berhasil merebut Kris dari kekasihnya yang bermata panda itu. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Kris begitu mudahnya jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Rela untuk melakukan apapun untuk menuruti kemauan Baekhyun pasca kecelakaan itu. Salah satunya dengan melakukan operasi agar tidak ada luka sedikitpun pada tubuhnya. Namun lama kelamaan situasi ini di manfaatkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit melakukan cara yang kotor demi kehidupannya dimasa depan. Toh ia juga sudah terlanjur kotor, jadi tidak masalah bukan jika ia menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada lelaki ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan? Dan ia merasa beruntung saat Kris lebih memilih dirinya daripada kekasihnya itu. Semakin membawanya pada keadaan yang lebih baik karena ia bisa memanfaatkan harta Kris yang notabenenya sangat kaya raya itu.

Sepertinya kali ini Tuhan berada di pihaknya, dan kesempatan emas ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan di belikan apartemen yang mewah oleh Kris. Hey, tapi tidak semudah itu membuat Kris tunduk seperti ini. Itu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang luar biasa. Mulai dari ia harus merubah penampilannya, melakukan perawatan yang tidak murah, dan yang paling utama adalah ia harus melepas katamatanya dan menggantinya dengan memakai softlens. Baekhyun juga baru menyadari jika dirinya itu sangat sempurna hanya dengan sedikit polesan saja pada dirinya.

Pada dasarnya tubuhnya sudah kecil dan mungil seperti seorang gadis dan ditambah dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih karena ia dari kecil selalu memakai pakaian yang panjang dan tertutup. Memudahkan nya untuk bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang cantik dan luar biasa sempurna saat ia memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti kebiasannya yang dilakukan sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun menjadi seperti orang yang baru saat ini. Baekhyun si malaikat sempurna dan bisa melakukan apapun yang membuatnya puas, seperti apa yang dilakukannya di club milik Kris, yaitu menjadi seorang bitch yang dipakai oleh lelaki yang berbeda-beda setiap malamnya. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Baekhyun melakukan itu semua, ia memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk itu. Yaitu itu berpikir jika ia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada Kris dan ia mengatakan pada Kris jika ia ingin mencari uangnya sendiri dan Kris dengan tololnya malah menyetujuinya.

Seperti yang kalian tau, Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya ini untuk membayar sewa apartemennya yang luar biasa fantastis harganya. Jika kalian bertanya, bukankah Kris yang telah membelikannya apartemen itu?

Ups! Kalian jangan lupakan dengan prinsip Baekhyun yang barusan di katakan, yaitu ia tidak ingin bergantung pada Kris dan ia menyicil sewa apartemen itu sedikit demi sedikit dengan hasil jerih payahnya pada Kris. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin dirinya terikat oleh apapun dan siapapun. Ia ingin bebas tanpa ada yang melarang dirinya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. It's simple.

Dan masalah koleksi mobilnya yang banyak? Ah tidak, sebenarnya mobil Baekhyun tidak sampai mencapai sepuluh. Karena ia juga tidak melakukannya terlalu sering dengan orang lain. Hanya dengan Kai, Sehun dan Kris tentunya. Dan mobilnya juga ada beberapa yang ia jual untuk perawatan tubuhnya. Ingat! Baekhyun tidak menerima imbalan dalam bentuk uang, jadi ia akan menjual mobil-mobil yang di perolehnya untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya yang mewah saat ini.

Masalah kenapa Baekhyun tidak hamil setelah melakukan seks yang hebat dengan banyak orang dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubangnya yaitu Baekhyun juga harus mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk itu. Setidaknya ia harus mencegah kehamilannya dengan meminum beberapa butir pil khusus yang di ia dapatkan dari luar negeri. Dan itu memakan banyak waktu dan biaya tentunya.

Apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan ia menjadi seorang yang sempurna. Dan usahanya yang menyakitkan itu membuahkan hasil yaitu dengan banyak orang yang memujanya dan menyebutnya dengan sebutan..

 **'Bitch sempurna yang menyerupai Malaikat'  
**

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

Udah panjang ya bro? :v

Semua udah dijelasin tuh, apa masih ada yang kurang jelas?  
Silahkan tulis kritik dan masukkannya di kotak review..  
Bash macam apapun akan Yuta terima dengan lapang dada(?) :'v  
Dan kalo masih ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan(?) buat tanyain langsung ke Yuta :'D

ChanBaek udah jadian, KaiSoo masih ngegantung dan HunHan kaga ada wkwk  
Kris belum nongol lagi..  
Mungkin chap depan dia bakal jadi penghancur wkwk

Dan satu lagi yang pengen Yuta ucapin..  
"SEMOGA BALAS DENDAM LU BERHASIL YA BAEK! YUTA DUKUNG WKWKWK" *ignore

Oke, sekian dulu..  
Jangan lupa review yaa, Yuta tunggu :'*

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun terdiam memandang langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Memikirkan betapa mudahnya menarik hati Chanyeol dan jatuh ke dalam kejebakannya. Apakah rencana balas dendam pada pria ini akan semudah seperti ia menjadikan Chanyeol kekasihnya?

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur disampingnya setelah permainan cinta mereka yang hebat beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut putih milik Baekhyun saja.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh telanjangnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya harus merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol lagi setelah sekian lama kejadian itu terjadi.

Rasanya masih sama. Sama-sama membuat hati Baekhyun sakit dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat itu juga. Namun yang membedakannya adalah sekarang Baekhyun mengedepankan rasa egoisnya yang tinggi dan ia sepertinya harus bisa merubah sakit hatinya itu menjadi rasa amarah. Dan seperti inilah akhirnya. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam pada pria ini.

Bisa saja Baekhyun membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat jahatnya itu. Seperti ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun harus menyerah, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Enak saja melupakan kejahatan yang telah diperbuat Chanyeol padanya begitu saja.

Apa kehilangan kesucian bahkan kehilangan bayi itu semudah yang kalian pikirkan? Baekhyun hampir gila karena itu. Ya, Baekhyun hampir gila karena pria ini.

"Kau tampan Chanyeol.. sangat tampan. Tidak mungkin dulu aku menyukaimu jika kau tidak tampan" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil mengusap-usap wajah Chanyeol yang masih pulas tertidur itu.

"Tapi maaf.. semua ketampananmu itu tiada artinya lagi bagiku saat ini sayang.." lanjut Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum miringnya yang sangat cantik.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang didalam nerakaku sayang. Semoga kau menikmatinya.."

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.  
.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.  
.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

 **.**

.

"Maafkan aku Lu.."

Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Sehun.. Ini sudah terjadi, dan lagi pula aku yang memintanya bukan? Kita ini sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak ingin membahas masa lalu dan mari kita lanjutkan semuanya dari awal" Luhan berbicara dengan lembut sambil menatap ke arah tangannya yang sedang di genggam dengan erat oleh Sehun.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari kantor Sehun bekerja di jam istirahat makan siang. Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun saat ini karena entah mengapa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Sehun, bahkan mereka bercinta.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kebodohanku lagi Lu.." Sehun menampilkan wajah nya yang datar, tetapi Luhan bisa mengetahui bila kekasihnya ini benar-benar menyesal dan mungkin hanya Luhan lah yang bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Sehun.

Ia jadi teringat tentang masa lalunya dengan Sehun yang bisa di bilang cukup pahit dan menyakitkan untuknya. Sehun pernah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dan kalian tau apa yang Sehun lakukan? Ya, Luhan pernah memergoki sang kekasih sedang bercinta dengan seorang lelaki cantik saat Luhan ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Sehun. Tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia perjuangkan.

Hatinya hancur ketika melihat adegan itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan sudah terlalu mencintai lelaki ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan sedikitpun kekasihnya ini. Ingin rasanya melepas Sehun agar hatinya tidak tersakiti lagi, namun pada kenyataannya hatinya lebih sakit lagi jika ia harus melepaskan Sehun.

Pada malam itu ia membayangkan jika Sehun akan senang dan terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Tetapi sungguh diluar dugaan, Sehun malah sedang asik bercinta dengan seorang lelaki cantik yang memakai kemeja putih kebesaran itu. Luhan yakin pasti lelaki itu adalah lelaki penghibur yang Sehun sewa, dan fakta jika ia mengetahui apa alasan Sehun melakukan semua ini membuatnya semakin teriris.

Ya, Sehun itu adalah lelaki. Dan lelaki pasti memiliki kebutuhan seksual yang tinggi untuk memenuhi hasratnya, dan Luhan sadar jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi hasrat Sehun itu.

Luhan menangis dengan terisak-terisak tanpa suara berlari keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Dan bodohnya Sehun malah mengejarnya dan mengungkung tubuhnya dengan kasar saat mereka berada di dalam lift. Luhan sempat memberontak dan marah, tetapi perlakuan Sehun padanya membuatnya tak berkutik lagi. Tubuhnya seakan terhipnotis oleh sentuhan Sehun yang menenangkan itu.

Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada Luhan dan Luhan akhirnya luluh juga. Ia kembali rujuk dengan Sehun. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tau jika Sehun masih sering bercinta dengan lelaki sewaannya itu. Tidak apa-apa, Luhan menerimanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan janjimu Sehun" Luhan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya jika aku.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"... akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil Lu"

Luhan terdiam menatap kedalam mata Sehun mencoba mencari kesungguhan Sehun. Dan Luhan tersenyum ketika ia berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Sehun memang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baik, aku akan menunggunya.." lirih Luhan.

.

* * *

.

"Nunna.. tolong katakan pada Ibu dan Ayah jika aku akan menyewa sebuah apartemen dan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disana"

"Apa kau gila Chanyeol? Tidak tidak.. aku tidak mengizinkanmu" Yura menghentikan acara sarapannya setelah mendengar penuturan adik satu-satunya itu.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya. Lagi pula kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin tinggal di apartemen? Padahal dari dulu ia sama sekali tidak minat karena Chanyeol paling tidak bisa hidup mandiri. Ia masih ketergantungan dengan yang namanya pelayan dan pembantu yang ada dirumah mereka. Dan sekarang?

Sepertinya Chanyeol kerasukan sesuatu.

"Dengan alasan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"Kau aneh!" Sindir Yura.

"Aneh apanya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau kerasukan sesuatu? Bukankah kau paling anti jika harus tinggal di apartemen?" Yura memicingkan matanya kearah adiknya yang tampan itu.

"Kau akan tau nanti" Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan jika kakaknya itu berkenalan dengan Baekhyunnya. Pasti sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat mereka akrab dan dengan begitu, Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot lagi dan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik keluarga ini oke? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Hanya satu pesan dariku.." Yura menjeda kalimatnya dan wajah cantiknya kini menampilkan ekspresi yang serius.

"Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan seperti kesalahanmu dimasa lalu.."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. Ia kembali teringat oleh sosok itu. Sosok yang masih menjadi pertanyaannya hingga saat ini. Sosok yang ia lukai saat ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Bagaimana kabar lelaki itu? Apakah ia mengandung anak Chanyeol pada saat itu? Apakah ia hidup dengan baik saat ini? Jujur saja Chanyeol sangat merasa bersalah, bahkan bila ia harus memenggal tangannya sendiri akan ia lakukan jika ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin merapihkan semua pakaianku dan segera berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik nunna" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Yura dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju kamar mewahnya.

Pikirannya saat ini tengah di penuhi oleh bayang-bayang lelaki yang ia perkosa sedang menangis dan tangisan itu sama persis dengan tangisan Baekhyun semalam.

Tapi kenapa saat ia menanyakan hal itu, Baekhyun selalu mengelak?

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol membulat ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ya, kali ini ia teringat jika lelaki yang di perkosanya itu memiliki tahi lalat kecil di sudut bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol berharap jika itu akan menjadi sebuah petunjuk untuknya.

Cklek

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil koper besar untuk mengemas pakaiannya. Namun saat ia tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper tersebut, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _'Chan..'_

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

 _'Eung.. kau janji akan tinggal di apartemenku bukan?'_ Cicit Baekhyun dari seberang sana dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

"Tentu sayang.. aku sedang bersiap-siap. Tunggu aku ok?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya.

 _'Ung.. aku menunggumu'_

Wajah Chanyeol seketika memerah saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang layaknya seekor anak anjing yang minta di asuh itu. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana imut dan menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat ini, di tambah dengan Baekhyun yang berpakaian seperti itu dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Rasanya ia ingin terus menikmati lelaki malaikat yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Ugh! Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Chanyeol, atau kau akan berakhir dengan bermain solo di kamar mandimu kkkkk~

.

* * *

.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah tiba di dalam apartemennya.

Oke, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak curiga kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi manja seperti ini hm? Aku baru tau jika kau ini sangat manja haha" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menampilkan senyum tampannya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku manja dengan kekasihku?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol, sungguh imut karena bibirnya itu tipis dan merah merekah.

Cup

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah salah sayang.." ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mengundang itu.

"Tunggu.. kau bau alkohol. Apa kau habis minum?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah membawa Baekhyun kedalam pangkuannya dan duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi.

"Ne, hanya sedikit. Kenapa?" Baekhyun sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu? Itu sungguh tidak baik bagi tubuhmu" Chanyeol tersenyum mencoba untuk menasihati Baekhyun.

 _'Shit! Jangan bersikap sok peduli padaku Brengsek!'_

"Itu akan sulit.." cicit Baekhyun.

"Tidak, itu mudah. Aku akan membimbingmu untuk hidup sehat ok?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Neh.. aku akan menghentikannya" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Sayang.." lirih Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Hari ini aku tidak datang ke kantor. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu saja. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

 _'Haha sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah mencintaiku Brengsek. Eumm, lalu aku harus bagaimana ya?'_

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Mana mungkin aku keberatan?"

"Baiklah, bantu aku berkemas pakaianku ok?"

"Untukmu hihi"

Dan keduanya kembali bertautan sambil tertawa di sela ciuman mereka.

Huft~ seperti pengantin baru saja. Ingat! Kau harus berhati-hati Chanyeol.. malaikatmu sewaktu-waktu bisa saja berubah menjadi seorang iblis.

Keduanya kini sudah menyelesaikan acara berkemas mereka, dan saat ini mereka sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas paha Chanyeol berhadap-hadapan di ranjang mewahnya, bercerita satu sama lain menceritakan tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari keluarga, sekolah dan teman-teman mereka. Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur pada Baekhyun dan tentu saja Baekhyun harus pintar-pintar mengarang tentang latar belakangnya agar Chanyeol tidak curiga.

"Apa kau tidak merasa menyesal telah menjadi kekasihku Chanh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan rambut hitam pekat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku ini bukan lelaki yang baik-baik. Aku bahkan sudah bercinta dengan belasan orang"

Hati Chanyeol terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang bitch. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol mulai khawatir sekarang.

"Kau bahkan bukan yang pertama bagiku Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menampilkan wajah datarnya saat ini dan mata sipit nya terus menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Aku tau.." singkat Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan fakta itu.

"Dan tentang sepupumu yang bernama Kris, Kai dan Sehun. Bahkan aku sudah dimasuki oleh mereka semua" lanjut Baekhyun.

 _'Mati kau Park Chanyeol'_

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini?" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tapi kau harus mengetahuinya Chanyeol! Aku bukanlah seorang yang sempurna bagimu.. aku sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu!"

Oke, inilah yang paling Chanyeol takutkan terjadi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa setan dalam hati saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"Aku tidak memperdulikan soal itu ok? Jadi jangan kau bahas lagi.." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau membalas perasaanku Chanyeol?"

 _'Kenapa kau baru membalas cintaku? Kenapa kau tidak dari dulu membalas cintaku?'_ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu Baek.."

"Dan melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang bitch yang kotor dan hina?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyukai situasi ini. Dan hell? Mereka baru saja resmi semalam, tetapi kenapa mereka sudah bertengkar seperti ini? Padahal belum sampai 24 jam mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Apa kau akan tetap melayani mereka sekarang? Setelah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah menyudutkan Baekhyun.

 _'Sial! Dia memberiku pertanyaan yang sulit!'_

"Baek?"

"Itu adalah hobby ku dan kau harus menerimanya, Chanyeol."

 _'Great! Tidak terlalu buruk sepertinya'_

"Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Checkmate!

 _'Damn! Aku harus menjawab apa? Ugh! Brengsek kau Park!'_

"Aku ini penggila seks. Dan apakah kau sanggup melakukannya setiap malam denganku? Tidak kan? Maka dari itu aku membutuhka-"

"Aku sanggup melakukannya" potong Chanyeol.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Hell! Dia hanya asal bicara, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol malah menyanggupinya? Sepertinya kau salah ambil langkah Baek.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya setiap malam denganmu.." Chanyeol semakin menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun. Mencoba membaca pikiran Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya. Dan sepertinya kali ini ia menang.

"Jadi.. jangan kau lakukan lagi dengan laki-laki lain selain aku"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak 'SUDAH CUKUP! KITA AKHIRI SAJA HUBUNGAN KITA SAMPAI DISINI!' sekencang-kencangnya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menahannya karena usaha balas dendamnya untuk menyakiti Chanyeol sama sekali belum menunjukkan kemajuan.

"Kau sanggup?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu padamu sayang.."

Kemudian Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir tipis itu kembali.

 _'Tenang Baekhyun, jangan terburu-buru. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk membalaskan dendammu. Pikirkan baik-baik, karena nampaknya Chanyeol tidak sebodoh yang kau bayangkan dan ini tidak akan semudah kelihatannya'_

 _'Brengsek! Kau membuatku semakin membencimu Park Chanyeol!'_

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan menyusul kesini? Sungguh aku pusing jika harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini seorang diri. Aku juga ingin refreshing!" Kai menggerutu memaki-maki ponselnya. Oh, lebih tepatnya Kai saat ini sedang kesal dengan orang yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini.

 _'Bukankah kau dibantu oleh asisten Chanyeol?'_ Jawab orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Ya, dan dia kau jadikan alasan agar kau tidak kesini? Begitu? Kau licik Kris hyung" Kai masih mempertahankan nada kesalnya.

 _'Hahaha aku hanya bercanda ok? Aku akan berangkat besok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir'_

Ternyata seseorang yang sedang di hubungi oleh Kai adalah Kris. Dan Kris sepertinya akan menepati janjinya karena ia adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan tepat waktu, kalian sudah bisa melihatnya dari kesuksesan yang telah Kris raih saat ini bukan?

"Besok. Dan jika kau tidak tiba besok, aku akan membakar semua dokumen ini" sinis Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kris tertawa menanggapi sikap tempramental sepupunya yang satu ini.

 _'Kau selalu saja berlebihan Kai'_

Dan setelah Kris berjanji pada Kai, ia lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar hotel mewah mereka.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kucuran air shower dari arah dalam dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung kenapa pintu kamar mandi ini tidak terkunci? Apakah Kyungsoo sedang mandi didalam dan lupa mengunci pintunya? Sungguh ceroboh sekali.

Kai langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain dan ekpresinya saat ini menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

 _'Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Kai mengalami perang dengan batinnya. Hati baiknya mengatakan jika ia harus segera menutup pintu itu dan pergi darisana secepatnya, namun hati jahatnya mengatakan jika ia harus tetap berada disana dan melihat tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang sedang mandi didalam shower box yang basah dengan air yang mengucur bebas di tubuh indahnya.

Ugh! Ingin sekali rasanya Kai masuk ke kamar mandi tersebut lalu mencumbu Kyungsoo secara membabi buta dan menyetubuhi lelaki imut itu hingga terkapar.

Namun sepertinya Kai masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak bertindak bodoh seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup seperti ini? Bukankah ia sering melihat tubuh yang bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari pada tubuh Kyungsoo?

Wajah Kai jadi memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

 _'Tenang Kai.. lakukan cara aman'_

Kai berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu dengan rapat lalu beranjak darisana.

Bruk

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sambil memijat keningnya.

Jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana Kai bisa menahannya? Jelas tujuan awalnya mengajak Kyungsoo kesini adalah untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Hatinya meronta dan mempengaruhi pikirannya seperti orang gila.

Mungkin Kai hanya belum tau saja jika dirinya memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Cinta dalam artian memang tulus dari dalam hatinya, bukan cinta yang hanya sekedar pelampiasan nafsunya saja.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang manis dengan tatapan polosnya yang mengarah pada Kai.

Sedangkan Kai yang tak sengaja mengedarkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo kini hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi wajahnya tadi saat ia -hampir- mengintip Kyungsoo.

Dan kedua pasang mata itupun bertubrukan.

Jika saja Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun, mungkin saat ini Kai sudah melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo satu persatu dan mulai menyesap leher putih bersih itu. Hingga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahannya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang melakukan seks di atas ranjang tempat Kai berbaring saat ini.

Tetapi Kai tidak bisa menolak kenyataan haha

Faktanya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo, bukan Baekhyun.

"Maaf sajangnim, bisa permisi sebentar? Ung.. aku ingin mengganti pakaianku.." cicit Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo sampai saat ini masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam saat Kai mencium bibirnya dan yang membuatnya ingat sampai sekarang karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Tidak buruk memang, Kai melakukannya dengan lembut dalam suasana yang cukup romantis, tetapi dari dulu ia mengharapkan ciuman pertamanya itu akan dia berikan kepada kekasih pertamanya. Dan nyatanya bahwa Kai bukanlah kekasih Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit..

berharap?

Kai tidak menjawab dan malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, melanjutkan niat awalnya.

Setelah memastikan atasannya itu benar-benar sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo dengan secepat kilat mengganti pakaiannya. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang Kai butuhkan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada hari libur seperti ini. Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia hanya mendekam saja dikamar hotel ini?

Tetapi tidak mungkin juga jika ia berjalan-jalan seorang diri keluar, ia pasti akan tersesat karena ia tidak tau daerah sini, terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa China.

Atau mungkin ia menanyakan hal ini pada Kai, siapa tau saja Kai memiliki sebuah petunjuk lokasi indah yang berada disini, walaupun hanya sekedar taman itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi Kyungsoo karena ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan refreshing.

Kyungsoo terlihat termenung sendirian duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri yang entah kenapa menjadi gemetar dan dingin.

Ia gugup.

Bahkan saat ini rasa gugupnya berkali-kali lipat.

Kenapa Kai membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini eoh?!

Puk

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kai tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Kyungsoo karena melihat lelaki yang ia sukai ini tengah merenung.

"Ne.. aku baik-baik saja sajangnim" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seformal itu saat kita sedang berada diluar kantor? Itu sedikit mengganggu. Panggil saja aku Kai" Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dengan handuk yang melingkar di bahunya guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah berkeramas tadi.

Kai yang seperti ini memang sangat tampan dimata Kyungsoo. Sungguh lelaki idaman semua orang. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali bimbang antara menerima Kai atau tidak.

"Aku tau jika kau merasa bosan. Mungkin kita bisa jalan keluar? Sepertinya aku mempunyai tempat yang menarik"

Ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Kai. Apakah lelaki ini bisa membaca pikirannya dan bisa mengerti isi hatinya? Jika tidak, kenapa Kai bisa sepeka itu?

"Tapi aku belum siap.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu 15 menit lagi dan jangan lupa berpakaianlah yang terbaik" Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar kamar hotel mereka.

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

"Jika kau adalah Kai yang seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan menolakmu pada saat itu Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Kyungsoo sepertinya juga telah jatuh pada semua perlakuan lembut Kai padanya akhir-akhirnya. Sepertinya Kai bukanlah Kai yang ia kenal. Bukan seorang Direktur yang arogan dan suka berlaku seenak jidatnya lagi.

Kai berubah.

Dan Kyungsoo sepertinya menyukai pria itu.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi ke China? Meninggalkanku?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Kris dan memainkan dasi yang di kenakan pria berambut blonde tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Sindir Kris.

Bukan main hancurnya perasaan Kris saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia mengetahui fakta itu dari Chanyeol sendiri. Entah kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan sangat bangga kepada Kris. Seolah-olah ialah yang lebih hebat daripada Kris.

Oke, bukankah ini bumerang bagi Kris? Karena Kris lah yang telah mempertemukan dua makhluk itu. Jadi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun tentang masalah ini.

Mungkin ini masalah keberuntungan. Chanyeol mungkin saja lebih beruntung daripada dirinya bukan? Setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, hasilnya selalu saja nihil. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Mereka baru saja bertemu dan dengan mudahnya bisa merebut hati Baekhyun.

Untuk masalah ini. Kris tidak akan berkelahi dengan sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya tersebut. Lebih baik ia merelakan Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan Kris juga cukup sadar diri jika ia memang tidak bisa memaksakan cinta.

Ia tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu jika aku membutuhkanmu?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Kris dan menaruh tangan besar itu di paha telanjangnya.

"Iya kau hanya membutuhkanku, tetapi tidak mencintai ku sayang.." ucap Kris dengan santai sambil membelai paha mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah merajuk.

Jika Baekhyun belum memiliki kekasih seperti kemarin, mungkin Kris sudah menggenjot lelaki cantik bereyeliner ini. Tetapi sebrengsek apapun Kris, dia bukanlah seorang perngkhianat. Ia tidak akan mengkhianati Chanyeol dan menyakiti hati sepupunya itu.

Karena menurut Kris, ia harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dunia ini luas. Dan dia tidak boleh terpaku pada Baekhyun.

Jadi, Kris tidak perlu repot-repot merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Masih banyak orang lain di dunia ini yang tertarik padanya. Dan dia akan memutuskan untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menempati hatinya mulai saat ini. It's cool, simple and that's Kris style.

"Haha aku tidak akan marah kepadamu sayang.. terima kasih untuk selama ini, dan satu lagi.." Kris tersenyum dan memainkan surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan sakiti sepupuku, ok? Dia orang baik-baik"

Jleb

Perkataan Kris sungguh menohok hati Baekhyun. Walaupun dua orang saudara ini sama-sama brengsek, tetapi mereka bukanlah seseorang yang gila. Mereka masih memiliki hati nurani masing-masing untuk tidak membuat mereka saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Mereka mungkin berbagi dalam masalah seks. Tetapi mereka benar-benar tidak akan pernah berbagi dalam masalah cinta. Seperti yang saat ini ia alami.

Intinya, mereka tidak akan pernah main-main dengan yang namanya status hubungan dan mereka akan mencintai pasangan mereka dengan tulus.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mempercayaiku Kris" dan Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir seksi milik Kris.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia selama kau ada disana. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu juga, malaikatku"

 _'Bagus sekali! Sepertinya keberuntungan memang sedang berada di pihakmu Chanyeol'  
._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Udah ah, tbc dulu ya :v  
Dan sepertinya ff ini akan hiatus dulu selama bulan ramadhan..  
Ga mungkin juga dong kalian baca ff rate M kaya gini pas lagi puasa? Haha

Stay follow this ff yaa~  
Yuta janji bakal lanjutin kok, semoga kalian ga lupa sama ff abal ini bhaqq

Dan buat semuanya yg udah sempet mampir kesini, Yuta ucapin banyak terima kasih. Jujur aja Yuta seneng bgt banyak yg suka sama ff buatan Yuta. Yuta jadi terharu nieecchhhh/? *nangis barbie di pelukan Kai* hah?

Oke, reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa  
Yuta tunggu hehe :*

Review dari kalian sangat berpengaruh terhadap keberlangsungan hidup Yuta/? Di dunia per ff'an ini loh *apa*

Semoga Yuta bisa bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi kedepannya. Dan semoga kalian suka /amin/

Review nya Yuta tunggu ya neng? Haha

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	8. Chapter 8

"Haha aku tidak akan marah kepadamu sayang.. terima kasih untuk selama ini, dan satu lagi.." Kris tersenyum dan memainkan surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan sakiti sepupuku, ok? Dia orang baik-baik"

Jleb

Perkataan Kris sungguh menohok hati Baekhyun. Walaupun dua orang saudara ini sama-sama brengsek, tetapi mereka bukanlah seseorang yang gila. Mereka masih memiliki hati nurani masing-masing untuk tidak membuat mereka saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Mereka mungkin berbagi dalam masalah seks. Tetapi mereka benar-benar tidak akan pernah berbagi dalam masalah cinta. Seperti yang saat ini ia alami.

Intinya, mereka tidak akan pernah main-main dengan yang namanya status hubungan dan mereka akan mencintai pasangan mereka dengan tulus.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mempercayaiku Kris" dan Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir seksi milik Kris.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia selama kau ada disana. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu juga, malaikatku"

 _'Bagus sekali! Sepertinya keberuntungan memang sedang berada di pihakmu Chanyeol'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?"

Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar hotel mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam kaku dan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kai untuk keluar dari hotel tersebut.

Jantung Kyungsoo terus berpacu dengan kencang dan ia hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang sedang di taut oleh tangan besar Kai. Sedangkan Kai terus menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika melihat reaksi dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau gugup?" Pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah atasannya itu.

"Maaf jika ak-"

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotong kalimat Kai saat ia rasa Kai akan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Namun Kyungsoo mencegahnya sehingga Kai mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap memegang tangan itu.

 _'Argghh! Imut sekali!'_ Kai menggeram dalam hati dan menahan kontrol tubuhnya agar tidak lepas kendali untuk memperkosa Kyungsoo di tempat.

"Ung.. sebenarnya kita ingin kemana sajangnim?" Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Kai untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kai.. kau lupa? Panggil saja aku Kai" jawab Kai memperingati Kyungsoo.

"O-oke Kai.." cicit Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Kai berteriak dalam hati setelah mendengar namanya terlontar dari bibir hati Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya seperti tadi saat mereka sedang melakukan seks di kamar hotel mereka.

Kai.. kenadalikan pikiran mesummu itu, ok?

"Begitu lebih baik. Kita akan ke tembok china. Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya bukan? Kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh dari sini" Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya.

"Tembok China? Wow.." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kai dan juga ia memang benar-benar ingin kesana.

Tempat yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai tempat wisata para turis dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, romantis apabila di malam hari dan terlebih lagi ia akan segera kesana bersama seseorang yang bisa dibilang sering menghantui pikiran nya belakangan ini. Yaitu bersama..

Kai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Akulah yang orang kau perkosa itu Chanyeol.."_

 _"Yejin.."_

 _"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?"_

 _"A-aku bahkan-"_

 _"Tanggung jawab Chanyeol.."_

 _"Ne?"_

 _Yejin mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia sedih bukan karena telah di perkosa oleh Chanyeol, tetapi ia sedih karena yang Chanyeol perkosa adalah orang lain._

 _"Oke, jangan menangis ku mohon"_

 _"Hiks"_

 _"Aku kekasih mu bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"_

 _"Tidak masalah karena aku adalah kekasihmu Chanyeol.."_

 _'Tapi yang jadi masalahnya ada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu yang sebenarnya kau perkosa Chanyeol! Aku mengetahuinya! Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu yang sebenarnya dan malah membohongimu seperti ini.. maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu' lanjut Yejin dalam hati._

 _"Baiklah.. maafkan perbuatanku Yejin. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku akan melindungimu" ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu._

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _"Terima kasih banyak Yejin.." ujar seseorang lelaki mungil berkacamata sambil menangis yang berdiri di balik pohon tak jauh dari posisi Chanyeol dan Yejin._

"Kau sudah pulang Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di sofa saat melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Bukannya menjawab tetapi Chanyeol malah bertanya balik pada kekasih cantik nya tersebut.

"Ya, kau sangat mengejutkanku.." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya imut, trik andalannya untuk membuat lelaki yang melihatnya menjadi merasa gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya"

Chanyeol lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Baekhyun dan menaruhnya diatas paha telanjang milik Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun menatap bingung dengan apa isi kotak tersebut.

"Buka saja.."

Dan jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka tutup kotak itu dan ia langsung menganga karena terkejut melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Whoaaa ribbon cake! Darimana kau tau jika aku menyukainya sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias dan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap satu lusin ribbon cake yang berjejer dengan rapih di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Aku kekasihmu bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak surai madu milik Baekhyun.

"Ung!"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan langsung mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sayang.." ucap Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Ne, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat makan" perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan langsung di turuti oleh calon mempelai istrinya tersebut.

Hahaha sepertinya Chanyeol menikmati waktu-waktu bersama Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika berpacaran akan seindah ini, ternyata benar yang dikatakan orang-orang jika jatuh cinta itu memiliki rasa indah yang luar biasa.

Maklum saja karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum pernah tinggal berduaan saja dengan seseorang, dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Jika ia tau akan seindah ini, maka ia akan melakukannya dari dulu dan ia pasti akan mengikuti jejak-jejak sepupunya yang lain.

"Tunggu.." Baekhyun bergumam dan menghentikan acara makan ribbon cake nya, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan belum melepaskan jas kerjamu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan wajah yang polos.

"Apakah kau sudah menganggapku sebagai suamimu sekarang?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampan.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" lanjut Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol laku bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar mereka dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena tubuhnya sungguh lelah dan lengket akibat aktivitas di kantornya sepanjang hari ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil menggigiti kecil ribbon cakenya. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan.

Benarkah perlakuan refleknya tadi membuat Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa ia terlihat seperti seorang istri dan menganggap Chanyeol adalah sebagai suaminya?

"Jika kau sudah mulai beranggapan seperti itu. Maka aku akan melanjutkannya Park Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

Baekhyun masih bertahan untuk duduk di sofa empuknya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Membaca kembali semua pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya hari ini.

 _'Sikap manis dan romantisnya justru membuatku semakin muak'_

Sama sekali tidak ada rasa lagi untuk Chanyeol. Hatinya sudah mati untuk Chanyeol. Termasuk hatinya juga sudah mati untuk siapapun lelaki yang mendekatinya. Di mata Baekhyun cinta itu adalah sebuah sampah.

Sama sekali tidak berarti dan sebaiknya dibuang jauh-jauh.

Baekhyun sudah menutup hatinya semenjak kejadian bertahun-tahun silam. Sudah harga mati bagi Baekhyun. Ia akan menutup hatinya selama-lamanya sampai ia mati. Ya, terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus mati karena cinta. Karena ia dulu sudah mengalami hal semacam itu, yaitu...

Hampir mati karena cintanya pada seseorang laki-laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Cklek

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan Baekhyun sangat yakin jika lelaki itu akan menghampirinya.

Baekhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyum miringnya -tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol karena posisi duduk Baekhyun sedang membelakangi Chanyeol- saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

Ia akan berpura-pura untuk melakukan phone sex dengan seseorang.

Baekhyun lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya dan menaikkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke atas meja dengan gerakan yang sensual.

"Jadi benarkah? Whoaa kau sungguh hebat sekali Masternim hihi"

Akting dimulai.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun tersenyun cantik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Dan iapun semakin mengeraskan suaranya agar Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah memenuhiku beberapa kali?"

Deg!

Ternyata benar.

Benar dugaan Chanyeol selama ini jika kekasihnya itu masih berhubungan dengan lelaki lain. Dan apa yang ia dengar saat ini? Baekhyun sedang berteleponan dengan langganannya? Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan mandinya?

Hati Chanyeol terasa teriris.

Mengingat semua kenyataan ini.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menghentikan ini, biar saja Baekhyun melanjutkan aksi 'perselingkuhannya' hingga selesai. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri disana dan akan membiarkan Baekhyun.

"Ah aku mengingatnya, sensasi penismu yang keluar masuk di lubangku pada saat itu sungguh menggelikan dan sangat nikmat unghh~" Baekhyun memberikan desahannya.

Nyatanya Baekhyun hanya berbicara sendiri di telepon, tetapi ia harus bisa menjalani aktingnya ini sebaik mungkin.

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat Baekhyun mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja yang di pakainya. Walaupun Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dari belakang, tetapi ia masih bisa lihat dengan jelas jika Baekhyun saat ini sedang memainkan putingnya sendiri.

Benar-benar kekasihnya ini memang sedang melakukan phone sex.

"Eungh~ Nehh terushkan Masternim unghh" desah Baekhyun.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini? Kenapa kekasihnya itu mendiamkannya saja?

Baekhyun berpikir sambil memejamkan matanya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa cemburunya akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri di hadapan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang -pura pura- bingung dan kemudian Chanyeol mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun lalu melempar ponsel Baekhyun ke atas sofa.

Chanyeol tidak berkata sepatah kata pun dan kini lelaki tinggi itu malah mengancingi kemeja Baekhyun yang sudah terlepas seluruhnya itu.

 _'Kenapa reaksinya aneh sekali? Apa ia tidak ingin memarahiku atau menamparku?'_

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Lalu setelah selesai mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan..

mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena melihat Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Apakah seperti ini reaksi Chanyeol ketika ia sedang cemburu?

Hati Baekhyun sedikit berdenyut.

"hmpphh ahh!"

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, karena jujur saja saat ini ia sedang menahan sakit hatinya. Ia tidak ingin melukai Baekhyun sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya ini berubah dari sifat buruknya selama ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sungguh ia tidak menyukai suasana ini. Maka, ia akan membuat suasana tidak menyenangkan ini dengan suasana yang ia inginkan. Yaitu melakukan hal romantis pada Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baek.."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di ranjangnya ketika mereka sudah memasuki kamar mereka.

"Kau ingin aku menggagahimu sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan sambil memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia masih shock kenapa Chanyeol malah bertanya hal seperti ini.

"Cepat jawab. Jika tidak, aku ingin segera beristirahat. Jujur saja aku sangat lelah" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun jadi punya ide lagi. Oke, ini cukup gila karena ia akan memaksa Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dalam keadaan Chanyeol yang lelah.

 _'Dengan perlahan sepertinya aku di beri kesempatan oleh takdir untuk sedikit demi sedikit membuat lelaki ini terluka'_

"Setubuhi aku sekarang.." jawab Baekhyun dengan datar.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajah Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah.." singkat Chanyeol.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berbaring dengan pasrah dibawah tubuh besar kekasihnya tersebut.

 _'Jika aku menyuruhmu 'bekerja' juga setiap malam, mungkin kinerja dikantormu dipagi hari dengan perlahan akan menurun sayang haha'_

Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua pahanya dan tangannya dengan cepat membuka kaos yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan topless saat ini.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya meminta Chanyeol agar mencium bibirnya dan lelaki tinggi itu langsung menurutinya.

Kedua belah bibir tersebut saling bertautan dengan intens dan panas. Suara kecipak akibat ciuman mereka memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Jika kalian tau kenapa Chanyeol menangis tadi, itu karena sebenarnya Chanyeol saat ingin mencium Baekhyun, ia terlebih dahulu melihat sesuatu.

Melihat petunjuknya selama ini.

Ia melihat tahi lalat kecil disudut bibir Baekhyun.

Ternyata benar memang lelaki ini yang ia lukai sewaktu dulu. Lelaki yang pernah ia perkosa.

Kali ini Chanyeol sungguh yakin, dan ia tidak mungkin salah lagi. Terlalu banyak kesamaan yang Baekhyun miliki dengan ingatan Chanyeol akan sosok itu.

Perasaan Chanyeol pada saat itu langsung kacau. Mengingat ia telah di pertemukan kembali dengan sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Entah saat ini ia harus melakukan apa.

Chanyeol sangat bingung.

Tidak mungkin jika ia menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun di saat moment seperti ini. Dan ia 100% yakin jika Baekhyun pasti akan menyangkalnya seperti waktu itu. Chanyeol harus bersikap tenang, ia tidak boleh membuat Baekhyun menjauh jika ia mengatakan kebenarannya. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Baekhyun karena saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol sepertinya mulai mencintai lelaki ini.

"Cpkh cpkh eunghh~ ce-cepathh masukanh uhh~" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendesah disela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya lalu cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan melesakkan penisnya begitu saja pada lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa melayang dan merasa penuh ketika penis besar Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubang hangatnya. Sangat pas, seolah-olah lubang Baekhyun itu sudah dirancang khusus untuk ukuran penis Chanyeol.

 _'Chanyeol sedikit aneh, ada apa dengannya?'_

Baekhyun lalu memajukan pinggulnya agar penis Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam lagi ke lubangnya karena ia tak kunjung merasakan Chanyeol bergerak setelah memasukkan penisnya.

"Ahh"

Chanyeol sedikit menggeram saat Baekhyun menggodanya dan ia langsung memaju mundurkan penisnya karena sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera di genjot.

Apakah ia harus terus berpura-pura seperti ini? Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk segera menanyakan pada Baekhyun apa yang telah terjadi setelah kejadian itu. Apakah Baekhyun hamil dan mengandung anaknya? Apakah Baekhyun hidup dengan baik atau sebaliknya?

Jika tidak, maka Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab saat ini atas semua kesalahannya. Walaupun sepertinya Baekhyun sudah membencinya sekarang.

Itu akan sulit untuk Chanyeol.

 _"Yejin.."_

 _"Oh ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?"_

 _"Eung.. bisa ikut aku sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal penting denganmu.."_

 _"Baiklah.."_

 _Dan Yejin mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun yang ternyata membawa mereka ke taman belakang kampus yang sudah sepi tersebut._

 _Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang berada disana disusul dengan Yejin yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal karena mereka adalah teman satu jurusan dan kebetulan mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama._

 _Yejin adalah mahasiswa pindahan dan begitu Baekhyun mendengar jika Yejin sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Yejin._

 _Masa-masa indah Baekhyun dengan mencintai Chanyeol secara diam-diam itu harus segera berakhir karena kehadiran Yejin. Dan saat Baekhyun sudah mulai melupakan Chanyeol..._

 _Chanyeol malah memperkosanya._

 _"Kau.. kekasihnya Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus pada pohon besar yang berada cukup jauh di hadapan mereka._

 _"Iya, kenapa?"_

 _Ucap Yejin sedikit sinis karena sepertinya ia mulai curiga dengan Baekhyun yang membawa-bawa nama kekasihnya._

 _"Aku menyukainya.." singkat Baekhyun._

 _Ternyata benar, lelaki culun ini menyukai kekasihnya. Baru saja Yejin ingin memaki lelaki nerd_ _ini, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _"Dulu.."_

 _Hah? Apa maksud lelaki ini? Yejin semakin bingung dengan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yejin._

 _"Aku menyukainya, lebih dulu sebelum kau datang dan menjadi kekasihnya.." Baekhyun masih menunjukkan wajah yang datar walaupun hatinya saat ini tengah hancur._

 _Kalian mungkin bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun saat ini yang tengah berbicara dengan kekasih dari orang yang sudah sangat lama ia sukai. Sungguh menyakitkan bukan?_

 _"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan padaku jika aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Chanyeol dan dengan begitu kau bisa memilikinya? Benar begitu?"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya setelah mendengar penuturan dari Yejin yang sangat menyakiti hatinya itu. Jadi, Yejin menganggapnya murahan?_

 _"Jika kau berpikir aku akan putus dengan Chanyeol, kau salah besar! Memangnya kau siapa beraninya menyuruhku melakukan hal itu? Dan jangan terlalu sering bermimpi!"_

 _Pedas sekali perkataan Yejin._

 _"Tidak.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _Yejin mengernyit heran._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau tenang saja.." Baekhyun tersenyum tetapi air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras._

 _Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yejin yang sangat cantik itu._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau sungguh cantik, dan aku pun bahkan tidak berani berharap jika Chanyeol akan melihatku.."_

 _Yejin sedikit melemah dengan perkataan Baekhyun._

 _"Aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol selama tiga tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Bahkan aku harus melewatkan hari-hariku yang berat setelah aku mendengar kalian berpacaran.."_

 _Wow, Yejin baru mengetahui fakta itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol._

 _"Aku mohon padamu agar tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol atau menyakitinya setelah kau mengetahui ini.."_

 _Jantung Yejin berdebar mendengar apa kelanjutan perkataan Baekhyun yang sepertinya berkata jujur dan tidak sedang main-main ini._

 _"Chanyeol... telah memperkosaku"_

 _Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras setelah mengatakan itu. Ia harus mengatakan ini pada Yejin untuk kebaikan mereka semua._

 _"Tapi kumohon jangan beritahu ini pada Chanyeol, kau katakan saja padanya jika kaulah orang yang ia perkosa. Dengan begitu kau bisa memilikinya sepenuhnya.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Yejin dengan erat agar Yejin ingin mendengarkan kata-katanya._

 _"Dan kau?" lirih Yejin yang sepertinya akan menjatuhkan airmatanya juga._

 _"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.. aku akan segera menjauh dari kehidupan kalian. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat khawatir Yejin akan beranjak darisana._

 _Grep_

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat saat Yejin malah memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini._

 _"Hiks maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi hiks" Yejin sudah sesunggukkan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun._

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol.. maaf bila membuatmu sakit hati. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan hiks hiks"_

 _Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan airmata yang terus menetes deras diwajah polosnya._

 _"Terima kasih Yejin.. ternyata kau wanita yang baik. Aku akan segera menghilang dari hadapan kalian besok"_

 ** _Pada beberapa waktu, di beberapa titik_**

 ** _Aku selalu merasa sendirian_**

 ** _Jejak ku untuk meraihmu tampak berat_**

 ** _Dan kadang-kadang, aku merindukanmu sendirian_**

 ** _Segala sesuatu berubah begitu cepat_**

 ** _Bahkan cinta_**

 ** _Aku pikir cintaku ini akan abadi selamanya_**

 ** _Tetapi nyatanya tidak_**

 ** _Semakin banyak waktu berlalu_**

 ** _Semakin jauh kita dari awal_**

 ** _Itu berubah menjadi warna yang berbeda_**

 ** _Aroma yang berbeda_**

 ** _Kau tidak tahu_**

 ** _Dan aku harap kau tidak tahu_**

 ** _Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu rahasia dalam hatiku.._**

 ** _Jadi jika kau mengetahuinya,_**

 ** _Aku akan memberitahumu_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu_**

 ** _Aku akan memberitahumu_**

 ** _Aku merindukanmu dengan senyuman ini_**

 ** _Berharap kau menyambutku dengan hangat dan tersenyum_**

 ** _Berharap kau selalu menatapku penuh kasih_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena hatiku berbeda dari sebelumnya_**

 ** _Suatu hari tampaknya terasa begitu lama_**

 ** _Tolong ajari aku_**

 ** _Apakah ini cinta?_**

 ** _Atau ini hanyalah sebuah fase?_**

 ** _Jangan memaafkan ku karena seperti ini_**

 ** _Apakah cinta ku padamu harus berhenti?_**

 ** _Apakah karena aku adalah seorang yang buruk?_**

 ** _Kisah cintaku harus berakhir.._**

"Ahh Chanyeolhh teruskanhh~"

Baekhyun menangis namun ia tetap mendesah meminta lebih pada Chanyeol.

Masa lalunya sungguh menyakitkan karena pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak tak karuan saat Chanyeol dengan ganas menyodok lubangnya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun lah yang meminta semua ini.

Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menautkannya. Chanyeol jelas bisa melihat air mata Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu meletakkan tangan mereka di sisi kepala Baekhyun agar kekasihnya tenang.

Kenapa Baekhyun selalu menangis saat mereka sedang bercinta? Dan tangisan ini membuat hati Chanyeol terasa seperti tersayat mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan kasar tanpa menghentikan penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Sungguh penuh emosi dan membawa perasaan.

"Aanghh Chanyeolhh mmhh"

Baekhyun jadi lupa dengan niat awalnya karena sentuhan lembut Chanyeol pada tubuhnya yang sungguh mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Clokh clokh clokh

Suara penyatuan tubuh mereka menggema keseluruh ruangan mewah tersebut. Perasaan sedih dan tersayat di hati keduanya ini lebih dominan daripada rasa nikmat dari aktivitas panas mereka. Entah kenapa mereka merasakan persetubuhan ini bukanlah untuk menyalurkan nafsu mereka, tetapi lebih kepada sebagai bentuk ekspresi bagaimana berkomunikasi perasaan yang sedang mereka rasakan melalui hati satu sama lain.

Hanya dengan cara seperti ini mereka seolah bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

 ** _Kau orang yang kekanak-kanakan_**

 ** _Kau mencoba untuk mengambil semua yang aku punya_**

 ** _Kau orang yang tak berperasaan_**

 ** _Apakah kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa-apa?_**

 ** _Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku?_**

 ** _Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti_**

 ** _Kau orang yang tak berperasaan_**

 ** _Malam ini mencoba untuk mengambil semua milikku_**

 ** _Mengambil satu persatu dengan sangat menyakitkan_**

 ** _Kau orang yang kekanak-kanakan_**

Tangan Baekhyun serasa basah karena Chanyeol terus menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun menjadi tidak berdaya. Ia jadi tidak ingin mengakhiri penyatuan ini, ia masih ingin merasakan emosi ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya dengan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak dan sedikit terbuka itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum menikmati pemandangan yang luar biasa indah ini. Ia lalu menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun lalu mengecup lama dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun semakin meneteskan matanya dengan deras ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti itu.

Penis Chanyeol masih keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya dan terus menggenjot-genjot tubuhnya.

Nikmat, sungguh nikmat semua perlakuan Chanyeol ini.

Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan ini.

Sungguh perlakuan yang membuat Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan seperti sekarang ini.

Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya.

Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Juga kecupan Chanyeol di dahinya ini..

Apakah lelaki ini benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus?

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar tanda ia akan sampai pada puncaknya, dan begitu pun dengan Chanyeol.

"Umhh eunnhh Chanhh~"

Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka itu.

 _'Tolong jawab.. apa kau benar mencintaiku Chanyeol?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya.. aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Bibirnya yang sudah terbuka itu kembali merasakan lumatan lembut dari Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang orgasme dan lubangnya yang terasa menghangat karena penuh dengan cairan cinta Chanyeol.

Tubuh mereka masih menyatu, menempel karena telah dibanjiri oleh keringat masing-masing. Nafas kedua terengah-engah dan kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hahh hahh C-chanh-"

"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu.."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon padamu Baekhyun.."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terbuka. Mengecap kembali bibir manis milik kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya.

 _'Perasaanku.. tiba-tiba berubah. Mengapa secepat ini?'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yayaya, tidak perlu berteriak seperti orang utan begitu kkamjong. Aku sudah berada di bandara"

Kris nampaknya sudah tiba di China, di tanah kelahirannya. Ia berjalan dengan elegan bak seorang model dengan pakaiannya yang wow sangat mewah dan satu koper besar di tangan kanannya yang ia seret. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

Sungguh tampan seperti seorang pangeran dari sebuah negeri khayalan, dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam mahal yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya untuk menutupi mata elangnya yang bisa saja membuat orang yang melihatnya jatuh pingsan.

 _'Kau terlambat hyung! Kau sudah melewatkan rapatmu! Aku yang harus menggantikanmu! Arghh aku pusing!'_

Kris tertawa geli mendengar suara Kai yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas melalui sambungan teleponnya.

"Biasanya kau akan bersikap cool dan tidak akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini Kai, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Bukannya meminta maaf, Kris malah terus menggoda sepupunya tersebut.

 _'Aku? Aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa!'_ Kai masih bertahan dengan nada tingginya.

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu. Bukankah sejak kecil kita sudah di ajarkan tentang manner dan tata krama?"

 _'Cih! Jangan sok dewasa hyung. Kau membuatku ingin muntah huekkk'_

Kris lagi-lagi tertawa. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang menyebabkan sepupunya itu menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"Apa kau hamil?" Tanya Kris sambil menahan tawanya dengan memegangi perutnya.

 _'Yak! Jaga mulutmu itu!'_

"Hahaha jika tidak, berarti kau yang sudah menghamili seseorang" Kris bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi jelek Kai saat ini dan hanya satu yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini, yaitu tertawa.

 _'Ya kau benar hyung! Bahkan aku sudah menghamili beberapa orang! Kau puas?!'_

"Hahahaha ya aku pu-"

Bruk!

"Ah maaf" ujar seseorang dengan bahasa mandarin pada Kris karena tidak sengaja menubruk bahu Kris.

Kris segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mengernyit heran menatap pria yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku.." lelaki itu terus membungkuk meminta maaf pada Kris.

Kris terdiam.

Tunggu..

Sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini.

Kris langsung melepas kacamata hitamnya saat lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi membungkuknya dan Kris langsung melebarkan volume matanya.

"Tao?"

Dan lelaki itu juga langsung membulatkan matanya sama seperti yang Kris lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang panjang ga? ._.

Kalo kurang panjang, ke mak erot aja sana/? *ignore*

Mamposs nohh di beqyon! Udah mulai kena karma! Kemakan sama omongan sendiri!

Udahlah Baek, bilang aja kalo lu masih cinta sama Cahyo.. dan Cahyo juga udah bilang kan kalo dia cinta sama lu?

Soal sakit hati lu, biarin aja/?

Soal anak lu yang meninggal, kan bisa bikin lagi sama Cunyul :v

Lagian juga kan lu udah sering anuan sama Cunyul, pasti jadilah/? *lah

Oke, ternyata yang nyuruh Yejin ngaku kalo dia org yg di perkosa sama Chanyeol itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri..

Sedih bgt ya masa lalu Baekhyun :'D

Btw ada yang nangis kaga? *ga

Oke shipp Yuta ravovo :'v

Kali ini beneran loh! Ini adalah chap terakhir sebelum bulan ramadhan..

Dan bakal Yuta lanjut pas abis lebaran ok?

Ada yang minta ff ini tetep lanjut, tapi sharenya pas udah buka puasa *apa ini*

Sebenernya sih Yuta mau aja, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, Yuta gamau nambah dosa :'v

Dosa Yuta udah banyak bhaqq

Jadi untuk kalian mohon bersabar yaa ~

Stay follow this fict and enjoy it ^^

Jangan lupa review nyaa~

Yuta tunggu

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	9. Chapter 9

_**SEBELUMNYA YUTA MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA DAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN JIKA YUTA ADA SALAH SAMA KALIAN SEMUA ^^**_

 _ **FF INI BAKAL YUTA LANJUTIN LAGI SESUAI JANJI YUTA, SEMOGA MASIH PADA INGET YAA~**_

Bruk!

"Ah maaf" ujar seseorang dengan bahasa mandarin pada Kris karena tidak sengaja menubruk bahu Kris.

Kris segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mengernyit heran menatap pria yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku.." lelaki itu terus membungkuk meminta maaf pada Kris.

Kris terdiam.

Tunggu..

Sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini.

Kris langsung melepas kacamata hitamnya saat lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi membungkuknya dan Kris langsung melebarkan volume matanya.

"Tao?"

Dan lelaki itu juga langsung membulatkan matanya sama seperti yang Kris lakukan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tao? Bagaimana ka-"

"Brengsek!"

"Hey tunggu! Tao kau mau kemana?! Tao!"

Tao terus saja berlari menjauhi Kris. Menjauh dari seseorang yang pernah melukai hatinya dan mencampakkannya demi lelaki lain yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Tao rasanya ingin menangis jika mengingat hal itu, sungguh menyakitkan, karena dicampakkan oleh seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dan mencintaimu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"K-kris?"_

 _Betapa terkejutnya Tao saat melihat Kris sedang berciuman dengan Baekhyun di kasur Rumah Sakit pada waktu itu._

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Dan kenapa lelaki itu malah diam saja ketika Kris menciumnya?_

 _Kris langsung menyudahi ciumannya dengan terburu-buru ketika mendengar suara Tao._

 _"Tao? Dengarkan aku.. aku bisa jelaskan ini semua"_

 _Kris gelagapan saat dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mencium Baekhyun oleh Tao yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kris langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk mengejar sang kekasih yang telah lari entah kemana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana yang saat ini ternyata sedang menampilkan senyum miringnya._

 _"Sungguh lelaki bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya tidak perduli dengan sepasang kekasih tersebut._

 _Dan disinilah awal mula Baekhyun semakin melancarkan aksinya._

 _Ia pun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan ini, apalagi sampai merebut Kris dari kekasihnya itu. Sungguh ini diluar dugaan Baekhyun, padahal ia sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun dari jendela kamar rawat inapnya. Tetapi Kris malah mengatakan dengan tiba-tiba jika Baekhyun itu sangat cantik bila tanpa kacamatanya dan menciumnya seperti barusan._

 _Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran setannya jika ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini. Ia harus memanfaatkan Kris yang seperti nya sudah jatuh hati padanya dan juga merasa bersalah karena telah menabraknya dan membuatnya harus kehilangan bayinya. Bisa saja ia menggunakan alasan itu agar ia bisa memanfaatkan Kris. Dengan begitu ia bisa kembali hidup dan membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol._

 _Benar, ide yang sangat bagus._

 _Baekhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyum miringnya saat ia mendengar sepasang kekasih itu sedang bertengkar hebat di luar ruangannya._

 _"Kau brengsek Kris!"_

 _"Tao.. dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"_

 _"Penjelasan apa lagi eoh? Ow atau kau ingin menjelaskan bagaimana manisnya bibir lelaki tidak jelas itu padaku dan menjelaskan bagaimana caranya kau mencium lelaki itu hah?!"_

 _"Astaga Tao.. maafkan aku"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Tao menampar pipi kiri Kris dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut._

 _"Kau bilang maaf? Semudah itu kau mengatakan maaf?" Ucap Tao._

 _Kini Tao sudah tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi dan ia membiarkan airmata itu jatuh begitu saja membasahi wajahnya._

 _Untung saja dilorong ini sudah sepi, karena saat ini jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu setempat. Jadi Tao bisa dengan bebas berteriak pada kekasihnya yang brengsek itu hingga ia puas untuk meluapkan rasa amarah, benci, sedih dan cemburunya itu._

 _Kris terdiam setelah di tampar oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Karena ia merasa jika ini semua adalah 100% kesalahannya._

 _Kris sungguh bingung saat ini. Jika Tao ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah tiga tahun terjalin ini, Kris hanya mampu membiarkannya. Karena ucapan Tao itu selalu telak, dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat._

 _Namun, disisi lain ia juga ingin memiliki Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat polos itu, di tambah jika tadi Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang single atau tidak terikat oleh suatu hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan itu membuat Kris semakin tak kuasa menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun._

 _Tapi kenyataan sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak pada Kris karena kekasihnya memergoki perbuatan bejatnya. Sungguh sial Kris hari ini. Di tunjukkan pada suatu pilihan yang sangat berat._

 _"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Tao lagi._

 _Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah banjir dengan air mata tersebut._

 _"Tao maafkan aku.." Kris meraih tangan Tao lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat._

 _"Lepashh! Hiks" Tao mencoba memberontak namun Kris malah menguatkan cengkramannya._

 _"Tao.."_

 _Tidak ada kata yang mampu Kris ucapkan saat ini. Karena ia yakin semua perkataan yang ia keluarkan pasti akan selalu salah di mata Tao._

 _"Pilih aku atau dia?" Lirih Tao._

 _Tiba-tiba Tao menghentikan tangisannya dan kini malah menatap Kris dengan tajam sambil mangatakan itu pada kekasihnya._

 _Lidah Kris serasa kelu saat pertanyaan yang paling ia takutkan itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Tao. Kris menggerakkan bola matanya gusar dan ia bahkan sudah berkeringat. Astaga apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Memilih Tao atau Baekhyun? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari keduanya. Ia ingin memiliki keduanya, tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil._

 _Brakk!_

 _Kris yang sudah skakmat tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang mengganggu tersebut. Kris langsung membulatkan matanya saat ia menyadari jika suara tersebut berasal dari arah kamar Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kris langsung berlari memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang masih terdiam menantikan jawaban dari Kris._

 _Sungguh Kris bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan ia pikir bahwa Baekhyun lah yang saat ini lebih membutuhkannya daripada Tao, dan mungkin jika ia meninggalkan Tao pada saat ini, Tao akan mengerti dan akan memaafkannya besok. Ya, Kris yakin._

 _"Hiks ternyata kau lebih memilihnya Kris.."_

 _Tao akhirnya lari keluar dari Rumah Sakit laknat tersebut karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang brengsek itu lagi. Sepertinya Tao harus menerima jika Kris lebih memilih lelaki itu di banding dirinya._

 _Oke, Tao akan menerimanya._

 _"Baekhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Panik Kris sambil memapah tubuh kurus Baekhyun yang ternyata terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris._

 _'Berhasil! Dia lebih memilihku dibanding kekasihnya! Ternyata tuhan masih memberimu sedikit keberuntungan, Byun Baekhyun hahaha' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati._

 _Setelah tubuhnya dibaringkan oleh Kris kembali seperti posisi semula. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun justru mempertahankan tangannya terus melingkar di leher Kris dan memandang lelaki blonde itu dengan pandangan polos dan matanya yang sayu._

 _"Mianhae.." lirih Baekhyun._

 _Glup!_

 _Kris menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut dalam jarak sedekat ini. Terlebih lagi bibir tipis yang baru saja ia kecupnya tadi. Sangat manis dan itu membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menciumnya._

 _"Tidak perlu kau pikirka-"_

 _Cup_

 _Mata Kris membulat sempurna saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya._

 _Wow! Mimpi apa ia semalam?_

 _Walaupun hanya ciuman yang singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Kris bahagia setengah mati. Apakah seperti ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang lain di belakang kekasih sendiri? Manis sekali dan Kris baru tau itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tao membanting pintu apartemennya -bersama Kris- dan langsung mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper._

 _Ya, Tao memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya saat ini juga sebelum Kris kembali dan melarangnya._

 _Tao sudah sangat membenci Kris saat ini. Kekasih yang penyayang, sabar dan baik itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang lelaki brengsek setelah mengenal lelaki tidak jelas itu. Tao sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun, karena mungkin Baekhyun memang masih terlalu polos dan maka dari itu ia hanya diam saja ketika dicium oleh Kris. Dan Kris lah yang seharusnya ia salahkan karena bisa-bisa nya ia melakukan hal bejat itu disaat Tao tidak ada._

 _Tao sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia telah menunjukkan padanya betapa brengseknya Kris. Kekasihya telah berubah dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi Tao adalah pada saat dimana Kris meninggalkannya untuk menolong lelaki itu. Kris bukanlah Kris yang dulu lagi._

 _Setelah Tao selesai mengemasi semua pakaian dan barang-barang miliknya, ia langsung bergegas menuju bandara tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun pada Kris. Masa bodoh! Ia tidak perduli!_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Grep!

Kris berhasil meraih tangan Tao dan Kris kali ini tidak ingin Tao lari lagi darinya. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya ini.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Aku masih mencintaimu.. sungguh" melas Kris.

Tao menarik nafasnya lalu menghelanya dengan kasar. Menunjukkan wajah yang sangat datar pada Kris agar lelaki blonde ini tau betapa sakit hatinya ia.

"Setelah sekian lama kau baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi maaf.." Tao berbicara dengan sinis daa menjeda kalimatnya.

Kris terdiam dan hatinya mulai merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang akan Tao katakan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu. Jadi, lupakan saja cintamu itu... Kris"

Dan Tao dengan kasar menghempaskan tangannya beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku atas pernyataan Tao barusan.

Kris terdiam membiarkan Tao beranjak darisana.

"Ck! Kau fikir aku percaya? Kau bahkan masih tidak bisa membohongiku Tao. Dan aku yakin jika kau masih menempati rumah kita.." gumam Kris sambil menyungingkan seringaiannya menatap kepergian Tao.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hati-hati Kyung!"

"Aw-"

"Aishh sudah aku katakan jika sedang berjalan itu harus hati-hati.. jadi begini akhirnya"

Kai langsung menyingkap poni Kyungsoo dan langsung mengusap-usap dahi Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo baru saja menabrak sebuah tiang yang berada di hadapannya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Mana aku jika ada tiang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tiangnya sudah berada disana sejak dulu Kyung.. kau ini lucu sekali haha" Kai saat ini sedang meniup-niup dahi Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah itu.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tidak menjawab perkataan Kai, ia saat ini hanya fokus dengan sepatu yang di pakainya karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kai dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Perlakuan Kai pada Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin romantis saja. Apakah Kai sengaja bertingkah seperti ini agar dapat meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo?

"Sudah.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh.."

Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah kebelakang agar ia dapat menghindari sentuhan Kai.

Kai yang mengerti akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi malu-malu yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya.

"Yasudah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai disana. Hanya beberapa anak tangga lagi saja.."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atas ke tempat yang sangat ia nantikan selama ia berada di China seperti sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengikuti jejak Kai dari belakang.

Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdebar setiap ia menaiki anak tangga yang membuatnya semakin mendekati tempat itu. Pasalnya, ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia dan Kai sudah berada disana.

Jelas saja karena itu adalah tempat yang sangat romantis! Bagaimana tidak? Disana adalah tempat yang paling sering didatangi oleh pasangan kekasih karena tempat ini memang di buat untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin berwisata sambil menghabiskan waktunya.

Ya, itu adalah gembok cinta.

Tidak hanya di Korea saja yang memiliki tempat gembok cinta seperti ini, tetapi di China pun juga ada.

Dan setelah ia menyadari fakta jika Kai mengajaknya kesini, semakin membuat Kyungsoo berdebar-debar.

"Pegang tangan ku Kyung.."

Kai menyodorkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padamu.." Kai tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo dan mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kai.

Deg

Kyungsoo kembali berdebar saat Kai menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekati pagar dengan ribuan gembok cinta yang berada disana.

"Eung.. Kai"

"Ne?" Kai memperhatikan dengan intens wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merona itu.

"Ke-kenapa disini sangat sepi?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Eum.. karena-aku-sudah-menyewa-tempat-ini-untuk-beberapa-jam-kedepan"

Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi O.O saat Kai tiba-tiba memegang wajahnya dan mendongakkannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kai dan tidak hanya menunduk terus seperti itu.

"Jika kau terus menunduk, bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu Kyung?" Ucap Kai dengan santai.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tidak berani menatap wajah Kai yang sangat tampan itu.

Oh Tuhan tolong jelaskan pada Kyungsoo kenapa lelaki setampan Kai bisa menyukainya sampai seperti ini?!

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku jika kau hanya diam saja seperti itu Kyung.." ucap Kai lagi.

Hidung Kyungsoo memerah karena udara disini sangat dingin dan telinganya pun memerah juga.

Kyungsoo itu sungguh cantik dan polos dalam waktu yang bersamaan di mata Kai, ditambah dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih itu sangat mencolok karena penerangan disini cukup redup dan hanya di terdapat cahaya kuning dari beberapa lampu yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

Kai jadi tidak tega membiarkannya berlama-lama disini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabku.. aku tidak akan memaksa"

Kai tersenyum lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Kyungsoo tadi dan membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan untuk mendekati pagar yang dipenuhi dengan gembok cinta tersebut.

"Kai.."

Baru saja Kai ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya tetapi ia menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grep!

Kai langsung tersenyum lebar saat Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Lalu Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang lembut tersebut.

"Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu Kyung.."

Kai lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk di di genggamnya.

"Jangan katakan sesuatu jika kau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku mengerti.." ucap Kai dengan lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau jika aku merasa seperti bukan diriku setelah aku mengenalmu. Pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu dan hanya dirimu lah yang selalu memenuhi mimpiku.." Kai menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali tersenyum karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk menggantungkan gembok ini disana.. Jika kau ingin tau kenapa aku meminta izin padamu, maka aku akan menjawab.."

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku menulis namamu juga namaku di gembok ini agar cinta kita abadi tak peduli jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku.. Do Kyungsoo"

Setelah mengatakan itu tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menjauhkan dirinya untuk memasang gembok tersebut disana.

Perlakuan yang sangat romantis!

Kyungsoo baru pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dari Kai. Kyungsoo kini yakin jika Kai adalah orang yang special dan benar-benar tulus mencintainya karena telah berjuang sampai seperti ini untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Terbukti dari Kai yang sama sekali tidak memaksa dan menyentuhnya hingga saat ini.

Bahkan Kai tidak menciumnya karena Kai sangat menghargai perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mendekati Kai untuk melihat gembok tersebut yang ternyata sudah terpasang dengan sempurna disana.

Kyungsoo langsung meraih tangan Kai dan sedikit meremasnya, membuat Kai menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Cium aku.." lirih Kyungsoo dan ia bahkan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Kai.

Kai sempat terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Kai telah menyentuh bibirnya dan menempelkannya dengan sempurna.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan saat merasakan Kai telah menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai menyesap bibirnya.

Ciuman yang Kai berikan padanya selalu terasa aneh dan mendebarkan. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat menyukai ciuman manis ini.

Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat dan kemudian ia membuka matanya dengan lebar saat tangan Kai malah menangkupkan wajahnya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo bisa lihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Kai yang sedang menutup matanya sambil terus menyesap bibirnya. Membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Mph.."

Kyungsoo sedikit bergumam. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Sungguh memalukan.

Cpkh

Akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Kyungsoo dan mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kai.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." lirih Kyungsoo kemudian.

Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

Kai bahagia bukan main setelah mendengar pernyataan bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintainya.

"Katakan itu setiap hari dengan ciuman manismu Kyung.." ucap Kai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan Kai mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai berhasil mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bertahan untuk membuka matanya setelah aktivitas panas nya bersama Chanyeol barusan.

Ia membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya ditindih oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ambruk diatasnya setelah ia orgasme.

Sepertinya lelaki ini memang sungguh kelelahan dan Baekhyun saat ini hanya memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

 _'Aku hanya ingin bahagia, hanya itu..'_

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajah Chanyeol diperpotongan lehernya.

Merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang teratur menggelitik lehernya.

 _'Tapi aku selalu menangis jika bersamamu..'_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan keluarnya airmata yang mulai membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Ia bahkan tidak membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya. Akan kembali pada diri aslinya yang lemah seperti dulu. Sosok lemah yang mencintai Chanyeol dalam diam, harus menerima kenyataan jika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan jika Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik.

 _'Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menangis?'_

Lalu Baekhyun menciumi rambut Chanyeol yang sedang dipeluknya saat ini.

Begitu mudahnya Chanyeol membuatnya menangis seperti dulu lagi, setelah sekian lama ia mencoba untuk menjadi seorang yang egois dan berusaha mati-matian untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Yejin. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yejin jika Chanyeol menyetubuhinya seperti ini. Apakah gadis cantik itu akan marah? Atau malah menangis?

 _'Maafkan aku Yejin.. aku harus melakukan ini pada kekasihmu. Aku harus membalaskan dendamku padanya'_

Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya.

Ia kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol dan ia terisak dalam diam.

Rambut madunya berantakan, matanya yang cantik menjadi sembab karena terus mengeluarkan air mata, bibirnya membengkak karena terus di lumat oleh Chanyeol selama kegiatan seks mereka, dan lihat tubuhnya..

Kemeja putih yang dipakainya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, putingnya sedikit membengkak dan memerah, seluruh bagian bahu dan lehernya juga di penuhi oleh bercak merah karena terus di hisap oleh Chanyeol dan pahanya mulusnya sudah penuh dengan cairan putih entah milik siapa.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa seberantakan ini sebelumnya. Hanya dengan Chanyeol ia akan menjadi kacau dan berantakan seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah berada dibawah Chanyeol. Terus meraung dan meminta lebih pada lelaki ini.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Lalu ia bangkit menuruni tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan dirinya untuk menghapus semua jejak Chanyeol yang ada pada tubuhnya.

 _'Aku akan tetap berpura-pura walaupun kau semakin meruntuhkan pertahananku Chanyeol.. sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatmu hancur..'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Selamat pagi sajangnim"

Sapaan Chanyeol di balas dengan ramah oleh para pegawainya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya sedikit bersemangat setelah ia bercinta dengan Baekhyun semalam.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan memiliki seutuhnya diri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja.

Menyenderkan tubuh tingginya di kaca transparan dan memandangi suasana luar gedung yang sangat indah.

 _"Chanyeol.. maafkan aku hiks"_

 _"Kau berkata apa Yejin? Bertahanlah.."_

 _"Tidak Chanyeol.. aku sudah tidak kuat"_

 _Chanyeol menangis dan terus menggenggam dengan erat tangan kekasihnya yang sudah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit._

 _"Kau akan selamat, kau akan sembuh dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi Yejin.. aku mencintaimu"_

 _Yejin menangis dan menggeleng lemah._

 _"Bukan aku.."_

 _"Kau ini bicara apa eoh?!" Chanyeol berteriak karena tidak mampu membendung rasa kalutnya._

 _"Berjanjilah.." ucap Yejin lagi._

 _Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan mendengarkan ucapan Yejin selanjutnya._

 _"Carilah dia.. carilah penggantiku. Seseorang yang tepat untukmu. Berjanjilah.."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, suara alat rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuh Yejin berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan jika detak jantung Yejin sudah berhenti bekerja._

 _Chanyeol langsung panik dan memeluk tubuh Yejin yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan sangat erat._

 _"Aku berjanji Yejin.. jangan tinggalkan aku"_

 _Dan Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan jika kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu telah pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya._

Chanyeol langsung mengusap airmatanya ketika membayangkan kembali kejadian yang paling menyedihkan untuknya tersebut. Dimana ia harus kehilangan kekasihnya yang telah ia perkosa dan sedang mengandung anaknya.

Chanyeol sangat terpukul atas kematian Yejin pada saat itu. Tetapi sampai ada suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui selama Yejin hidup yaitu..

Ketika Yura mengatakan padanya bahwa..

Orang yang di perkosanya pada saat itu adalah bukan Yejin, tetapi orang lain.

Dan sepertinya ia telah bertemu kembali dengan 'orang lain' yang di perkosanya dimasa lalu itu.

Yaitu kekasihnya sendiri yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Baek? Apa kau berencana untuk membalaskan dendammu padaku atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu?"

Chanyeol berjalan lemah menuju kursi kerjanya dan mendudukan tubuhnya dengan lesu disana.

Masalah yang rumit ini seketika membuat semangatnya hilang setelah menyadari alasan dibalik kenapa Baekhyun melakukan semua ini padanya.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponsel disaku jasnya dan ia memutuskan untuk menelepon kekasihnya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu panggilannya diangkat, akhirnya ia mendengar suara Baekhyun pada sambungan teleponnya.

 _'Yeoboseyo?'_ Ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut di seberang sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau datang ke kantorku saat ini juga? Aku membutuhkanmu.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Dan Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya saat ia tidak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun cukup lama.

 _'Baiklah.. aku akan segera kesana'_ lirih Baekhyun.

Bingo!

"Oke, aku menunggumu.." setelah itu Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kring~

"Ne?"

Chanyeol mengangkat telepon kerjanya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda sajangnim"

Ternyata telepon tersebut berasal dari resepsionis di kantornya yang memberitahu padanya jika ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya.

"Jika dia bernama Baekhyun, langsung saja suruh datang ke ruanganku.. dia kekasihku" ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga agar bawahannya mengetahui jika lelaki cantik yang ada di hadapan bawahannya itu adalah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya saat resepsionis tersebut menyanggupi perintahnya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan wajah datar tidak semangatnya pada resepsionis yang sangat cantik namun tidak lebih cantik dari dirinya itu.

"Maaf, anda bisa langsung ke ruangan Park Sajangnim.." si resepsionis itu membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun dan hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Baekhyun.

 _'Ck! Reaksinya menjijikan sekali.. Bahkan perempuan itu tidak menyangka jika aku akan semudah itu menjadi kekasih Chanyeol setelah melihatku dengan jelas bercumbu dengan Kris pada waktu itu haha'_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas gedung tersebut.

Ia berpakaian normal saat ini. Tidak lagi mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa celananya, melainkan saat ini dia mengenakan kaos putih tipis dengan celana jeans biru yang sobek di bagian lututnya dan ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang sangat putih.

Baekhyun tidak akan segila itu pergi ke tempat umum di siang hari seperti ini mengenakan pakaian seperti biasanya. Ia tidak ingin kulit mulus dan sempurnanya itu terkena cahaya matahari langsung yang akan membuat kulitnya yang sudah ia rawat selama ini menjadi kusam dan jelek begitu saja.

Ting

Tak terasa Baekhyun sudah tiba di lantai dimana ruangan Chanyeol berada. Dengan angkuh dan wajah datarnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Sang Direktur Utama tanpa memperdulikan pandangan para pegawai Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran dan kagum dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 _'Haha apakah aku semenarik itu?'_

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat beberapa pegawai lelaki Chanyeol yang ehemm lumayan tampan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Cklek

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan pahatan elegan tersebut dan melihat Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman tampannya.

Chanyeol lalu mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.. aku sangat merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol melumat bibirnya saat ini.

Tak lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Chanyeol lalu melepaskannya.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terasa basah itu lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Secepat itukah kau merindukanku?" Ucap Baekhyun.

 _'Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja dan tidak lelah sama sekali?'_

"Ne, aku sangat merindukan kekasihku" Chanyeol menekankan kata terakhirnya lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa yang berada disana.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan pakaian Baekhyun.

"Apa kau ingin aku memakai kemeja itu dan membuat aku di perkosa selama aku menuju kesini?" Ledek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sangat lucu dimatanya saat sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Mana mungkin? Tidak akan aku biarkan seseorang menyentuhmu barang sedikitpun sayang.."

Ya ampun! Suasana ini mengapa sangat manis? Kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan sangat romantis seperti ini? Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit muak.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah imutnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

Cup

"Ne.."

Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun lalu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang di pakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang.." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan Chan mphh"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap tengkuk bagian belakang Baekhyun dengan gerakan merangsang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya seperti ini.

"Anghh apah kau ingin bercinta disini Chanh?" Gumam Baekhyun di sela ciumannya.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih tetap fokus melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah puas menghabisi bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu.."

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Maukah kau makan malam dengan keluargaku? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kedua orangtuaku dan juga kakak perempuan ku.."

Deg!

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika menjadi kaku setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras seolah ia akan di eksekusi mati dan wajahnya juga saat ini sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Bagaimana jika masa lalunya terbongkar setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Yura? Tidak! Ia tidak ingin gagal secepat ini. Kedoknya semakin lama akan semakin terbongkar dan membuatnya semakin gagal dalam rencana balas dendamnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia menolak tawaran Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol akan mencurigainya. Dan jika ia menerima tawaran tersebut maka..

Hancurlah semua perjuangannya selama ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

Tanya Chanyeol kembali pada kekasihnya ini yang sepertinya sangat shock atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Chanyeol menang.

Ia akan membuat Baekhyun mengakui segalanya dan dengan begitu ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun selamanya.

Dan Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum miringnya saat ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

 _'Apa aku harus.. menyerah?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohh ternyata begitu masa lalu Kris bisa berpisah sama Tao, huuuu dasar Baek! PHO bhaqq :v

Btw, itu KaiSoo nya so sweet bgt ya wkwk

Yang paling greget itu pas Kyungsoo bilang "Cium aku.." bhahaha pasrah amat kayanya lu Kyung xD

Yejin juga udh ngaku dan nyuruh Chan buat nyari Baekhyun secara tidak langsung sebelum ia meninggal..

Kasian Yejinnya huweee :'3

Dan terakhir,

YAWLAAAAAAA ITU CHANBAEK SO SWEET BINGGO~

BEGITU AJA TERUS SAMPE FF INI TAMAT :V BHAQQ

BERCANDA DENG :V

EH, SI CHAN NGAPAIN NGAJAKIN BAEK KETEMU KELUARGANYA?

MATI KAU BAEK! MATI! *APAINI

OK, ADA YANG BISA NEBAK GA? BAEK NERIMA TAWARAN ITU ATAU NOLAK?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

GOMAWO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau sangat cantik sayang.." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan Chan mphh"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap tengkuk bagian belakang Baekhyun dengan gerakan merangsang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya seperti ini.

"Anghh apah kau ingin bercinta disini Chanh?" Gumam Baekhyun di sela ciumannya.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih tetap fokus melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah puas menghabisi bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu.."

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Maukah kau makan malam dengan keluargaku? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kedua orangtuaku dan juga kakak perempuan ku.."

Deg!

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika menjadi kaku setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras seolah ia akan di eksekusi mati dan wajahnya juga saat ini sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Bagaimana jika masa lalunya terbongkar setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Yura? Tidak! Ia tidak ingin gagal secepat ini. Kedoknya semakin lama akan semakin terbongkar dan membuatnya semakin gagal dalam rencana balas dendamnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia menolak tawaran Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol akan mencurigainya. Dan jika ia menerima tawaran tersebut maka..

Hancurlah semua perjuangannya selama ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

Tanya Chanyeol kembali pada kekasihnya ini yang sepertinya sangat shock atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Chanyeol menang.

Ia akan membuat Baekhyun mengakui segalanya dan dengan begitu ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun selamanya.

Dan Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum miringnya saat ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

 _'Apa aku harus.. menyerah?'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"K-keluargamu? Haruskah secepat itu? A-aku belum siap.." gagap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Hanya makan malam bersama dan selesai.." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah trik dari Chanyeol untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun memang adalah sosok yang pernah ia perkosa. Mengumpulkan banyak bukti agar lelaki cantik ini mau mengakuinya nanti.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak sedang berada di Korea saat ini, melainkan mereka sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurus urusan bisnis keluarga mereka. Jadi dirumahnya hanya ada Yura saja.

"Kau tau jika aku bukanlah lelaki yang baik kan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menunjukkan raut murungnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan menatap ke sembarang arah untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa.." ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Whoaahh Baekhyun sungguh lega dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Hampir saja ia masuk ke dalam neraka itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. aku belum siap" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Jemari lentiknya memainkan dasi Chanyeol dan mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan gerakan memutar membuat Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk tidak kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya ini.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melumat bibir Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun malah beranjak dari duduknya dan mengangkat tubuhnya duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.." ucap Chanyeol setelah itu mereka berdua kembali bertautan dengan sangat mesra dan sedikit panas karena Baekhyun yang duduk dengan posisi seperti itu membuat penis Chanyeol merasa tertekan.

"Cpkh anghh ummph cpkh cpkh~"

Baekhyun mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka. Kemudian Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol agar memainkan putingnya dan dituruti dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang tidak karuan diatas pangkuan Chanyeol karena penetrasi yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya melayang dan rasanya ia ingin selalu menikmati ini setiap saat.

Sentuhan Chanyeol pada bagian tubuhnya sungguh nikmat dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Eung.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja sayang.."

"Apa yang paling berarti didunia ini bagimu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

 _'Karena aku akan menghancurkannya'_

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir yang dibuat-buat bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Apa ya?"

"Cepat jawab~" Baekhyun berpura-pura merajuk dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengusak rambutnya.

 _'Jangan bersikap sok manis brengsek'_

"Kau.."

"Ne?"

"Iya kau.. kau yang paling berarti didunia ini bagiku"

"Ck! Aku hanya manusia kotor yang hina Chan.." Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah meremehkannya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu Baek.. bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan masa lalumu?"

 _'Kau masih saja brengsek! Kau tidak perduli dengan masa lalu ku yang telah kau hancurkan?'_

"Itu bukan masa lalu, itu adalah kenyataan Chan.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Ya, dan aku menerima kenyataan itu.." Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun agar kembali menatapnya.

 _'Kau akan menyesal Park'_

"Dan sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.." ucap Chanyeol kemudian dengan senyumnya.

 _'Shit!'_

"Karena aku mencintaimu.." lanjut Chanyeol.

 _'Persetan dengan cintamu itu!'_

"Dan aku juga memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu.."

"Apa?" Singkat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang di kenakan Baekhyun sehingga bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun dalam keadaan polos sekarang.

"Tubuh ini.."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu telanjang Baekhyun yang sangat mulus itu.

Menghujaninya dengan banyak kecupan kecil yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang.

"Kenapa kau berikan pada orang lain?"

Chanyeol langsung mengubah nada bicara nya menjadi sangat datar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati.

 _'Aku sudah terlanjur kotor! Dan itu karena ulah bejatmu!'_

"Karena aku menyukainya.. aku suka jika tubuhku ini dijamah oleh tangan besar seperti milik Kris, Kai dan Sehun.."

Baekhyun kembali memanas-manasi Chanyeol.

"Terlebih saat penis-penis besar mereka memenuhi lubangku.. aku serasa-"

"Cukup"

 _'Kau berhasil Baek'_

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan terdiam, tetapi hatinya saat ini sedang bersorak atas tingkah Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan hal seperti itu padamu?"

 _'Apa maksudnya ini?'_

"Bagaimana jika aku menjamah tubuh lelaki lain dan menceritakannya padamu dengan bangga?"

 _'Dengan senang hati akan aku dengarkan'_

"Maka aku akan bunuh diri.." ucap Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu telanjang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi dan sekarang pakailah kemeja hitam milikku, aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan itu. Dan kau harus menemaniku disini sampai pekerjaan ku selesai.."

Dan Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam yang tersampir di kursi kerja miliknya.

Chanyeol sengaja menyiapkan kemeja ini saat ia akan berangkat ke kantor tadi. Seperti nya malaikatnya ini akan sangat cantik jika memakai kemeja besar miliknya.

"Kemarilah.." perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan kaos miliknya yang telah dilepas oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan memakaikan kemeja hitam tersebut pada tubuh sempurna Baekhyun.

"Apakah jika seperti ini kau akan kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jangan di kancingkan.. aku tidak akan kedinginan"

Sedikit egois memang jika Chanyeol memanfaatkan situasi ini. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatannya ini selama Baekhyun masih menjadi kekasihnya. Ia juga sama seperti Baekhyun, akan memanfaatkan alter ego yang Baekhyun miliki karena nampaknya lelaki cantik ini sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak akan sakit hati lagi dengan perkataan Baekhyun dan ia akan membuat Baekhyun kembali mencintai seperti 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau lelah? Apa kau ingin tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menduduki kembali kursi kerjanya karena masih banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol kemudian ia duduk di paha Chanyeol dan menggelayutkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihat kekasihku bekerja hihihi"

 _'Dan tentunya memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk menghancurkanmu..'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hoekk!"

"Lu? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa kita harus ke dokter sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dengan panik saat melihat Luhan dari pagi terus saja muntah-muntah seperti itu.

"Aku hoekk tidak apa-apa Sehun.." gumam Luhan masih dengan posisinya yang membungkuk di depan wastafel.

"Apa sakit?" Sehun memijit-mijit tengkuk Luhan dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada kekasihnya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu aku mohon kau selalu berada disampingku sampai anak ini lahir Sehun..."

Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk kekasihnya yang sangat cantik dan sempurna ini. Disisi lain ia merasa tidak tega dengan Luhan, di tambah saat ini wajah Luhan sudah sangat pucat.

Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Luhan menjadi menderita seperti ini.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Lu.. Aku mencintai mu ok?"

Jawaban Sehun kembali membuat Luhan tersenyum dan ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.."

Luhan sangat bahagia akhirnya Sehun kembali kepadanya dan menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu. Luhan akan menjaga lelaki ini agar kejadian pahit itu tidak terulang kembali. Luhan harus berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini demi Sehun. Demi cintanya.

Meskipun ia harus kabur dari rumahnya karena pasti kedua orang tua Luhan tidak sudi menganggapnya anak lagi jika mengetahui Luhan hamil di luar nikah.

Namun Luhan yakin suatu saat nanti jika buah cintanya bersama Sehun lahir pasti orang tuanya akan mengerti dan merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.."

Luhan akhirnya menangis di dada Sehun dan Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan kekasih cantik yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Lu.. aku berjanji akan segera menikahimu dan hidup bersama denganmu sampai maut menjemputku Lu.." bisik Sehun.

Luhan meremas kaos yang di kenakan Sehun dan mengangguk.

"Ne.. hanya kau yang aku miliki Sehun hiks"

Lalu Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi oke? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Luhan tersenyum dan menangguk, kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dengan cukup lama.

Kekasihnya yang sangat polos dan juga cantik yang hanya bisa membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Sehun berjanji ia tidak akan menyakiti lelaki rapuh ini lagi. Cukup sekali dalam hidupnya dan itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengantuk menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Tatapan Baekhyun meredup dan ia memanyunkan bibirnya sangat lucu.

Nampaknya ia bosan dan kelelahan karena terus menemani Chanyeol bekerja sampai malam seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau tidurlah Baek, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke mobil.." bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah menggelayutkan tubuh mungilnya pada Chanyeol.

Beruntung kantor saat ini sudah sangat sepi. Semua pegawainya sudah pulang jam 5 sore tadi, dan Chanyeol yang selaku Direktur disana memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih banyak dan memaksanya harus pulang larut seperti. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol selama ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja hitam tanpa celana itu dengan jas kerja miliknya. Ia tidak ingin membagi pemandangan indah tubuh Baekhyun pada orang lain sama sekali. Ia sungguh-sungguh menjaga malaikatnya ini.

Setelah ia sampai di parkiran mobilnya, Chanyeol langsung mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi samping pengemudi. Dan iapun segera memasuki mobilnya karena ia sungguh lelah dan ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk beristirahat.

Tidak lupa ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan awal mula pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pada saat itu sungguh menggoda dirinya dengan mengekspose paha mulusnya dan bahu putihnya juga bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat membayangkan masa lalunya tersebut. Dan kini Chanyeol bangga karena ia akhirnya bisa memiliki malaikat cantik ini sekarang, bahkan bisa menikmatinya kapanpun ia mau. Dan ia memang sangat mencintai lelaki ini dengan tulus, bukan hanya sekedar rasa nafsu saja.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus, bukan hanya rasa bersalahnya atas perbuatan kejinya di masa lalu yang telah melukai lelaki cantik yang rapuh ini.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Chanh.."

"Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah seperti ingin menangis dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku haus~"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat rengekan imut Baekhyun.

"Dimobilku tidak ada air. Aku akan membelinya dulu oke?"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka pintu mobilnya tetapi pergerakannya terhenti saat Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tidak.."

Chanyeol terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik leher Chanyeol sehingga membuat lelaki tinggi itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ingin minum cairanmu.." bisik Baekhyun dengan seduktif dan kemudian ia mengecupi leher Chanyeol.

Parkiran mobil di gedung ini sudah sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin jika ia melakukan nya disini bersama Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

Ia melahap bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus dan melepas jas kerja yang masih menempel di tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga kini tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun terpampang jelas di bawahnya.

Sungguh cantik dan bersinar didalam kegelapan ini. Tatapan matanya yang polos dan kulitnya yang lembut membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuhnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk melepas dasi Chanyeol dan membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu persatu.

Suasana menjadi sangat panas disini, walaupun ac mobil sudah di nyalakan tetapi tetap saja keduanya berkeringat. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah keringat karena terlalu bergairah.

Baekhyun terus melenguh-lenguh dan bergumam tidak jelas saat Chanyeol menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang terlewat dari sentuhan tangan besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik leher Chanyeol agar menyesap lehernya.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau menghisap leherku Chanh~"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol langsung menghisap leher mulus Baekhyun layaknya seorang vampire yang sedang menghisap darah mangsanya. Sungguh hisapan yang kuat namun menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun melepaskan celana yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol dengan gerakan perlahan dan ia berhasil melepaskan semuanya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di kursinya.

Chanyeol tercekat saat tangan lembut Baekhyun menggenggam penisnya di tambah dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda.

Sungguh lelaki cantik ini memang telah berpengalaman.

"Nikmati ini sayang~" bisik Baekhyun di depan bibir Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini sudah berhadapan langsung dengan penis tegak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengocok penis besar itu sebentar lalu mengecup ujungnya.

Baekhyun mulai membuka mulut mungilnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya membiarkannya bermain di ujung penis Chanyeol, membuat sang empunya menggeram keenakan.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan seluruh penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh~"

Chanyeol mendesah saat penisnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan licin didalam mulut Baekhyun. Sungguh nikmat blowjob yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun. Tak kalah nikmat dengan lubang sempitnya.

Cloph cloph cloph

Baekhyun terus mengemut dan menyedot-nyedot penis Chanyeol dengan kuat. Dan jemari lentiknya saat ini sudah memainkan dan meremas-remas twinsball Chanyeol. Mencoba agar cairan Chanyeol cepat keluar karena ia saat ini sungguh haus.

Haus akan cairan cinta Chanyeol.

"Umh~ umh~" Baekhyun memberikan desahan seksinya pada Chanyeol agar lelaki ini cepat sampai pada puncaknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol di atas sana hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang sedang dirasakannya dan dahi seksinya juga telah berkeringat. Entah senikmat apa servis yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun sehingga bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi kelimpungan seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya memandang kepala Baekhyun yang maju mundur dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai madu itu. Sungguh ia menyayangi lelaki cantik ini. Dan ingin segera mengikatnya dengan sebuah hubungan yang sakral.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan penis Chanyeol sudah membesar di dalam mulut dan sedikit berdenyut. Itu tandanya lelaki ini sebentar lagi akan sampai pada puncaknya.

Jemari Baekhyun semakin gencar mengocok batang penis Chanyeol sementara saat ini mulutnya hanya fokus pada kepala penis Chanyeol saja. Lidahnya bergerak lincah menari-nari di atas lubang kencing Chanyeol yang siap untuk menumpahkan cairannya.

"Akh Baek!"

Crot

Crot

Crot

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat dan ia tidak kuasa lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairannya. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam mulut hangat Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menelan semua cairan itu.

"Umphh~"

Baekhyun kembali bergumam saat ia menelan cairan cinta Chanyeol.

Tidak pernah Baekhyun menelan cairan cinta siapapun kecuali milik Chanyeol dan miliknya. Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti mengapa reaksi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menginginkan cairan Chanyeol itu. Sungguh aneh yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Apakah Chanyeol yang membuatnya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Belum selesai ia meminum semua cairan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun. Berbagi cairan cinta itu melalui tautan lembut dan panas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melucuti celana dalam Baekhyun dan melebarkan paha kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kita lanjutkan ini sampai tuntas. Aku ingin memenuhimu.." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Sementara Baekhyun yang sudah memeluk leher Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyiapkan lubangnya untuk di masuki.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak itu ke lubang Baekhyun dan menjebloskannya secara perlahan.

"Angh~"

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol karena merasa asing saat penis Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memenuhi lubangnya tersebut.

"Menjeritlah sesukamu Baek.. aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan suara indahmu" bisik Chanyeol lagi sambil menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai menggenjot lubang Baekhyun dan menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar seirama dengan gerakannya. Penisnya kembali merasakan kenikmatan saat di peras oleh lubang ketat Baekhyun. Sungguh nikmat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tidak berdaya hanya bisa menopangkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan membiarkan kekasihnya ini bermain dengan lubangnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan yang sepertinya tidak akan cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa nikmatnya yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Chanyeol kini beralih untuk menciumi bahu Baekhyun dan menurunkan sedikit kemeja bagian atas yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun agar ia bisa leluasa menghisap bahu putih tersebut.

Sungguh sangat cantik bila Baekhyun sedang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia karena ia bisa menikmati malaikat cantik ini.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Perasaannya sungguh kalut saat ini.

Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengedalikan tubuhnya sendiri seperti saat itu? Sama persis seperti kejadian itu saat Chanyeol tengah memperkosanya.

Tubuhnya hanya bisa terkulai lemah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol dengan lirih untuk segera menghentikannya namun di abaikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

Pada saat itu pun Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Antara sedih karena Chanyeol dengan tega memperkosanya dalam keadaan mabuk dan senang karena Chanyeol lah yang melakukan itu padanya. Sosok lelaki yang sudah ia cintai selama 3 tahun.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cklek_

 _Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit ia buka untuk mendengarkan suara bagus Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi seorang diri di ruang musik pada saat mereka masih duduk di kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah tingkat atas._

 _Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil itu tanpa berkedip menikmati suara indahnya. Ini perasaan Chanyeol saja atau bukan jika lelaki itu sangat bersinar ketika sedang bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya seperti itu._

 _Angel._

 _Chanyeol sangat mengetahui lagu itu karena itu adalah lagu favoritenya. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sedang melantunkannya dengan begitu sempurna, membuat jantung Chanyeol sedikit berdegup._

 _Tak terasa Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan lagunya dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki mungil itu._

 _Plok plok plok_

 _"Sangat cantik.."_

 _Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tepuk tangan itu dan matanya seketika membulat._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun kaku saat Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya dan kini lelaki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya._

 _"Suaranya sangat indah.. aku menyukainya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut halus Baekhyun._

 _Deg deg deg_

 _Jantung Baekhyun langsung berpacu dengan kencang saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya di rambut saja, tetapi itu cukup membuat Baekhyun menjadi tegang._

 _Untuk informasi kalian, Baekhyun adalah seorang anti sosial dan tidak memiliki seorang pun teman di sekolah ataupun dirumah._

 _Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa emosi dan kegelisahan hatinya dengan bernyanyi seperti ini seorang diri sehabis pulang sekolah._

 _Tetapi hari ini berbeda._

 _Terasa berbeda karena saat ini ada seorang lelaki tinggi yang mendengar nyanyiannya dan saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ditambah lelaki ini tersenyum padanya setelah ia memuji suaranya._

 _Hanya lelaki ini yang memuji suaranya setelah sekian lama ia melakukan kebiasaan bernyanyi sepulang sekolah seperti ini._

 _"K-kenapa kau ada di-disini?" ucap Baekhyun gugup._

 _"Aku mengambil barangku kembali yang tertinggal dikelas dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar suaramu yang indah itu.." jawab Chanyeol dengan santai pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh pada dada kirinya saat ini. Ia bingung dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun malah bergegas mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari menjauhi Chanyeol._

 _"Hey! Kau mau kemana?! Kau belum memberitahuku siapa namamu?!" Teriak Chanyeol saat lelaki mungil itu sudah berlari jauh entah kemana._

 _Baekhyun takut. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan jantungnya berdetak seperti ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi lelaki yang sudah membuat jantungnya seperti ini._

 _Keesokan harinya Baekhyun tidak melakukan kebiasaan bernyanyinya seperti biasa karena ia takut Chanyeol akan kembali memergokinya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu lelaki itu lagi. Entah karena alasan apa, Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti._

 _Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang ternyata berada di kelas sebelah kelasnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun penasaran dengan sosok ceria Chanyeol yang memiliki banyak teman, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu diam sendirian tanpa memiliki teman._

 _Baekhyun jadi berkhayal bagaimana jika ia berteman dengan Chanyeol, pasti hidupnya akan lebih berwarna. Tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan itu, dan seperti inilah yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh Baekhyun._

 _Yaitu, memperhatikan Chanyeol secara diam-diam sampai tak terasa mereka sudah menginjak tingkat akhir._

 _Dan Baekhyun menyadari jika rasa aneh di dadanya saat ia melihat Chanyeol adalah rasa cinta._

 _Baekhyun telah mencintai lelaki itu sejak awal pertemuan mereka._

 _Maka dari itu ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengikuti jejak Chanyeol kemana pun Chanyeol pergi tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol._

 _Semacam pengagum rahasia dan ia hanya bisa mencintai Chanyeol dalam diam._

 _Termasuk saat mereka masuk ke Universitas unggulan di kotanya. Baekhyun berusaha agar ia bisa satu Universitas dengan Chanyeol dan dengan begitu ia bisa terus memperhatikan Chanyeol._

 _Di tahun pertamanya di Universitas itu berjalan dengan baik, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Yejin. Dan Yejin adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari Universitas lain yang sekelas dengannya._

 _Baekhyun hampir menyerah dan ingin bunuh dari pada saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak?_

 _Setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia berjuang mati-matian untuk mengejar cintanya tetapi dengan mudahnya di ambil orang begitu saja. Sungguh Baekhyun hampir putus asa karena berita Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Yejin adalah benar adanya._

 _Baekhyun bahkan sudah ingin menabrakkan dirinya pada mobil yang melaju kencang di tengah jalan raya namun ia malah diselamatkan oleh seorang lelaki tua dan ia akhirnya pun gagal._

 _Sampai ia berjalan sendirian menuju Rumahnya dan diluar dugaannya ia malah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan mabuk dan Chanyeol dengan tidak sadar memperkosanya._

 _Sungguh menyakitkan dan menyedihkan._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Keluarkan semuanya didalam"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara lemahnya dan ia langsung menutup matanya karena ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing bersamaan dengan lubangnya yang menghangat dan terasa penuh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yura membulatkan matanya saat ia menatap pada layar ponselnya yang terdapat foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lemah bersama Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol baru saja mengirimkan sebuah foto padanya dan bertanya pada Yura apakah benar lelaki yang berada didalam foto bersamanya itu adalah lelaki yang ia lihat pada saat kejadian itu?

Yura langsung terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia tidak menyangka.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bertemu dengan lelaki ini kembali?

Benar sekali lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang pada saat itu menghubunginya sambil menangis. Yura masih mengingat dengan jelas lelaki itu walaupun lelaki ini sedikit berubah tetapi Yura yakin lelaki ini adalah korban dari kesalahan adiknya dimasa lalu.

Yura langsung gelagapan karena ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan lelaki ini untuk meminta maaf padanya. Ia sungguh menyesal pada saat itu. Semoga lelaki ini mau memaafkannya dan adiknya.

Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Yura segera menghubungi adiknya dan ia saat ini tengah jalan mondar-mandir karena merasa khawatir.

"Chanyeol!"

 _'Ne nunna?'_

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu? Benar dia memang lelaki yang kau perkosa dulu!"

Yura sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

 _'Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas aku akan meminta maaf padanya segera mungkin. Kau tenang saja nunna..'_

"Oke, ini masalahmu jadi kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Dan lelaki itu 100% benar seperti yang aku temui pada malam itu saat menjemputmu"

 _'Terima kasih nunna. Do'akan aku'_

"Pasti.."

Disisi lain Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan lega karena Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang ia perkosa dulu.

Ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan mengakhiri kepura-puraan mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ting tong

Cklek

Tao yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang bertamu ke rumah nya malam-malam seperti ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Tao.. maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa kau kemari, brengsek?"

Kris menahan pintu apartemen tersebut saat Tao akan menutupnya kembali.

"Untuk meminta maaf padamu dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman selama ini" Kris melemahkan suaranya agar Tao mau sedikit memberinya waktu untuk membahas masalah mereka.

"Kita sudah berakhir Kris, lupakan saja semuanya" Tao akhirnya melemah dan berbicara dengan suara lirih.

"Belum ada kata pisah yang kita lontarkan Tao. Kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.." Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Apakah kita masih bisa di sebut sebagai sepasang kekasih setelah kau bercumbu dengan lelaki itu?"

Kris tertohok atas perkataan Tao yang kembali mengingatkannya dengan penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku Tao, aku menyesal"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Kau lebih memilih lelaki itu dan meninggalkanku.."

Tao akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya di hadapan Kris.

"Pada saat itu aku sungguh bingung Tao, disatu sisi aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya harus kehilangan bayinya.."

Tao membuang wajahnya dari pandangan Kris.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bercinta dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Kris tertohok atas pertanyaan Tao. Sungguh ia menyesali ke brengsekannya selama ini, telah menyakiti kekasihnya yang sangat ia cinta hanya karena ia tidak kuasa menahan nafsunya.

"Tidak menjawab? Kau memang lelaki yang brengsek Kris!"

Kris yang sudah tidak itu langsung menarik tangan Tao dengan kuat lalu membanting tubuh Tao pada dinding apartemen disana. Dan mencium Tao dengan kasar.

Tao terus memberontak agar Kris melepaskan ciumannya namun usahanya sia-sia karena ia nyatanya memang sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Maka dari itu, Tao hanya bisa menangis dan menerima perlakuan Kris.

Saat dirasa Tao sudah mulai tenang, Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang mata Tao dengan tajam.

"Aku memang lelaki brengsek, dan aku menyadari itu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku sungguh menyesal.."

Kris menghapus airmata Tao dengan lembut.

"Sulit untuk memaafkan mu Kris hikss"

Tao masih terisak dan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika kau masih meragukan perasaanku. Aku akan segera datang pada orang tuamu besok dan melamarmu.."

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris dengan tidak percaya.

"Dan aku serius.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris menarik tangan Tao memasuki apartemen mereka yang telah Kris beli dulu selama mereka tinggal di China.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah datarnya memasuki sebuah ruangan serba putih yang terdapat di dalam Rumah Sakit 'khusus' tersebut.

Setelah menerima panggilan dari dokter specialist yang menangani dirinya, Baekhyun segera bergegas ketempat ini.

Perasaan Baekhyun memang sedikit tidak enak, namun ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif dan ia harus menghadapi ini semua dengan rasa percaya diri yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Dokter muda yang memakai name tag 'Lee Sungmin' yang notabenenya adalah Dokter yang tadi menghubunginya.

"Selamat siang saudara Byun Baekhyun" sapa Sungmin dengan manis ketika Baekhyun sudah mendaratkan pantatnya dengan sempurna di kursi tersebut.

"Siang Dok" balas Baekhyun sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Langsung saja pada tujuan awalku mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini. Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau merasa pusing dan mual belakangan ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tenang.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba Dokter ini menanyakan hal seperti itu? Dan kenapa ia tau jika Baekhyun memang mengalami pusing dan mual akhir-akhir ini?

"Ne.. memang aku merasa tubuhku semakin melemah. Apa aku kurang banyak minum vitamin Dok?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Maaf jika aku memberitahu masalah ini padamu terlalu mendadak. Apakah kau masih mengingat dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau terima setelah melakukan penundaan kehamilan 6 bulan yang lalu?"

Baekhyun kembali teringat saat ia mendatangi Dokter ini sambil menangis dan memaksa Dokter ini untuk membuatnya tidak hamil lagi walaupun ia melakukan seks beberapa kali. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar ia tidak hamil setelah ia melakukan seks dengan Kris dan orang lain. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membayar berapapun pada Dokter ini asalkan ia bisa membuatnya tidak hamil untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Sungmin sudah memperingatkan pada Baekhyun jika efek dari meminum pil-pil yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu akan mempengaruhi daya tahan tubuhnya. Dan Sungmin juga tidak bisa memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak akan hamil selamanya, karena ia hanya bisa menundanya saja bukannya menghentikannya.

"Apakah waktu penundaan itu akan berakhir?"

"Ne.. dan ini adalah waktu yang paling lama untuk menundanya. Sperma-sperma yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu sebulan terakhir memang telah hancur oleh pil-pil tersebut. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memastikan jika kau melakukan seks akhir-akhir ini dan sperma tersebut masuk kedalam tubuhmu itu akan mati juga atau malah berkembang"

Baekhyun nampak sangat shock. Ia ketakutan saat ini dan ia sangat bingung apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa aku akan kembali hamil?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya setelah kau melakukan test"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata itu adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun suka sama Chanyeol. Masa lalu Baekhyun sama Chanyeol itu sebenernya manis, yaa karena kehadiran Yejin mungkin yah yg bikin hidup Baekhyun hancur dengan perlahan..

Dan Sungmin datang di saat yang tidak tepat bhaqq :v

Kira" apakah Baekhyun akan hamil?

Belum juga nyakitin Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun malah di kasih cobaan lagi..

Maafin Yuta ya baby B :'3 Sumpah deh demi semvak robeknya Kai, Yuta ga bermaksud buat nyakitin Baek :'3 *ignore vliss -"

Terus Chanyeol juga udh tau kalo Baekhyun itu adalah lelaki yang pernah dia perkosa.. pinter bgt sih Mas Cahyoo haha

Apa reaksi Baekhyun kalo Chanyeol ternyata udah tau sosok aslinya?

Apa Baekhyun akan memaafkan Chanyeol atau justru sebaliknya ninggalin Chanyeol dan balik ke orang tuanya?

Kalo penasaran, jangan lupa Review dulu yaa~

Yuta tunggu ^^

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ada beberapa readers yang nama personal contact Yuta, nih Yuta kasih tau ya hehe**

 **Pertama, ya Yuta itu salah satu admin di fp ig chanbaek memecomic_chanbaek (jangan lupa di follow ya) Yuta jadi admin LadyLuck disana :D**

 **Kedua, kalo ada yang mau temenan sama Yuta boleh hubungi salah satu cp ini.. tenang aja, Yuta orangnya baik kok wkwkwk**

 **Pin BB : 5176068A**

 **Ig : shanti_kim_yuta**

 **Id Line : shantimelinda**

 **Biasanya Yuta sering on disitu. Ohiya, Yuta line 96. Pasti kebanyakan manggil kakak haha**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya~**

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali teringat saat ia mendatangi Dokter ini sambil menangis dan memaksa Dokter ini untuk membuatnya tidak hamil lagi walaupun ia melakukan seks beberapa kali. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar ia tidak hamil setelah ia melakukan seks dengan Kris dan orang lain. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membayar berapapun pada Dokter ini asalkan ia bisa membuatnya tidak hamil untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Sungmin sudah memperingatkan pada Baekhyun jika efek dari meminum pil-pil yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu akan mempengaruhi daya tahan tubuhnya. Dan Sungmin juga tidak bisa memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak akan hamil selamanya, karena ia hanya bisa menundanya saja bukannya menghentikannya.

"Apakah waktu penundaan itu akan berakhir?"

"Ne.. dan ini adalah waktu yang paling lama untuk menundanya. Sperma-sperma yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu sebulan terakhir memang telah hancur oleh pil-pil tersebut. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memastikan jika kau melakukan seks akhir-akhir ini dan sperma tersebut masuk kedalam tubuhmu itu akan mati juga atau malah berkembang"

Baekhyun nampak sangat shock. Ia ketakutan saat ini dan ia sangat bingung apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa aku akan kembali hamil?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya setelah kau melakukan test"

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kai.. bangun" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"Hhmm"

Kai hanya bergumam dan ia malah melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo.

"Aishh ini sudah pagi.. Nanti kita bisa telat datang ke kantor" rengek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo saat ini sudah berani untuk bersikap terbuka dan manja pada Kai setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepesang kekasih. Kyungsoo selalu bersikap sangat imut apabila sedang berada di samping Kai dan itu semakin membuat Kai mencintainya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengingat malam dimana Kai menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo dengan sangat romantis. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kai. Dan sepertinya rasa cinta Kyungsoo pada Kai semakin hari semakin besar.

Namun kali ini Kai sangat menyebalkan, sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan, padahal Kai tidak pernah bersikap malas seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum saat tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pada telinga Kai.

"Ung.. sajangnim~ cepatlah bangun" bisik Kyungsoo dengan sangat lirih.

Kai tercekat ditempat setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang ugh! sungguh membuat birahinya meningkat drastis.

"Jangan berani bermain-main denganku sayang"

Kai berbicara dengan menunjukkan smirknya namun masih menutup rapat kedua matanya itu.

"Jika sajangnim tidak bangun, kita akan terlamba- akh!"

Srek!

Cup

"Heummphh!"

Kai dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menindihnya di atas kasur tersebut dan membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibir tebal miliknya.

Kai sungguh tidak tahan mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang di telinganya malah terdengar seperti rintihan seksi itu, maka akhirnya Kai melakukan hal ini pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Cukup lama Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lalu melepasnya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah itu.

"Hari ini kita bebas dari pekerjaan karena sudah ada Kris hyung yang menggantikan ku sayang.. jadi tidak perlu repot-repot kau membangunkanku, ok?"

Kai berbicara tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka itu lalu Kai kembali mengecup bibir itu dan segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah memandangi Kai.

"Oh dan satu lagi.." ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar kembali berdiri dan menghadapnya.

Kai mengelus-elus telapak tangan Kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa merasakan ini?" Bisik Kai bersamaan dengan ia membawa tangan Kyungsoo pada kejantanannya yang sudah sedikit tegak itu.

Jelas Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika penis Kai sudah berdiri dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik tangannya lalu membuang wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu ke sembarang arah.

"Maafkan aku.. a-aku tidak se-sengaja" jawab Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

Kai tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang polos itu lalu dia beranjak untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

"T-tunggu.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.. a-akan me-membantumu" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu dan terus menunduk.

Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan kini ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan intens saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapannya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang Kyungsoo miliki akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kai dan betapa terkejutnya Kai karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menahan wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Cpkhh a-akuh a-akanh membantumu.. Kai~" ucap Kyungsoo di sela ciumannya dan tangan mungil Kyungsoo kini telah menurunkan zipper celana Kai lalu mengeluarkan penis Kai begitu saja.

Wow! Sejak kapan Kyungsoo yang polos ini menjadi nakal dan seberani ini? Kai sungguh bangga haha

Tangan kiri Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Kai agar ciuman tersebut semakin dalam dan tangan kanan Kyungsoo sudah bergerak untuk mengocok penis Kai yang sudah hard itu dengan gerakan lembut.

Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sambil menikmati rasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo pada penisnya.

Ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo ini ternyata sangat pengertian dan rela berubah menjadi seperti apa yang Kai inginkan dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat itu.

"Ah~" Kai sedikit mendesah saat Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan berjongkok di hadapannya berniat untuk melakukan blowjob pada Kai.

Namun dengan cepat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo lagi agar Kyungsoo kembali berdiri.

"Tidak perlu.. aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dengan tanganmu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Kai tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tangannya kembali mengocok penis Kai dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan namun memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat bagi Kai.

Ah~ Kai tidak akan pernah melepaskan kekasih nya ini. Ia sungguh mencintai ketulusan dan kepolosan yang Kyungsoo miliki.

Dan Kai berjanji ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih pada Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo siap dan memintanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja membuka matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Mata sipitnya menangkap bayangan sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang terduduk disampingnya dengan wajah serius menatap ponselnya.

Pergerakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kau sudah bangun malaikatku?" Sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Um"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol seperti ini. Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak dan ia merasa seperti ada hal buruk yang akan menghampirinya.

Baekhyun membutuhkan perlindungan Chanyeol saat ini dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mencium bibir Chanyeol cukup lama.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini. Apakah Baekhyun masih berpura-pura?

Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah benar-benar yakin jika ia tidak mungkin salah orang lagi.

Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang pernah di perkosanya dimasa lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau berubah menjadi seperti ini Baek.."

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bingung.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi menjadi menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum miringnya pada Baekhyun dan tangannya mengusap-usap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan ku pada polisi saat itu hm?"

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pusing karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"4 tahun yang lalu.. kau mengingatnya?"

Deg!

Baekhyun langsung panik. Ia sudah berkeringat saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras dan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ia tidak mampu.

Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia sedikit menganga karena rasa terkejutnya.

Apakah Chanyeol telah mengetahui sosok aslinya?

 _'Tuhan lindungi aku..'_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena nyatanya tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih besar daripada tenaganya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Rasa kalutnya kembali muncul seperti 4 tahun silam. Ketakutan dan ia tidak berdaya untuk melawan lelaki yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Baek"

Chanyeol semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun tak perduli jika lelaki cantik ini sudah menangis.

"Hentikan kepura-puraan mu ini Baek!"

"Pengecut! Kau pengecut Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun semakin menangis dengan terisak-isak di bawah Chanyeol.

Berakhir sudah perjuangan balas dendamnya selama ini. Bahkan ia belum melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya lebih awal?

Mungkin karena Chanyeol itu terlalu kuat dan terlalu pintar, maka dari itu Baekhyun sangat membencinya.

"Maafkan kesalahanku Baekhyun.. aku tidak sadar pada saat itu" pinta Chanyeol sambil mengecupi tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku.."

"Maafkan aku Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam kepadanya? Sebenarnya apa kesalahan Baekhyun dimasa lalu sehingga ia menjadi sangat menderita saat ini? Hidupnya terlalu kejam dan bahkan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghadapinya.

Selama ini ia hanya berjuang seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi orang yang memperdulikannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada lagi orang yang memperdulikan hatinya. Betapa terlukanya hati Baekhyun pada saat itu, betapa hancurnya perasaannya dan betapa remuknya jantungnya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin mati saat ini juga dan ia sungguh ingin mati secepatnya.

Tetapi mengapa Tuhan selalu menunda dan seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk mati? Seakan Tuhan semakin ingin ia merasakan kesakitan yang lebih parah lagi dari ini dan membiarkannya terus hidup dalam penderitaan.

"Aku yakin jika kau masih mencintaiku Baek.." lirih Chanyeol.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan 'tidak' dengan keras Baek!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak sambil terus memperhatikan wajah terluka Baekhyun.

"Tidak hikss! kau jahat Chan hiks!" Baekhyun masih tidak ingin membuka matanya dan masih terisak di bawah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkan kejahatanku Baek? Ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini.." mohon Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin jika kau masih memiliki bagian lembut dari hatimu Baek.."

"Kau tau apa eoh?!"

Chanyeol sudah sangat frustasi saat ini. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi agar Baekhyun mau memaafkannya. Chanyeol sangat mencintai lelaki rapuh ini, tetapi mengapa takdir seolah membuat Baekhyun semakin membencinya?

"Lepaskan aku.." lirih Baekhyun.

Ok, Chanyeol menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun tenang dengan melepaskan cengkraman eratnya pada tangan kurus Baekhyun.

Dan tangan Baekhyun langsung meremas kemeja Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Ia sungguh ingin menampar lelaki ini, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak kuasa untuk melakukannya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan ingin menciumnya, namun Baekhyun terlebih dulu menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan cium aku.." ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Chanyeol terenyuh setelah mendengar nada terluka Baekhyun.

"Apa aku sangat menghancurkan hidupmu Baek?"

"Kenapa kau bertindak sebodoh itu eoh?! Kenapa kau menggangguku?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit dan menatap tajam mata Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya yang telah penuh airmata tersebut.

Chanyeol terdiam, biarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan emosinya saat ini pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan membiarkannya hingga Baekhyun puas.

"Kau tau pada saat aku tau bahwa aku hamil betapa hancurnya perasaanku? Terlebih aku dihamili dengan tidak sadar oleh orang yang sudah aku cintai secara diam-diam selama tiga tahun?! Dan apa kau peduli padaku saat itu?! Hiks"

"Aku terpuruk! Dan bahkan aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bersandar, apa kau tau itu?! hikss"

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol! Kau sangat bodoh!"

Baekhyun terus memaki-maki Chanyeol.

"Kau brengsek! Dan aku sangat menyesal ketika aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah mencintai orang yang salah! Namun di tengah rasa penyesalanku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hiks! Kaulah alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Chanyeol! Hikss"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Dan kau hiks.. kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Lelaki yang telah membuat jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar dan memenuhi pikiranku dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sekeras apapun usahaku untuk melupakanmu, nyatanya aku tidak bisa! Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini?! Hiks"

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Kau membuat ku lelah.. membuatku selalu berharap untuk bisa memilikimu, tetapi yang aku dapatkan hanyalah penderitaan.." Baekhyun mulai lemah.

"Berhentilah Chanyeol.. berhentilah membuatku semakin mencintaimu"

Beberapa tetes lagi air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Sebelum aku kembali mencintai-mpphh"

Baekhyun tercekat dan menarik nafasnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menubrukkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan emosi dan ia juga bisa merasakan airmata Chanyeol menetes jatuh ke wajahnya.

 _'Apa kau benar-benar menyesali kesalahanmu?'_

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol terus menciumnya dengan emosi seperti ini walaupun hatinya sedikit berdenyut nyeri saat merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol menangkup rahang Baekhyun dengan erat seolah ia tidak menginginkan ciuman itu terlepas barang sedetikpun. Ia harus membuat Baekhyun mengerti jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintainya dan menyesali kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

 _'Berhentilah mempermainkanku'_

Baekhyun terus meremas dengan kuat kemeja Chanyeol selama tautan itu berlangsung.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk dan menyandarkannya pada kepala tempat tidur tersebut tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak berdaya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun sesukanya. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan menurunkannya sehingga Baekhyun sudah bertelanjang dada saat ini lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku sungguh ingin merengkuh tubuh ini dan melindungimu.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol lalu menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh polos Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol mulai mengecupi bahu telanjang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu Chan?" Baekhyun bersuara lemah dan lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Aku keguguran.." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin menggeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Jujur saja Chanyeol juga merasa sakit mendengar penderitaan Baekhyun karena kebrengsekannya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak tau jika Baekhyunlah sosok itu.

Sosok yang seharusnya ia cintai.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan kesalahannya yang kedua dengan membiarkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia harus memiliki Baekhyun secepatnya dan ia sungguh ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

Ia berjanji ia akan mencintai lelaki cantik ini.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Chanyeol.

Hangat.

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Chanyeol seperti ini.

Kenapa Chanyeol selalu membuatnya lemah seperti ini?

"Kena-"

"Tolong berhenti untuk bertanya 'kenapa' lagi padaku Baek.." dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dan aku minta kau berhenti untuk menyentuhku Chanh.."

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan agar lelaki ini bisa menjauh darinya karena tubuhnya memang sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan lagi.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia malah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menyentuhmu Baek. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan jauh darimu barang sedetikpun. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku mohon kau mengertilah.."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam.

 _'Hentikan Chanyeol.. ku mohon'_

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

 _'Hentikan..'_

Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak lemah didalam hati saat Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol saat dagunya terangkat oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini Baek.." dan Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman lembutnya.

"Mmhh-"

Baekhyun menggumam tertahan melayani ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin panas ini. Chanyeol menghabisi bibir Baekhyun dengan gerakan berantakan, sehingga membuat Baekhyun kewalahan mengikuti gerakan kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol menyerang seluruh isi rongga mulutnya.

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pusing kembali ketika Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memberikan sentuhan acak yang sangat membangkitkan di area punggungnya.

Mau tidak mau, perlakuan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanh~"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol dan menatapnya cukup lama.

"Aku.."

Ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya dengan lemah pada Chanyeol.

"Kembali mengandung anakmu.."

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke perut datar Baekhyun.

Disini? Didalam perut ini? Didalam perut lelaki cantik yang sangat ia cintai ini terdapat darah dagingnya?

Kembali?

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau kembali mengandung Baek? Mengandung anakku?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya di balas anggukkan lemah oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan suaranya saat ia memperhatikan wajah kebingungan dari Chanyeol yang masih menindih tubuhnya.

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mengetahui jika aku sedang mengandung anakmu, itu karena masanya sudah habis Chan.."

"Habis?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne.. aku menunda kehamilanku karena aku tidak mau mengandung anak lagi. Aku trauma. Tetapi Tuhan berkendak lain dan ternyata aku sudah tidak mampu menunda kehamilanku.." Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya.

"Dan kau.."

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau memasuki spermamu kedalam tubuhku akhir-akhir ini dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dan sepertinya, obat penunda itu tidak mampu menahan spermamu lagi Chan.." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan mantap.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita lakukan pertunangan Baek.."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Chan.."

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima Chanyeol. Nyatanya ia masih saja menyangkal perasaannya terhadap lelaki tinggi ini.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun. Ia ingin hidup sendiri tanpa rasa sakit hati lagi karena ia sungguh trauma akan masa lalunya. Ia tidak ingin sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan lelaki yang sama.

Ia harus belajar dari kesalahan.

"Lebih baik aku menggugurkan janin ini.."

"Apa kau gila Baek?!"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Baekhyun dengan datar.

Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya dan kali ini ia berhasil. Kemudian ia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang sempat di lepas oleh Chanyeol dan beranjak turun dari ranjang tersebut. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih shock akan jawaban Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol dan terdiam sejenak.

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _'Yura.. Appa dan Umma akan kembali ke Korea lusa. Apa kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja?'_ Ucap Tuan Park dari saluran teleponnya.

Yura sempat terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Ayahnya bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tidak berada di rumah mereka lagi. Yura bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja Appa.. cepatlah kembali, aku merindukan kalian"

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yura untuk keadaan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi fatal ini. Masalahnya ia tidak tau apakah Ayah nya akan marah jika membiarkan Chanyeol tinggal di luar atau tidak. Ayahnya itu adalah orang yang sulit di tebak dan memiliki pendirian yang keras akan tujuannya seperti Chanyeol.

Lalu Yura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat Ayahnya mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga diri baik-baik.

Yura masih memandangi ponselnya dan tangannya langsung terangkat untuk mencari kontak adiknya disana.

Apakah ia berhasil membawa kembali adiknya sebelum kedua orang tuanya kembali?

Brak!

Yura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu utama yang terbanting dengan cukup keras.

Ternyata Chanyeol lah pelakunya.

"Chanyeol!"

Yura berteriak dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat kacau itu.

Pandangannya kosong, berjalan dengan lunglai, pakaiannya acak-acakan dan wajahnya...

Seperti habis menangis.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan sang kakak dan malah berlutut disana sambil menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Yura langsung meraih bahu Chanyeol dan mereka saat ini bertatap muka.

"Lihat aku Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yura dengan panik.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Lelaki tinggi ini terus meneteskan airmatanya dengan tatapan yang nanar memandang wajah kakaknya.

"Aku.. melakukan kesalahan yang kedua nuna.." gumam Chanyeol.

Yura langsung menjatuhkan dagunya.

Ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya.. lelaki itu tidak mau memaafkan aku.."

Yura langsung membawa adiknya kedalam pelukannya, dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol sedang bergetar dengan hebat saat ini.

Ia sungguh tau reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti ini jika ia sedang terluka. Dan ini akan sulit membuat Chanyeol kembali ceria seperti semula. Chanyeol pasti akan terpuruk kembali seperti saat ia kehilangan Yejin.

"Dan dia.. sedang mengandung anakku" lanjut Chanyeol.

"K-kau.."

"Ya, aku sering melakukannya dengannya akhir-akhir ini" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Aku mengerti.."

Yura melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Lusa Appa dan Umma akan kembali ke sini. Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka tentang masalah ini. Sekarang,kau berdirilah dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terus begini. Masalah Baekhyun..."

"Aku akan membantu memikirkannya, kau tenang saja"

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat. Yura adalah kakak yang terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol miliki di dunia ini. Dan Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak nuna.." ucap Chanyeol.

Dan Yura hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih betah berada dalam posisinya yang sedang berdiri menatap pintu kamar apartemen miliknya dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ia sudah lelah untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan karena semuanya memang terasa sangat melelahkan baginya.

Sudah cukup penderitaannya.

Masa bodoh dengan lelaki itu, Baekhyun tidak perduli.

Mungkin perpisahanlah yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Karena memang Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya.

Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tepat untuknya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri seperti dulu.

Baekhyun yang pendiam, tanpa teman, tidak suka berbicara dan memendam semuanya.

"Aku akan menggugurkan kandunganku sebelum ia semakin membesar dan menghancurkan hidupku kembali.."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Baekhyun langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan beranjak darisana.

Tentunya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ia yakini akan mengakhiri semua penderitaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yayaya! Ada apa denganmu eoh?!"

"..."

"Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh?!"

"..."

"Apa kau punya bukti eoh?!"

"..."

"Aishhhh! Terserah kau saja!"

Pip

Terlihat seorang lelaki membanting ponselnya ke jok kosong yang berada disampingnya dengan wajah yang kesal. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memukul stir mobilnya.

"Ahh! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya!"

Lelaki itu terus saja menggerutu dan marah-marah didalam mobilnya. Padahal itu sangat beresiko untuk keselamatannya. Apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Ya tuhan kepalaku aarghh"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening itu. Ia selalu saja seperti ini jika sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, tak pandang waktu dan tempat ia akan berteriak dengan keras untuk mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya.

Cciiittttt~

"Ah astaga!"

Lelaki itu langsung menginjak rem nya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja hampir ia tabrak.

Mata lelaki itu langsung membulat ketika melihat sosok lelaki cantik yang terduduk dengan wajah yang shock di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaakkk! Itu KaiSoo ngapain? /.\

Astagaaa :'v~

Btw, greget ga konfliknya? *engga :""

Ada yang bisa nebak kemana Baekhyun pergi? Siapa lelaki yang hampir menabrak Baekhyun?

Dan apa kalian yakin kalo Chanyeol masih mau berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun setelah di campakkan seperti itu?

Hell, semua orang bisa berubah. Chanyeol bisa aja ngedapetin jauh yang lebih baik daripada Baekhyun. Iyakan? *hahahaha kidding yawlaaa :'v

Intinya, semoga aja mereka menyatu kembali. Aminnn

Jangan lupa review yaa~

Kayanya beberapa Chapter lagi, ff ini akan tamat.

Reviewnya Yuta tunggu :*

Terima kasih ^^

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	12. Chapter 12

"Yayaya! Ada apa denganmu eoh?!"

"..."

"Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh?!"

"..."

"Apa kau punya bukti eoh?!"

"..."

"Aishhhh! Terserah kau saja!"

Pip

Terlihat seorang lelaki membanting ponselnya ke jok kosong yang berada disampingnya dengan wajah yang kesal. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memukul stir mobilnya.

"Ahh! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya!"

Lelaki itu terus saja menggerutu dan marah-marah didalam mobilnya. Padahal itu sangat beresiko untuk keselamatannya.

"Ya tuhan kepalaku aarghh"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening itu. Ia selalu saja seperti ini jika sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, tak pandang waktu dan tempat ia akan berteriak dengan keras untuk mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya.

Cciiittttt~

"Ah astaga!"

Lelaki itu langsung menginjak rem nya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja hampir ia tabrak.

Mata lelaki itu langsung membulat ketika melihat sosok lelaki cantik yang terduduk dengan wajah yang shock di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun?!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Jongdae?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara lemah.

"Apa kau terluka?" Jongdae panik bukan main dan ia langsung memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun untuk memastikan apakah lelaki cantik ini terluka atau tidak.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun.

Namun Jongdae masih saja terus memperhatikan Baekhyun karena memang ia sangat khawatir dan ia tidak ingin lelaki cantik ini terluka karenanya.

"Tapi kau-"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Jongdae dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongdae-ah"

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis Baek?" Ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh Jongdae dengan erat.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Kau sedang sendirian?" Tanya Jongdae yang pada saat itu datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan di tempat ramai seperti ini._

 _Ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Baekhyun memasuki tempat seperti ini. Sebuah club malam yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang mencari hiburan dan pelampiasan untuk menghilang sejenak dari dunia yang kejam seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun ekarang._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ketempat ini karena ia bingung harus kemana lagi untuk menghibur dirinya yang hampir saja stress, dan kebetulan Kris memberinya rekomendasi tempat ini._

 _Di pintu masuk, Baekhyun hanya memberikan sebuah gold card yang di berikan oleh Kris sebelumnya, pada bodyguard yang berjaga disana dan ia langsung di perbolehkan untuk masuk._

 _"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya Jongdae lagi pada Baekhyun karena ia tak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya tadi._

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongdae yang kini sedang meminum red wine dengan wajah yang mengernyit._

 _"Aku mencari Kris, kau kenal dia?" Ucap Baekhyun._

 _Seketika Jongdae mengalihkan padangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun kembali._

 _"Kris? Pemilik Club ini?" Tanya Jongdae dengan ekspresi terkejutnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

 _"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jongdae lagi dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Apa kau tidak membuat janji sebelumnya dengannya? Pukul 8 malam seperti ini Kris belum ada disini, biasanya ia akan datang pukul 10/11 malam" jelas Jongdae._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk paham._

 _Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari jika ia datang terlalu awal. Jadilah dia seperti orang dungu disini sendirian jika orang yang berada disampingnya tidak datang menghampirinya tadi._

 _"Kau tidak kenal siapa aku?" Tanya Jongdae kemudian._

 _Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan wajah polosnya._

 _"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Aku tau jika kau pertama kali datang kesini. Aku tau karena aku adalah manager club ini, kenalkan... Namaku Jongdae" Jongdae menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman menawannya._

 _Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu menjabat tangan itu dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam._

 _"Aku Baekhyun.. senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Jongdae-ah" ucap Baekhyun dengan malu-malu._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Ia disini tidak kenal siapa-siapa dan ia sungguh malu karena lelaki yang mengajaknya mengobrol ini adalah manager club ini yang sudah pasti adalah teman dekat Kris._

 _"Benar. Kau adalah orang yang di maksud oleh Kris.." ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba._

 _Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud dari laki-laki ini. Maka Baekhyun hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh lelaki ini kemudian._

 _"Bisa kau ikut aku?"_

 _Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Jongdae langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai dua club tersebut._

 _Baekhyun tidak memberontak karena ia berpikir pasti lelaki ini tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya._

 _Dan tak terasa mereka kini sudah tiba di sebuah kamar dan Jongdae menyuruhnya duduk di atas kasur yang terdapat di dalam kamar tersebut._

 _"Duduklah.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Jongdae dengan ramah lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela untuk melihat pemandangan diluar sana._

 _"Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Kris dan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya.." mulai Jongdae._

 _Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongdae dengan wajah datarnya._

 _"Dan aku ikut berduka atas itu. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang masih memenuhi otakku tentang dirimu. Yaitu.." Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya dan kini ia telah mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun._

 _"Apa kau punya masa lalu yang sangat berat?"_

 _Deg!_

 _Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahuinya? Baekhyun mulai panik sekarang._

 _"Aku adalah seorang psikolog dan konsultan Baek" Jongdae tertawa renyah ketika melihat reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang begitu ketara._

 _"Ya.. dan aku hampir saja mati karena itu" ucap Baekhyun._

 _Jongdae berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping lelaki cantik itu._

 _"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Jongdae tersenyum._

 _Dan mulai saat itu, Jongdae adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui tentang cerita masa lalunya yang kacau dan begitu menyakitkan._

 _Entah kenapa Baekhyun yakin dengan lelaki ini dan ia juga percaya jika lelaki ini akan membantu._

 _Dan Baekhyunpun mulai menceritakan tentang masalahnya mulai dari dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama yang menjadi seorang anti sosial dan sangat tertutup, tentang hobby bernyanyi sendirian di ruang musik setelah pulang sekolah, dan kedatangan Chanyeol di hidupnya yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat dada Baekhyun tidak berhenti berdetak dan ia mulai menyadari jika ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol._

 _Namun lama kelamaan ia semakin tertarik dengan pribadi Chanyeol dan ia yakin jika itu bukan hanya sekedar rasa kagum dan suka saja, melainkan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah rasa cinta._

 _Mencintai Chanyeol dengan diam-diam tanpa melakukan apapun itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan yang lebih membuat hatinya hancur, yaitu ketika ia mengetahui jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu wanita cantik yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa baru dan kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya._

 _Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena Chanyeol memang adalah cinta pertamanya. Namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada saat itu dan hanya membiarkan Chanyeol bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya._

 _Baekhyun yang dulu sangat meyakini jika cinta itu tidak harus memiliki._

 _Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Walaupun itu hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Baekhyun rela. Melihat senyum Chanyeol saja sudah cukup baginya._

 _"Satu kata yang dapat aku katakan. Cinta.." Jongdae menyimpulkan._

 _"Ya, aku mencintainya dari jauh.."_

 _Pada saat itu Baekhyun tidak bisa egois, karena ia sadar ia bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk Chanyeol dan di bandingkan dengan kekasih Chanyeol. Jelas mereka sangat berbeda seperti bumi dan langit._

 _Dan Baekhyun cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri nantinya._

 _Jujur saja Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak rela. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol mencium gadis itu, tetapi dengan melihat mereka berpegangan tangan saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping._

 _Cinta pertamanya begitu menyakitkan karena kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dan itu justru melukai hatinya sendiri._

 _Mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengetahui cinta Baekhyun yang begitu besar jika Baekhyun selalu menghindar dan menyembunyikan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol?_

 _Baekhyun sungguh bodoh._

 _"Karena rasa malu dan tidak percaya diri itu yang membuatmu semakin terpuruk.."_

 _"Kau benar.." Baekhyun menunduk._

 _Baekhyun kira semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja, tetapi mana mungkin Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah sosok yang paling di kagumi disana akan baik-baik saja? Dan benar. Rasa takut Baekhyun akan terjadinya hal itu.._

 _menjadi kenyataan._

 _Chanyeol telah memiliki seorang kekasih._

 _Hampir saja Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan sosok aslinya dan menyatakan cintanya di hadapan Chanyeol dengan suara yang keras agar lelaki itu bisa mendengar cintanya yang begitu besar. Tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih baik cintanya di pendam dan dikubur dalam-dalam didasar lubuk hatinya._

 _Ia berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh cinta yang menyedihkan itu dalam beberapa bulan. Hingga Baekhyun selalu bersembunyi di perpustakaan kampusnya hanya untuk menghindari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun pikir itu berjalan dengan sukses._

 _Namun saat Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi, tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul dan menghancurkannya begitu saja._

 _Bukan hanya menghancurkan hatinya saja, tetapi Chanyeol juga telah menghancurkan hidupnya._

 _"Aku tau itu adalah cinta.."_

 _"Asal kau tau, aku sudah tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta semenjak kejadian itu.."_

 _Saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya dan memaksanya untuk bersetubuh dengannya di malam itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Menangis karena bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri yang sudah terlanjur kacau hanya karena dengan melihat sosok lelaki itu._

 _Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menyebut nama kekasihnya dan terus meminta maaf._

 _"Bukankah aku terlihat seperti pelampiasan saja? Ck!"_

 _"Aku menemukan sebuah fakta disini.."_

 _"Aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya Jongdae-ah.."_

 _Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk di atas tubuh telanjangnya adalah hal yang tak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan seumur hidupnya. Terlebih saat Chanyeol merenggut semuanya._

 _Tidakkah Chanyeol melihat nya yang sudah banjir dengan airmata pada saat itu?_

 _Atau Chanyeol memang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya?_

 _Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol mabuk dan harus memperkosanya seperti ini?_

 _Menciumnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya, mulai dari bagian terluar hingga bagian yang terdalam._

 _Di atas kap mobil yang dingin dan di balut dengan hembusan angin malam Chanyeol melakukan aksi bejat terhadap Baekhyun._

 _"Kau tau? Disaat ada beberapa kejadian dimasa lalu yang tidak bisa kau lupakan begitu saja?"_

 _"Tentu, aku tau itu.."_

 _"Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat tubuhku menjadi kaku dimasa kini.."_

 _"Aku yakin kau adalah sosok yang kuat Baek.."_

 _Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah sosok yang lemah, namun ia hanya menguatkan dirinya agar terlihat kuat di hadapan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalahnya._

 _Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang sangat ia kagumi itu bisa melakukan hal serendah itu padanya. Dan seketika itu membuat Baekhyun muak dan menjadi orang jahat setelah mengetahui dirinya mengandung darah daging dari lelaki brengsek itu._

 _Ia berniat untuk menggugurkan kandungannya ketika usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 3 bulan. Namun kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi kembali._

 _"Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu karena kau tidak tau bagaimana reaksi batin jahatku yang membuatku semakin membenci lelaki keparat itu"_

 _"Kau hanya kesal karena dia melakukannya dengan tidak tepat.."_

 _"Tidak, aku benar-benar membencinya.."_

 _Dan ia benar-benar kehilangan kandungannya._

 _Sungguh membuatnya menyesal dan rasa bencinya terhadap lelaki itu semakin besar._

 _Jika Baekhyun lemah, maka sudah jauh-jauh hari ia tidak didunia ini lagi. Namun ada satu kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk bertahan di dunia ini dan malah ingin menjungkir balikkan hidupnya yang rusak menjadi hidup lelaki itu yang rusak._

 _Ia ingin menghancurkan hidup Chanyeol._

 _Dengan usahanya sendiri dan tentunya dengan semua rasa sakit hati dan perasaan dendamnya._

 _"Namun Kris mengubah segalanya"_

 _"Jadi kau tidak mencintai Kris?"_

 _"Bukan kah sudah ku katakan jika aku sudah tidak mempercayai yang namanya cinta?"_

 _"Oh oke aku mengerti.."_

 _Kris adalah perantara Baekhyun untuk membalaskan dendamnya yang dikirimkan oleh malaikat penjaga Baekhyun._

 _Dan ia menyakininya sampai saat ini._

 _Walaupun menjadi sosok yang murahan, ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berbeda. Sosok Baekhyun dimasa lalu akan ia buang jauh-jauh._

 _Sungguh menjijikkan jika ia mengingat dirinya yang sangat pengecut._

 _"Aku akan memulainya dari awal dengan jalan seperti ini. Apa masih mau membantuku?" Nada bicara Baekhyun menjadi sangat sinis pada Jongdae._

 _"Aku sering menangani masalah orang. Tetapi sepertinya masalahmu yang paling berat"_

 _"Cukup dengan membiarkan aku melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginanku.."_

 _"Aku tidak akan mencampuri kehidupanmu. Tetapi tolong ingat perkataanku ini.."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan serius._

 _"Pada akhirnya kau akan kembali pada awalnya.. Kau akan menyerah"_

 _Baekhyun lalu menampilkan senyum miringnya menanggapi perkataan Jongdae yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu._

 _"Kini terserah kau saja.. dan kau harus percaya jika aku bukanlah orang yang suka membeberkan masalah orang lain. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu dan..."_

 _Jongdae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tersebut._

 _"Aku mengenal siapa lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu itu.."_

 _Ya, Jongdae tentu mengenal Chanyeol dengan jelas karena ia adalah kakak kandung dari Kai yang merupakan sepupu Chanyeol._

 _Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi Jongdae terlebih dulu menghilang dari sana._

 _ **Flasback end**_

"Oke ceritakan padaku saat kita sudah berada di apartemenku"

Lalu Jongdae menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat keluarga Park sedang menikmati acara makan malam mereka dengan tenang diruang makan.

Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park sudah tiba sore tadi dan menyuruh kedua putra dan putrinya untuk makan malam bersama karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus di bicarakan secara kekeluargaan.

Chanyeol terlihat lesu dan hanya memainkan sendok tanpa berniat untuk memakan makanannya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol merasa seperti sebagian dari dirinya menghilang entah kemana dan itu membuatnya nampak seperti mayat hidup.

Wajahnya pucat, matanya membengkak dan penampilannya berantakan. Walaupun sudah Yura peringatkan agar adiknya ini untuk berpenampilan baik hari ini di hadapan orang tuanya, namun tetap saja perasaannya hari ini tidak bisa di bohongi dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk biasa saja.

"Ehem.. Yura. Apakah pekerjaanmu lancar selama kami tinggal?" Tuan Park memulai pembicaraan.

Yura langsung tersenyum ceria di hadapan Ayahnya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Appa. Aku bekerja sangat baik dan aku semakin nyaman" jawab Yura.

Tuan Park mengangguk dan kini pandangannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang terlihat masih menunduk.

"Dan kau Chanyeol. Kenapa kau murung seperti itu? Apa ada masalah di perusahaan?" Tanya Tuan Park.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Ayah.

"Tidak ada masalah sama sekali di perusahaan.." Chanyeol bersuara lirih dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Dan Appa ingin bertanya satu hal padamu Chanyeol. Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan Yejin?"

"Seperti yang Appa lihat.."

"Bagus. Karena Appa ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Wanita cantik anak dari rekan bisnis Appa"

Yura membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang Appa. Selama ini, Yura sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Ayahnya akan berbuat seperti ini karena Ayahnya bukanlah tipe orang tua yang suka menjodohkan anaknya seperti orang tua lain. Ayahnya selalu membebaskan anak-anaknya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun asalkan selama orang tersebut adalah orang yang baik.

Tapi kenapa Ayahnya tiba-tiba menjodohkan Chanyeol seperti ini? Dan terlebih lagi ini terlalu mendadak.

"Tidak.." jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tuan Park sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, dan aku ingin Appa mengerti jika aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai.."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu Chanyeol.."

Suara Tuan Park menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Jika kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai, tunjukkan dia dihadapan Appa.." tegas Tuan Park.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya.

"Aku akan segera menunjukkannya pada kalian" tukas Chanyeol.

Dan Yura langsung menganga mendengar jawaban adiknya barusan.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Yura kembali menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Appa.."

Tuan Park tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada adikmu itu?" Kini giliran sang Umma yang berbicara.

"Kami cukup curiga pada nya dan kami memutuskan untuk mengirim orang kepercayaan kami untuk mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol ternyata tinggal di sebuah apartemen entah bersama siapa. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan membicarakan hal ini.." lanjut Nyonya Park dengan senyum cantiknya.

Ternyata kedua orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui ini semua. Bahkan Yura tidak pernah memikirkan jika kedua orang tuanya masih memperhatikan mereka dari sana, karena yang Yura tau bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak sempat memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

Tapi sedikit ada perasaan lega di hati Yura bahwa orang tuanya ini sama sekali tidak marah akan hal itu.

"Maaf jika aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian.." Yura menunduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti. Kami pernah muda seperti kalian juga sayang.. Dan tentang ucapan Appa tentang perjodohan Chanyeol, itu adalah trik Appa agar Appa bisa mengetahui jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintai orang yang tinggal di apartemen bersama nya itu.. kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Tuan Park.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu adalah lelaki yang telah di perkosa Chanyeol semasa mereka kuliah Appa Umma.."

Yura sudah yakin jika reaksi orang tuanya akan terkejut seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus memberitahu semuanya kepada mereka.

"C-Chanyeol pernah memperkosa seseorang?" Nyonya Park yang paling terkejut saat ini dan hampir saja ia meneteskan air matanya jika sang suami tidak cepat-cepat menenangkannya.

"Ne Umma.. dan Chanyeol ingin menebus semua kesalahannya pada lelaki itu. Tetapi lelaki itu masih belum bisa memaafkan Chanyeol karena jiwa lelaki itu sedikit terguncang karena kebodohan Chanyeol dan sepertinya lelaki itu sudah sangat membenci Chanyeol" jelas Yura.

"Astaga bagaimana ini?" Nyonya Park sangat khawatir dengan putranya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dan Appa hanya bisa memaksa Chanyeol membawa lelaki itu kehadapan Appa demi kebaikan mereka.." ucap Tuan Park dengan bijak.

"Ne Appa, sepertinya ini pilihan yang terbaik.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apakah jika posisi seperti ini akan sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati pada makhluk cantik yang sedang berada dibawahnya.

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun lalu memulai genjotannya pada bagian bawah tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan, agar kekasihnya ini tidak kesakitan.

Maaf jika Sehun terlalu egois karena menyuruh Luhan yang sedang hamil muda melayani hasratnya untuk bercinta dengannya. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? Luhan lah yang juga menyanggupi permintaan Sehun dengan alasan ia ingin menjadi pasangan yang terbaik bagi Sehun.

Apapun akan rela Luhan lakukan demi kebahagiaan Sehun.

"Eunghh~"

Luhan sedikit mendesah agar Sehun semakin nyaman dengan kegiatannya yang sedang memenuhi diri Luhan. Dan benar saja, Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciuman panasnya sehingga membuat Luhan semakin melenguh nikmat menerima perlakuan Sehun.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

"Angh~"

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati ini semua dan membiarkan Sehun memuaskan dirinya dengan tubuhnya. Luhan sudah tidak berdaya dibawah Sehun.

Tangan kurus Luhan perlahan terangkat untuk memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan ia semakin melebarkan pahanya agar Sehun lebih leluasa mengeluar masukkan penisnya pada lubangnya.

Sehun tersenyum di sela ciumannya dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut paha luar Luhan yang sangat lembut dan terus memperdalam penisnya masuk kedalam lubang kekasih cantiknya itu.

Sungguh nikmat.

Lubang Luhan sangat memanjakan penisnya dan sepertinya Sehun akan terus menikmati lubang ini selama mungkin karena saking nikmatnya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan dan memandangi wajah cantik Luhan dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Terima kasih sayang.." gumam Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum lemah.

"Ne. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu.."

Luhan menghapus keringat yang berada di dahi Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut.

Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tubuh yang masih terhentak-hentak. Berbicara lewat pandangan mata dan menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka dengan penyatuan tubuh ini.

Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Luhan dan melumat bibir tipis merah milik Luhan tersebut. Sungguh memabukkan dan sangat manis. Sehun sungguh tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan yang nampak sempurna di matanya. Dan ia sangat mencintainya.

"Akk- terus Sehunh~ lebih dalamh eumhh~"

Sepertinya penis Sehun sudah berhasil menumbuk titik nikmat Luhan. Dan Sehun langsung menuruti perintah sang kekasih dengan memasukkan kembali penisnya lebih dalam lagi untuk memanjakan Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang tadi berada di bahunya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Sehun suka sekali dengan posisi seperti ini, karena dengan begini ia bisa memegang kendali seluruhnya atas tubuh Luhan. Walaupun ini adalah kali keduanya bercinta dengan Luhan, tetapi Sehun merasa seperti baru pertama kali menjamah tubuh ini. Mendebarkan dan ia sangat menyukai gejolak itu.

"Hah- akh!"

Luhan tiba-tiba merintih dan langsung membuat Sehun sadar lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan khawatir.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan tangannya bergerak menuju bagian perutnya.

"Jangan menindihnya.." lirih Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa kita sudahi saja Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak.. lanjutkan. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi Lu, kau akan kesakitan.." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan.

Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali menatap mata Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Lakukan posisi lain.."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Luhan berkata seperti itu? Apakah kekasihnya yang cantik ini adalah seorang malaikat yang hanya mementingkan orang lain di bandingkan dirinya sendiri?

Luhan lalu memiringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tidak taukah Luhan jika ia memutar tubuhnya menjadi kesamping seperti saat ini justru membuat penis Sehun serasa di peras? Dan itu ugh! Sungguh menyiksa Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa mengernyitkan wajahnya atas pergerakan Luhan menahan gejolak nikmat pada bagian penisnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun membaringnkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan yang sedang memungginya.

Tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan lalu ia mengangkat satu paha Luhan dan kembali menggenjot penisnya.

"Ini permintaanmu.. maafkan aku Lu.." Sehun mengecupi bahu telanjang Luhan dan terus melakukan aktivitas in outnya.

Ternyata posisi seperti ini lebih nikmat. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memandangi wajah Luhan karena Luhan membelakanginya, tapi itu tidak masalah selama dengan posisi seperti ini Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Lakukan sampai selesai Sehun-ah.. aku mencintaimu"

Perkataan polos Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku juga mencintaimu.."

Lalu Sehun menarik wajah Luhan kebelakang agar ia bisa meraih bibir itu kembali dan ciuman panas mereka pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Lenguhan Luhan membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena sepertinya tidak lama lagi ia akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"Aku akan segera mengenalkanmu pada kedua orangtuaku dan aku akan segera menikahimu sebelum anak kita lahir Lu.. aku berjanji"

Luhan mulai terisak dan ia hanya bisa menjawab perkataan Sehun dengan anggukan lemah.

Mimpi Luhan menjadi kenyataan. Akhirnya ia akan segera bersanding dengan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Minumlah.. ini bisa sedikit menenangkanmu"

Jongdae duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat padannya.

"Terima kasih.." gumam Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia mulai menyesap coklat hangat itu dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya perkataanku benar-benar telah terjadi padamu Baek.." mulai Jongdae.

"Sepertinya begitu.." lirih Baekhyun.

Jongdae tersenyum dan memakaikan Baekhyun jaket karena lelaki cantik ini hanya memakai kemeja hitam saja.

"Kau mengubah warna kemejamu?" Tanya Jongdae setelah memperhatikan perubahan warna kemeja Baekhyun yang biasanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih tetapi kini menjadi warna hitam.

"Ini kemeja milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyuruhku memakai kemeja ini kemarin.." jawab Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Oke, sepertinya kau akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ceritakanlah semuanya Baek, aku akan setia mendengarkannya" Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menguatkan lelaki rapuh ini.

"Ne.. aku sudah bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol dan dia tidak menyadari jika aku adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah ia perkosa dulu. Semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai aku semakin berhasrat untuk menyakiti dirinya saat ia sepertinya telah menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku" Baekhyun berdecih.

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau tau? Aku bahkan memberikan kembali tubuhku padanya.. Dan pada saat itulah aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengira dengan memberikan tubuhku kembali padanya, ia tidak akan mencurigaiku dan semakin mencintaiku. Tetapi sepertinya aku salah.. Dia mulai menyadarinya" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia bertanya padamu?"

"Kau benar. Dia bertanya padaku tentang kejadian itu, tetapi tentu saja aku langsung menyangkalnya. Aku tidak ingin perjuanganku berakhir begitu saja.. Sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga kepadanya karena ia selalu memperlakukanku begitu lembut dan sialnya malah membuatku melemah. Dia itu brengsek"

"Aku sangat mengenal Chanyeol, Baek. Dan dia bukanlah lelaki yang brengsek"

"Dimataku dia tetap lelaki brengsek. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di apartemenku untuk melancarkan pembalasan dendamku, dan dengan bodohnya ia menurutinya" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan wajah ceria Chanyeol saat pertama kali ia memasuki apartemennya.

Jongdae bisa melihat kerapuhan diri Baekhyun, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Aku melakukan apapun untuk menyakitinya tetapi ia tidak marah sama sekali padaku dan itu justru membuatku merasa bersalah padanya.. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku, aku bingung.." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Dan tadi pagi, dia benar-benar menggagalkan semuanya. Menghancurkan perjuanganku yang sudah dengan susah payah aku bangun selama ini. Dia telah mengetahuinya dan dia memaksaku untuk mengakui semuanya. Dan dia berhasil, aku mengaku.."

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"Disini.. aku kembali mengandung darah dagingnya. Aku sampai kecolongan membiarkannya mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuhku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri yang membiarkannya melakukan itu. Apa aku sudah menjadi gila sekarang?" Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Kau munafik Baek. Kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri.." ucap Jongdae.

"Maka dari itu, setelah aku memakinya dan meluapkan semua rasa marahku. Akhirnya aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Diluar dugaanku, dia justru nampak senang dan ia ingin bertanggung jawab atas anak ini.."

"Dan kau menghindarinya kembali?" Tanya Jongdae dengan hati-hati karena lelaki cantik ini nampaknya akan segera menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Aku bahkan mengusirnya dan dia kembali menurutinya.. Apakah Chanyeol itu adalah malaikat? Aku tidak habis pikir. Jika Chanyeol adalah orang lain, aku pasti sudah di bunuh atau di sekap disana, tetapi yang terjadi hanyalah dia yang membiarkan ku lepas begitu saja.."

Tes

Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi dan membiarkan air mata itu turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Dia mencintaimu Baek, ayolahh terima kenyataan ini dan aku yakin dia hanya ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.."

"Baru saja aku ingin menghancurkan kandunganku dengan meminum banyak alkohol jika saja kau tidak muncul Jongdae.."

Baekhyun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan yang begitu ketara ia tidak ingin membahas tentang perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Sama saja kau mengulang masa lalu pahitmu kembali. Dan sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangimu dengan tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi"

"Aku tidak tau seberapa besar dia mencintaiku. Apakah lebih besar daripada cintaku 7 tahun yang lalu?" Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis.." Jongdae kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sudah bergetar tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung terisak dan menangis dengan sesunggukkan.

"Hiks jika dia mencintaiku, kenapa dia menuruti perintahku dan meninggalkanku? Hiks" Baekhyun mulai berteriak.

"Apa yang hiks harus aku lakukan Jongdae-ah? Hiks!"

"Menunggunya dan menerimanya. Cukup lakukan itu Baek.."

Sebenarnya Jongdae merasa sedih atas penderitaan Baekhyun, tetapi disisi lain ia merasa lega karena seperti Baekhyun mulai menyerah dan pada akhirnya lelaki cantik ini akan kembali pada awalnya seperti yang pernah ia ucapkan padanya dulu.

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak kembali? Apa aku harus menunggunya sampai mati? Hiks"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu mati dan dia akan kembali secepatnya Baek.. percayalah"

"Hiks maafkan aku Chanyeol.. aku masih mencintaimu hiks"

Dan Jongdae mengembangkan senyumnya setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol termenung sendirian dikamarnya. Membayangkan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terluka karenanya. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh bayangan lelaki cantik itu. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya gila.

Chanyeol sangat menyesal. Tidakkah Baekhyun mengerti itu?

Kenapa mereka saling membohongi perasaan mereka masing-masing? Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta?

Apakah jika melepaskan cinta itu masih bisa di sebut dengan cinta? Karena jika itu memang cinta, maka kau akan berusaha terus untuk memilikinya dan tidak akan membiarkan cintamu lepas dan pergi begitu saja.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

 _ **Maukah kau mendengarkan ucapanku?**_

 _ **Jangan mengatakan apapun**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku sangat gelisah**_

 _ **Tanpamu bagaimana aku dapat menjalani hari-hari? Aku benar-benar tak tahu**_

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa kau sengaja membuatku mati dengan perlahan?"

Chanyeol memandangi layar ponselnya untuk melihat foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun yang pernah ia ambil pada saat mereka masih bersama.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

 _ **Jangan menangis sendiri di tempat kosong dimana tak ada diriku**_

 _ **Percayalah, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu**_

 _ **Kita pernah berpisah**_

 _ **Tapi aku masih mengingatmu**_

"Baekhyun.. si lelaki manis yang polos dengan suara indah bernyanyi sendirian diruang musik sepulang sekolah"

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau fikir aku tidak tertarik padamu eoh? Bahkan pada saat itu aku sangat ingin memelukmu.."

 _ **Aku akan mengingat cintamu yang kau tunjukkan padaku**_

 _ **Siapapun takkan dapat menggantikannya**_

 _ **Satu cinta yang akan kusimpan di hatiku yang terdalam**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu lama**_

 _ **Hanya kaulah yang istimewa di sepanjang hidupku**_

Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung memakai mantelnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja disana tanpa kehadiranku. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Chanyeol berlari menuju mobilnya tidak peduli jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Ia akan segera menemui Baekhyun, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayooo siapa yang mau berterimakasih sama kehadiran Jongdae? Wkwkwk :v~

HunHan part nya cuma pas lagi NC'an doang bhaaqqq :'v~

Kira-kira Baekhyun bakal ngehindarin Chanyeol lagi ga ya?

Mas Cahyo mau ngedatengin Yuni, dan kira-kira bakal kaya gimana ya? Hohoho

Stay follow this fanfict and don't forget to review ^^

Reviewnya Yuta tunggu ya~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	13. Chapter 13

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa kau sengaja membuatku mati dengan perlahan?"

Chanyeol memandangi layar ponselnya untuk melihat foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun yang pernah ia ambil pada saat mereka masih bersama.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

 _ **Jangan menangis sendiri di tempat kosong dimana tak ada diriku**_

 _ **Percayalah, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu**_

 _ **Kita pernah berpisah**_

 _ **Tapi aku masih mengingatmu**_

"Baekhyun.. si lelaki manis yang polos dengan suara indah bernyanyi sendirian diruang musik sepulang sekolah"

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau fikir aku tidak tertarik padamu eoh? Bahkan pada saat itu aku sangat ingin memelukmu.."

 _ **Aku akan mengingat cintamu yang kau tunjukkan padaku**_

 _ **Siapapun takkan dapat menggantikannya**_

 _ **Satu cinta yang akan kusimpan di hatiku yang terdalam**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu lama**_

 _ **Hanya kaulah yang istimewa di sepanjang hidupku**_

Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung memakai mantelnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja disana tanpa kehadiranku. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Chanyeol berlari menuju mobilnya tidak peduli jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Ia akan segera menemui Baekhyun, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau tampan.." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu pada Kai yang saat ini sedang memangkunya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati pagi hari mereka di kantor. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya di dalam ruangan kerja Kai.

"Kau bilang apa?" Kai mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggoda kekasih imutnya itu.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang" Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Apa aku harus menciummu terlebih dahulu agar kau mau mengatakannya lagi? Baiklah aku akan melakukannya"

"Yak!"

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai agar otak mesum kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit di kendalikan.

"Apakah hanya ciuman saja yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit merajuk.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dari kekasihku ini selain ciuman?" Tanya Kai dibuat-buat agar terlihat polos, namun itu justru membuat Kyungsoo mual.

"Apa cinta ku masih belum cukup?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tak kalah polos.

"Cintamu? Kalau begitu, mari kita bercinta. Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Kai dengan santai.

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat merasakan Kai mulai memajukan pinggulnya dan menyebabkan area bagian bawah tubuh mereka bersentuhan secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Kau bahkan kemarin sudah memegangnya" Kai tertawa saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat tegang.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan gugup.

"Dan berhentilah menampilkan wajah imut seperti itu. Aku semakin tidak tahan melihatnya" ucap Kai lagi dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalah nya.

Ugh! Sepertinya Kyungsoo sengaja sekali membuat Kai menjadi bernafsu seperti ini. Melihat wajah polos itu saja sudah bisa membuat Kai berpikiran yang iya-iya.

Wajah Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu sungguh membuat Kai selalu terpesona.

"Hanya maaf?" Sinis Kai.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Kai langsung menautkan jemari mereka dan sedikit meremas tangan lembut Kyungsoo.

"Cium aku.." Kai memajukan wajahnya beberapa centi dan reflek Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya.

"Eung.. itu.. aku yang menciummu atau kau yang menciumku?" Cicit Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan 'cium aku' tadi? Itu artinya kau yang harus menciumku. Kau mengerti tidak?" Kai sepertinya mulai jengkel dengan Kyungsoo yang terlalu suka berbasa-basi ini.

"A-aku malu.. t-tapi kau harus me-menutup matamu dulu.."

Dan Kyungsoo semakin tegang saat Kai dengan santainya menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Astagaaaa! Kai tampan sekali jika seperti ini. Kyungsoo semakin malu jika harus mencium bibir milik Kai.

Ok, setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai.

Dekat dan semakin dekat..

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi..

Dan..

Tunggu,

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangan Kai dan beralih untuk menangkup wajah Kai.

Ini lebih membuatnya nyaman.

Ok, Kyungsoo sudah siap dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo menutup rapat bibirnya dan..

Haahh~ akhirnya bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan bibir tebal Kai.

Cup

"Gigit.."

"Eoh?"

Kyungsoo lalu membuka matanya dengan lebar dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya di raup habis oleh bibir Kai.

"Gigit seperti ini"

"Aa-"

Kai menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk mengajarkan kekasih nya ini. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo memang pandai, karena ia belajar dengan cepat dan bergantian menggigit bibir atas Kai dengan bibir lembutnya.

Ohh~ Kai serasa melayang. Dan Kai sama sekali tidak ingin melupakan moment mesranya bersama Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, tangan Kai mulai bergerak ke saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Diam-diam Kai membuka aplikasi kamera di ponsel pintarnya dan mengarahkannya pada sisi samping wajah mereka yang sedang menautkan bibir mereka. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati aktivitasnya, terbukti dari kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang menangkup wajah Kai sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tap

Yaps! Got it!

Kai bersorak dalam hati karena sepertinya ia mengambil gambar dengan sempurna dan di angle yang sangat pas.

Kai tersenyum miring dan cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam sakunya kemudian melanjutkan kembali ciuman mesranya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hmphh~"

Desahan Kyungsoo membuat akal sehat Kai tidak berfungsi seketika. Tangan Kai dengan cepat mengelus-elus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Cklek

"Astaga!"

Kris langsung menutup pintu itu kembali saat melihat adegan tak senonoh yang di lakukan oleh sepupunya bersama asistennya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dan segera beranjak dari atas pangkuan Kai yang menyebabkan tautan panas mereka terlepas.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja"

Setelah berdecih, Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dimana jerapah china tadi menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Maaf hyung, tapi bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu saat memasuki ruanganku?" Ucap Kai sambil bersandar di ambang pintu tersebut menatap Kris.

"Aku sudah biasa melihatmu seperti itu, ta-tapi di-dia bukankah asisten Chanyeol?" Ucap Kris terbata-bata karena tidak menyangka lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang polos itu bisa menjadi liar didalam pangkuan Kai.

"Oh ne. Aku lupa memberitahu mu hyung. Dia itu saat ini sudah menjadi milikku, dan kurasa kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu karena aku membutuhkan perjuangan untuk membuatnya menjadi seperti itu haha. Silahkan masuk"

Kai membawa Kris memasuki ruangannya.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, langsung membungkuk hormat pada Kris dan cepat-cepat beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sayang, nanti kita lanjutkan. Di kamar hotel kita ok?" Ucapan frontal Kai tidak di indahkan oleh Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terburu-buru keluar dari sana.

Kris tertawa melihat pasangan ini.

"Haha kau hebat" puji Kris yang saat ini sudah duduk di sofa.

"Jelas. Dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari hyung?" Kai mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman di kulkas dan melemparkannya pada Kris.

"Kau boleh kembali ke Korea jika kau mau. Dan pekerjaan disini, akan aku kerjakan sendiri.." ucap Kris setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Wow ada apa denganmu hyung?" Kai sedikit terkejut oleh perkataan Kris.

"Aku akan menikah dan menetap disini selamanya.." jawab Kris.

"Jangan katakan kau.."

"Ya, aku akan menikah dengan Tao" jawab Kris dengan cepat.

"Haha akhirnya~ Selamat hyung! Aku turut senang mendengarnya" Kai menjabat tangan Kris dan hanya di balas dengan malas oleh Kris.

"Tunggu.."

Wajah sumringah Kai berubah menjadi bingung.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai dengan hati-hati.

"Dan ini yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan padamu. Kau masih ingat tentang masalah Chanyeol yang janggal dulu?"

Kai hanya mengangguk dan menunggu perkataan Kris selanjutnya.

"Tenyata Baekhyun lah orang yang menjadi korban Chanyeol. Chanyeol semalam menghubungiku memberitahu kabar ini.."

Kai menganga.

Apa benar?

"Haha jangan bercanda hyung, ini tidak lucu sama sekali haha" Kai menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda Kai?" Sinis Kris dengan senyum miringnya.

"Jadi itu sungguhan? Astagaaa! Apa kau tidak ingin minta maaf pada Chanyeol hyung? Aargh! Aku harus segera meminta maaf padanya" Kai frustasi mendadak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau fikir aku sebrengsek apa eoh? Tentu saja aku meminta maaf. Mungkin jika aku berada di hadapannya, aku sudah habis babak belur"

"Argh! Baiklah aku harus segera kembali ke Korea dan meminta maaf padanya. Dan bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku sudah memberitahu dia lebih dulu sebelum kau. Dan dia mengatakan jika ia akan meminta maaf juga pada Chanyeol.." Kris menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dan segera menyusulku menikah dengan Luhan nya haha" lanjut Kris.

"Yak! Bocah itu bahkan mendahuluiku haha" Kai menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau tau alasannya?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak"

"Luhan sudah hamil"

"Ahahahahahahah"

Kai dan Kris langsung bertepuk tangan dan tertawa tidak menyangka dengan kehebatan seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan sudah menghamili seseorang lebih dulu di banding hyung-hyungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk terdiam di tepi kasurnya sambil memandangi kemeja hitam milik Chanyeol yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Ia teringat kembali disaat Chanyeol menyuruhnya datang ke kantornya, menyuruhnya memakai kemeja hitam tersebut, dan berakhir dengan mereka bercinta di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kemarin dia sendirilah yang mengusir Chanyeol untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menyesal.

Lalu Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman mirisnya.

"Apakah aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Masa lalu yang indah saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu di ruangan itu?"

Baekhyun bermonolog.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menumpahkan airmatanya kapan saja.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ternyata kisahnya dengan Chanyeol sudah berjalan sangat lama. Membuatnya semakin menyadari jika lelaki itu adalah takdirnya.

"Jika bisa, maka aku akan memulai kembali hubungan kita seperti pertama kali kita bertemu dan aku akan berusaha untuk memberanikan diriku untuk mengenalmu.. bukannya melakukan sebuah kebodohan dan akhirnya aku harus menyesal karena kehilanganmu.."

Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa perih di hatinya.

"Park Chanyeol.. bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Apa kah kau sudi memulainya kembali denganku yang sudah kotor ini?"

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi wajah cantiknya. Airmata penuh penyesalan dan airmata ini selalu sama dengan airmata-airmata lain yang sudah ia keluarkan kemarin hanya karena lelaki itu. Airmata kebingungan akan perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun berjanji jika lelaki itu muncul kembali di hadapannya, ia akan menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada lelaki itu. Memberikan segalanya yang ia miliki bahkan sampai nyawanya sekalipun.

Tapi apakah Chanyeol masih mau menemuinya?

Tidak perduli jika Chanyeol akan kembali padanya atau tidak, yang terpenting bagi Baekhyun adalah ia selalu berharap dan berdoa untuk terakhir kalinya pada Tuhan agar ia pertemukan kembali oleh Chanyeol walaupun mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Tidak apa-apa, itu lebih baik.

"Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, aku akan menjagamu.." gumam Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menghapus airmatanya dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan sepertinya berjalan di taman sekitar apartemennya akan menyenangkan. Daripada ia harus mengunci diri di kamar sendirian. Walaupun ini sudah tengah malam, seperti nya ia akan baik-baik saja. 30 puluh menit sudah sangat cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk merasakan hembusan angin malam yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dan saat ini ia sudah siap untuk keluar. Tidak lupa ia memakai sebuah mantel berbulu tebal untuk menghangatkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya kembali.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cekal oleh seseorang. Dan tubuhnya bahkan di tabrakkan begitu saja pada daun pintu apartemennya tersebut.

Bruk

"Akh-"

Baekhyun meringis dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menabrakkan tubuhnya seperti barusan.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol diam dan hanya menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Baekhyun pun hanya mampu membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan keras saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangat hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menyapu wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian kedua belah bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Baekhyun sedikit tercekat setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mencintainya?

Bukankah Chanyeol sudah sering mengucapkan itu padanya? Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun masih saja terkejut akan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol?

Tangan Chanyeol bahkan saat ini sedang menaut jemarinya dengan sangat erat. Perasaan Baekhyun kembali menghangat dan tak sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar dan ia juga bisa merasakan bila Baekhyun sedang terisak kecil saat ini.

Akhirnya...

Ia bisa merasakan bibir manis ini kembali. Karena jujur saja ia sangat merindukan bibir ini dan apapun yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol sangat merindukannya.

This time.

This moment.

This feel.

Is what Chanyeol want.

Saat ini, momen ini, dan rasa ini adalah apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Kembali bisa merengkuh tubuh rapuh ini tanpa harus menerima penolakkan dan berontakkan dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Chanyeol terus mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dan kini ia memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Chanyeol selalu sama. Selalu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar tidak karuan dan selalu berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku dan seolah mati rasa.

Sungguh Baekhyun ingin membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan tidak ingin menyudahi ini semua. Tapi nyatanya yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiam diri dan terus menangis dalam diam merasakan detik demi detik apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan berikan padanya.

 ** _Air mataku mengingatnya_**

 ** _Mengisi tempat mu lagi_**

 ** _Aku mencoba menghapusmu tapi aku tidak bisa_**

 ** _Kau sudah menjadi segalanya bagiku_**

 ** _Lelaki yang disukainya_**

Lelaki yang menyakitinya

Lelaki yang melukainya

Lelaki yang menghancurkannya

Lelaki yang menodainya

Lelaki yang mencintainya

Lelaki yang dicintainya

Ya, lelaki itu adalah lelaki ini.

Park Chanyeol.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa melihat mu**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mendengar mu**_

 _ **Tapi aku baik-baik saja**_

 _ **Perpisahan memang menyedihkan, hati ku sakit**_

Nyatanya dengan lari dari keadaan semakin membuat Baekhyun menyakiti dirinya sendiri secara perlahan.

Ia pikir hidupnya akan bahagia jika menghancurkan lelaki ini. Tetapi nyatanya tidak..

Karena ia mencintai lelaki ini.

"Mmhhh-"

Baekhyun sedikit melenguh karena sudah kehabisan oksigen dan kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya pun terasa sakit karena terus di tahan oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol justru mengubah posisi kepalanya dan sedikit membuka bibir tipis Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa bernafas dan tetap melanjutkan tautan ini.

 _ **Semakin aku menghapusmu semakin aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Hari ini aku akan menumpahkan lagi air mata**_

 _ **Seperti takdir, aku tidak akan pernah memiliki orang seperti mu**_

 _ **Hanya dirimu**_

 _ **Sebanyak air mata ku, aku berharap kau bahagia**_

Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan tangannya agar ia bisa mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol masih saja tidak bergeming.

"Hiks"

Baekhyun sengaja mengencangkan suara isakannya agar Chanyeol bisa mengerti. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dan tangannya kini sudah menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Hiks a-aku merindukanmu.." setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hiks kau bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali Chanyeol! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Hiks" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol sambil terus menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji.. percayalah padaku Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Umh" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal Baek.."

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku akan melupakan semua kejadian ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah cerianya.

 _'Chanyeol.. kau sangat sempurna'_

Baekhyun sempat terdiam beberapa saat, namun setelahnya ia menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol.

 _'Tentu aku akan melakukannya.. ini adalah harapanku_ '

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan besar Chanyeol.

 _'Ternyata kau masih seperti Chanyeol yang dulu.. Chanyeol yang aku kagumi'_

"Mari kita mulai dari awal.." cicit Baekhyun sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol karena perasaan gugupnya kembali muncul.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Umma.. maafkan aku. Aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti"

 _'Luhan! Apa kau gila?'_

"Jika umma menganggapku seperti itu, aku akan terima. Tapi aku mohon kalian bisa menghargai kebahagiaanku.."

Luhan berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya agar ia tidak terlihat lemah di mata orangtuanya.

Semenjak Sehun melamarnya dan mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tua Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang tuanya dan memberitahu pada mereka jika ia akan menikah dengan Sehun.

Luhan sangat berharap kedua orang tuanya akan merestuinya dan membiarkan ia bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri. Luhan harus bicara baik-baik agar ia tidak di cap sebagai anak yang kurang ajar di keluarganya.

Walaupun hanya melalui telepon, Luhan harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini pada orangtuanya dan semoga kedua orangtuanya bisa mengerti keadaannya. Karena tidak memungkinkan jika Luhan kembali ke China -kampung halamannya- saat ini. Yang ada justru ia mungkin saja tidak bisa kembali ke Korea dan kembali ke pelukan Sehun.

 _'Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia dengan lelaki pilihanmu itu Lu? Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dan kami tidak ingin kau semakin terluka karena lelaki brengsek itu..'_

Luhan akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya.

"Sehun bukanlah lelaki brengsek umma.. percayalah padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan ia juga sangat mencintaiku. Dia lelaki pilihanku"

 _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

"Aku sudah mengandung anaknya.."

Hening.

Luhan tau ini pasti akan terjadi. Ummanya pasti akan terkejut seperti ini setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Luhan rela jika ia harus dicaci maki lagi. Luhan rela asalkan ia bisa bersama Sehun.

 _'Ini adalah pilihanmu.. kau yang akan menentukan kehidupanmu sendiri. Kami percaya padamu Luhan. Kau sudah dewasa dan yang bisa kami lakukan hanya mendukung dan mendoakanmu..'_

Mimpi Luhan menjadi nyata.

Kebahagiaan yang ia harapkan selama ini sudah berada di depan matanya menunggu ia raih.

Demi apapun Luhan akan mempertahankan kebahagiaan ini bersama lelaki yang ia cintai.

Bersama Sehun.

Sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hiks terima kasih umma.. terima kasih banyak hiks"

 _'Jangan hancurkan kepercayaan umma. Dan satu lagi, percayalah jika Appa dan Umma menyanyangimu Luhan..'_

"Ne tentu saja Umma.."

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan sang Umma, Luhan lalu segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dimana terdapat Sehun yang masih terlelap dengan tenang di ranjang mereka.

Luhan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang mereka dan memandangi wajah Sehun.

"Orangtua ku sudah merestui kita. Aku harap kau akan selalu bersama ku hingga akhir hayatku, Sehun-ah.." gumam Luhan dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku.. mencintaimu"

Cup

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun dan mengusap-usap pipi Sehun dengan jemari lembutnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

"Yakk Sehun! Akh-"

Grep

Sehun dengan cepat menarik lengan kurus Luhan sehingga tubuh Luhan menindih tubuhnya.

"Huft~ kau menipuku eoh?" Gerutu Luhan.

"Ah aku jadi curiga padamu. Apa kau selalu menciumku diam-diam setiap pagi seperti tadi eoh?"

Ucapan Sehun langsung membuat Luhan mencubit hidung mancung Sehun dengan kencang sehingga membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi percaya diri seperti itu hm?"

"Cium aku lagi" Sehun menyodorkan bibirnya dan hampir saja menyentuh bibir Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana hm?" Luhan sengaja menggoda kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hhmmm bagaimana jika aku saja yang menciummu? Rasakan ini muahh muaahh muuaahhh!"

"Yakk mpphh hentikannmmphhh Sehunmpphh"

Dan pagi manis mereka berakhir dengan Sehun yang terus menciumi bibir dan seluruh bagian wajah Luhan dengan brutal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hembusan angin sejuk namun lembut menerpa sepasang insan yang sedang memadu kasih di sebuah kursi taman panjang dengan daun-daun kering yang bertebaran disekitar mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun -sepasang insan tersebut- masih saja saling memagut satu sama lain sampai saat ini. Seolah mereka tidak memperdulikan keadaan disekitar mereka.

Walaupun jam saat ini sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, tetapi masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri pagutan mereka sama sekali.

Mereka tidak merasa khawatir karena ditempat ini memang sudah sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman sekitar apartemennya dan tentu saja Chanyeol menurutinya.

Berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain adalah hal yang paling di harapkan oleh setiap manusia. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mengalaminya bersama Chanyeol selaku lelaki yang dicintainya.

Senyuman manis tak pernah luntur di wajah cantiknya. Menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini karena bisa kembali bersama lelaki ini.

"Umm Chanyeol.. apa kau tau jika aku pernah menyukaimu dulu?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya bersama Chanyeol.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, saat pertama kali aku mendengar suaramu di ruang musik itu aku langsung jatuh hati padamu. Tapi kau malah berlari menjauhiku"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Apa lelaki ini sedang berbohong?

Namun Baekhyun tidak munafik jika dirinya saat ini sangat bahagia mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu itu menyeramkan. Dan juga tubuhmu itu sangat tinggi, membuat aku takut. Maka dari itu aku langsung lari menjauhimu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apakah benar? Padahal wajahku itu sangat tampan. Apa kau belum menyadarinya waktu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencebikkan bibirnya sok imut karena ia memang tidak pantas untuk melakukan itu kkkk~

"Mana aku tau. Aku masih sangat kecil dan tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Yang aku tau, jantungku terus berdegup dengan kencang saat aku melihatmu" Baekhyun juga saat ini mencebikkan bibirnya, tetapi Baekhyun justru terlihat imut karena ia memang pantas untuk melakukan itu kkkk~

"Jika aku tidak menghargai perasaanmu pada waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah mengejarmu dan menarik tanganmu lalu menciummu pada saat itu juga"

"Apa kau sudah semesum itu sejak dulu Chan?" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah pura-pura terkejutnya yang sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya aku menjadi mesum jika berada didekatmu"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"K-kau mau a-apa C-chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya di antara ceruk lehernya.

"Fyuuhhh~"

Chanyeol meniup leher Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika dan menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari area sensitive nya.

"H-hentikan C-chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghentikannya dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun yang mengundang selera itu.

Sepertinya Baekhyunnya benar-benar telah kembali pada sosok aslinya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan itu membuat Chanyeol luar biasa senang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga diam-diam memperhatikanmu. Wajahmu yang tiba-tiba menegang saat berpapasan denganku itu cukup membuatku sedikit curiga. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu, tetapi kau selalu menghindariku" Chanyeol akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Maafkan aku.. aku adalah seseorang yang pemalu dan penakut"

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol, tetapi ia memiliki alasan lain yaitu Yejin.

Berbicara soal Yejin, apakah Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan gadis itu? Baekhyun bahkan sungguh penasaran dengan keberadaan Yejin sampai saat ini.

"Apa jika aku menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat seperti ini lalu aku menciummu seperti ini kau masih takut?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol selalu saja bersikap tiba-tiba seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali belum siap dengan ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan, tetapi Chanyeol malah menciumnya seperti ini dan membuat Baekhyun perlahan-laha terbawa suasana oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan saja apakah Baekhyun masih terkejut dan kaget atau tidak. Dan jawabannya adalah iya. Baekhyun masih terkejut dan kaget dengan ciumannya, dan itu berarti Baekhyun masih memiliki cinta yang besar untuknya.

"Kau bahkan masih saja terkejut Baek.."

Chanyeol lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi taman yang berada di sana dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka menikmati aroma tanah yang bercampur dengan aroma daun kering yang menenangkan. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Tetapi mereka sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut jika kau mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Tentu saja aku gugup" cicit Baekhyun.

"Haahh~ aku senang kau akhirnya kembali pada sosok aslimu Baek.." ucap Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ne.."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menanyakan ini pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

Sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia bertanya tentang Yejin pada Chanyeol, karena ia yakin Chanyeol pasti tidak akan marah padanya hanya karena membahas wanita itu.

"Umm Chanyeol.."

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Tanyakan saja sayang.."

Baekhyun sedikit blushing saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya sayang. Itu membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang special.

"Apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan Yejin?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk tersebut.

Apakah Baekhyun belum mengetahui jika Yejin sudah meninggal dunia sejak lama?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalo chap ini ga ada NC nya bhaqq :'v

Yuta janji di chap depan bakal full NC wkwk

Kalo ff ini mau di lanjut, jangan lupa review dulu yaa~

Reviewnya Yuta tunggu ^^

Terima kasih~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	14. Chapter 14

"Apa jika aku menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat seperti ini lalu aku menciummu seperti ini kau masih takut?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol selalu saja bersikap tiba-tiba seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali belum siap dengan ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan, tetapi Chanyeol malah menciumnya seperti ini dan membuat Baekhyun perlahan-laha terbawa suasana oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan saja apakah Baekhyun masih terkejut dan kaget atau tidak. Dan jawabannya adalah iya. Baekhyun masih terkejut dan kaget dengan ciumannya, dan itu berarti Baekhyun masih memiliki cinta yang besar untuknya.

"Kau bahkan masih saja terkejut Baek.."

Chanyeol lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi taman yang berada di sana dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka menikmati aroma tanah yang bercampur dengan aroma daun kering yang menenangkan. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Tetapi mereka sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut jika kau mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Tentu saja aku gugup" cicit Baekhyun.

"Haahh~ aku senang kau akhirnya kembali pada sosok aslimu Baek.." ucap Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ne.."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menanyakan ini pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

Sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia bertanya tentang Yejin pada Chanyeol, karena ia yakin Chanyeol pasti tidak akan marah padanya hanya karena membahas wanita itu.

"Umm Chanyeol.."

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Tanyakan saja sayang.."

Baekhyun sedikit blushing saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya sayang. Itu membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang special.

"Apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan Yejin?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk tersebut.

Apakah Baekhyun belum mengetahui jika Yejin sudah meninggal dunia sejak lama?

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Yejin?" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Ne.. kekasihmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan datar.

Ow, sepertinya bermain-main dengan Baekhyun saat ini sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol pikir tidak masalah jika ia menggoda lelaki cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Aku.. masih berhubungan dengannya" lesu Chanyeol. Tentunya ia melakukannya dengan pura-pura hahaha.

Baekhyun langsung menunduk dan terdiam.

Aktingmu berhasil Chanyeol.

"Um.. aku merindukannya"

Chanyeol jawdrop.

Baekhyun mengatakan apa? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Dia teman sekelas ku, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya? Dia itu cukup populer, baik dan sangat cantik"

Baekhyun mengatakan itu tanpa mau menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tau, seperti nya Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan perasaan sedih nya kembali.

"Dan apa kau tau juga jika aku pernah berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana tiba-tiba menegang dan seakan memory kelam itu berputar kembali dengan perlahan di pikirannya. Menyakitkan.

Tapi ia harus berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya lagi di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ya.. aku tau itu. Maka dari itu aku menanyakan ini padamu" Baekhyun mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya untuk mengalihkan rasa perih di hatinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Cup

"Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi. Yejin sudah meninggal sejak lama. Dan dia sempat mengatakan padaku jika aku harus mencari orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan dirinya. Entah apa maksudnya, tetapi aku kemudian tersadar jika orang yang sebenarnya tepat untukku adalah dirimu.. Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kemudian meneteskan airmatanya setelah mendengar kata-kata tulus yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Yejin..

Adalah wanita yang benar-benar baik. Tidak salah jika Baekhyun menyerahkan Chanyeol pada wanita itu dulu.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong jika muncul sedikit rasa penyesalan yang masih bersarang di benaknya. Itu karena ia belum sempat meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Yejin yang ternyata saat ini sudah tiada.

 _'Kenapa kau pergi dengan sangat cepat? Apa karena kau tidak ingin melihat penderitaanku dan membiarkan aku bahagia? Terima kasih Yejin-ah.. Kau adalah wanita yang baik'_

Grep

Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan sedikit terisak disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti dengan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Pasti lelaki cantik ini tengah sedih mendengar bahwa Yejin telah meninggal.

Chanyeol jadi semakin ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh ini selama-lamanya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Chanyeol merasakan basah di kepalanya. Ternyata tetesan air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi tubuh mereka dengan rintik kecil halusnya.

"Baekhyun.. sebaiknya kita kembali ke apartemen. Sepertinya akan turun hujan"

Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dan ia segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Tes

Wajah Baekhyun terkena tetesan air juga saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Bukannya cepat-cepat berlindung agar mereka tidak kehujanan, tetapi Baekhyun justru mengembangkan senyuman manisnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _'Aku bahagia. Mungkin Tuhan pun sudah mengetahuinya'_

Baekhyun masih mendongakkan kepalanya membiarkan wajahnya basah dengan rintikan air hujan.

 _'Hujan ini.. aku yang mengharapkannya barusan. Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar kembali dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Terima kasih'_

"Baek-"

"Sstttt~ aku sedang menikmatinya" lirih Baekhyun.

Ugh! Cantik!

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Chanyeol ungkapkan saat ini.

Wajah putihnya, senyumannya yang manis, mata sipitnya yang terpejam erat, hidungnya yang mungil dan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda cerah sungguh sangat cantik di mata Chanyeol.

Benarkan ia pernah menyakiti lelaki secantik ini? Ohh Chanyeol sungguh menyesal.

"Disini dingin Baek, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" nasihat Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Cium aku.."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

Dan bisakah Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan wajah imutnya pada Chanyeol saat ini?

Tidakkah Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol memang sedang menunggu moment special ini?

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan kencang saat Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya meminta untuk dicium. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol segera menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ia menatap sekali lagi bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sesaat lagi akan ia rasakan. Dan sedetik kemudian...

CUP

Bibir Chanyeol menempel sempurna pada bibir manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti itu lalu ia semakin menekankan kepalanya agar bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu dengan sempurna.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyesap bibir tipis itu dengan lembut dan ia pun juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terlalu lama di luar. Ia berinisiatif untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Suara kecipak yang keluar dari hasil peraduan bibir mereka menggema ke daerah sekitar. Masa bodoh jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka, yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang tengah dilumatnya saat ini.

Chanyeol semakin brutal melumat bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya membalas semampunya ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya didalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Srashhh brushhh~

Hujan turun semakin deras membasahi tubuh mereka tetapi Chanyeol masih berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

Lantai apartemen tersebut basah oleh tetesan air yang merembes dari pakaian tebal yang mereka kenakan.

"Hmmphhh~"

Chanyeol terus melancarkan aksinya menghabisi bibir Baekhyun karena keadaan sekitar memang benar-benar sudah sepi. Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan memasukinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang besarnya dan membiarkan tangan Chanyeol melepaskan jaket tebal yang di kenakannya.

"Cpkh! Haahh~"

Baekhyun meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kau harus melepaskan semua pakaianmu Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena basah terkena air hujan" ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring lemah.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol lalu memeluk kembali tubuh besar Chanyeol yang sama basahnya dengan dirinya.

"Lepaskan pakaianku Chan.." gumam Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang memintanya melakukannya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun sambil menatapnya.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, lalu membawa tangan besar Chanyeol ke arah dadanya bermaksud agar Chanyeol segera melepaskan pakaiannya.

Glup

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup, padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun seperti ini.

Terasa berbeda karena mungkin saat ini Baekhyun telah menjadi miliknya. Tulus tanpa ada rasa dendam lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memulai membuka kancing baju Baekhyun.

Satu kancing..

Dua kancing..

Tiga kancing..

Dan terakhir pada kancing ke empat.

Srek

Tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun kini sudah polos sempurna.

Melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah itu, Chanyeol harus memanfaatkan situasi ini. Maka dari itu Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun kembali dengan ciuman panasnya lalu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan lincah melepas seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Otak Chanyeol serasa blank ketika menyentuh kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang halus dan sejuk karena kebasahan. Chanyeol harus menghangatkan lelaki cantik ini segera sebelum ia semakin kedinginan. Begitu pikiran Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah sayu dan memerah merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya yang serasa tergelitik akibat sentuhan tangan besar Chanyeol pada lengannya.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka matanya saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku ingin menghangatkanmu Baek.. Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Hangatkan aku Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun langsung menunjukkan wajah bertanya nya ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh telanjangnya.

Dan pipinya merona hebat saat menyaksikan Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah melepas pakaian nya sendiri.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang dan ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dengan menengok ke arah lain sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya dengan lucu.

Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan itu hanya menampilkan senyuman bangganya.

Santapannya sudah siap di hadapannya dan ia akan segera memulainya.

Chanyeol yang juga sudah dalam keadaan naked, kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan meraih dagu Baekhyun agar ia bisa menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Ahh jantung Baekhyun semakin berpacu dengan cepat ketika menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tampan di tambah dengan rambut hitam basahnya. Kedua pipi Baekhyun semakin memanas dan akhirnya pipi itu merona dengan sangat cantik.

"Aku akan memulai menghangatkanmu Baek.."

"Mmpphh~"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan brutal, menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bibir Baekhyun yang manis seperti madu itu bergantian dan lidah Chanyeol menjilati belahan bibir Baekhyun agar ia bisa memasuki rongga hangat milik kekasih cantiknya ini.

Baekhyun yang mengerti lalu membuka bibirnya dan sebisa mungkin ia membalas permainan lidah Chanyeol yang bisa di bilang sangat profesional.

French kiss Chanyeol yang seperti ini Baekhyun selalu menyukainya.

Sama seperti pertama Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya dulu. Walaupun terburu-buru, tetapi Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Eunghh~"

Baekhyun tercekat saat Chanyeol mulai melebarkan kedua pahanya dan menyampirkan kakinya pada bahu lelaki tinggi itu.

Posisi seperti ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun menjadi hangat karena tubuh Chanyeol sudah menguasai tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

"Apa sudah hangat?" Ucap Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dan membengkak.

"Hhhh~ neh.." gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyesap kulit leher Baekhyun yang juga sangat halus tersebut. Mengecup disana sini dan menciptakan beberapa tanda merah muda disana.

Malam ini Chanyeol akan mengklaim Baekhyun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang masih tergantung disana menyentuh lubang bagian luar milik Baekhyun.

Satu tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memegang jemari Baekhyun dan menautkannya dengan erat, lalu satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah hard itu pada lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat tautan tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lemah di tengah rasa gelisahnya karena Chanyeol terus menyesap lehernya juga karena merasakan penis Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki lubangnya.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis.

Jleb

"Ungghh.." cicitan Baekhyun seperti anak anjing saat Chanyeol memenuhinya.

 _'Aku menyukai caramu ketika kau menenangkanku'_

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan besar Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ungh ungh ungh~"

Tubuh Baekhyun ikut terhentak oleh irama dorongan penis Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya fokus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik saat ini tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedetikpun.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat, bibir cherry nya sedikit terbuka, keringat kecil mulai muncul di dahi mulusnya, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya merona dengan cantik dan jangan lupakan, dadanya yang naik turun karena menghela nafas tak berarturan akibat aktivitas Chanyeol.

"Kau begitu bersinar Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Eungh~ mmhh hahh.."

"Kau seperti cahaya. Begitu bersinar menerangiku.." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cukup sadar dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat senang dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang menyebutnya seperti cahaya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya.

"Cahayaku.. dimana aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa sinarnya"

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Sungguh rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang Chanyeol berikan. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak ingin merusak moment romantis ini. Maka jadilah ia hanya mengerang tertahan sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Chanh.. hahh.. yeolh~"

Cup

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan untuk melepaskan bibir itu walaupun sebentar saja. Bibir Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Tidak boleh di sentuh oleh bibir lain selain bibirnya.

"Cpkh ummhh nghh cpkh" gumam Baekhyun sambil membalas lumatan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun juga sama. Ia berjanji sampai akhir hidupnya jika ia hanya akan menyerahkan segala yang ada di dalam dirinya pada Chanyeol seorang.

Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Cinta pertamanya.

Cinta yang membuatnya mengerti tentang cinta.

Cinta yang membuatnya mengerti dengan arti degupan di jantungnya.

Cinta yang membuatnya bertahan meski banyak halangan yang menerpanya.

Cinta yang menenangkannya.

Cintanya adalah Chanyeol.

Cinta sejatinya.

"Cpkh!"

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menghentikan genjotannya dan fokus dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Ne?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan menjadi cahayamu..."

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan dimanapun kau berada.." ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Jemari tangan Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipi Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menjadi api ku. Selalu menghangatkanku dan melindungiku.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak"

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak hanya akan menghangatkanmu dan melindungimu, tetapi aku juga akan membakar siapapun seseorang yang menyakitimu"

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkikik.

Sungguh nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun.."

Dan Chanyeol kembali menggenjot Baekhyun dengan gerakan perlahan dan teratur.

Keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Dan satu lagi.." ucap Chanyeol susah payah karena rasa nikmat penisnya yang serasa si jepit.

"Percayalah jika aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai cahaya ku dan aku akan menjadi api mu untuk melindungi mu juga anakku yang berada disini.."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tatapannya pada perut Baekhyun dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

Grep!

"Akh!"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan meremas lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

"Kau kenapa Baek?!"

Chanyeol panik bukan main.

Apakah Baekhyun kesakitan jika Chanyeol menyentuh perutnya seperti tadi?

"Eunghh!"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lalu melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Pahanya ia rapatkan dan Baekhyun ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar penis Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam membobol lubangnya.

Chanyeol yang awalnya khawatir kini menyunggingkan senyum miringnya setelah melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Ya, lelaki cantik ini sepertinya akan orgasme.

Chanyeol melayani lumatan Baekhyun tidak kalah kasar. Dan sekarang tangan besarnya menggelitik puting Baekhyun secara bergantian untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

"Hummphh ahh!" Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan melirik ke bagian penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Lebih cepath Chanhh~ akuhh akan- akhh"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya dan menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

"Ahh ahh~!" geram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun merasakan kenikmatan yang sama saat ini. Penisnya serasa diurut oleh liang hangat Baekhyun dan itu menimbulkan rasa yang menyiksa.

"Ahh Chanyeol~ heungghh anghh!"

Desahan Baekhyun yang terus menyebutkan namanya itu semakin membuat Chanyeol semangat. Baekhyunnya mendesahkan namanya dengan sempurna dan erotis.

"Terush sebut namaku ahh.."

Chanyeol beralih mengecup betis mulus Baekhyun kemudian ke atas sampai paha dalam Baekhyun dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Channiehh anghh~ eumphhh sebentar lagihh ahh!"

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menjerit keenakan dan ia merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya mati rasa. Yang mampu ia rasakan saat ini adalah penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar memenuhi lubangnya dan tidak lama kemudian kepala Baekhyun menjadi pening.

"Baekhh ahh!"

Crot!

Crot!

Crot!

Keduanya telah mencapai orgasme mereka.

Cairan Baekhyun membasahi perutnya dan dada Chanyeol, sedangkan cairan Chanyeol tumpah seluruhnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa penuh dan hangat.

Banyak sekali cairan cinta yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Bahkan ada yang merembes keluar dari lubang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengeluarkan penisnya yang sedari tadi tertanam didalam sana.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Tetapi Baekhyun lah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah akivitas panas ini. Entah mungkin karena dia sedang mengandung sekarang, dan bisa saja membuatnya sedikit tidak bertenaga.

Sebelum berbaring di samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan kain tebal tersebut.

Jujur saja Chanyeol masih ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Baekhyun, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan terbukti dari Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tidak boleh egois dan ia harus bersikap jantan dengan tidak memaksa Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah sayang.. aku akan menjagamu"

Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup ringan dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil. Kemudian lelaki cantik itu benar-benar telah lelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 _'Aku yakin jika aku akan bahagia bersamamu di akhir, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Cinta pertamaku ternyata yang menjadi cinta terakhirku'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita? Minggu depan kita harus menikah, aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi"

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan calon suaminya tersebut. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Tidak cocok sama sekali kkkk~

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin menundanya?" Goda Luhan.

"Hya! Bukankah kau yang ingin pernikahan ini cepat-cepat di laksanakan?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan yang sedang duduk.

Luhan hanya menunjukkan wajah polosnya saat di tatap oleh pandangan tajam sang kekasih.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?" Ucap Luhan dengan lugu.

"Arrghhh aku sedang tidak bermain-main Lu" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan berjalan membelakangi Luhan.

"Kau kira aku sedang bermain-main?" Luhan ternyata masih betah untuk menggoda kekasihnya ini yang sudah terlihat sangat frustasi tersebut.

Grep

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya bisa terdiam merasakan pelukan tangan kurus Luhan yang sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Lu-"

"Aku hanya bercanda Sehun.." ucap Luhan sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Mana mungkin Luhan benar-benar meremehkan pernikahan mereka? Seharusnya Sehun sudah bisa menebak ini dari awal dan bukannya malah marah-marah seperti tadi.

Ok, Sehun akui jika ini kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku ok?" Ucap Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf"

"Aku yang salah Lu.."

"Aku yang salah Sehun"

"Salahku ok?"

"Bukan.. ini semua salahku"

Aishhh Sehun sedikit gemas dengan Luhan yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada seriusnya.

"Maafkan aku.." cicit Luhan.

"Aku bilang hentikan Lu"

"Aniyo.. mianhae Sehun-ah"

Ow nampaknya Sehun sudah mulai tidak tahan lagi. Maka dari itu dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga tubuhnya terdesak diantara meja makan dan tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Hen-ti-kan" eja Sehun.

Luhan tidak mengerti. Tetapi dari tatapan Sehun, sepertinya lelaki ini sedang dalam kondisi serius.

"Maaf-"

"Ssttt!" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Luhan.

Sungguh Sehun tidak tahan dengan sikap calon istrinya ini yang kelewat lugu.

"Begini saja. Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

"Tapi- mmpphhh!"

Belum sempat Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya, tetapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciumannya.

Sepertinya hanya dengan cara ini Luhan bisa berhenti meminta maaf.

Great!

Cara yang bagus, Oh Sehun kkkk~

Lama ciuman itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya Sehun merasakan pukulan kecil di dadanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Luhan? Yang segera ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut karena ia sudah kehabisan oksigen.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Jika tidak, maka aku akan melakukan hal seperti barusan padamu untuk membungkam bibirmu agar tidak meminta maaf lagi. Ingat itu baik-baik sayang.."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya sambil mengusap pipi Luhan dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kita tunggu Kai dan Kris hyung kembali ke Korea. Lalu kita lakukan pernikahan kita. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki mu seutuhnya secara resmi"

Entah kenapa jantung Luhan berdegup dengan keras setelah mendengar ucapan romantis yang Sehun keluarkan.

Bagi Luhan, bahkan Sehu sudah memiliki semua yang ada pada dirinya seutuhnya sudah sejak lama. Sejak Luhan mencintai lelaki ini.

"Ne.. aku pun begitu Sehun-ah" lirih Luhan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya karena terlalu bahagia sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ternyata Luhan tidak salah telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun.

Sehun saat ini sangat mencintainya dan Sehun akan memilikinya selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa Kai?"

Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat sang kekasih sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya, dan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia melihat Kai dengan ekspresi yang cukup aneh.

Bukan sekali dua kali Kyungsoo mendapati Kai seperti ini.

Sepertinya Kai memiliki kebiasaan aneh.

"Oh? Ahh aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa" Kai menampilkan cengiran bodohnya pada Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memicing karena curiga dengan Kai, dan Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai lalu duduk di samping Kai.

"Bisa aku lihat apa yang ada di layar ponselmu sayang?" Ucap Kyungsoo manja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh" Kai membuat peace sign dengan kedua jarinya.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa berarti aku boleh kan melihatnya?" Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan nada manjanya.

Kai terlihat berpikir. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Kau cemburu eoh?" Goda Kai sambil menoel dagu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetapi aku hanya bertanya padamu" Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum senang.

Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat senang hari ini. Kai merasa hidupnya lebih cerah dan ceria semenjak Kyungsoo hadir di kehidupannya.

Kyungsoo lelaki yang hebat. Hebat karena ia bisa membuat Kai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan membuat Kai memiliki hasrat yang besar untuk memilikinya.

Mata bulatnya dan bibir heartshape nya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah kau ingin melihat ponselku? Bagaimana jika aku beritahu saja padamu seperti apa gambar yang aku lihat di ponselku tadi"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Menurutnya kekasihnya ini terlalu berbelit-belit dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel.

"Terserah kau saja. Tunjukkan padaku seperti apa gambar yang tadi kau lihat" tantang Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.. hhmmm"

CUP

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

Kai menciumnya dengan posisi seperti ini?

Dengan posisi Kai yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

Sebenarnya jika Kai melakukan ini padanya adalah hal yang wajar karena Kai adalah kekasihnya. Tetapi kenapa Kyungsoo seperti masih belum bisa terima jika Kai menciumnya seperti ini?

Kyungsoo merasa sikap Kai ini tidak sopan, tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan Kyungsoo merasa senang jika Kai melakukan ini.

Disana Kai sudah memejamkan matanya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya juga menikmati kecupan lembut Kai di bibirnya.

Baru sekitar satu menit ciuman itu berlangsung, tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berbunyi. Dan itu membuat Kai menghentikan ciuman manis mereka.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar hotel mereka.

Membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih. Ia sedikit kecewa. Di tambah ia bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa yang menghubungi kekasihnya tadi.

Nana?

Sudah jelas itu adalah nama wanita dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenal nama itu selama ia menjadi asisten Kai.

"Hufftt~"

Kyungsoo mendesah lemah dan ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyusul Kai keluar kamar.

"Ne.. tunggu aku disana malam ini. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu"

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa di tombak setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Kai ucapkan sebelum menyelesaikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Apakah Kai sedang selingkuh?

"Oh Kyungsoo? Maaf aku tadi-"

"Siapa dia Kai?" Potong Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" Kai bertanya balik.

Itu seketika membuat Kyungsoo jengkel dan segera beranjak keluar dari hotel mewah tersebut meninggalkan Kai.

Ia tidak perduli jika ia hanya berpakaian seadanya tanpa membawa barang apapun selain dompetnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kai menyusul langkah kaki Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan aku Kyung-"

"Lepas"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Kai.

"Apa kau tidak sadar?" Kyungsoo bersuara dengan lirih.

Kai menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Sadar apa?

"Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku Kai?"

Kai melebarkan volume matanya mendengar nada serius Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu Kyung?"

"Aku tidak akan berbicara seperti ini jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Kai"

"Oke pertanyaan yang mana? Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang"

Kyungsoo menghempaskan genggaman tangan Kai sekuat tenaga.

"Lupakan.."

Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai.

Jujur saja hatinya saat ini sedang teriris. Jadi wanita itu yang ada di ponsel Kai membuat Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ugh! Kyungsoo cemburu!

 _'Kau tidak peka Kai! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarku eoh? Aishh'_

Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati berharap Kai akan mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Berakhir dengan Kai yang meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan mencium Kyungsoo kembali...

Apa? Kau sepertinya terlalu sering menonton drama Kyung kkkkk~

"Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar Kai menyebut nama lengkapnya.

Grep

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba di hempaskan di dinding dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya di peluk dengan erat oleh Kai.

"Aku minta maaf. Yang tadi aku telepon adalah orang kepercayaanku, dia wanita yang akan membantuku. Jadi aku mohon jangan cemburu padanya. Percayalah jika aku hanya mencintaimu Kyung.."

Ok, Kyungsoo sedikit senang dengan perlakuan Kai yang meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi masih ada rasa yang mengganjal jika ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang bernama Nana itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak berbohong"

Singkat Kyungsoo lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Dan ini.." Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kyungsoo.

"Adalah foto yang diam-diam aku ambil saat kita sedang berciuman di kantorku"

Jeduaaarrr

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memanas ketika melihat foto yang bisa di katakan vulgar itu. Apa-apaan Kai mengambil foto saat mereka sedang berciuman? Ditambah disana terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya mencium Kai sambil menangkup wajah Kai dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Ugh! Sungguh memalukan!

"Yak! Hapus itu Kai!" Kyungsoo mencoba merebut ponsel Kai, tetapi Kai langsung berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo sambil memancing Kyungsoo dengan menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak akan mungkin menghapusnya, ini adalah foto termanis ahahaha"

"Aishh! Itu sangat memalukan eoh!"

Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Kai yang sudah memasuki kamar hotel mereka.

O-ow ternyata foto itu yang akan Kai praktekan padanya tadi? Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Baru saja Kyungsoo memasuki kamar tersebut, kakinya tersandung oleh alas karpet tebal dan...

Dugh!

"Aww!"

"Kyung?!"

Kai yang panik melihat Kyungsoo tersandung langsung menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas kasur.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?!" Tanya Kai dengan cemas sambil memeriksa bagian kaki Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia sedikit meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang sedikit cidera akibat benturan yang lumayan keras itu.

"Aw! Jangan sentuh itu!"

"Astaga astaga! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Kai menggigit jarinya sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari solusi/?

Kyungsoo terkikik dalam hati melihat kekasih nya yang sedang panik. Jadi terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Kyungsoo untuk memberi pelajaran pada lelaki ini.

"Aw aw aw~ sakit sekali ya tuhan!" Kyungsoo melebih-lebihkan ringisannya.

"Tahan Kyung. Aduhh bagaimana ini?!"

Baru saja Kai ingin beranjak dari duduknya, tetapi ia segera menghentikan gerakan nya saat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo mencekal tangannya.

"Kau.. mau kemana?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Hah~ seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans untuk Kai karena Kai sepertinya akan terkena diabetes setelah melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

Grep

Kai belum sempat menjawab tetapi tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh Kai jatuh meniban tubuh Kyungsoo.

"K-kyung?" Kai tergagap.

Kyungsoo seketika mengeluarkan tawanya setelah melihat ekspresi Kai yang begitu menggelikan.

"Terima kasih atas kepanikanmu Kai. Jangan banyak bicara lagi dan... cium aku sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai.

Sedetik kemudian tangan Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Kai dan membawa kekasih sekaligus atasannya tersebut kedalam sebuah ciuman mesra.

Kai langsung mengeluarkan smirk andalannya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan tentu saja melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan intens.

 _'Jika kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Dan kumohon bersabarlah sampai aku memperkenalkanmu pada Nana yang sebenarnya adalah designer busana pernikahan kita nanti'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang mewah Baekhyun setelah aktivitas panas mereka semalam. Hari sudah beranjak pagi tetapi Baekhyunnya masih terlelap dengan tenang. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Tut

Tut

Tut

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _'Ada apa Chanyeol?'_ Ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kalian harus segera kembali kesini hyung. Aku akan segera melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap surai coklat milik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

 _'Wow wow wow! Baiklah, kabari aku tanggal pernikahanmu dan aku akan berada disana sehari sebelum kau menikah'_

"Ck! Sepertinya sehari setelah Sehun menikah, aku akan menikah haha"

Kau akan segera menjadi milikku Baekhyun.

 _'Ahaha aku mengerti. Siapkan dengan sempurna Chan!'_

"Pasti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ngelamar aja belom, udah maen mau nikahin anak orang aje si Cahyo -"

Next?

Review juseyo~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang mewah Baekhyun setelah aktivitas panas mereka semalam. Hari sudah beranjak pagi tetapi Baekhyunnya masih terlelap dengan tenang. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Tut

Tut

Tut

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _'Ada apa Chanyeol?_ ' Ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kalian harus segera kembali kesini hyung. Aku akan segera melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap surai coklat milik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

 _'Wow wow wow! Baiklah, kabari aku tanggal pernikahanmu dan aku akan berada disana sehari sebelum kau menikah'_

"Ck! Sepertinya sehari setelah Sehun menikah, aku akan menikah haha"

Kau akan segera menjadi milikku Baekhyun.

 _'Ahaha aku mengerti. Siapkan dengan sempurna Chan!'_

"Pasti"

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum cantik sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar.

Perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia karena pada akhirnya Sehun telah menyadarinya dan bahkan ia saat ini tengah bersanding dengan Sehun di hari bahagianya.

Ini adalah impian Luhan.

Bisa menikah dengan Sehun yang sangat ia cintai adalah sebuah anugerah besar dalam hidupnya.

"Saya sahkan kedua mempelai adam ciptaan Tuhan ini dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang suci. Mulai sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri dan kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing" ucap sang Pastur setelah mengesahkan Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan langsung di sambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh orang yang datang ke acara pernikahan mereka di sebuah gereja tersebut.

Luhan meneteskan airmata bahagianya saat Sehun mulai mencium bibirnya di hadapan semua orang yang berada disana.

Ciuman ini terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Terasa berbeda karena Luhan dapat merasakan ketulusan yang Sehun berikan padanya melalui ciuman tersebut.

Beberapa menit Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan dan akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka.

Sehun bisa melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang sudah memerah karena malu dan karena menangis.

Sungguh cantik.

Dan lelaki cantik ini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

Seutuhnya.

"Kau adalah impianku Lu.." ucap Sehun sambil menatap kedalam mata Luhan.

"Hiks.."

Luhan terisak. Ia tidak mampu menjawab perkataan Sehun karena dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa haru dan bahagia.

Sehun tertawa tipis.

"Jangan menangis ok? Ini hari bahagia kita"

Setelah menghapus airmata Luhan, Sehun membawa tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menciumi pucuk rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Hiks hiks.." Luhan masih saja sesunggukkan di dalam dekapan Sehun.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya saat ini.

Menikah dengan Sehun, dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga dan juga kerabatnya itu adalah moment yang tidak akan Luhan lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Dan saat mereka turun dari altar tersebut, mata rusa Luhan tidak sengaja menangkap sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Jelas Luhan tau itu siapa.

Dia adalah Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang sudah melukai hatinya karena bercinta dengan Sehun dimasa lalu.

Hati Luhan terasa teriris saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Tetapi ia langsung membuang pikiran buruknya terhadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum juga padanya.

 _'Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah hadir di kehidupan ku bersama Sehun. Dan maafkan aku karena aku sudah berpikiran buruk terhadapmu.. Byun Baekhyun'_ batin Luhan.

Dan Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan memberikan senyuman cantiknya.

Tak terasa Luhan sudah tiba di mobilnya, dan Sehun menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah di siapkan untuk mereka tersebut.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di kursi belakang mobil sedan berwarna hitam tersebut.

Baru saja Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah lebih dulu melumat bibirnya kembali. Dan itu membuat Luhan mau tidak mau, melayani ciuman suami barunya itu dengan lembut.

 _'Kau yang membuatku yakin Sehun..'_

"Eunghh~ mphh cpkh" Luhan mendesah di sela ciuman mereka.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan, maka dari itu dia langsung menerjang Luhan tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Mobil mewah tersebut membawa mereka ke rumah baru mereka dimana sudah Sehun siapkan jauh-jauh hari jika mereka menikah seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka sudah tiba dan Sehun turun dari dalam mobil tersebut dengan Luhan yang berada didalam gendongannya.

Luhan terus mengembangkan senyumnya disela tautan bibir mereka dengan tangannya yang mengalung pada leher Sehun.

Cklek

"Selamat datang ke dalam masa depan ku, istriku"

Cup

Senyum mencium pipi merona Luhan dengan gemas. Sedangkan yang dicium hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Jadilah teman hidupku sampai akhir usiaku sayang" ucap Sehun sembari membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang besar dan mewah baru mereka.

"Tentu suamiku" Luhan terkekeh dan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya mereka melanjutkan tautan mereka lebih dalam lagi. Sehun hanya bisa melakukan ini karena ia sungguh mengerti dengan kondisi Luhan yang sedang mengandung 7 bulan saat ini. Tidak mungkin Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk melayani nya dimalam pertama mereka resmi menjadi suami istri bukan?

"Aku ingin memiliki anak laki-laki"

"Dia pasti akan sangat tampan seperti dirimu, Sehun.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu Chanyeol dan lelaki itu, Yura?" Ucap Tuan Park pada anak perempuannya yang ia panggil untuk ke ruangannya untuk menemuinya.

"Entahlah Appa.. Chanyeol belum memberi kabar lagi padaku"

Tuan Park terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya memgerti.

"Bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk menemuiku di jam makan siang nanti?"

Yura mengangguk menuruti perintah sang Ayah.

"Tentu Appa.. aku akan memberitahunya"

Yura kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Appanya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Tuan Park disana hanya terdiam terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengenalkan lelaki itu padanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Dan Tuan Park sungguh penasaran dengan sosok yang bisa membuat anaknya menjadi seperti ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki oleh lelaki yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sehingga bisa membuat Chanyeol cinta mati padanya?

Dan Tuan Park hanya bisa berharap semoga lelaki itu adalah orang yang baik dan tepat untuk putra kesayangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Jika tidak berjuang, maka itu tidak bisa di sebut dengan cinta.

Dan Kai sudah mengalami perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo. Bisa dilihat dari Kai yang sedang memangku Kyungsoo di kursi balkon apartemennya sekarang.

Ya, saat Sehun dan Luhan menikah, Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Mereka bahkan sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka selama di China sebelum hari bahagia Sehun dan Luhan tiba.

China adalah tempat yang tidak akan pernah Kai lupakan. Karena disana ia bisa membuat Kyungsoo takluk padanya dan menerima cintanya. Sungguh di luar dugaan Kai jika akhirnya akan begini.

Kai sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan bertekuk lutut pada makhluk mungil ini. Rencana awal Kai bukanlah seperti ini, tetapi semuanya berubah 180 derajat saat ia mulai menyadari jika apa yang dirasakannya selama ini pada Kyungsoo bukan lah perasaan sekedar tertarik saja, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Yaitu cinta.

Kai memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti sejenak dari pekerjaan kantornya di perusahaan keluarga miliknya. Tentunya ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengambil cuti juga seperti dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Kai melakukan ini semua, tetapi ia memiliki rencana lain agar ia bisa selalu berduaan saja melakukan hal romantis dengan Kyungsoo.

Seperti saat ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sedikit takut" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi manja nya pada Kai dan itu seketika membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau takutkan hm? Takut kehilanganku?" Tanya Kai percaya diri.

"Yak! Bukankah sebaliknya?" Kyungsoo terkikik lucu di hadapan Kai.

"Aku sungguh bingung harus melakukan apa agar aku tidak kehilanganmu Kyung. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Kai dengan nada serius.

Tawa Kyungsoo perlahan menghilang. Kini Kyungsoo justru menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Kai.

Mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin pasangan yang lain sudah melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, tetapi kenapa Kyungsoo masih saja merasa belum yakin dan masih menganggap Kai itu adalah atasannya yang harus di hormati?

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi Kai.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya yang awalnya duduk menyamping di pangkuan Kai, menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk leher Kai lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kai.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku senyaman ini Kai.. Dan kau harus tau bahwa aku sepertinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai sedikit tercengang. Bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Kai untuk menahan nafsunya yang kelewat besar terhadap Kyungsoo selama ini. Walaupun Kyungsoo sering menawarkan diri untuk sekedar melakukan handjob atau blowjob pada Kai, tetapi Kai berusaha untuk menolaknya dan lebih baik ia menahannya sendiri daripada harus melukai kekasihnya ini.

Kai kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengusap-usap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya.."

Hanya itu yang mampu Kai ucapkan. Karena memang hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo selama ini. Dan tentunya Kai mengatakan tu dengan sangat tulus.

Pernyataan cinta Kai selalu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup. Kemudian Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku Kai?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang terus berkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan mencubit hidung mungil kekasihnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan apakah pilihannya ini sudah tepat atau belum. Dan kini ia mantap dengan pilihannya karena ia yakin jika Kai memang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Kyungsoo harus melakukannya.

"Jika kau benar mencintaiku, buktikan padaku Kai"

"Ne?"

"Buktikan jika kau bersungguh-sungguh dan serius dengan perkataanmu.."

Kai sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kyungsoo. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo tidak meragukan cintanya?

"Membuktikannya?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu dan itu membuat Kai seketika ugh! Tidak mampu untuk menahan nafsunya untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Kai ingin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu turun dari pangkuannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Mau tidak mau Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Kai.."

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Lakukanlah jika kau ingin melakukannya padaku. Aku sudah siap"

Kai jawdrop.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Apakah Kyungsoo baru saja menawarkan dirinya pada Kai?

Karena..

Kalimat itu memang terdengar seperti kalimat ketika kau sudah merelakan dirimu seutuhnya lalu menyerahkan dirimu pada seseorang untuk..

Bercinta?

"Ne?" Tanya Kai agar Kyungsoo mau mengulangi kalimatnya barusan, karena Kai masih tidak kenyataan indah ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Kai lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Aku mau bercinta denganmu. Mari kita lakukan Kai.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan tawanya saat mendengar dada Kai yang berdegup cukup keras itu.

Kenapa jadi Kai yang gugup? Bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo yang paling gugup saat ini? Kkkk~

Cukup lama mereka terdiam.

Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo lalu membawanya menuju ranjang yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Dengan perlahan Kai merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo begitu dalam.

"Kyung?" Panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk tidak mau menatap Kai kini memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Kai.

Kyungsoo tercekat saat Kai tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya lalu mencium bibirnya.

Apakah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat?

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan menyemangati dirinya untuk lebih berani melayani nafsu Kai.

Lalu Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kai tidak kalah instens. Jujur saja Kai adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat menciumnya seperti ini. Dan ciuman yang Kai berikan padanya seakan cocok untuknya.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Suara decakan tautan bibir mereka sungguh indah dan membuat tubuh mereka menjadi memanas.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo sudah menangkup wajah Kai, sedangkan tangan Kai saat ini sedang bekerja untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul didalam benak Kyungsoo. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan seseorang. Apakah ini akan menyakitkan?

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis dan menyuruh Kai untuk menghentikan sentuhan tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah polos ini. Tapi apa mau di kata? Bukankah Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintanya dan mengatakan jika ia sudah siap bukan?

"Umphh~ ummh umhh"

Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas di sela ciuman mereka.

Kai mengerti jika ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo, pasti semua membuatnya sedikit resah dan takut untuk melakukan ini dengannya. Maka dari itu, Kai melakukan posisi ini untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari rasa takutnya dengan mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di bawah kungkungannya.

Akhirnya Kai bisa menikmati tubuh kekasihnya ini. Inilah yang menjadi impian Kai selama ini. Bisa bercinta dengan Kyungsoo yang berstatus kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Dan dunia sepertinya menyetujui Kai untuk merasakan yang namanya surga dunia.

Kai kemudian melepaskan ciumannya lalu menggenggam satu tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar yakin Kyung?" Tanya Kai sekali lagi mencoba untuk menyakinkan pilihan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan hanya menatap Kai dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat.

"Jika kau tidak yakin, aku akan menghentikannya"

"Tidak, jangan hentikan ini Kai.. Cepat lakukan sesuka hatimu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya lelaki polos ini sangat takut kehilangan Kai. Dan Kai merasa bahagia menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Aku akan menggunakan pengaman ok?"

Baru saja Kai ingin beranjak darisana, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuh Kai hingga menindih tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo kembali, lalu Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyesap bibir Kai dengan lembut.

"Nghh cpkh! Tidak perlu.. cepat lakukan Kai" ucap Kyungsoo setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

Bukan itu maksud sebenarnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia meminta Kai cepat-cepat melakukannya agar ia tidak berubah pikiran dan akhirnya mereka gagal untuk melakukannya. Maka dengan mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo bisa membuat Kai segera melakukannya dan dengan begitu tidak ada perasaan gundah lagi yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu Kai menurunkan zipper celananya kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah hard itu.

Saat ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya daripada ia harus merona kembali jika ia melihat kejantanan Kai yang ukurannya luar biasa itu.

"Aa-"

Kyungsoo tercekat ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah benda tumpul yang mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Dan Kyungsoo melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya dengan mencengkram bahu Kai dengan kuat.

"Katakan jika kau merasa kesakitan Kyung.." bisik Kai.

Dan Kai mulai menjebloskan kejantanannya pada lubang perawan kekasihnya ini.

"Urmmnggh~" Kyungsoo menggumam seperti anak kucing dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini, tetapi karena rasa kalutnya ketika Kai ternyata sudah memenuhi dirinya.

"Nngghh Kai.. berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang berlinang sambil menangkup wajah tampan Kai.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji Kyung.."

Setelah tersenyum satu sama lain, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Kai.

Tangan Kai memposisikan kedua paha Kyungsoo untuk lebih lebar lagi agar ia leluasa untuk menusukkan penisnya di dalam sana.

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Kai bisa merasakan tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat. Kai sedikit merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya ini karena Kai nyatanya telah melakukan seks dengan banyak orang sebelum Kyungsoo. Tapi percayalah jika Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Kai menjadi diri Kai yang berbeda.

Kai mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Nngghh lebih ce-pathh Kaih.."

Pinta Kyungsoo pada Kai sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat Kai langsung tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang mendesah sambil mempercepat gerakan in out nya.

"Nngghh nghh nghh~"

Desahan Kyungsoo adalah desahan termanis yang pernah Kai dengar selama ini. Sungguh manis, dan mungkin Kai tidak akan menghentikan gerakannya ini agar ia bisa terus mendengarkan desahan favorite nya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah di bawah Kai. Rasa nikmat ini adalah rasa yang belum pernah Kyungsoo rasakan sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa Kai memberikannya kenikmatan seperti ini?

"Akh-"

Kyungsoo meringis dan merapatkan kedua pahanya melingkari pinggul Kai.

Kai tau reaksi Kyungsoo ini menandakan jika ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Maka dari itu, Kai terus menghujam titik nikmat Kyungsoo dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Dan benar saja, tidak beberapa kemudian Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika mengeluarkan cairannya.

Cairan Kyungsoo sudah tercecer dimana-mana, tetapi Kai masih saja menghujam lubang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, Kai pun mengeluarkan semennya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa hangat dan ia memeluk tubuh Kai kembali dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. jangan khawatir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil nanti. Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kai dengan susah payah pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Setidaknya ucapan Kai barusan membuatnya tenang dan yakin jika ia tidak akan menyesali pilihannya ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai.."

Kai tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baek, kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun yang sedang bersama Chanyeol setelah acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang berbicara padanya tersebut.

"Silahkan Kris" ucap Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang berbicara.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong jika sesungguhnya ia masih merasa sedikit cemburu dengan sepupunya ini. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya, tetapi fakta bila Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan Kris sewaktu dulu itu, membuat perasaan cemburu Chanyeol muncul kembali.

"Umm, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" Ucap Kris dengan canggung.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol meminta izin melalui tatapan matanya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Cup

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dihadapan Kris dan kemudian menghampiri Kris. Mereka kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana seorang diri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar jika Baekhyun berbisik "Jangan khawatir" di sela ciumannya tadi. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega.

Dan disinilah keduanya berada, di sebuah parkiran mobil dimana terdapat mobil Kris yang terparkir disana.

Baekhyun pun mengernyit heran kenapa Kris membawanya kemari. Tetapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk terus mengikuti Kris.

Hingga beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di mobil Kris, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Tubuhnya serasa kaku dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

"Hai Baek. Lama kita tidak bertemu"

Grep

Orang itu lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan Baekhyun hanya mampu membalasnya dengan anggukkan lemah.

"T-Tao?"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ne.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja.. bagaimana kabarmu Tao?"

Lelaki bermata panda ini adalah lelaki yang pernah ia sakiti. Bagaimana bisa Tao masih bersikap baik padanya setelah ia diperlakukan dengan tidak menyenangkan olehnya?

"Aku juga baik-baik saja Baek.."

Baekhyun perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks maafkan aku Tao.. maafkan aku hiks"

Baekhyun menangis dan terus meminta maaf pada Tao. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Dan Baekhyun berjanji jika ia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan jahatnya itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi Baek. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.. dan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena tidak tau jika kau adalah seorang yang pernah di lukai oleh Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak.. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah disini. Dan aku sangat menyesali itu Tao hiks"

"Sudahlah Baek.. itu adalah masa lalu. Dan coba lihat sekarang, bukankah kita sudah sama-sama bahagia" Tao terkekeh kecil.

Lalu Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kembali pada Kris, dan kau juga sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Jadi apa lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah sendunya.

"Ne.. dan Kris adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena telah memilikimu Tao"

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya kini berjalan mendekati Tao dan memeluk pinggang tunangannya ini dari samping.

"Ya, aku sangat beruntung karena aku akan segera menikahinya.." ucap Kris dengan bangga.

Dan Tao langsung mencubit pinggang Kris hingga tunangannya itu meringis.

"Cepatlah menikah. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat kalian bahagia.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku pun begitu Baek. Cepatlah kau menikah dengan Chanyeol. Dan dengan begitu kalian bisa hidup bahagia"

Baekhyun sedikit merona ketika Kris membahas ini.

"Ne.." dan hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Dan Kris.. aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu atas semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini untukku. Kau adalah orang yang baik Kris. Dan mulai sekarang aku menganggap mu sebagai kakak ku yang telah melindungiku dulu.."

"Mari kita mulai dari awal lagi. Dan semoga kau bahagia bersama Chanyeol" ucap Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja Kris.."

Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama seolah beban yang selama ini menghantui mereka telah hilang seluruhnya.

Dan disudut sana terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika melihat calon istrinya itu tengah tertawa dengan sangat cantik bersama sepupunya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Saat terindah dalam hidupku adalah**_

 _ **Saat-saat dimana aku bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu**_

 _ **Sekarang aku tahu, hadiah terbesar dalam hidupku,**_

 _ **Orang itu adalah dirimu..**_

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan cantik pada Chanyeol. Ia kini bahkan sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu tersenyum sambil terus menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya itu dengan keduanya tangannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun tanpa menghapus senyumannya.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam romantis mereka di sebuah hotel mewah yang sengaja Chanyeol sewa special untuk malam ini bersama Baekhyun.

Lampu kamar yang sengaja dimatikan dan hanya terdapat cahaya redup yang di pancarkan dari lilin yang menyala dengan elegan di atas meja makan mereka.

Sungguh suasana yang sangat romantis.

Baekhyun sungguh senang dan merasa special atas sikap Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan seperti ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang dapat memberinya kenyamanan luar biasa, dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

 _ **Sepertinya ada yang ingin kuucapkan padamu**_

 _ **Meskipun terlambat..**_

 _ **Tapi ini adalah kata yang belum pernah kuucapkan**_

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan malam romantis seperti ini setelah Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut dan dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa segera melamar lelaki cantik ini.

"Terima kasih kau telah hadir kedalam hidupku Baek.."

Kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan menyambar bibir tipis itu. Melumat lembut bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan akan rasa manisnya. Bibir ini akan ia buat untuk selalu tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol berjanji ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang membuat bibir ini bergetar karena tangis nya.

Baekhyunpun membalas lumatan Chanyeol tak kalah lembutnya. Di cium oleh lelaki yang di cintainya itu adalah merupakan hadiah terbesar yang indah dari Tuhan untuknya. Demi apapun Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi untuk menolak lelaki ini apapun alasannya. Ia berjanji akan selalu berada disamping lelaki ini sampai maut menjemputnya.

"Cpkh ngghh~"

Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol sudah melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Chanyeol menari diatas lidah Baekhyun dengan lincah. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan sesukanya dan kini keduanya sudah memejamkan mata mereka guna menikmati ciuman basah ini.

 _ **Kita berdua berbagi cerita, berjalan bersama**_

 _ **Masa-masa bahagia karena sekarang kita berdua**_

 _ **Kita adalah dua orang yang berbeda namun memiliki banyak kesamaan**_

 _ **Meskipun terkadang aku mendengar orang-orang membicarakan kita**_

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di tengah kamar tersebut dan terus merapatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Sungguh jantung Baekhyun terus berdegup dengan keras tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia benar-benar sedang melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol. Berdua saja. Diruangan ini. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

Kini Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan beralih mengecupi leher Baekhyun membuat sang empunya kembali melenguh tertahan dengan suaranya yang sungguh menggoda. Bibir Chanyeol menyapu habis leher Baekhyun dan menghujani leher mulus tersebut dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut membuat banyak tanda cinta disana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu meremas tangan Chanyeol karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa geli sekaligus nikmat yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya ini. Chanyeol sungguh pandai mengetahui dan menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun dengan tepat.

"Cuphh cuphh ckphh"

Decakan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol karena terus menyesap leher Baekhyun menggema keseluruh penjuru kamar yang sunyi tersebut. Dan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar Chanyol dapat menguasai seluruh bagian lehernya.

"Ahh~" Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat ia merasakan bagian pahanya seperti tertusuk sesuatu benda yang tumpul dan menegang.

Dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan hard.

Baekhyun kemudian mendorong dada Chanyeol agar lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan ciuman nya pada lehernya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum kembali ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berkeringat sambil terengah-engah. Sungguh tampan.

Cup

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat. Dan kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol sejajar dengan penis Chanyeol yang sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Baek?"

"Ssttt~"

Chanyeol terdiam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dibawah sana sudah mulai menurunkan resleting celananya. Senyuman manis tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantik Baekhyun dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol kembali ingin menikmati lelaki cantik itu.

"Akk-"

Chanyeol sedikit tercekat ketika tangan lembut Baekhyun sudah menggenggam penisnya setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkannya dari sarangnya.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya sendiri ketika Baekhyun meniup-niup penisnya, dan itu sungguh menyiksanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mulai menggesek-gesekkan ibu jarinya pada bagian nikmat penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan lembut. Ugh! Sungguh nikmat!

Baekhyun terus melakukan aktivitasnya menservis penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan tangannya yang teratur mengurut penis besar Chanyeol. Saat ia rasa penis Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menegang, barulah Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada kepala penis Chanyeol dan mengecupnya.

Cup

Damn! Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mendorong kepala Baekhyun agar cepat melahap penisnya karena ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat frustasi itu. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya dan melesakkan penis Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulutnya.

Clebh

"Umphh~" Baekhyun sedikit menggumam ketika mulutnya terasa penuh oleh penis besar Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya memblowjob Chanyeol.

"Mmphh ummphh ummph"

Baekhyun terus menghisap penis Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan memainkan lidahnya di lubang kencing milik Chanyeol.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat ini ketika Baekhyun sedang memblowjobnya seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir hangat Baekhyun yang sangat lembut memanjakan penisnya.

Hanya sekitar 10 menit Baekhyun memblowjob penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikannya karena jujur saja bibirnya saat ini terasa pegal. Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak berdiri berhadapan kembali dengan Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kocokan tangannya pada penis Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melayanimu malam ini Chanyeol.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sensual.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring di atas ranjang yang berada disana. Chanyeol hanya pasrah membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan ini, karena ini memang apa yang Chanyeol inginkan dari dulu.

"Umhh cpkh cpkhh~"

Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol dan terus menggosok penis Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Kini tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada di atas Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman manis mereka.

Kini posisi Baekhyun sudah bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang setengah duduk di kepala tempat tidur. Baekhyun sungguh cantik saat memejamkan matanya seperti ini dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh bagian dahinya. Bibir tipisnya terus ia lumat hingga si cantik melenguh-lenguh.

Chanyeol tak hanya tinggal diam, kini ia sudah melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun sehingga dada mulus Baekhyun sudah terpampang jelas didepannya.

Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibir Chanyeol saat dirasa Chanyeol sedang memainkan nipplenya. Kocokan tangan Baekhyun pada penis Chanyeol semakin cepat dan Chanyeol pun terus memelintir nipple segar Baekhyun seirama dengan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aahh cpkh chanh~ mmphh"

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih menatap ke arah penisnya yang terus di kocok oleh Baekhyun. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada Chanyeol sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menghisap kepala penis Chanyeol dengan kuat sedangkan jemarinya terus mengocok batang penis Chanyeol dan memainkan twinsballnya. Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya memanjakan penis Chanyeol layaknya ia sedang menghisap ice cream coklat saat ini. Terus menghisap penis itu seolah jika ia menghentikan hisapannya, penis itu akan mencair.

"Akhh Baekh-"

"Umphh plophh ploph slrphh"

Chanyeol sepertinya akan mencapai puncaknya, maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak akan menghentikan gerakan blowjobnya sampai Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya.

"Ohhh aku akanh ahh Baekh-"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan..

Crot crot crot!

Cairan kental milik Chanyeol sudah keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja menghisap-hisap penis Chanyeol hingga cairan tersebut benar-benar sudah ia telan semuanya.

"Hahh.. hahhh"

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah. Sungguh blowjob yang luar biasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh lelaki cantik ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas perutnya lalu menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah melayani ciuman brutal Chanyeol sambil memegangi bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi tubuh Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan permainan cinta mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah melayaninya.

Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan menyeka keringat kecil yang membasahi dahi Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sangat tampan dan Baekhyun akan melalukan apapun agar lelaki ini terus berada disampingnya melindungi Chanyeol.

"Lindungi aku Chanyeolh.." ucap Baekhyun saat ciuman mereka sudah terlepas.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

 _ **Kita berjalan bersama dan memandang tempat yang sama**_

 _ **Aku akan menjagamu melebihi siapapun, coba percayalah padaku**_

 _ **Inilah arti hidupku, selalu berdua**_

 _ **Bersama, mengisi kebahagiaan selamanya**_

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Preview Next Chap**_

"Bagaimana kabarmu, cantik?"

"K-kau.."

"Masih mengingatku?"

"Akkh! Lepash! Lepaskan aku!"

"Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dulu, lalu aku akan melepaskanmu?"

"Brengsek!"

 _'Chanyeol.. kau berada dimana? Lin-lindungi a-aku.. hiks'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan seneng dulu wkwk

Konflik ChanBaek masih blm berakhir..

Mungkin 2 Chapter lagi ff ini akan tamat.

Berdoa aja biar happy end wkwk

Last

Next?

Review juseyo~

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

"Hahh.. hahhh"

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah. Sungguh blowjob yang luar biasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh lelaki cantik ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas perutnya lalu menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah melayani ciuman brutal Chanyeol sambil memegangi bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi tubuh Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan permainan cinta mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah melayaninya.

Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan menyeka keringat kecil yang membasahi dahi Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sangat tampan dan Baekhyun akan melalukan apapun agar lelaki ini terus berada disampingnya melindungi Chanyeol.

"Lindungi aku Chanyeolh.." ucap Baekhyun saat ciuman mereka sudah terlepas.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun untuk datang ke acara makan malam keluarga kita Chan?" Tanya Yura pada sang adik yang sedang duduk seorang diri di kursi balkon rumah mereka.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya nunna. Dan dia akan datang malam ini. Haahh~ aku jadi tidak sabar" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang ia duduki dan bernafas lega.

Perasaan Chanyeol saat ini sungguh bahagia membayangkan jika malam ini ia akan melamar Baekhyun di hadapan kedua orangtuanya dan nunnanya. Bagaimana reaksi terkejut Baekhyun ketika ia mulai memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menantikan moment itu.

"Aku ikut bahagia akhirnya dia bisa menerimamu kembali dikehidupannya Chan. Kau adalah orang yang beruntung.." Yura menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku dimasa lalu. Dan aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, karena berkat nunna, aku bisa menemui lelaki itu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada sang kakak.

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang akhirnya mempersatukan dirimu dengan Baekhyun"

"Lalu, kapan tunanganmu akan menikahimu nunna? Apakah kau benar akan tinggal di Jepang setelah menikah nanti?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Yura sedikit merona ketika membahas masalah ini. Pasalnya lelaki yang telah melamarnya beberapa bulan lalu ini akan segera menikahinya. Kedua orangtuanya pun menyuruhnya untuk segera melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Mungkin setelah Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, Yura akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku lenyap dari kehidupanmu Chan? Ck! Adik macam apa kau ini?" Yura pura-pura merajuk, padahal ia sangat senang saat ini.

"Yayaya aku hanya bercanda nunna. Mana mungkin aku senang jika kau meninggalkan Korea? Pasti aku sangat merindukanmu nunna.."

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Hahaha cepatlah bersiap-siap, dan ohiya! Apa kau sudah membelikan seikat bunga untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya merutuki kebodohannya karena sampai lupa dengan hal penting itu.

"Astagaaaa terima kasih kau sudah mengingatkanku nunna! Aku mencintaimu! Muahh! Saranghae saranghae yuhuuu~"

Setelah berhasil mencium pipi Yura, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari sana dengan wajah yang sumringah dan bersiap-siap untuk moment indah yang akan terjadi malam ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum cantik sambil memandang refleksi dirinya di depan cermin besar yang berada di dalam kamar apartemennya. Memandang dirinya sendiri dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Sangat sempurna.

Bahkan ini masih jam 6 sore, dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk mendatangi acara makan malam dirumah Chanyeol nanti yang akan di adakan jam 8 malam.

Ia menggunakan sebuah kaos putih dan mengenakan luaran cardigan berwarna abu-abu yang seirama. Sangat cocok jika ia yang mengenakannya. Ditambah dengan rambut madunya yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dahinya, juga polesan make up tipis yang casual membuat ia nampak seperti bidadari saat ini.

Bibir tipis nya lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumannya. Rasanya ia tidak sabar lagi untuk segera menemui Chanyeol dan berkenalan dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Walaupun ia merasa malu, tetapi jika ada Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Walaupun ini hanya makan malam, tetapi kenapa membuatku menjadi berdebar seperti ini?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup keras karena gugup.

Ting tong~

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu apartemennya karena sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran dan ia kembali melihat jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Apakah Chanyeol? Tetapi kenapa ia sudah datang?

Baekhyun tak begitu memperdulikannya dan ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun mempersiapkan senyuman manisnya untuk Chanyeol dan ia mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek

"Chan-"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, cantik?"

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika dan ia menjatuhkan dagunya karena terkejut tidak percaya dengan siapa lelaki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"K-kau.." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil menunjuk lelaki itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Masih mengingatku?" Ucap lelaki itu dengan menampilkan seringaiannya yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan mencoba untuk menutup pintu itu kembali, tetapi lelaki itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membawa Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya dan mengunci apartemen tersebut.

Ia mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Akkh! Lepash! Lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberontak dan wajah cantiknya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi marah pada lelaki kurang ajar ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dulu, lalu aku akan melepaskanmu?" Ucap lelaki itu yang kini sudah mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!"

"Wow kau sudah berubah ternyata. Tapi sayangnya aku lebih menyukaimu yang dulu. Jalang yang bisa setiap saat aku nikmati hanya dengan memberikan satu mobilku cih!"

"Jaga bicaramu brengsek!"

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat lelaki ini pada tangannya. Tapi nyatanya tenaga lelaki ini jauh lebih besar daripada tenaga nya.

"APA KAU INGIN AKU BUNGKAM BIBIRMU ITU AGAR KAU TIDAK MEMBERONTAK LAGI EOH?!" teriak lelaki itu dan membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat karena ketakutan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Bisakah aku menikmati tubuhmu lagi Baek? Aku sangat merindukannya.."

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh Daehyun! Kumohon!"

"Hal bodoh katamu? Bukankah memang tubuhmu ini sudah di siapkan hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu lelaki yang membayarmu?"

"Tidak.. tolong lepaskan aku hiks"

Baekhyun mulai terisak dan menangis dibawah Daehyun. Tangannya sudah mati rasa karena terus di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Daehyun.

Jung Daehyun.

Ya, Daehyun adalah salah satu lelaki yang pernah Baekhyun layani dan Daehyun bahkan sering menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya dan membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Daehyun yang terlalu perhatian padanya untuk sebagai partner seks saja.

Dan Daehyun pun juga sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Youngjae. Daehyun mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika ia sama sekali tidak terikat dalam hubungan apapun, tetapi nyatanya Daehyun sudah memiliki tunangan.

Setelah mengetahui kabar itu, Baekhyun segera menjauhi Daehyun dan selalu menolak tawaran bercintanya. Yang membuat Baekhyun trauma yaitu tunangan Daehyun datang menghampirinya dan hampir saja melukainya jika saja pengawal suruhan Kris tidak datang untuk menolong Baekhyun. Kris yang mengetahui itu langsung memblokir semua akses Daehyun agar tidak datang ke klubnya lagi dan tidak menganggu Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun kira lelaki ini sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya dan bahagia bersama tunangannya, tetapi yang terjadi saat ini justru sebaliknya. Daehyun ternyata datang kembali ke kehidupannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut.

Di tambah tadi Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Daehyun membawa dua orang pengawal bertubuh besar yang menjaga pintu apartemennya dari luar. Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi selain berdoa dan memohon agar Chanyeol cepat datang untuk menjemputnya.

 _'Chanyeol.. kau berada dimana? Lin-lindungi a-aku.. hiks'_

Plakk!

"Berhentilah menangis lelaki jalang!"

Daehyun menampar keras pipi Baekhyun dan menyeret tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Tubuh Baekhyun di dorong hingga tersungkur disudut kamar mandi mewah tersebut dan Daehyun mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hiks jangan lakukan ini Daehyun.. hiks"

Hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan karena ia saat ini merasakan sakit luar biasa dibagian punggungnya yang sempat terbentur pinggiran bathup yang berada disana.

Namun Daehyun tidak memperdulikan permohonan Baekhyun dan ia melepaskan ikat pinggang miliknya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun agar tidak memberontak.

"Kau berpenampilan sangat cantik hari ini, apa kau akan berkencan dengan salah satu pelangganmu hm?" Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan masih terisak.

"A-apa yang ingin k-kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku merindukan tubuhmu ini?" Daehyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun mencoba menghindari ciuman itu tetapi tangan Daehyun mencengkram dagu dan rahangnya dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun tidak berdaya dan terpaksa menerima lumatan kasar Daehyun.

"Eumpphh! Umpphh!"

Plakk!

Daehyun menampar pipi mulus Baekhyun kembali karena Baekhyun yang selalu memberontak. Membuat Baekhyun tersungkur dan darah mulai keluar disudut bibirnya. Bayangkan betapa kerasnya tamparan yang Daehyun lakukan padanya.

"Hiks hiks Chanyeolh hiks"

Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dan itu seketika membuat Daehyun murka.

"Chanyeol kau bilang? Siapa dia? Apa dia pelangganmu yang paling sering menikmati tubuhmu? Ck! Kau memang lelaki jalang Baek"

Srekk!

Daehyun merobek cardigan dan kaos yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Sehingga saat ini tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun sudah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sungguh cantik, dan Daehyun semakin tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati tubuh mulus bak porselen ini.

"Tidak Dae! Jangan lakukan ini kumohon hiks!"

Daehyun membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan paksa dan menindihnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah Baek, bahkan dulu kau selalu mengatakan 'cepat lakukan, karena aku tidak suka menunggu' padaku hahaha"

Baekhyun terus menangis membayangkan masa lalunya yang kacau dan pada saat itu ia merasa jika ia bukanlah dirinya sendiri, melainkan seorang iblis yang dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam.

Tetapi kali ini keadaannya lain, Baekhyun bahkan sudah kembali pada diri Baekhyun yang dulu. Tetapi kenapa ia kembali di ingatkan oleh kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu dengan menghadirkan Daehyun kembali di kehidupannya?

"Cukup mendesah untukku dan nikmati ini Baek"

Daehyun menghisap nipple kanan dan kiri Baekhyun bergantian secara membabi buta. Bahkan saat ini Daehyun sudah bertelanjang dada dan tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan celana yang masih di pakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Cpkhh eumhh tubuhmu bahkan belum berubah, cpkh hmm masih manis seperti dulu" ucap Daehyun disela kegiatannya menghisap nipple Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mendorong lelaki ini dan segera lari dari sini, tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan jika kedua tangannya sudah di ikat dengan erat oleh Daehyun tadi.

"Brengsek kau Daehyun! Cepat lepaskan aku! Jangan menggangguku lagi! Dan kau harus tau jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih hiks!"

Daehyun seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terdiam. Kemudian ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisannya ketika melihat Daehyun seperti itu. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sepertinya Daehyun menyadari perbuatannya.

Tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya dan kembali menghadap ke Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marahnya dan kini ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya mendekati Baekhyun.

Slaph!

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika melihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Daehyun padanya.

"Kau tidak ingin pisau tajam ini menggores kulit mulusmu ini kan sayang?"

Daehyun berbicara menakutkan dan ia sudah mengacungkan pisau lipatnya pada pipi Baekhyun. Melihat wajah ketakutan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini membuatnya semakin bergairah pada lelaki cantik ini. Daehyun menyeringai dan satu tangannya yang lain mulai menggerayangi paha bagian dalam milik Baekhyun.

"Buka pahamu dengan lebar bitch!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam karena jujur saja saat ini tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia kedinginan saat ini. Hingga sampai ketika Daehyun bangkit untuk menyalakan shower yang berada tepat diatas kepala Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang itu basah tersiram oleh kucuran air shower tersebut.

Brushh!

 _'Hiks Chanyeol.. lindungi aku hiks Tolong selamatkan aku..'_

Srekkk!

Daehyun kembali merobek pakaian Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Kau sungguh cantik Baek"

Cup

Daehyun mengecup bibir Baekhyun kembali dan ia berusaha untuk menurunkan zipper celananya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah dalam keadaan tegang tersebut.

Setelah puas melumat bibir Baekhyun, Daehyun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk terduduk. Lalu Daehyun mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan paksa kearah kejantanannya.

"Blowjob. Manjakan penisku.." perintah Daehyun sambil terus menjambak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah basah kuyup itu berusaha untuk mendekatkan bibir Baekhyun ke arah penisnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras. Teringat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol..'_

"Aahhh~"

Daehyun mengeluarkan desahannya bersamaan dengan bibir Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah melahap penisnya. Sungguh lembut dan Daehyun sangat menikmati blowjob luar biasa ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Chanyeol saat ia sedang memblowjob lelaki lain. Terpaksa ia melakukan ini, dan memang tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk Baekhyun selain memuaskan nafsu Daehyun.

 _'Maafkan aku.. Aku mengkhianatimu..'_

"Aahh lebih cepat Baek!"

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dengan lebar dan terus memajumundurkan kepalanya agar Daehyun cepat mencapai orgasmenya. Baekhyun sengaja menghisap penis Daehyun dengan kuat karena sungguh tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kejam ini.

Sementara Daehyun saat ini hanya bisa mengerang keenakan sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya menikmati sentuhan lidah Baekhyun yang lembut dan juga hangat itu. Ugh! Sungguh nikmat!

 _'Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu Chanyeol..'_

Ploph ploph ploph

Baekhyun terus saja mengernyitkan wajahnya karena ia sendiri sungguh merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang justru memblowjob lelaki lain sedangkan beberapa menit lagi ada seorang lelaki yang sangat dicintainya yang akan mengenalkannya pada keluarganya.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak ketika terdengar sebuah suara samar-samar Chanyeol mengatakan cinta padanya. Mengatakan jika Chanyeol akan melindunginya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan tulus. Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sangat tulus mencintainya, dan Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena terlalu lemah dan justru menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah Chanyeol berikan padanya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol..'_

BRAKKK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!"

Srekk!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

 _'Chanyeol..'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek? Tunggu disini, aku akan menghabisi lelaki brengsek ini ok?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Daehyun dan menghujaninya dengan beberapa bogem mentah hingga Daehyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah menerima tinjuan keras dari Chanyeol.

Dugh!

Bugh bugh bugh!

"Aarrghhhhhh!"

"RASAKAN INI BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH SESEORANG YANG AKU CINTAI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU HIDUP TENANG SETELAH INI!"

Bugh!

 _'Chanyeol.. kau datang..'_

Baekhyun saat ini hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sedang menghajar Daehyun dihadapannya sambil terus meneteskan airmatanya.

Lalu ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan nya dan mencoba untuk membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah amat kacau dan berantakan itu. Dan Baekhyun segera membersihkan bibirnya yang sudah kotor akan penis lelaki brengsek itu.

Brukk!

Dan Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Daehyun yang sudah babak belur itu begitu saja. Kemudian Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menunduk sambil terisak itu lalu memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Apa kau terluka Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan panik.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen Baekhyun lebih awal karena ketika ia menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun sore tadi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dan seketika perasaan tidak enak muncul didalam benak Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Baekhyun setelah ia membeli serangkaian bunga untuk Baekhyun.

Dan firasat buruk Chanyeol ternyata benar setelah ia melihat dua orang lelaki bertubuh besar sedang berdiri menjaga pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Pasti ada yang tidak beres disini.

Sebelum Chanyeol mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih dulu menghubungi ajudan nya untuk membantunya melawan dua orang ini. Setelah ajudan suruhannya ini berhasil menghabisi dua orang tersebut, Chanyeol segera masuk dan hatinya seketika terasa hancur ketika mendengar suara desahan lelaki asing dari arah kamar mandi Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Chanyeol segera mendobrak pintu tersebut dan apa yang ia lihat saat ini sungguh membuatnya terluka.

Baekhyun yang sedang memblowjob lelaki lain dengan tangan terikat dan juga kondisi yang mengenaskan. Dan jadilah Chanyeol menghajar lelaki asing itu membabi buta.

Grep

Baekhyun langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya ini dengan erat. Kemudian tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah.

"Hiks maafkan aku Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun sesunggukkan.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada terluka dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ada disini ok? Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun kemudian mencium bibir itu cukup lama. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman ini. Membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Hanya Chanyeol yang dapat membuatnya nyaman seperti ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun menurutinya dan ia terus berpegangan pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" Baekhyun terus meminta maaf dengan suara lirihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Baek, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena aku terlambat melindungimu.. kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan berusaha untuk tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol meskipun rasa sakit masih menyerang tubuhnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini- arrgghh"

Slebh!

Crekh!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Chanyeol ditusuk oleh Daehyun.

Bruk!

"Chanyeol! Hiks"

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk seketika dengan pisau lipat yang menancap di pinggang bagian belakangnya. Baekhyun panik bukan main ketika melihat darah sudah berceceran keluar dari pinggang Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini ketika melihat Daehyun sudah melarikan diri.

"Tolong! Chanyeol bertahanlah hiks"

Baekhyun memangku tubuh Chanyeol dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Air mata terus keluar membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak menangis ketika melihat lelaki yang dicintainya terluka seperti ini karena dirinya?

"Hiks Chanyeol.. siapapun tolong aku hiks"

Tangan Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah itu perlahan terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Jangan menangis Baek.. aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bahkan saat seperti ini kau masih bisa menampilkan senyummu padaku Chan? Hiks Jangan tinggalkan aku, bertahanlah"

Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahi Chanyeol.

Cup

"Bertahanlah.. aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mengecup singkat dahi Chanyeol dan terus membisikkan kata cinta untuk Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lemah dengan wajah yang sudah memucat karena kehabisan banyak darah.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba dua orang ajudan memasuki kamar mandi tempat mereka berada dan segera menghubungi seseorang lalu membopong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau tenang saja, kami sudah menghubungi ambulans dan polisi. Percayalah, Chanyeol akan selamat"

Salah seorang ajudan berbicara pada Baekhyun sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Sedangkan seorang ajudan yang lain sudah membawa Chanyeol keluar darisana.

Baekhyun sedikit tenang setelah mendengar perkataan ajudan yang ia yakini adalah ajudan Chanyeol. Setidaknya sudah ada yang menolong mereka, yang ia khawatirkan sebenarnya adalah kondisi Chanyeol. Karena kesalahannya, Chanyeol yang menjadi korban.

Dan mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Keluarga Chanyeol saat ini sudah berada di Rumah Sakit. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park terlihat sangat sedih menunggu Dokter keluar dari ruang instalasi gawat darurat disana. Sedangkan Yura berdiri dengan cemas dan terus menunduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yura cukup prihatin karena halangan tidak berhenti datang pada kehidupan adiknya ini. Padahal Chanyeol sore tadi mengatakan padanya jika ia akan melamar Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang ceria. Terlihat sekali betapa bahagia nya Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu. Baru saja adiknya ini mendapatkan buah manis dari hasil perjuangan kerasnya selama ini, tetapi sepertinya Tuhan menunda kebahagiaan Chayeol sedikit lebih lama. Dengan adanya insiden tak terduga yang dialami olehnya dan juga Baekhyun.

Yura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri salah satu ajudan yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Ahjussi.. Dimana lelaki itu?"

Ya, kedua ajudan tadi sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan juga Yura. Mereka memahaminya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol.

Yura sangat bersyukur karena kedua orangtuanya tidak marah sama sekali pada Baekhyun atas kejadian yang telah melukai putra kesayangannya itu. Dan kedua orangtuanya hanya berkata jika ini bukan salah Baekhyun, melainkan ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan.

Yura ingin sekali menemui Baekhyun saat ini. Lelaki kecil yang rapuh korban dari adiknya dimasa lalu. Membuat Yura menyesal karena pada saat itu ia tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun dan ia sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Dia mengatakan padaku jika ia ingin ke taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Sepertinya ia terlihat ketakutan dan shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol" ucap ajudan tersebut dengan senyumnya yang berwibawa.

Yura mengangguk dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Perasaan kalut masih memenuhi dada Yura. Antara rasa sedih dan penyesalan pada Baekhyun atas kejadian malam itu. Dan saat ini Yura hanya bisa berharap agar Baekhyun mau memaafkannya, karena Yura yakin jika Baekhyun memanglah orang yang sangat baik.

Mata Yura kini sudah menangkap bayangan sesosok lelaki mungil yang mengenakan kaos putih dan dibalut dengan jaket tebal. Sepertinya jaket kulit yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu adalah milik adiknya.

Dengan mantap Yura menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk membelakanginya itu dan menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat seketika.

Grep

"Maafkan aku.."

Dengan tiba-tiba Yura memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan Yura baru menyadari suatu hal jika lelaki yang dicintai adiknya ini ternyata sosok yang sangat rapuh. Terlihat dari tubuh kurusnya dan tangannya yang lemah. Bahkan lelaki ini jauh lebih mungil dari pada dirinya, dan ia sangat setuju jika adiknya ingin melindungi lelaki cantik ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. karena aku, Chanyeol jadi seperti ini" lirih Baekhyun.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Dan kedua orangtua kami pun tidak menyalahkanmu Baek.. Maafkan aku atas kejadian malam itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meneteskan airmatanya dengan perlahan mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Sungguh menyakitkan memang, tetapi akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari jika ia tidak boleh terus menerus mengikuti rasa dendamnya. Ia seharusnya memaafkan Chanyeol dan Yura atas kejadian diluar dugaan itu.

Baekhyun telah memaafkannya.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi dan telah lama berlalu nunna.. aku sudah tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum masih dengan posisi memeluk Yura.

Yura mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tau betapa menyesalnya Chanyeol ketika ia mengetahui jika dirimulah orang yang ia lukai dulu?" Yura mulai menceritakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertarik dan ia memilih untuk diam mendengarkan perkataan Yura selanjutnya.

"Dia sangat sangat sangat kacau dan hancur. Seolah ia sudah tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Dan akupun merasa iba padanya karena terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memegang rangkaian bunga yang diberikan oleh ajudan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit. Ajudan Chanyeol mengatakan jika bunga ini dibeli khusus untuk Baekhyun. Maka dari itu ajudan Chanyeol memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis sendirian di taman belakang rumah sakit sambil memandangi serangkaian bunga mawar yang sangat cantik yang berada di genggamannya. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam indah untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tetapi semuanya merubah menjadi seperti ini karena sebuah insiden diluar dugaan.

Baekhyun pun tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi, terlebih lagi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan terluka parah dan berakhir disini. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada lelaki itu karena kebodohannya, Chanyeol menjadi korban.

Airmata Baekhyun menetes membasahi serangkaian bunga mawar itu dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan isakannya.

"Ia selalu bergumam meminta maaf didalam tidurnya. Dan ia berubah menjadi sosok yang pemurung. Tidak ada senyum ceria lagi yang ia tunjukkan. Dan sekarang.."

Yura menarik nafasnya dan menyeka sedikit airmata yang keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Baru saja aku bisa melihat senyuman cerianya lagi setelah ia mengatakan jika kau telah memaafkannya dan dia justru.. hiks"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Airmata terus mengalir deras membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun karena rasa nyeri di hatinya. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat seseorang yang kau cintai terluka seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku nunna.." gumam Baekhyun. Ia memotong perkataan Yura karena ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi Chanyeol yang terluka karena insiden tadi.

"Kumohon cintai adikku setulus hatimu.. aku mempercayaimu Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memeluk bunga pemberian Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja.. hanya dia lah seorang lelaki yang aku cintai. Karena Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disamping nya sampai maut memisahkan kita. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol.. aku membutuhkan nya.. aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup hiks! aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa nya. Dan aku ingin selalu hidup bersama nya. Aku.. hiks! Aku mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya"

Yura tersenyum.

"Jaga baik-baik calon bayi kalian hingga ia lahir. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki keponakan.." Yura menampilkan tawa kecilnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan ia segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Yura memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Chanyeol yang menceritakannya padaku.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Dan lelaki mungil itu menurutinya.

"Ayo kita temui Chanyeol. Dan juga.."

Yura membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Appa dan Umma sangat ingin menemuimu dan berkenalan denganmu hihihi"

Baekhyun seketika merona membayangkan jika ia akan segera bertemu dengan calon kedua orang tuanya. Apakah ia akan diterima dengan baik oleh kedua orang tua Chanyeol?

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bruk!_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena bahunya baru saja di tabrak oleh seseorang._

 _"Maaf Tuan, bisakah kau memperhatikan langkahmu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sopan pada seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya._

 _Baekhyun sempat terdiam sejenak ketika memperhatikan lelaki paruh baya ini hanya menunduk tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya._

 _"Maafkan Appa, Baekhyun.."_

 _Deg!_

 _Baekhyun tercengang. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Dan jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup dengan keras ketika lelaki itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun._

 _"Appa.." gumam Baekhyun._

 _"Ternyata benar kau Baekhyun anakku" ucap Ayah Baekhyun dengan datar._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan sang Ayah._

 _"Appa.. maafkan aku"_

 _Hanyalah kata maaf yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan saat ini pada Ayahnya. Baekhyun sudah mengira jika pasti Ayahnya sangat terkejut dengan sosok dirinya yang seperti ini. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan diri Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan keluarga nya. Baekhyun yang lugu dan polos telah terganti dengan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik penggoda eksekutif muda yang selalu meminta untuk menyetubuhinya._

 _Bagaimana Ayahnya tidak terkejut? Melihat putra keduanya tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini setelah menghilang tanpa kabar. Terlebih lagi saat ini dimata Ayahnya Baekhyun bukanlah seperti Baekhyun anaknya, melainkan Baekhyun adalah orang lain, dan Ayah Baekhyun lebih baik memilih untuk tidak mengenal Baekhyun yang sekarang._

 _Pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun sangat minim dan terbuka. Membiarkan anggota tubuhnya terpampang jelas agar bisa di lihat oleh orang begitu saja. Seolah Baekhyun seperti sengaja menjajakan tubuhya untuk di beli oleh orang. Sungguh murahan sekali Baekhyun melakukan cara seperti itu._

 _"Ternyata yang dikatakan mereka benar. Kau..."_

 _Ayah Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar begitu saja._

 _"Sungguh murahan dan menjijikan"_

 _Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas jalanan begitu saja. Lututnya serasa lemas setelah mendengarkan perkataan tajam sang Ayah dan air mata mulai membanjiri wajah cantiknya._

 _Kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sungguh fatal dan tidak akan termaafkan bagi orangtuanya. Dengan susah payah kedua orangtuanya menyekolahkannya hingga ke perguruan tinggi, tetapi dengan kurang ajarnya ia meninggalkan kuliahnya begitu saja._

 _Masalah ini yang sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun semakin gila. Menyakiti perasaan kedua orangtuanya dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, dan ia sungguh malu._

 _"Kau bukanlah anakku. Dan sepertinya Appa menyesal selama ini mencari keberadaanmu jika yang Appa temukan bukanlah Baekhyun anakku yang dulu. Temui Appa, Umma dan Hyungmu jika kau sudah menjadi Baekhyun kami yang dulu"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayah Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di jalanan sambil menangis seorang diri._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap kepergian sang Ayah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang menggendongnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang? Jika bodyguard ku tidak memberitahu kau berada disini, mungkin kau sudah diculik oleh lelaki hidung belang.. cih!"_

 _Reflek Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki tersebut._

 _"Maafkan aku Kris. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya" dan mereka akhirnya memasuki klub milik Kris dimana tempat yang menjadi arena bercinta mereka._

'Temui Appa, Umma dan Hyungmu jika kau sudah menjadi Baekhyun kami yang dulu..'

'Aku kini telah kembali menjadi Baekhyun kalian yang dulu..'

'Appa, Umma, Hyung.. maafkan aku, aku mencintai kalian'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

ToT #NangisPelangi/?

Yuta speechless, gabisa ngomong apa-apa lagi/? :""""

Abang Deni jahat! StayStrong Mas Cahyo :""" Nahh Chap depan membahas tentang keluarganya Baek nih hehe

Masih mau lanjut?

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

_"Kau bukanlah anakku. Dan sepertinya Appa menyesal selama ini mencari keberadaanmu jika yang Appa temukan bukanlah Baekhyun anakku yang dulu. Temui Appa, Umma dan Hyungmu jika kau sudah menjadi Baekhyun kami yang dulu"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayah Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di jalanan sambil menangis seorang diri._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap kepergian sang Ayah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang menggendongnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang? Jika bodyguard ku tidak memberitahu kau berada disini, mungkin kau sudah diculik oleh lelaki hidung belang.. cih!"_

 _Reflek Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki tersebut._

 _"Maafkan aku Kris. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya" dan mereka akhirnya memasuki klub milik Kris dimana tempat yang menjadi arena bercinta mereka._

 _'Temui Appa, Umma dan Hyungmu jika kau sudah menjadi Baekhyun kami yang dulu..'_

'Aku kini telah kembali menjadi Baekhyun kalian yang dulu..'

'Appa, Umma, Hyung.. maafkan aku, aku mencintai kalian'

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun?"_

 _Tao memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kris yang saat ini sedang duduk dihadapannya. Setelah Kris mendatanginya, Tao membiarkan Kris untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kekacauan hubungan mereka yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Sebenarnya Tao sudah merasa muak dengan lelaki ini, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain karena mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan putus dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka._

 _Walaupun mereka sudah terpisah jauh dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tetapi perasaan mereka masih sama seperti saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tao sangat marah Kris, tetapi ia tidak bisa membencinya. Sebrengsek apapun Kris, Tao akan tetap memaafkannya. Entah kenapa ia bisa memaafkan Kris setelah Kris melakukan pengkhianatan besar padanya._

 _"Maafkan aku Tao.."_

 _"Jawab pertanyaanku Kris"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Maafkan aku.. aku sering melakukan seks dengannya"_

 _Sakit._

 _Itulah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan Tao saat ini. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai bahkan sering melakukan seks dengan oranglain._

 _"Apa kau memang penggila seks Kris? Apa kau memang tidak berniat untuk menyetubuhiku pada waktu itu? Sehingga kau menyetubuhi lelaki lain?"_

 _"Bagimana aku bisa menyetubuhimu saat kau tengah hamil Tao?"_

 _"Apakah kehamilanku pada saat itu menjadi alasanmu agar kau bisa bercinta dengan lelaki lain? Aku bisa memblowjobmu, bahkan untuk melayanimu aku masih sanggup"_

 _"Oke aku mengakui kesalahanku yang pada saat itu tidak mengejarmu. Tapi percayalah, aku melakukan itu semua karena orangtuamu yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggumu untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi nyatanya kau pergi ke China dan betapa terkejutnya aku jika kau melahirkan anak kita disini"_

 _Kris bisa melihat Tao mulai menangis._

 _"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu dan anak kita._

 _Ya, pada saat kejadian tersebut, Tao memang tengah hamil dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kris yang sudah mengekhianatinya. Dan Tao melahirkan anaknya tanpa kehadiran Kris di China._

 _"Memaafkanmu dan aku harus melihat kau kembali bercinta dengan orang lain?"_

 _"Sudah aku katakan jika aku sangat sangat menyesalinya Tao.. Dan juga Zhuyi, bukankah ia membutuhkan peranku sebagai Ayahnya disini?"_

 _Tao membuang tatapannya menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Disana terdapat Zhuyi -darah dagingnya bersama Kris- sedang terlelap. Umurnya baru menginjak 2 tahun dan Tao baru menyadari jika putranya tersebut adalah anak yang pendiam._

 _"Aku sudah mengajarinya untuk tidak merengek mencari Ayahnya. Dan sepertinya usaha ku berhasil.."_

 _Tao meremas tangannya sendiri._

 _"Dia tidak pernah mencarimu sekalipun"_

 _Kris memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening setelah mendengar penuturan Tao. Sungguh ia ingin segera menikahi Tao dan menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk Zhuyi. Putranya yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui secara langsung._

 _"Dan semua uang yang kau transfer untuk biaya Zhuyi selama dua tahun ini, tidak pernah aku sentuh sedikitpun. Aku masih mampu untuk membesarkannya seorang diri" lanjut Tao._

 _Tiba-tiba Kris bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar dimana terdapat Zhuyi disana. Membuka paksa pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan menggendong tubuh mungil Zhuyi begitu saja._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris?!" Teriak Tao._

 _"Dia anakku Tao!" Balas Kris tak kalah keras._

 _"Kau brengsek Kris! Jangan sentuh anakku hiks!"_

 _Tao menangis dan mencoba merebut Zhiyu dari gendongan Kris, namun usahanya sia-sia karena pada akhirnya Tao hanya bisa terduduk lemas tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _"Maafkan aku karena aku harus egois Tao. Menikahlah denganku dan mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal dengan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia Tao.."_

 _Kris mendekap Zhuyi yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi dan Kris berlutut di hadapan Tao yang sudah terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya._

 _"Ayah.."_

 _Gumaman Zhuyi membuat kedua orang dewasa yang berada disana seketika menatap bocah itu._

 _"Ya, aku Ayahmu Zhuyi.."_

 _Tangan mungil Zhuyi terangkat untuk mengusap wajah sang Ayah. Dan senyuman tipis muncul diwajah bocah tersebut._

 _"Ibu.. Ayah?"_

 _Tatapan Zhuyi beralih pada Tao dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya._

 _Tao mengangguk dan membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya lagi._

 _"Berhentilah menangis dan cepat katakan iya, Tao.."_

 _"Kau tau jika aku tidak bisa membencimu Kris? Itu karena wajah Zhuyi sangat mirip denganmu dan itu membuatku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu barang sedetikpun.."_

 _Kris menghapus airmata Tao dan membawa tubuh Tao kedalam dekapan hangatnya._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu Tao. Hanya dirimu dan kumohon percayalah.."_

 _Dan Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kris._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap wajah tenang Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit. Dengan perlahan jemari nya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dan ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.. kau melindungiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" lirih Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang menunggui Chanyeol di ruang dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Chanyeol masih tidak sadarkan diri pasca operasi yang berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol nanti. Apakah lelaki ini akan membuka matanya dan menunjukkan senyumnya lagi pada Baekhyun? Karena jujur saja Baekhyun sungguh merindukan senyuman Chanyeol. Lelaki yang dicintainya.

Wajah cantik Baekhyun bahkan masih sedikit sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, padahal ia sudah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang berada disana beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun masih akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika Chanyeol belum sadarkan diri. Memikirkan apa saja kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan pada lelaki ini. Mulai dari rencana balas dendamnya yang baginya tidak masuk akal, dan juga betapa bodohnya ia karena melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu.

 _'Pada akhirnya kau akan kembali pada awalnya'_

Entah kenapa kalimat dari Jongdae selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Ucapan Jongdae memang sangat benar dan tepat. Membuat ia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya kemarin, bahkan hingga melukai seseorang yang sangat dicintainya sampai seperti ini.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongdae memang benar. Jika pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa untuk menjadi sosok lain dari sosok aslinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berubah jadi oranglain dan membuang jauh sifat aslinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Walaupun sekeras apapun usaha nya untuk berubah, tapi yakinlah jika itu tidak akan bertahan sampai akhir. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan kembali pada sosok awalnya, sosok aslinya. Dan terbukti seperti saat ini. Baekhyun sudah menyadari semua kesalahannya dan mencoba untuk kembali seperti Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang pemalu, pendiam dan manis. Bukan Baekhyun yang arogan, sombong dan perfectionist.

Tak terasa airmata Baekhyun menetes.

Ia kembali meraih bunga pemberian Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia letakkan disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol, dan memeluk rangkaian bunga tersebut dengan erat.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya guna mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya pun ia dekatkan hingga menyentuh bibir Chanyeol.

Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes bersamaan dengan menempelnya bibir mereka. Menyesakkan sekali bagi Baekhyun ketika ia melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang hanya berbaring lemah seperti ini. Bahkan Baekhyun saat ini sedikit terisak ketika ia menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mengekspresikan bentuk kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar pada Chanyeol melalui ciuman ini.

"Saranghaeyo.."

Bisik Baekhyun di tengah ciumannya.

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol..'_

Baekhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat hingga airmatanya tumpah membasahi wajahnya begitu deras. Terus menunduk dan terus mengusap airmatanya sendiri agar berhenti untuk menetes.

"Bangunlah Chanyeol.. bukankah ini adalah malam yang kita tunggu? Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan?"

Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan janji Chanyeol yang akan mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol lewat acara makan malam bersama. Bukankah itu mengartikan jika Chanyeol memang sudah serius dengan hubungan mereka? Membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?

"Aku bahkan berharap kau memberikanku cincin malam ini.." Baekhyun tertawa miris.

Keadaan masih sunyi seperti awal walaupun Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk membuat suasana disini menjadi lebih hidup. Karena hanya ada dirinya diruangan ini, dan juga Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di sampingnya.

"Bukan kau yang mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu. Tetapi kakakmu.." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, namun airmata masih saja menetes di wajahnya.

Teringat kembali dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti kemana arah langkah wanita cantik didepannya. Wanita cantik yang ia ketahui adalah sebagai kakak perempuan dari Chanyeol._

 _Setelah sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Yura di taman belakang Rumah Sakit tadi, Yura memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke ruang rawat Chanyeol karena disana sudah ada kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang menunggunya._

 _Jujur saja awalnya Baekhyun merasa ragu dan gugup. Ia masih belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan kedua orang tua lelaki yang ia cintai selama ini. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya jika ini akan terjadi. Dan ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi sejauh ini._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Langkah Baekhyun semakin dekat dan ketika Yura membuka pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung dapat melihat dengan jelas sudah berada Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park yang berdiri disana. Jantungnya pun semakin berpacu dengan cepat ketika orang tua Chanyeol menatapnya._

 _Akhirnya Yura menggandeng tangan Baekhyun guna memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada lelaki mungil yang akan menjadi adik iparnya ini. Berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan kedua orangtuanya dan menampilkan senyumannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani bertatap muka pada orangtua Chanyeol._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Tuan Park yang baru saja memanggilnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat menelan ludahnya dengan kasar karena tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya terasa kering._

 _Diluar dugaan. Tuan Park yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah datarnya, kini mengembangkan senyumnya pada Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada disamping putraku dan mendampinginya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua. Cepat lakukan pernikahan kalian. Aku akan merasa sangat senang jika pernikahan kalian lebih cepat dilaksanakan"_

 _Baekhyun tercengang._

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

 _Tak terasa Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan ia terjatuh terduduk dilantai karena lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis._

 _Airmata kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun keluarkan saat ini sangatlah banyak. Tak terbendung dan Baekhyun serasa semua beban hidupnya yang ia pikul selama ini, terangkat begitu saja. Begitu ringan dan ia serasa seperti seekor burung yang bisa membebaskan diri dari sangkarnya. Terbang bebas dengan mengepakkan sayapnya lebar-lebar di langit biru indah yang luas._

 _"Hiks"_

 _Grep_

 _Nyonya Park memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun dan ia bahkan berada diposisi yang sama seperti Baekhyun._

 _Pelukan ini sungguh erat dan membuat Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat itu lalu kembali menangis._

 _"Menangislah.. kami menyayangimu. Dan kami sudah merestui hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Panggil aku Umma mulai dari sekarang.."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. Dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Nyonya Park karena ia sungguh merasa nyaman saat ini. Seperti ia sedang memeluk ibu kandungnya bertahun-tahun silam._

 _Ia sungguh merindukan kehadiran sosok kedua orangtuanya._

 _Nyonya Park tersenyum maklum menanggapi sikap manja Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat polos ini. Dan ia pun sungguh bahagia karena lelaki mungil ini akan segera menjadi menantunya._

 _Sedangkan Yura dan Tuan Park hanya tersenyum melihat momen keduanya yang mengharukan._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Hei cantik. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan ia mencoba untuk menghapus airmata yang meleleh di seluruh wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan tunggu..

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol?"

Ya, Chanyeol sudah sadar. Dan bahkan ia saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun dengan posisi terduduk. Cukup lama Chanyeol terbangun, tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya karena Baekhyun terlihat sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Jadilah seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam melamun.

"Kenapa kau-"

Brukk

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir Chanyeol! Hiks! Aku kira kau tidak akan sadarkan diri dan membuatku harus menunggu lama hingga kau sadar hiks!" Baekhyun bergumam dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan terus menangis disana.

Sungguh lucu tingkah Baekhyun ini. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai madu kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Harusnya aku yang khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Dan kau kira aku ini sedang koma? Sehingga membuatmu harus menungguku sadarkan diri? Haha aku hanya tertusuk pisau, sayang.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis yang dibuat-buat.

"Hanya tertusuk pisau katamu? Bagaimana jika pisau itu menancap di jantungmu eoh? Asal kau tau, itu sangat berbahaya, Chanyeoooll" Baekhyun merajuk, dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Kekasihnya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau khawatir padaku ya? Hhmmm.. dan kau juga harus tau, jika jantungku ini memang sudah tertancap. Bukan tercancap oleh pisau atau sebagainya, tetapi jantungku ini sudah tertancap oleh cintamu dan juga wajah manismu itu sayang hahaha"

Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas sehingga membuat bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti.

"Kau kira gombalan mu itu berhasil membuatku luluh eoh? Tidak sama sekali. Kau sudah membuatku khawatir dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Rupanya Baekhyun mencoba untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan kekasih tampannya ini. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti ini sungguh membuatnya geli.

Chanyeol jawdrop.

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin aku cium eoh? Baiklah, rasakan ini!"

Tangan Chanyeol yang mulanya mencubiti pipi Baekhyun kini beralih untuk menangkup rahang Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa senti lagi...

Kemudian...

Ya...

Sedikit lagi...

Dan...

"Aaww aarrgghhh!" Chanyeol meringis dengan keras lalu memegangi pinggangnya yang terluka dan masih terbalut oleh lilitan perban tersebut.

Baekhyun seketika membuka matanya dan ia terkejut bukan main. Harusnya ia tidak seceroboh ini dengan melupakan bila Chanyeol sedang terluka. Membiarkan Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menciumnya. Bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

"Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana ini Chanyeol? Hnnggg"

Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan ia kalang kabut berjalan mondar mandir seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tetap meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya mengernyit dan ia terus menggeram menahan sakit.

"Aarrgghh Baekhh!"

Baekhyun semakin panik. Dan ia kembali mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. Menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dan hanya menangis.

"Aahh Baek! To-tolong liat luka ku arrgghh!"

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dan ia dengan ragu-ragu melihat bagian luka Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh luka itu dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

Grep

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun di cengkram erat oleh tangan Chanyeol, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tertarik lalu terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Cup

Cpkh

"Ummhh-"

"Cpkh cpkh hmm"

Bibir Baekhyun dilumat begitu saja setelah Chanyeol berhasil menarik wajah Baekhyun kearahnya. Mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sialnya selalu saja manis.

Baekhyun sempat berontak, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai terbuai oleh lembutnya ciuman Chanyeol dan juga genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya.

Ingin sekali ia memarahi kekasih tampannya ini karena sudah menipunya. Bahkan ia juga ingin menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. Tapi apa mau dikata? Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panas ini. Membuat Baekhyun melupakan niat awalnya dan mencoba untuk melayani permainan lidah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah menari-nari dengan lincah didalam rongga mulutnya.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak kuasa untuk menahan desahannya. Permainan lidah Chanyeol yang lihai dan ganas ini, mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun melenguh-lenguh tertahan.

"Umhh unghh ckphh mpphh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring karena berhasil membuat kekasih cantiknya ini kewalahan membalas french kiss yang dilakukannya saat ini. Terlebih lagi desahan favorite Chanyeol sudah ia dengar dengan jelas keluar dari bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Mphh ahh hahh!"

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya agar ciuman itu terlepas. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat menciumnya seperti ini. Dengan kasar Baekhyun menyeka bibirnya yang sudah basah itu dan duduk di sofa yang berada jauh disudut ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun merajuk kembali.

"Hya.. ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit kembali dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan hanya diam dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Tetapi justru sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau bertanya ada apa denganku?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sinis.

Tap

Chanyeol menuruni ranjangnya dan ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya sedang merajuk, menjadi terkejut. Apakah Chanyeol gila? Bisa berjalan dengan santainya seperti itu setelah menjalani operasi beberapa jam yang lalu?

"Diam di tempatmu"

Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin bangkit dari sofa dengan tatapannya tajamnya. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan mematuhi perkataan Chanyeol. Menurutnya, wajah Chanyeol yang datar seperti ini lebih membuatnya beribu-ribu kali lipat, daripada jika Chanyeol sedang merajuk padanya. Ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia baca dan ia menjadi khawatir kembali saat ini.

"C-chanyeol.. t-tapi kau sedang terluka"

Chanyeol sudah tiba di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan tangan besarnya bahkan sudah mengusap lembut pipi kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku oke?" Singkat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan gerakan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol dan meraih tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menangkup kedua pipi nya.

"Kau sedang terluka Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu.."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya kembali. Karena ia tidak tahan dengan ekpresi merasa bersalah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya. Sungguh menggemaskan, dan hampir saja ia kembali mencium bibir tipis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya juga. Sungguh manis dan sangat cantik dimata Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan tentu saja dibalas oleh sang kekasih tak kalah lembut.

 _'Ini adalah saat-saat bahagiaku..'_

Keduanya memejamkan matanya dan Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menghabisi bibirnya. Membiarkan lelaki yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya tersebut untuk menciumnya seperti ini.

 _'Bagiku.. Bisa bersama denganmu berdua seperti ini adalah anugerah terindah yang menyenangkan..'_

Tak sadar Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di sofa tersebut tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun erat-erat dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun serasa melayang dengan kelembutan perlakuan Chanyeol yang diberikan kepadanya.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.. sangat mencintaimu. Hingga rasanya aku hampir mati karena terlalu mencintaimu'_

Baekhyun tersenyum disela ciumannya dan airmata bahagianya kembali menetes menuruni wajah cantiknya.

Dan ia hanya mampu berharap, ia akan hidup selamanya dengan lelaki ini hingga ia mati. Hidup bersama cinta pertamanya selamanya. Dengan lelaki yang kini tengah menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sudah kau persiapkan semuanya? Dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya, mendengar percakapan kekasihnya dengan seseorang diseberang sana melalui sambungan telepon.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sisi kosong tempat tidur disampingnya. Tangannya bahkan sempat meraba-raba untuk mencari keberadaan Kai. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika kekasihnya ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut dengan posisi memunggunginya sambil berteleponan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui itu siapa.

Sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bahkan mendengar suara tawa Kai. Berbicara dengan suara yang rendah dan bahkan Kai selalu bergumam. Entah siapa seseorang yang Kai hubungi malam-malam seperti ini, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian yang sama seperti ini beberapa minggu yang lalu saat mereka masih berada di China. Sama persis, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu Nana. Kau terdengar begitu manis.."

Deg

Nana..

Nama itu..

Kyungsoo mengingatnya.

Sosok misterius yang sering Kai hubungi akhir-akhir ini cukup membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Dan ia kembali teringat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Kai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo kemudian memegangi perutnya yang masih datar dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Padahal ia dan Kai baru saja bercinta, tetapi kenapa Kai justru menghubungi wanita lain dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa sangat bingung.

"Hahaha baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu barang favorite mu sebagai gantinya. Jangan kecewakan aku ok?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan. Dan ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk membelakangi Kai. Kai dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah tersadar dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang cukup menimbulkan suara yang sedikit keras tersebut. Kai menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Kenapa kau bangun Kyung?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara yang sangat datar.

Kai terdiam dan hanya menatap punggung telanjang Kyungsoo yang tertampang jelas di hadapannya. Dan tunggu..

Punggung Kyungsoo terlihat bergetar.

Apakah kekasihnya ini tengah menangis?

"Tidak mau menjawab? Aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Nana. Masih mau mengelak? Apa kau menyelingkuhiku Kai? Setelah kau melakukannya denganku, kau justru menghubungi wanita lain di belakangku?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah, akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia menangis dengan isakan yang cukup keras. Ketara sekali terdapat luka didalam tangisannya tersebut.

Grep

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kemudian ia mengecupi bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin berontak. Tetapi rasa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya mendadak muncul dan terpaksa ia menahannya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena rasa nyeri itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyelingkuhimu sama sekali Kyung.."

"Kau bohong Kai. Mana mungkin kau masih bisa mengelak setelah aku memergokimu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri? Daripada aku diselingkuhi, lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sekarang juga Kai.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu"

"Pembual. Menjauhlah dari tubuhku"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Lalu untuk apa kau cemburu seperti ini? Percayalah padaku jika aku hanya mencintaimu seorang Kyung.."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dan ia masih menangis sesunggukkan karena rasa nyeri di hatinya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Kai"

"Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan designer yang akan merancang busana pernikahanku dengan orang yang aku cintai?"

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sangat putih, dan ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu Kyung.."

Kyungsoo terkejut, dan ia eketika menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai. Menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan pandangan sayunya. Dan sedetik kemudian bibir Kyungsoo langsung disambar dengan cepat oleh Kai. Reflek Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan erat, ketika Kai sudah membawa tubuhnya kembali berbaring diatas kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan cinta mereka.

Jadi?

Ia hanya salah paham?

Dan perempuan yang bernama Nana itu sebenarnya adalah designer busana pernikahannya dengan Kai?

Tangan Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Kai dan dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kai?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan Kyung. Tetapi sepertinya aku gagal, aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu marah dan malah menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu. Aku sungguh tidak tahan Kyung.."

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumannya. Bibir bentuk hati milik Kyungsoo terus mengembang dan ia bahkan mengusap-usap wajah Kai dengan ibu jarinya. Sungguh lucu mantan atasannya ini.

"Kau sungguh lucu sajangnim.." ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menggoda Kai dan ia kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya kedalam ciuman yang manis dan mendebarkan. Sungguh nyaman dan menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

Dan..

Apakah Sajangnimnya ini akan menjadi suaminya?

Sajangnim tampan yang arogant, keras kepala dan selalu berfikiran mesum ini bisa dengan cepat berubah menjadi sosok lelaki yang romantis, manis dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut?

Secepat inikah Kai mengambil keputusan untuk menikahinya?

Dan akhirnya airmata Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis di tengah aktivitasnya berciuman dengan lelaki tampan yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa benar kau yang membeli bunga ini Chan?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan seikat bunga mawar merah yang ia letakkan disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau menyukainya?"

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Disebuah kursi panjang yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun duduki sambil menangis ketika Chanyeol masih menjalani operasinya kemarin. Memandang ribuan bintang yang menghiasi hamparan langit biru tua yang pekat. Sungguh cantik dan bersinar menerangi malam indah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke taman ini sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengunjunginya. Melihat wajah antusias yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya ini, mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukainya" Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat antusias dan Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bersinar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk dengan tegap di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku justru berharap kau tidak menyukainya.."

Tawa Baekhyun menghilang dan ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Ne?"

"Itu hanya bunga mawar. Tidak ada yang special dari bunga itu"

Baekhyun masih terdiam karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini?

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Bunga ini.." Chanyeol meraih bunga yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol melempar bunga tersebut ke tong sampah.

"Sudah jelek dan layu. Untuk apa kau masih menyimpannya?"

Ok, Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol sekarang.

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku menyimpan bunga itu? Bunga pemberian darimu?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada yang serius saat ini. Karena menurutnya, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini sudah keterlaluan dan sedikit membuatnya terluka.

"Oh ayolah. Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Bahkan kau menganggapku kekanakan sekarang?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Dengarkan aku Baek. Kau tau alasan kenapa aku mengatakan semua ini?"

"Ya aku tau. Apa kau saat ini sedang berfikiran untuk membuatku marah dan setelah itu aku akan meninggalkanmu? Kau bisa mencari penggantiku karena memang kau sudah menemukannya saat ini? Kau menungguku mengakhiri hubungan kita dan menjalin hubungan baru dengan seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman dibandingkan aku?"

Hahahaha Chanyeol tertawa lepas dalam hati. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sedang cemburu seperti ini. Lihat wajahnya, bahkan sudah memerah dan terlihat panik. Sungguh cantik, dan Chanyeol sungguh bahagia menyadari jika Baekhyun memang benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Hidungnya sudah memerah dan tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar.

Oh tidak.

Bukan ini yang Chanyeol inginkan. Ia tidak ingin melihat airmata itu lagi. Dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat kekasih cantiknya ini menangis karenanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tatap aku Baek"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Dan ia masih terus berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya saat ini.

"Kau berubah Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun dengan sangat lirih.

"Ck! Bahkan aku belum memberikan penjelasanku padamu. Tetapi kau sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan menangis"

"Hya! Aku tidak menangis"

"Lalu apa? Mengeluarkan airmata?"

"Apa kau melihat ada airmata yang keluar darimataku?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Tidak"

Kemudian Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena Chanyeol terus memajukan tubuhnya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu dan membuang bunga mawar tadi?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan suatu benda yang hidup. Karena setiap benda hidup itu pasti akan layu, tua dan mati"

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Dan juga bunga itu kalah cantik dengan wajahmu Baek. Wajahmu yang paling cantik bagiku.."

Blush

Pipi Baekhyun merona dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti tadi? Perasaan Baekhyun sedikit menghangat dan ia terus membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihat reaksi mu yang berlebihan seperti itu. Bahkan hingga berfikiran jika aku memiliki pengganti dirimu. Asal kau tau, kau itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan bagiku.."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga karena melihat Baekhyun yang masih terdiam kaku seperti ini. Wajah imutnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang minta dirawat oleh siapa saja yang menemukannya dijalan. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku Baek. Maaf jika aku melamarmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hufftt bodohnya aku"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Perasaan sungguh amat sangat bahagia saat ini. Chanyeol akhirnya melamarnya dan memintanya untuk menikah dengannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Beri aku jawabannn~" Chanyeol merengek seperti anak kecil. Dan tingkahnya ini ternyata berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menjawab apa hm?"

Oh ayolah~ Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Baekhyun sungguh bertele-tele dan terlalu banyak mengulur waktu.

"Ya tentu saja aku ingin kau menjawab 'Ya aku ingin menikah denganmu, Park Chanyeol' dengan nada bicaramu yang lembut juga sikap manismu padaku sewaktu kau mengatakannya. Dengan begitu aku bisa langsung menggendong tubuhmu memasuki kamar rawatku dan kita bisa bercinta semalaman disana"

Pletakk

"Yakk! Aishh wae wae wae?" Chanyeol menggerutu dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena di jitak oleh Baekhyun dengan cukup keras.

"Kendalikan pikiran mesum mu itu Chanyeol! Kau tidak romantis sama sekali!"

"Baiklah.. aku akan bersikap romantis padamu sekarang"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Masih dengan tautan tangan mereka, Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menatap mata Baekhyun dengan dalam.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau adalah orang yang sangat special bagiku. Entah harus bagaimana lagi aku mengatakannya padamu bahwa cintaku ini begitu besar padamu. Jadi kumohon, menikahlah denganku. Aku sungguh ingin memiliki keluarga yang indah bersamamu dengan kau yang selalu berada disisiku. Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal, melewati berbagai halangan bersama dan aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih banyak lagi denganmu. Akan lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan jika kau menjadi milikku secara resmi. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku.. hingga aku mati. Bahkan aku rela mati untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Baek.. sangat mencintaimu.."

Tes

Air mata Baekhyun akhirnya lolos juga. Ia sudah tidak mampu membendung airmatanya lagi ketika Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini setelah melamarnya dengan kata-kata yang sungguh menyentuh hatinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rahang Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan lembut itu. Mencium kekasih nya ini cukup dalam dan sedikit terisak.

Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan pergerakan ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya yang menetes. Sungguh sempurna kekasihnya ini yang selalu mengerti akan dirinya.

Dengan perlahan ciuman itu terlepas dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu mereka bediri dengan posisi berhadapan. Tangan kiri Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan tangan kanan Chanyeol berada di dalam saku piyama Rumah Sakit seperti sedang meraba sesuatu.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak ketika ia melihat benda apa yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Ya, sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan liontin permata berwarna biru yang mengelilingi cincin itu. Dan Baekhyun semakin terkejut ketika Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. (*anggap aja cincinnya sama kaya cincin couple mereka :v)

"Menikahlah denganku. Dan cincin ini adalah sebuah tanda cinta ku padamu. Seperti bentuk cincin ini yang bulat, cintaku padamu pun sama halnya. Terus menerus melingkar dan tidak berujung. Cintaku padamu tidak akan berujung dan tidak akan terhenti. Jadi, aku harap kau bersedia mengenakan cincin ini selamanya dan terus menjaganya. Jangan pernah lepaskan cincin ini walaupun suatu saat nanti kau tidak mencintaiku lagi.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Chan. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu apapun kondisimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku sungguh bersedia menikah denganmu.. saranghae"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ia saat ini bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang ternyata menerima lamarannya. Sungguh seperti sebuah keajaiban yang selalu Chanyeol nantikan agar ia bisa memiliki lelaki cantik ini seutuhnya dan selama-lamanya. Tuhan membiarkannya untuk hidup bersama lelaki cantik ini hingga akhir hayatnya. Chanyeol tidak akan mengkhianati anugerah Tuhan yang indah ini. Ia akan menjaga kekasihnya ini semampu ia bisa. Melindungi dengan sekuat tenaga dan berjanji akan mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

"Saranghae, Park Baekhyun.." bisik Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit merona ketika marga diubah begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Ia sedikit malu, namun senang disaat yang bersamaan. Menyenangkan sekali ia bisa menggunakan marga lelaki yang dicintainya ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri. Menatap perut Baekhyun yang membesar dengan senyumannya. Tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut Baekhyun.

Disini..

Didalam perut lelaki cantik ini terdapat darah dagingnya. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan lelaki ini begitu saja. Terlebih ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah beberapa bulan lagi. Chanyeol sungguh tidak sabar untuk segera membangun rumah tangga dengan istri yang cantik dan juga anak yang lucu. Hidupnya akan sempurna sebentar lagi. Dan ia berharap tidak akan ada halangan lagi yang menghampiri mereka berdua nantinya. Sebelum mereka meresmikannya, Chanyeol sangat berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

"Anakmu" gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, dia memang anakku. Memangnya anak siapa lagi?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Dia milikmu" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan berdiri kembali seperti posisi semula.

"Ya, dia milikku. Dan kau juga milikku.." tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa manis.

"Lalu kau milik siapa?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku milikmu. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Ne. Masih kurang jelas" goda Baekhyun.

"Haahh sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin menciummu lagi dan berakhir dengan kita bercinta di tempat umum seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Arraseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti seperti anak kecil.

"Ne! Arraseo Sajangnim!" Ucap Baekhyun kekanakan, dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Aisshhh rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku eoh? Hey! Mau kemana kau?! Jangan lari!"

Setelah berteriak, akhirnya Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari dengan tiba-tiba dengan menunjukkan wajah meledek minta di kejar. Sungguh lucu tingkah calon mempelai pengantinnya ini. Dan Chanyeol akan menangkapnya!

"Huaahhhh kejar aku sajangnim ahahaha"

Baekhyun terus memeletkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan berlari berputar-putar di taman tersebut. Baekhyun tertawa dengan manis dan diam-diam ia memperhatikan kembali cincin pemberian Chanyeol, sungguh cantik dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai ini.

Apakah ini akhir bahagia dari kisah hidupnya? Kisah cintanya juga perjuangannya?

Ia harap begitu.

 _'Terima kasih Tuhan..'_

"Yapp! Kena kau! Rasakan ini cuphh muaahhh muahh muahhh! Ahahaha~"

Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun dengan brutal setelah ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun ketika ia sedang lengah. Sungguh indah dan menyenangkan. Sungguh lengkap dan terasa sangat nyaman.

Bruk

"Aw-"

"Hahh hahh"

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya mereka bisa sampai terjatuh seperti ini. Jatuh di atas rumput lembut dan hijau dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap satu sama lain dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena habis berlarian. Mereka tersenyum dan lama kelamaan senyum mereka memudar tergantikan dengan wajah yang serius.

Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol akan kembali mencium bibirnya, maka dari itu Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya untuk menerima ciuman Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa merasakan kembali ciuman dari Chanyeol yang begitu intens pada bibirnya, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

 _'Akhir bahagiaku memang denganmu, Park Chanyeol..'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Preview Next Chap_**

 _'H-hyung?'_

 _"Aahh eottohke?"_

 _"K-kau? B-baekhyun?"_

 _Bruk!_

 _Deg deg deg_

 _'Bertemu dengan mereka setelah aku menghilang begitu saja selama 4 tahun?'_

 _"Maafkan aku.."_

 _'Apakah mereka akan memaafkanku?'_

 _"Baekhyun siapa?"_

 _"Umma.. hiks"_

 _"Baekhyun anakku? Atau Baekhyun lelaki jalang itu?"_

 _"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Jaga bicaramu, dia anak kita!"_

 _"Anak kita? Tapi maaf, aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang anak yang merelakan tubuhnya di jamah oleh banyak lelaki hidung belang.."_

 _'Maafkan aku..'_

 _"Annyeonghaseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida. Maaf jika mengejutkan kalian semua, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian.."_

 _"C-chan.."_

 _"Aku akan menikahi putra anda"_

 _"Apa?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciyeeee udah tunangan ciyeeee ~ :v udah mau kawin- eh nikahh ciyeee :v

Abis nikah, Yuta bakal bikin Chap yang full NC ChanBaek sesuai permintaan kalian.

Posisi 69 ya? Hhmmmm leh ugha wkwkwk

Next?

Review juseyo~

Khamsahamnida, XOXO ^^


	18. Chapter 18

"Haahh sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin menciummu lagi dan berakhir dengan kita bercinta di tempat umum seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Arraseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti seperti anak kecil.

"Ne! Arraseo Sajangnim!" Ucap Baekhyun kekanakan, dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Aisshhh rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku eoh? Hey! Mau kemana kau?! Jangan lari!"

Setelah berteriak, akhirnya Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari dengan tiba-tiba dengan menunjukkan wajah meledek minta di kejar. Sungguh lucu tingkah calon mempelai pengantinnya ini. Dan Chanyeol akan menangkapnya!

"Huaahhhh kejar aku sajangnim ahahaha"

Baekhyun terus memeletkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan berlari berputar-putar di taman tersebut. Baekhyun tertawa dengan manis dan diam-diam ia memperhatikan kembali cincin pemberian Chanyeol, sungguh cantik dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai ini.

Apakah ini akhir bahagia dari kisah hidupnya? Kisah cintanya juga perjuangannya?

Ia harap begitu.

 _'Terima kasih Tuhan..'_

"Yapp! Kena kau! Rasakan ini cuphh muaahhh muahh muahhh! Ahahaha~"

Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun dengan brutal setelah ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun ketika ia sedang lengah. Sungguh indah dan menyenangkan. Sungguh lengkap dan terasa sangat nyaman.

Bruk

"Aw-"

"Hahh hahh"

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya mereka bisa sampai terjatuh seperti ini. Jatuh di atas rumput lembut dan hijau dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap satu sama lain dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena habis berlarian. Mereka tersenyum dan lama kelamaan senyum mereka memudar tergantikan dengan wajah yang serius.

Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol akan kembali mencium bibirnya, maka dari itu Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya untuk menerima ciuman Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa merasakan kembali ciuman dari Chanyeol yang begitu intens pada bibirnya, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

 _'Akhir bahagiaku memang denganmu, Park Chanyeol..'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat ia melihat seorang pria tengah terduduk sambil memuntahkan sesuatu di depan sebuah pohon besar yang berada di depan Rumah Sakit. Baru saja ia ingin menuju ke parkiran mobil tetapi sosok pria itu sungguh membuatnya penasaran. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pria itu, siapa tau saja pria itu membutuhkan pertolongannya. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang sedang muntah itu, sepertinya ia tengah mabuk berat dan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun mendadak risau. Postur tubuh lelaki ini terlihat seperti postur tubuh hyungnya. Ya, Baekhyun memang memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Byun Baekbeom.

Perasaannya saja atau memang benar pria itu adalah kakaknya? Tetapi sedang apa kakaknya berada disini? Apakah ada kerabatnya yang sakit? Terlebih lagi ia dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti ini.

Brukk

"Yak yak!"

Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri pria tadi. Menopang tubuh pria itu agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Dan ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah pria tadi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang dan terasa kaku. Ternyata benar, pria ini adalah hyungnya.

 _'H-hyung?'_

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Baekbeom yang tidak sadarkan diri itu lekat-lekat. Baekbeom benar-benar tidak mampu berdiri dengan sempurna dan Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa kakaknya ini menuju mobilnya.

"Aahh eottohke?"

Baekhyun sangat panik saat ini. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa terhadap kakaknya, apakah ia harus membawa Baekbeom kembali ke rumah? Tempat tinggalnya dulu dan itu mengartikan bahwa ia juga akan bertemu dengan..

Kedua orangtuanya?

Ayah dan Ibu nya yang sangat ia cintai tetapi dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas? Baekhyun sungguh bingung. Di satu sisi, ia harus menolong kakak kandungnya ini dan memastikannya selamat sampai ke rumah. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia masih tidak yakin jika ia harus bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia pasti yakin kedua orangtuanya tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Hei, kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Pertanyaan Baekbeom sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi datarnya dan hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekbeom lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Rumahku di jalan Myungdo nomor 4. Terima kasih sudah menolongku- uhuk huekk!"

"Duduklah dengan tenang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah.."

Baekbeom tertawa dan menggeliatkan badannya kesana kemari karena efek alkohol yang di minumnya. Membuat pikirannya tidak bisa berjalan lurus dan ia hanya menunjukkan tawanya pada Baekhyun karena ia menganggap lelaki yang menolongnya ini adalah adiknya yang menghilang. Sungguh ia tidak habis fikir.

"K-kau? B-baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tercekat dengan perkataan sang kakak. Bagaimana Baekbeom bisa memgetahuinya? Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan seolah ia tidak mengenal pria mabuk ini. Ya, Baekhyun tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan anggota keluarga. Setelah menarik dalam-dalam dan menghela nafasnya, lalu Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Baekbeom.

"Maaf?"

Baekbeom kembali tertawa.

"Ahh tidak tidak. Lupakan saja. Aku sepertinya begitu mabuk karena telah mengira kau adalah adikku yang menghilang. Lupakan lupakan.."

Baekbeom menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil Baekhyun. Dan ia terdiam terlihat sedang berpikir.

Mana mungkin adiknya yang polos dan kutu buku itu bisa menjadi sosok yang cantik dan elegan seperti ini? Tidak mungkin. Terlebih lagi lihatlah rambutnya yang berwarna sangat terang. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dengan pribadi Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan mencintai sesuatu yang natural.

"Sebenarnya kau mirip sekali dengan adikku. Tapi ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah. Aku sangat khawatir dan merindukannya. Bocah polos dan lugu seperti dia mana mungkin bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Tetapi cukup lama kami menunggu dan terus mencarinya, ia tak kunjung kembali.."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Menangis dalam diam ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ketika ia meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan juga hyungnya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Semakin lama ia meninggalkan keluarganya, semakin besar juga penyesalan yang bersarang di benaknya. Sungguh sebenarnya ini bukanlah kehendaknya.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu?"

Crieettttt~

"Kita sudah sampai.." ucap Baekhyun memotong perkataan Baekbeom.

"Ahh iya?" Baekbeom menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah sekelilingnya. Ternyata benar. Mereka telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Baik sekali lelaki ini mau mengantarnya sampai kerumah, pikir Baekbeom.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Baekbeom saat ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku. Kau adalah orang yang baik, dan sepertinya kau harus mampir dulu kerumahku. Setidaknya makanlah terlebih dahulu" Baekbeom yang baru saja mengalami hang over kini sudah sedikit sadarkan diri. Hanya masih meninggalkan rasa sakit di kepalanya saja.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam terlihat berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus kembali kerumahnya yang sudah lama sekali ia tinggalkan atau memutuskan untuk kembali menghilang. Sungguh ia tidak ingin di anggap anak yang kurang ajar dengan tidak memperdulikan keluarganya seperti ini.

Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul di dalam benak Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mengingat bahwa Ayahnya telah bertemu dengannya di klub malam milik Kris dengan keadaan yang sungguh tidak terduga. Dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang bitch dengan pakaian yang luar biasa minim. Bahkan saat ini ia kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika teringat kata-kata menyakitkan yag keluar dari bibir Ayahnya. Ya, Ayahnya memakinya dengan terus mengatakan jika ia adalah lelaki jalang.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap lelehan airmatanya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekbeom yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus segera pulang.."

 _'Dan katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu jika aku sangat merindukan mereka, hyung..'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki kartu nama?" Tanya Baekbeom dengan ekspresi herannya.

"A-aku meninggalkan dompetku. A-ahh begini saja, aku berjanji besok akan mampir kesini lagi. Ne, aku berjanji"

Baekbeom terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Baekhyun, diam-diam Baekbeom mengembangkan senyum miringnya.

"Kau sudah janji dan kau harus menepatinya.."

Baekbeom berjalan meninggalkan mobil Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu.. Byun Baekhyun" lanjut Baekbeom.

Benar. Ia tidak salah lagi, pasti lelaki yang menolongnya ini adalah adik kandungnya yang menghilang. Ia yakin 100% jika dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku hyung.."

Dan Baekhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Walapun ia sudah berubah menjadi sosok lain dari diri Baekhyun yang dulu, ternyata keluarganya akan selalu mengenalinya. Seperti Chanyeol, keluarganyapun tidak akan mudah terkecoh dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Terlebih lagi ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin bukan, jika ia menikah tanpa restu kedua orangtuanya?

Sebrengsek apapun ia dulu yang sering bersetubuh dengan banyak lelaki, tetapi ia tetaplah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih memiliki hati nurani dan sikap yang polos terhadap keluarganya yang begitu menyayanginya dengan tulus. Sebaiknya ia memang harus bertemu kembali pada kedua orangtuanya dan meminta maaf atas segala apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Walaupun orangtuanya sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi, ia rela. Asalkan ia sudah meminta maaf pada mereka.

Sungguh ia ingin kembali ke dalam pelukan kedua orangtuanya yang begitu hangat, juga canda tawa yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari mereka yang indah. Sungguh indah dan berjalan dengan menyenangkan sebelum sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Aku akan menemui Umma dan Appa. Dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang masalahku pada kalian. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti dan memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku merindukan kalian dan aku ingin berada di tengah-tengah hangatnya keluarga yang pernah kalian berikan padaku dulu. Maafkan aku dan aku ingin kalian tau jika aku telah menemukan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan mencintaiku.. aku ingin menikah dengannya dengan restu kalian"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu. Maaf jika aku terlalu cerewet dengan terus menghubungimu tanpa mengenal waktu. Kau tau bukan, betapa antusiasnya aku untuk menikahinya? Aku terlalu bersemangat dan ingin yang terbaik di hari pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo nanti"

Kai berbicara pada Nana yang duduk di hadapannya,tetapi matanya terus terarah pada calon istrinya yang sedang duduk di sebelah Nana. Dan Kai tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo saat ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yang benar saja? Padahal itu hanya kedipan mata, tetapi bisa dengan cepat membuat kekasih manisnya ini merona. Apakah kekasihnya ini lupa jika mereka bahkan sudah bersetubuh? Kkkk~

"Hey tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Aku bahkan sering menemui pelanggan yang lebih cerewet daripada dirimu. Lagipula bukankah kita ini sudah berteman lama? Jika kau puas dengan hasil design ku, itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

Nana tertawa dan ia menyesap vanilla latte yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Ya, saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor Kai. Mengajak Nana minum dan bersantai sebentar setelah ia berkunjung ke butik wanita cantik itu. Kai memutuskan untuk fitting hasil rancangan Nana dengan mengajak Kyungsoo ke butik tersebut. Dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan.

Sebenarnya bukan pakaian itu yang membuatnya puas, tetapi ekspresi bahagia Kyungsoo lah yang membuatnya senang ketika Kyungsoo memakai pakaian itu. Sungguh pas di tubuh mungilnya dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempromosikan design-designmu melalui perusahaanku. Sepertinya masyarakat akan menyukainya.." ucap Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat ini ia menampilkan seringaiannya, membuat Kyungsoo terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu dikejar-kejar oleh pekerjaan nantinya Kai. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui jika aku sudah memiliki dua orang putra?"

"Yayaya aku tau aku tau. Tapi kau bisa menghubungi aku kembali kapan saja jika kau berubah pikiran dengan tawaranku. Oke?"

"Ahh ne ne. Arrasseo"

Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Melupakan jika masih terdapat Kyungsoo yang terdiam disana tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Kai yang tersadar lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau harus datang ke acara pernikahan kami, Oke? Dan aku sepertinya harus segera kembali ke kantorku karena kekasihku ini sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Dia butuh istirahat. Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Kyungsoo langsung terkejut dan tergagap ketika Kai berbisik di telinganya di tempat ramai seperti ini. Ia sungguh malu, dan terlebih lagi di hadapan mereka masih terdapat Nana.

"Ne ne arrasseo. Cepatlah bawa ia kekantormu, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo sakit saat kalian menikah nanti. Aku juga harus menjemput anakku pulang sekolah. Jika begitu, aku pergi duluan. Annyeong~"

Setelah berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum, Nana meninggalkan cafe tersebut menuju parkiran mobilnya. Dan Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat dan membawa lelaki mungilnya ini kembali kekantornya.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja eoh? Apa kau memang benar-benar sakit?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo saat mereka telah berada didalam mobil.

"Aniyo.." Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku merasa tidak percaya diri berada disamping wanita cantik itu"

Kai tertawa heran.

"Hya, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hanya saja.. aku merasa jika aku bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dengan dirinya" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih betah untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ohhh Kyungsoo ku sekertaris ku kekasih ku dan calon istri ku yang manisss.. jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Oke? Bukankah kau bisa mendengar sendiri ia sudah memiliki dua orang putra?"

Kai fokus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ta-tapi.. ta-tapi.. Kau sangat sempurna Kai. Dan aku masih kurang yakin jika kita akan menikah nanti"

"Apakah aku harus menciummu sekarang?"

Blush!

Kyungsoo terdiam dan tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kai selalu saja berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkelit. Bahkan Kai juga selalu berhasil membuatnya merona dengan degupan jantungnya yang begitu keras.

"Tidak mau? Maka dari itu jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Kai berusaha untuk memyembunyikan senyumannya ketika melihat reaksi tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu jika sedang terkejut seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya wajah Kyungsoo memerah bukan karena ia sakit atau gugup. Tetapi karena ia teringat dengan moment saat mereka sedang bercinta. Ugh! Kyungsoo sungguh malu sekali walau hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

"Ahh kita sudah sampai.." ucap Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu.."

Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku masih ingin berduaan denganmu disini.."

Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Kai. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyum manis Kyungsoo berkembang dan membuat Kai semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggenjot/? kekasihnya ini sekarang juga.

"Cukup diam dan nikmati ini.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo reflek memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Kai pada bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, tetapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi begitu dalam dan bahkan Kai sudah menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar lelaki bermata bulat ini membuka mulutnya, juga memudahkan Kai untuk menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Ngghh~"

Kyungsoo melenguh kecil karena kewalahan dengan french kiss yang di lakukan oleh Kai. Sungguh manis dan menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan ciuman ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa jika ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan kekasih tampannya ini. Seperti sedang menyatu sama lain dan ini juga memberikan rasa yang amat manis bagi mereka berdua.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk mengusap lembut rahang Kai dan terus membalas lumatan Kai. Sungguh atasannya ini telah membuatnya menjadi sosok lain 180 derajat. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan untuk selalu menikmati setiap moment saat sedang bersama dengan Kai. Membuat reaksi tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan dengan perintah kerja otaknya. Membuatnya selalu berpikir jika ia akan baik-baik saja selama Kai masih berada disampingnya.

Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafasnya, dengan perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Sungguh manis.

Pergerakkan Kai membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan kembali mengembangkan senyumnya pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Kau sudah membuatku terus berdebar seperti ini semenjak awal aku mengenalmu.."

Kai tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah berhasil menarik hatiku jatuh ke dalam sosok pribadimu. Maafkan aku dengan sikapku padamu dulu, sekertarisku.."

Mereka terkekeh kecil sesaat.

Namun Kyungsoo kembali menarik wajah Kai agar mendekat dan menciumnya. Tentu saja di lakukan dengan senang hati oleh Kai.

Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan terus berciuman di dalam mobil Kai di parkiran kantor. Tidak memperdulikan waktu dan orang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melihat kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _'Bagaimana dengan kabarmu Baekhyun? Apa kau hidup dengan bahagia?'_

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Jongdae menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat berjasa dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Terus memberinya semangat dan tidak lupa selalu memberikan beberapa pendapat yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir dan menyadari perasaannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini dan sebahagia ini. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri? Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas Jongdae tengah terkekeh di seberang sana.

 _'Sepertinya kita harus bertemu Baek, aku akan merasa lebih baik jika sudah bertemu denganmu'_

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air putih.

"Aku fikir juga begitu, Jongdae. Banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu dan aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di klub milik Kris jam 2 siang nanti?"

Baekhyun meminum air putih tersebut cukup banyak, dan setelahnya ia tidak lupa untuk mengembalikan botol itu ke tempat semula.

 _'Aku memang sedang berada di klub milik Kris. Kenapa kebetulan sekali ya? Dan aku juga sedang bebas tugas hari ini hahaha'_

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana.."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jongdae, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

Sepertinya Jongdae adalah orang yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah tentang hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ya, semoga saja Jongdae bisa membantunya kembali untuk kali ini.

Skip

Baekhyun turun dari mobil mewahnya dengan melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada semua orang yang berada di klub tersebut. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan jika ia 'pernah menjalani kehidupannya' di tempat ini cukup lama dan membuatnya dikenal oleh banyak orang yang bekerja disini atau bahkan orang yang sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

Dengan sosok yang berbeda, Baekhyun kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini.

"Kau masih tetap terlihat cantik Baek. Kami selalu mengagumimu.." ucap salah seorang Bodyguard yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk.

Baekhyun tersipu dan ia reflek memandangi perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Mungkin karena ada sesosok malaikat kecil yang selalu menemaniku.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Bodyguard tersebut mengerti dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya maklum.

"Jalani hidupmu dengan baik Baek, jika kau bahagia kami pun turut bahagia" ucap Bodyguard itu dengan tulus.

"Kau yang terbaik.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berlalu memasuki klub yang masih sepi itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana terdapat ruangan kerja Jongdae.

Cklek

"Ow kau sudah datang Baek? Masuklah, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau minum?"

Sapa Jongdae dengan senyum cerahnya membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu Jongdae, aku tidak boleh minum sembarangan mulai saat ini.."

"Yayaya aku tau itu. Kau ingin si Park kecil itu tumbuh dengan baik bukan? Aahhh aku jadi iri pada Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan lelaki imut berwajah bulat itu? Apakah kalian masih sering bertengkar?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari ini Baek?"

Jongdae tiba-tiba menunjukkan jemarinya yang sudah tersemat sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Whooaaa bagus sekali. Pasti harganya sangat mahal"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menggoda lelaki baik yang berada di hadapannya ini. Dan Jongdae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi reaksi berlebih Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat berlebihan Baek. Harga cincin ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan rasa cintaku pada Minseok"

"Ahh yee arrasseo~"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini? Haha Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Baek?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun yang semula ceria berubah seketika menjadi murung. Teringat dengan niat awalnya untuk meminta maaf pada keluarganya.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Jongdae. Mulai dari ia bertemu kembali dengan Ayahnya dan juga hyungnya. Perasaan gelisahnya memilih antara menemui kembali keluarga atau terus menghilang dan juga tentang dirinya yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melihat cincin ini dan perutku yang semakin membesar ini bukan? Aku sungguh bingung.."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Baek. Dan aku yakin semua orangtua pasti akan memaafkan kesalahan anaknya. Walaupun sebesar apapun kesalahanmu itu, tetapi orangtua mu pada akhirnya pasti akan memaafkanmu. Satu-satunya yang membuat itu terjadi yaitu Chayeol. Kau harus membawa Chanyeol untuk menemui keluargamu.."

"Kau benar.. Aku harus membicarakan ini pada Chanyeol. Aku harus memberitahu semua padanya. Terima kasih Jongdae, entah aku harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa lagi atas semua kebaikanmu padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasamu"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Ini sudah aku anggap sebagai sebagian dari pekerjaanku"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Jongdae.."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum dan tidak beberapa kemudian ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

 _'Kau dimana? Kenapa apartemenmu kosong? Aku sedang berada di apartemenmu sekarang..'_

Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya menyebut nama Chanyeol pada Jongdae. Jongdae yang mengertipun kemudian mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu Chan? Aku sedang menemui Jongdae"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar dari klub itu. Setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada semua orang yang menyapanya, ia segera memasuki mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya menemui Chanyeol.

 _'Untuk apa kau menemuinya?'_

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melajukannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah aku tiba disana. Aku ingin mengemudi, tunggu aku.."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun lebih dulu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dan Baekhyun terkikik ketika membayangkan wajah kesal Chanyeol yang sedang berada disana. Pasti sungguh menggemaskan.

"Yakk apa-apan dia memutuskan telepon ku secara sepihak? Aku marah.. arrghhh aku harus bersikap untuk tidak memperdulikannya nanti. Ya, aku harus bisa haha"

"Yakkk aisshhhh!"

Chanyeol menggerutu seorang diri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena terlalu merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu. Dan kemudian membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sofa ruang tv. Memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasih tercintanya dan menjalankan aktingnya dengan baik nanti kkkk~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku menggunakan kursi roda? Kedua kaki ku ini baik-baik saja.."

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya, dan kau harus tau jika aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu.."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sehun terkekeh ketika melihat wajah cantik Luhan jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Sangat sangat sangat cantik dimatanya.

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada di lorong Rumah Sakit dengan Sehun yang mendorong kursi roda Luhan. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang berada di lorong ini. Membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman jika saja Sehun tidak berada di sampingnya saat ini. Dan jujur saja, ia sedikit takut dengan yang namanya Rumah Sakit semenjak ia kecil. Ya, sedikit takut. Hanya sedikit.

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa mereka berdua bisa berada di Rumah Sakit ini, yaitu karena semua ini adalah keinginan Sehun. Luhan tengah hamil tua dan kandungannya bahkan sudah berusia delapan bulan. Membuat Sehun sangat khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan melahirkan secara mendadak dirumahnya dan kebetulan tidak ada dirinya disana, itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan tinggal di Rumah Sakit sampai anak mereka lahir. Di tambah dengan kursi roda ini, Sehun memang sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Luhan kelelahan sebelum ia melahirkan. Sungguh berlebihan bukan? Kkkk~

"Hya, kau itu sangat berlebihan. Aku bisa saja berlari sekarang juga jika kau ingin bukti jika kaki ku ini baik-baik saja"

"Ini bukan masalah kaki mu, tapi masalah kandunganmu. Kau fikir aku suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya lari-lari seperti orang gila saat ia tengah hamil tua?" Jawab Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tidak terima.

"Hei, jadi kau mengatakan jika aku ini gila? Kau selalu saja menambah-nambahkan perkataanku, Oh Sehun"

"Dan kau selalu saja melebih-lebihkan. Kapan aku mengataimu gila?"

"Tadi kau mengatakan jika aku berlari seperti orang gila. Ck! Kau sungguh jahat Sehun. Jahat sekali, padahal aku sedang hamil anakmu huhh!"

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya mendorong kursi roda Luhan dan kemudian ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya dihadapan Luhan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap-usap pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau akan menjadi sangat sensitif seperti ini jika kau sedang hamil Lu?"

Luhan membuang wajahnya dan tidak bergeming.

"Jika aku mengetahui itu lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan menggenjot lubangmu dengan kasar dan menumpahkan spermaku di dalam tubuhmu-"

Pletakk!

"Yakk aisshh!"

"Jaga bicaramu. Apa kau tidak melihat ada anak kecil yang sedang bermain disana?"

Setelah berhasil menjitak kepala Sehun cukup keras, Luhan lalu menampilkan ekspresi marahnya pada Sehun. Tetapi yang Sehun lihat justru wajah cantiknya yang bahkan beribu kali lebih cantik jika ia sedang marah seperti ini.

"Lalu apa peduliku? Aku bahkan bisa menciummu dan bercinta denganmu disini sekarang juga jika kau mau. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli"

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau dan aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melakukan itu semua terhadapku"

Sehun jawdrop.

Kemana perginya sosok Luhan yang polos dan pemalu itu? Apakah sosok Luhan yang ia kenal sebelumnya sudah di makan oleh kucing? Ahahaha sungguh konyol pemikiran Sehun ini.

Lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cepat bunuh aku. Lakukan sekarang juga Lu. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Atau.. kau ingin aku melepas celanaku terlebih dahulu seperti ini eoh? Hah? Hah?"

"Yak yakk yakk hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Otakmu sepertinya memang sudah tidak beres, Oh Sehun! Aisshh jinjja!"

Luhan gelagapan dan ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh suaminya ini sangat menyebalkan.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah setelah ia berhasil menggoda istrinya tersebut. Sangat cantik dan Sehun semakin tidak sabar untuk melumat bibir merah istrinya ini.

"Ahahaha apa kau malu Lu? Kau bahkan sudah menikmati ini beberapa kali ahahaha"

"Cukup Sehun! Atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

"Coba bunuh saja aku jika kau bisa, sayang~"

"Yasudah, berikan aku pisau nya" cuek Luhan sambil mengadahkan tangannya pada Sehun meminta pisau.

"Kau serius?"

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi terkejut dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"Apa kau masih ingin membunuhku jika aku melumat bibirmu seperti ini? Hm?"

"Ahh ummhh Se-sehunhh~"

Sehun dengan cepat menyambar bibir manis Luhan dan menyesapnya cukup lama. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada sang istri hingga membuat Luhan kewalahan untuk membalasnya. Bahkan tubuh Sehun saat ini sudah menunduk dan terus mengunci tubuh Luhan di kursi roda tersebut dengan tangan yang berada di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuh Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa di sela ciumannya dan ia bahkan sudah menangkup rahang Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Berusaha untuk membalas apa yang Sehun lakukan walaupun pada kenyataannya permainan lidahnya tidak se professional permainan lidah Sehun. Jadilah dirinya yang melenguh-lenguh kecil sepanjang ciuman mereka. Berlangsung cukup lama dan sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri ciuman manis ini.

"Hiks.."

Sehun dan Luhan seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membuka matanya secara bersamaan setelah mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari arah samping mereka.

"Hikss Ahjussi jahat pada Unnie.. Ahjussi memakan bibir Unnie cantik yang tidak berdosa ini!"

O-oww sepertinya mereka telah melupakan fakta jika banyak anak kecil yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

Sehun jawdrop kembali setelah mendengar penuturan aneh anak kecil yang membawa boneka rillakuma ini. Apa-apaan yang ia katakan tadi? Ahjussi memakan bibir Unnie cantik?

"Hah?"

Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Sedangkan Luhan saat ini hanya mampu menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang jengkel seperti ini. Sungguh menggelikan menurutnya.

"Hei anak kecil. Aku ini sedang tidak memakan bibir 'Unnie cantik' ini. Kami sedang berciuman. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Ahjussi, kau seharusnya memanggil aku Oppa. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun memarahi anak kecil tadi dan sepertinya ia membuat anak kecil ini mulai menangis.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Sehun? Bisa-bisanya kau memarahi anak kecil!"

Luhan tidak terima jika Sehun bersikap kasar seperti itu pada anak kecil ini. Lalu Luhan membawa anak kecil tadi ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang, berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis bocah lucu ini.

"Bagaimana nasib anakku nanti jika Appanya bersikap seperti ini? Aigoooo~ aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Sudahlah sudahlah, aku akan membelikan es krim untuk bocah ini. Sini sayang, ikut Oppa"

Sehun meraih tubuh mungil bocah itu dan menggendongnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, bocah ini sudah tidak menangis lagi dan justru mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Jinjja Ahjussi?" Tanya bocah itu dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Ne.. tapi berjanjilah jangan mengganggu kami lagi saat kami sedang berciuman seperti tadi, Ok? Ahh jinjja! Asal kau tau, bahkan Oppa hampir saja meremas dada Unnie cantik itu. Tapi kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya"

"Yaakk! OH SEHUN!"

"Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda, Ok?"

Kemudian Sehun berlari kecil menghindari Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepalanya kembali. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan sikap kekanakan suaminya tersebut.

Kemudian Luhan menunduk sambil tersenyum mengusap-usap lembut perutnya yang sudah sangat membuncit itu.

"Hahh~ cepatlah lahir dan beri Appa mu itu pelajaran kkkk~"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Chan.."

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki apartemennya dan ia segera menuju dapur karena ia merasa sangat haus akhir-akhir ini. Dan matanya sesekali melihat kesekitar untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

Glek

Glek

Glek

"Aahhh~"

Baekhyun bernafas lega setelah ia meminum segelas penuh air putih. Namun ia tiba-tiba mengernyit heran karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melangkah kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan seketika ia mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang tertidur di depan tv.

"Chanyeol~ Apa kau tidur?"

Baekhyun sudah terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring dan terus memperhatikan wajah tampan kekasihnya ini. Bahkan tangannya pun sudah terangkat untuk menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol.. Sayang.. Kekasihku.. Tunanganku.. Ayo bangunlah~"

Srek

Bukannya bangun dan membuka matanya, Chanyeol justru mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus dan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apakah aku harus menciummu supaya kau bangun Chan? Ohh ayolah~ kau ini bukan putri tidur seperti yang di dongeng-dongeng~"

Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri sambil merengek menarik-narik kaos yang di kenakan Chanyeol. Kenapa kekasihnya sulit sekali untuk di bangunkan? Padahal Baekhyun yakin sekali ia hanya menyuruh Chanyeol menunggu tidak lebih dari 30 menit, tetapi kenapa ia bisa tertidur pulas layaknya orang pingsan seperti ini?

"Aahh Yejin.."

Nyutt~

Dada Baekhyun seketika berdenyut nyeri saat Chanyeol menggumamkan nama Yejin. Dan juga tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku tidak bisa untuk di gerakkan sama sekali. Mungkinkah Chanyeol merindukan wanita itu?

"Yejin-ah.. aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun mendadak gelisah dan matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk tumpah membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Preview Next Chap_**

 _'Akhir bahagiaku bersamamu. Lelaki yang sangat aku cintai hingga rasanya aku hampir mati. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..'_

 _"Apakah aku harus menangis lagi sekarang?"_

 _"Emm, jika kau menangis dan menjeritkan namaku saat kita sedang bercinta, ku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku.."_

 _"Apa kau ingin bercinta denganku saat ini juga Chan?"_

 _"Jika kau mengizinkannya, maka akan dengan senang hati aku melakukannya bersamamu Baek.."_

 _"Sepertinya aku juga menginginkannya.. Chanhh~"_

 _"Lepashh kemeja ku Chanh~"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun.."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ayah dari anakku.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 20/21 kayanya FF ini tamat deh ulala~

Sebenernya Chap ini udah Yuta tulis sebanyak 9k words, tapi Yuta potong setengahnya biar kalian ga bosen dan ngantuk bacanya. Mohon maaf buat readers semuanya yaa :'(((

Yuta juga mau ngasih tau nih, kalo Yuta bakal rilis FF Baru lagi setelah FF Light My Fire ini tamat, masih dengan Pairing ChanBaek dan juga masih bertahan di Rating M wkwkwk *syuper syekaleee :v

Semoga banyak yang minat #aminnn :"D

Oke. Masih mau lanjut?

Review juseyo~ saranghae :*******

XOXO


	19. Chapter 19

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Chan.."

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki apartemennya dan ia segera menuju dapur karena ia merasa sangat haus akhir-akhir ini. Dan matanya sesekali melihat kesekitar untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

Glek

Glek

Glek

"Aahhh~"

Baekhyun bernafas lega setelah ia meminum segelas penuh air putih. Namun ia tiba-tiba mengernyit heran karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melangkah kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan seketika ia mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang tertidur di depan tv.

"Chanyeol~ Apa kau tidur?"

Baekhyun sudah terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring dan terus memperhatikan wajah tampan kekasihnya ini. Bahkan tangannya pun sudah terangkat untuk menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol.. Sayang.. Kekasihku.. Tunanganku.. Ayo bangunlah~"

Srek

Bukannya bangun dan membuka matanya, Chanyeol justru mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus dan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apakah aku harus menciummu supaya kau bangun Chan? Ohh ayolah~ kau ini bukan putri tidur seperti yang di dongeng-dongeng~"

Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri sambil merengek menarik-narik kaos yang di kenakan Chanyeol. Kenapa kekasihnya sulit sekali untuk di bangunkan? Padahal Baekhyun yakin sekali ia hanya menyuruh Chanyeol menunggu tidak lebih dari 30 menit, tetapi kenapa ia bisa tertidur pulas layaknya orang pingsan seperti ini?

"Aahh Yejin.."

Nyutt~

Dada Baekhyun seketika berdenyut nyeri saat Chanyeol menggumamkan nama Yejin. Dan juga tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku tidak bisa untuk di gerakkan sama sekali. Mungkinkah Chanyeol merindukan wanita itu?

"Yejin-ah.. aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun mendadak gelisah dan matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk tumpah membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Yejin atau Baekhyun ya? Ahh Yejin saja. Karena aku sungguh kesal dengan Baekhyun yang membuatku harus menunggu lama"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun.

"Hahaha kemarilah, aku hanya bercanda sayang~"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera memeluk tubuh kaku Baekhyun dengan erat. Kemudian membawa kekasih cantiknya ini untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengusap matanya yang sudah sedikit basah dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang. Maafkan aku, Ok?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu mencubiti pipi gembil Baekhyun. Memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seekor anak anjing yang imut minta untuk di manja oleh sang pemilik.

Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol hingga menampilkan eyesmile nya yang sangat cantik.

"Huhh~ bahkan niatku yang ingin berpura-pura marah padamu gagal karena hanya dengan melihatmu menangis seperti. Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan terdiam beberapa saat. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan menghapus jarak keduanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit menegang dan ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Baekhyun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut seperti ini.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol masih bertahan di posisinya dengan membuka matanya lebar-lebar memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun sedekat ini.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan pun kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya dan mendorong bibir Baekhyun. Hampir saja Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang jika saja Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat menarik pinggangnya.

Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka telah berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring di sofa tersebut. Saling menautkan jemari mereka seiring berlangsungnya ciuman mesra ini. Perut Baekhyun bahkan terasa tergelitik ketika Chanyeol mulai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Saling bertukar saliva membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu membuka bibirnya menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk.

"Hu-huekk!"

Ya, perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual dan ia sepertinya ingin muntah. Sungguh menyesakkan dan ini juga menyakitkan. Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin meminta penjelasan, seketika mengurungkan niatnya karena Baekhyun memang benar-benar ingin muntah. Dan Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk Baekhyun dengan gerakan memijit.

"Maaf- huekk Maafkan aku Chanyeol uhukk huekk-"

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya dan terus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu Baek. Dan apakah kita sebaiknya pergi ke dokter?"

Chanyeol berbicara dengan lembut dan bersikap sangat perhatian pada calon istrinya ini. Dan sisi lain ia juga merasa sangat bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung anaknya ini. Walaupun Baekhyun harus menderita karena merasakan sakitnya, tetapi percayalah jika ia akan selalu berda disampingnya dan melindunginya semampu yang ia bisa.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku sudah agak baikan. Umm.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Chan.."

"Kau yakin? Bicara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Ne. Umm sebenarnya ini tentang keluargaku.." Lirih Baekhyun dan ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakanlah Baek"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Memang sebenarnya adalah masalah ini yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Mengingat mereka yang akan menikah, membuat Chanyeol selalu di paksa oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk mengenalnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun pada mereka. Tidak mungkin juga jika ia mengatakan Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sebatang kara dan tidak memiliki kerabat satu pun, yang ada nanti justru kendala restu orangtua Chanyeol yang akan menjadi rintangan cinta mereka selanjutnya.

Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, dan Chanyeol sudah siap menerima apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan padanya selanjutnya.

"Sudah 4 tahun aku kabur dari rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meninggalkan keluargaku begitu saja tanpa jejak sama sekali. Dan aku sungguh menyesali kebodohanku. Aku ingin menemui mereka dan meminta maaf pada mereka. Kau bersedia menemaniku Chan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Teringat kembali dengan penderitaan pahit yang Baekhyun alami karena dirinya semasa lalu. Ini semua memang berawal dari kesalahannya, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sampai meninggalkan keluarganya. Sungguh Chanyeol menyesal dan ia ingin memperbaiki kebodohan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini semuanya. Kau menderita karena ke brengsekan ku, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya seperti awal. Aku.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Akan menemui kedua orangtuamu.."

Grep

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun terisak dan ia lalu memeluk erat tubuh calon suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Grep

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Baekbeom begitu ia tiba dirumah mereka. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena perasaannya yang bergejolak. Sungguh membuatnya cemas memikirkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuanya jika mereka bertemu kembali. Sudah sangat lama dan jujur saja Baekhyun sangat merindukan kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja dan selalu memperhatikan Appa dan Umma setiap saat ketika aku memiliki waktu luang. Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekbeom membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat dan matanya sekilas menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tersadarpun kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sopan pada Baekbeom.

"Kau sudah tau jika aku tengah hamil hyung. Aku mengandung anak Chanyeol dan kami akan segera menikah.." lirih Baekhyun masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu karena tidak berada disampingmu saat kau sedang terluka. Maafkan hyung yang tidak memperhatikanmu, Baek"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Itu sudah masa lalu, dan kau bisa lihat sekarang jika aku sudah bahagia bersama lelaki yang aku cintai"

Baekhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menampilkan senyumnya pada sang kakak. Dan tentu saja di balas senyuman tak kalah manis dari Baekbeom.

"Temui Appa dan Umma. Mereka sudah menunggu di dalam" ucap Baekbeom sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Deg deg deg

 _'Bertemu dengan mereka setelah aku menghilang begitu saja selama 4 tahun?'_

"Baik hyung.."

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam dan tentu saja di ikuti oleh Chanyeol di sampingnya. Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah cemas Baekhyun dan ia memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku ada disampingmu Baek.."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah pada Chanyeol.

Dan setibanya ia di ruang tengah, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik ibunya yang tengah terduduk disana menunggunya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluk tubuh kurus sang ibu.

"Maafkan aku.."

 _'Apakah mereka akan memaafkanku?'_

Umma Baekhyun sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Tetapi setelah ia menghela nafasnya, ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggung putra bungsunya dengan lembut.

"Semua sudah terjadi dan kau sudah kembali. Tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi, dan Umma sudah memaafkanmu. Sungguh Umma menyayangimu" ucap Nyonya Byun yang pada akhirnya hanya mampu meneteskan airmatanya karena sangat merindukan putranya yang lemah ini.

"Hiks! Terima kasih Umma.. aku juga sangat menyayangimu"

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada disana hanya mampu melihat moment mengharukan ini. Jujur saja ia juga merasa terharu dan tersentuh akan keluarga hangat ini. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega karena Ibu Baekhyun sudah memaafkan Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?"

Ucap Tuan Byun tiba-tiba saat dirinya sudah berada di sana.

"Appa.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Yeobo. Apa yang kau katakan? Dia anak kita, Baekhyun.." ucap Nyonya Byun dengan cepat setelah ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk mendekati Tuan Byun yang sepertinya mulai marah ini.

"Baekhyun siapa?"

Deg!

"Umma.. hiks"

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini yeobo. Dia Baekhyun anakmu.."

"Baekhyun anakku? Atau Baekhyun lelaki jalang itu?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Jaga bicaramu, dia anak kita!"

"Anak kita? Tapi maaf, aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang anak yang merelakan tubuhnya di jamah oleh banyak lelaki hidung belang.."

 _'Maafkan aku..'_

Airmata Baekhyun sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya dan meremas tangannya sendiri karena hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar perkataan tajam sang ayah.

Inilah hal yang paling di takutkan oleh Baekhyun. Ayahnya pasti akan marah padanya dan bersikap seperti ini. Membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika menyadari jika apa yang di katakan oleh Ayahnya ini adalah sebuah fakta. Fakta jika dirinya memang pernah menjadi seorang lelaki jalang yang membiarkan tubuhnya di sentuh oleh siapa saja yang membayarnya.

Hancur sudah harapannya untuk hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang yang terkasihinya.

Chanyeol yang sedari memperhatikan mereka, memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Ia harus menghentikan semua ini dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melindungi lelaki cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ya, Chanyeol harus mengatkannya dan sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida. Maaf jika mengejutkan kalian semua, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian.."

"C-chan.."

"Aku akan menikahi putra anda"

"Apa?"

Ucap Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun bersamaan dengan wajah terkejut mereka.

"Ne. Maaf jika aku terlalu lancang, dan aku hanya berharap restu dari kalian agar aku bisa segera menikahi Baekhyun."

"C-chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun berusaha untuk memperingatkan Chanyeol dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap kedua orangtuanya.

"Iya sayang?"

Dengan santainya Chanyeol bersikap bermain-main seperti ini. Membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun tercengang, terlebih lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dialah yang paling tercengang di antara mereka semua.

"Kau bilang namamu Park Chanyeol?" Ucap Tuan Byun membuyarkan semua ketercengangan/? mereka.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tuan Byun dan mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Ne. Park Chanyeol imnida"

Tuan Byun menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukankah Park Chanyeol itu adalah..

"Apakah kau putra dari Tuan Park? Pemilik Park Corp?"

Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun saling tatap dengan ekspresi bingung karena melihat sikap Tuan Byun yang awalnya marah-marah menjadi bersikap sopan dan sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang antusias.

"Jika yang anda maksud adalah Park Corp di bidang busana, Ya.. itu adalah aku"

"Aigooo apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Adakah yang bersedia untuk mencubit pipiku?"

"A-apa maksudmu Appa.."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Tuan Byun dan ia meraih tangannya.

"Darimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Asal kau tau, Appa ini dulu pernah duduk sebangku dengan Park semasa SMA. Dan kami lama menjadi sahabat. Hahaha kebetulan macam apa ini?"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap wajah sang Ayah dengan lembut dan perlahan ia mengembangkan senyumannya. Membuat Tuan Byun mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra bungsunya yang manis tersebut. Sedangkan Nyonya Byun sudah mengembangkan senyuman cerahnya, mengetahui jika ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Ahh jinjja? Bukankah itu pertanda baik?" Sela Chanyeol dengan nada cerianya.

"Appa.. mianhae.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Baek. Seharusnya Appa yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah bersikap kasar padamu. Jangan menangis lagi, dan peluk Appa.."

 _'Mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi. Tetapi ternyata tidak.. Dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia'_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh sang Ayah dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya disana. Menangis karena perasaan bahagia yang baru pernah ia alami di seumur hidupnya. Ia sunguh bahagia jika ini semua adalah kenyataan.

Kenyataan jika kedua orangtuanya telah memaafkannya dan membuat nya tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua orang tua terbaiknya ini. Apakah ini adalah sebuah akhir indah yang telah Tuhan siapkan sebelumnya untuknya? Jika iya, maka Baekhyun harus mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata terima kasih untuk Tuhan. Dan ia berjanji akan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, juga tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya lagi seperti kemarin.

Lelaki inilah yang telah menyempurnakan hidupnya. Menemaninya hingga sampai saat ini dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin cerita hidupnya akan menjadi lain, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjalani cerita lain selain bersama dengan Chanyeol. Beginilah cerita hidupnya. Hidup yang bisa saja diinginkan oleh banyak orang dan menginginkan berada di posisinya saat ini. Dan ia cukup bangga karena ia memiliki Chanyeol yang telah mewarnai hidupnya.

"Terima kasih Appa.. hiks Terima Kasih.."

Dan Tuan Byun hanya mengangguk sembari mengusap-usap punggung sempit anaknya ini dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ia hanya menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk putra yang sangat ia sayangi ini, tetapi sepertinya caranya lah yang salah. Ia tak seharusnya mengikuti rasa emosi dan egoisnya. Ia harus menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik demi kebahagiaan istri dan kedua putranya. Terima kasih untuk Baekhyun karena telah memberinya banyak pelajaran berharga di semasa hidupnya. Dan ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang terkasihinya itu mengeluarkan airmata kesedihannya kembali.

"Hei, bukankah Appa sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menangis?"

"Umm Appa~ hiks"

"Kenapa kau terus menangis eoh? Aigoo~"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis Appa~ hiks"

Baekhyun mengusak-usakan wajahnya di bahu sang Ayah dengan manja. Sungguh imut dan membuat semua orang yang berada disana merasa gemas untuk memeluknya.

"Hya Park. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan tangisan calon istrimu ini eoh? Dan juga.. kenapa wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Ayahmu? Aishhh"

"Appa~" Baekhyun merengek dan memukul-mukul kecil dada sang Ayah karena ia malu di goda oleh sang Ayah.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi perkataan Tuan Byun dengan senyuman lebarnya dan dengan perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukan sang calon mertua.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Appa jika Tuan Byun merindukannya. Dan.."

Chayeol merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Serahkan putra anda pada saya"

Nada bicara Chanyeol yang dibuat-buat seperti seorang penjahat itu seketika membuat tawa keluarga Byun pecah. Sungguh lelaki tinggi ini selalu bisa membuat suasana kecanggungan yang berada di sekitarnya menjadi ceria. Tidak heran jika ia di pilih sebagai pewaris tunggal Park Corp.

"Ahahaha hampiri Chanyeol, Baek. Appa sudah memaafkanmu dan merestui kalian.. Ahhh aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menggendong cucu. Benar begitu kan, istriku?" Tuan Byun merangkul Nyonya Byun sambil menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya tersebut.

"Ne. Hiduplah dengan baik dan Umma akan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkan Umma.."

Setelah mengangguk dengan semangat, akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Tentu saja di balas oleh Chanyeol dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Calon istrinya ini sungguh hangat dan entah kenapa membuat perasaannya berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa dan selalu ingin melindungi lelaki cantik ini.

 _'Akhir bahagiaku bersamamu. Lelaki yang sangat aku cintai hingga rasanya aku hampir mati. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei.. tinggal lah di rumahku. Aku tidak ingin calon istriku sendirian di apartemen ini" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat keduanya tengah berada di balkon apartement Baekhyun.

Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun. Sedikit menikmati moment bahagia mereka bersama seperti ini, di temani hembusan angin malam yang menyejukkan. Aroma lembut yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan dengan jelas saat ini, dan bahkan ia tidak bisa membedakan antara harum lembut ini berasal dari angin malam atau berasal dari..

Tubuh Baekhyun.

"Setelah kita menikah nanti, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu, Chan.." jawab Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap tangan besar Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya karena jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan keras. Pipinya merona dan ia merasa layaknya ia baru saja mengenal lelaki ini. Mendebarkan dan perasaan ini sungguh menyenangkan. Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa kecil dan memainkan jemari Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah cantik itu ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. Baekhyun ini sungguh cantik dan sangat manis jika seperti ini. Dan itu mendorong Chanyeol untuk mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Dan bahkan ia sudah mengecup kecil leher Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku harus menangis lagi sekarang?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan kekehannya karena merasa geli dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol pada lehernya.

"Emm, jika kau menangis dan menjeritkan namaku saat kita sedang bercinta, ku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku.."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang di kenakan oleh Baehyun saat ini. Dan alasan mengapa Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja putih seperti kebiasaannya dulu, yaitu karena ini adalah perintah dari Chanyeol. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengenakan kemeja putih polos miliknya yang besar khusus malam ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang begitu seksi berkeliaran di sebuah klub malam tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan hanya menggunakan celana yang super minim saja seperti awal pertama mereka di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat bernafsu saat melihat Baekhyun yang berpenampilan seperti ini. Di tambah dengan paha mulus dan putih milik Baekhyun terekspose begitu saja karena Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celananya.

Sensasi sentuhan kulit lembut Baekhyun di atas kulitnya itu sungguh luar biasa mendebarkan. Seketika membuat libido Chanyeol naik dan ia mendadak resah dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin bercinta denganku saat ini juga Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika kau mengizinkannya, maka akan dengan senang hati aku melakukannya bersamamu Baek.."

"Lalu jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menahan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah melepas kancing kemejanya. Dan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas dengusan kecil dari Chanyeol saat ia menghentikan pergerakan calon suaminya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa.." lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Lalu ia menarik kerah kemeja yang masih Chanyeol kenakan untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Senyuman manis masih terukir di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Setelah tersenyum cukup lama pada Chanyeol, dengan perlahan Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan ia menghapus jarak wajahnya untuk lebih mendekat pada wajah Chanyeol. Hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi, bibir mereka akan menyatu sempurna, tetapi Baekhyun menghentikannya dan perlahan membuka sedikit bibir cherrynya.

"Sepertinya aku juga menginginkannya.. Chanhh~"

Bisik Baekhyun sangat lirih dan bahkan nyaris saja tidak dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol segera melahap habis bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya secara kasar. Membuat Baekhyun reflek mendongakkan kepalanya karena terdorong oleh bibir Chanyeol. Tak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun mendesah meminta lebih seperti ini, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Nnghh~ mphh ahh ummpphh~"

Baekhyun terus mendesah untuk Chanyeol. Dan bahkan tangan Chanyeol sudah mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun menopangkan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Tangan besar Chanyeol terus mengelus-elus seluruh bagian paha lembut Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitas melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun baru saja melupakan sebuah fakta jika Chanyeol lebih perkasa dibandingkan dengan semua lelaki yang pernah menyetubuhinya. Chanyeol seperti berubah menjadi sosok lain saat ia sedang menyentuh tubuhnya seperti ini. Bukan sosok Chanyeol yang ceria dan perhatian, melainkan sosok Chanyeol yang dewasa dan tidak memperdulikan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya sedikitpun. Hanya fokus untuk menikmati tubuhnya dan memberikannya kenikmatan juga. Membuat Baekhyun cukup senang dan ini memang..

Benar-benar nikmat.

"Lepashh kemeja ku Chanh~" gumam Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang tengah menyesap lehernya begitu dalam ini.

Dengan lemah Baekhyun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya begitu saja bergantung di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, agar memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan perintahnya.

Cupkh cpkh cpkh

Suara decakan bibir Chanyeol menghiasi foreplay yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Bayangkan betapa bernafsunya Chanyeol untuk segera menikmati tubuh mungil nan indah ini.

Lalu tak beberapa kemudian kecupan dileher Baekhyun beralih ke bahu Baekhyun. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan kemeja putih Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggung polos Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Sungguh manis sekali tubuh ini. Membuatnya ingin selalu menikmati rasa manis ini.

Wuuuusshhh~

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Sangat dingin dan itu membuat Baekhyun merengek manis pada Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ini di dalam kamar apartemennya saja. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan udara dingin seperti ini. Chanyeol yang mengertipun segera menggendong Baekhyun dan melumat kembali bibir tipis calon istrinya tersebut.

Bruk

Tubuh keduanya terhempas begitu saja di atas kasur mewah milik Baekhyun dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berada di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang sudah lelaki cantik itu buka lebar-lebar.

Melanjutkam ciuman panas mereka dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan erat agar ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin dalam dan intens. Baekhyun terus membuka bibirnya agar lidah Chanyeol bisa melesak dengan leluasa kedalam mulutnya. Saling bertautan lidah dan bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Keduanya berusaha menikmati aktivitas mereka ini dengan memejamkan mata mereka erat-erat. Nafas tak beraturan yang mereka tunjukkan itu membuktikan jika mereka sudah berada di dalam mode yang sangat bernafsu. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi panas, padahal penyejuk di ruangan tersebut masih beroperasi dengan baik.

Kaki Baekhyun disilangkan agar pinggul Chanyeol semakin maju kedepan dan alhasil menyebabkan area sensitif bagian bawah tubuh mereka bergesekan secara tidak langsung. Dan Baekhyun memang sengaja melakukan ini agar ia bisa cepat-cepat menikmati penis tegang Chanyeol yang akan menggesek-gesek lubang analnya nanti. Pasti akan terasa nikmat luar biasa.

"Bebaskan dia sayang.." Chanyeol menggeram tertahan karena ia sudah sangat bernafsu untuk memenuhi kekasihnya ini. Jujur saja ia sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi, ini harus cepat di lakukan.

Setelah mengangguk patuh dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di antara selangkangan Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya mulai menurunkan zipper celana yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kesejatian Chanyeol yang selalu ia banggakan ini.

Dengan posisi Baekhyun yang sedang menungging ini, membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak kuasa untuk tidak meremas benda kenyal tersebut. Baru saja ia ingin meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun, Baekhyun justru lebih dulu membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol dan dengan cepat melesakkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol seketika mengerang karena merasakan nikmat yang menjalari seluruh bagian penisnya.

"Aahh~"

Chanyeol mendesah lega saat Baekhyun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memblowjob Chanyeol. Sesekali menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan kuat dan menarik-narik batang keras tersebut. Tidak lupa tangannya pun bergerak untuk memainkan bola kembar milik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman nya karena mendengar Chanyeol yang terus menggeram keenakan akibat servicenya.

"A-ahh Baek-"

"Umpphh?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuasa merasakan nikmat luar biasa ini. Dan ia terus memijit kepalanya frustasi atas ulah Baekhyun. Sungguh blowjob yang luar biasa dan akan menjadi blowjob yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol di sepanjang hidupnya.

Lidah Baekhyun bergerak dengan lincah dan sangat profesional mengetahui kelemahan kekasihnya ini. Menghisap dan melumat penis besar Chanyeol tanpa jeda karena ia tau jika ini akan terasa sangat nikmat bagi Chanyeol. Lidah Baekhyun terus menari-nari di lubang kencing Chanyeol mencoba untuk menarik cairan Chanyeol agar cepat keluar. Dan kalian juga jangan melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan seperti ini. Jadi seharusnya Chanyeol menyiapkan dirinya yang akan mengeluarkan cairannya dengan banyak hanya dengan blowjob Baekhyun saja. Karena baginya, sedotan kuat seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya cukup tersiksa.

"Lebihh ce-cepat Baek! Ahh aku a-akan keluarh ahh-"

Baekhyun pun dengan semangat menuruti perintah kekasihnya ini untuk melakukan yang lebih lagi daripada ini. Jujur saja Baekhyun pun juga merasa senang dan gemas di waktu yang bersamaan pada little Park ini. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin sekali memakan penis ini jika ia bisa. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang gila untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Penis nikmat Chanyeol bahkan sudah terasa membesar didalam mulutnya. Baekhyun yang mengerti pun menghentikan gerakannya dan fokus untuk menyedot penis Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Siap menerima semua cairan cinta yang akan di tembakkan oleh kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Aakkh Baekh! Ahhh- ahh!"

Crotth

Crotth

Crotth!

Slruupphh~

Glek

"Ahh mmphh~"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik wajah Baekhyun setelah ia menembakkan seluruh spermanya didalam mulut sang kekasih lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah berlumuran dengan sperma miliknya dengan lembut. Berciuman dengan saling berbagi sperma lewat bibir manis Baekhyun sungguh nikmat tiada duanya bagi Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun hanya melenguh melayani french kiss dari Chanyeol.

"Uhukk! Huk- hoek! Huekk-"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Huekk- ma-maafkan aku Chanh- huek!"

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel yang berada disana. Membuat Chanyeol yang masih dalam kondisi menikmati orgasmenya, hanya mampu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Jadi?

Kenapa Baekhyun muntah seperti itu?

Kembali?

Dan kenapa selalu saja pada saat moment mereka yang sedang ingin bercinta?

Ugh! Seseorang tolong jelaskan pada Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Chanyeol akhirnya memakai kembali celananya dan membawakan selimut untuk Baekhyun yang sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut kembali menuju tempat tidur mereka.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan-"

"Ssstt~ istirahatlah Baek. Aku mengerti. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lelah. Kau tau bukan, jika ada anakku didalam sini?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Ne.."

"Tidurlah, tutup matamu dan mimpi indah. Aku akan berada disampingmu.."

Kemudian Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh polos Baekhyun di bawah hangat selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Mendekap satu sama lain dan mulai memejamkan matanya hingga esok hari datang.

Hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu untuk bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang bernama cinta. Juga di resmikan secara sah dalam ikatan yang bernama pernikahan.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ayah dari anakku.."

Dan keduanya mulai terlelap menuju alam bawah sadar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

MPOSSS CHANBAEK GAJADI NC'AN WKWK #DigamparReaders :v

YUTA JANJI NEXT CHAP BAKALAN FULL NC OF CHANBAEK! KAISOO LEH UGHA~ :v

Berbahagialah kalian semua ER ELELELELE~ :V

Dan Yuta mau minta maaf kalo Chap ini terlalu pendek :'((

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	20. Chapter 20

**CIYEEE~ DEG-DEGAN TUH XD WAKAKAKAK :V**

Tolong ya Readers semua siapin tissue kalo mau baca Chap ini. Bukan buat ngapus airmata karena Chap ini Sad, tapi buat ngapus mimisan yang insyaallah/? bakalan kalian alami nanti saat kalian baca Chap ini bhakk #lebay #ignore -.-

Soalnya Chap ini FULL NC YAWLAAA~ ER ELELELELE~ XD #DigaplokReaders #DigaplokMasCahyo #DilumatKai *eh XD

Buat yang masih polos, silahkan pintu keluar ada disana.. #apaini?

aahh Lanjut lahh daripada kebanyakan bacot wkwk

CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Aku akan terus merasakannya setiap waktu**_

 _ **Dirimu di dalam hatiku**_

 _ **Sayang..**_

 _ **Jangan menangis..**_

 _ **Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang**_

 _ **Karena kita akan selalu bersama**_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju ke arah sosok mungil nan cantik yang sedang berlutut berdo'a disana. Menunduk dalam dengan bibir tipisnya yang bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu. Layaknya sedang memanjatkan sebuah do'a dan mengucapkan berjuta terima kasih pada Tuhan atas apa yang telah ia terima hingga sampai saat ini.

Semakin dekat ia pada sosok mungil itu. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang menggambarkan kelegaan hati yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ruangan besar ini kosong dan sepi. Hanya ada barisan kursi yang berjejer dengan rapih disana mengarah tepat pada sosok cantik yang tengah berdo'a tersebut. Beralaskan karpet panjang berwarna merah yang juga terarah langsung pada sosok cantik itu.

Ya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara pernikahan mereka di Gereja mewah ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap, tetapi istri barunya tersebut masih enggan untuk berhenti berdo'a di atas sana. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya di kamar hotel yang terletak bersampingan dengan gereja ini, kembali mencari pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Dan Chanyeol melihat kembali sebuah cincin indah yang telah melingkar sempurna di jarinya. Seketika ia mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

Tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari agar ia bisa segera menggapai kekasih seumur hidupnya ini.

"Baekhyun.."

 _ **Aku akan terus memimpikan ini setiap waktu**_

 _ **Aku tahu aku hanya bisa menemukan cintamu**_

 _ **Seperti saat kita saling berpelukan**_

 _ **Kita telah menjadi satu..**_

Baekhyun -sosok lelaki cantik itu- tidak bergeming dan terus melanjutkan do'anya dengan mata yang terpejam. Senyuman manis tak pernah luntur di wajah cantiknya. Terus menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri sejajar dengan dadanya. Memanjatkan pujian-pujian pada Tuhan karena pada akhirnya ia telah..

Terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian suci dengan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai selama hidupnya.

Bersatu atas karunia Tuhan dengan lelaki yang saat ini tengah menyentuh bahunya dan menyebutkan namanya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ssttt~ aku sedang berdo'a. Berlututlah disampingku dan mari kita berdo'a bersama.." lirih Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya.

 _ **Tak ada seorangpun yang aku harapkan selain dirimu**_

 _ **Hembusan nafas kita menjadi satu**_

 _ **Kau meraih tanganku dengan lembut**_

 _ **Dan itu menghangatkanku..**_

Akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan ia mulai berlulut di samping Baekhyun. Memandangi sejenak wajah teduh Baekhyun yang amat sangat cantik karena senyuman yang selalu ia impikan terus saja berkembang. Entah ia harus mengatakan kalimat indah apalagi untuk mendeskripsikan ciptaan Tuhan yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya ini. Begitu sempurna dan membuat pandangannya hanya terarah pada makluk cantik itu.

Setelah cukup lama berdo'a, tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol bergerak dengan perlahan untuk meraih genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil sedikit terkejut dan membuka matanya. Mengalihkan pandangan pada si pelaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sudah selesai berdo'a?" Lirih Chanyeol.

"Mm.. umm!"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan anggukan. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihat respon imut yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau bahagia?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menangkup wajah Baekhyun, membawanya untuk mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Baekhyun yang mengerti jika Chanyeol akan menciumnya langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan melemparkan tatapan bingung.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali menurunkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya yang tertunda tadi untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Bahkan Baekhyun saat ini mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menunggu detik demi detik yang akan membawanya pada rasa manis suatu perasaan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Merasakan benda kenyal nan halus milik Baekhyun dan dapat ia nikmati kembali. Jantung keduanya berdebar tak karuan dan mereka serasa ingin menghentikan waktu agar mereka bisa terus menikmati moment ini.

 _ **Dua orang yang saling mencintai ingin memastikan**_

 _ **Betapa dalamnya cinta ini**_

 _ **Hanya dengan air mata aku harus bahagia**_

 _ **Dan hal itu lah yang aku yakini**_

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol kini telah membawa tubuhnya kedalam gendongan lelaki tampan itu. Menggendongnya seperti anak panda yang berhadapan pada induknya. Chanyeol terus menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangan berada di bokong Baekhyun dan satu tangan lagi memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dengan erat tanpa mau menghentikan tautan bibir mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mulai berjalan diatas karpet merah panjang tersebut, berniat untuk melanjutkan hal yang lebih dari ini di hotel kecil namun sangat mewah yang sudah mereka sewa khusus untuk malam ini.

Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka sangatlah sepi, karena semua ini memang sudah di persiapkan secara sempurna dan matang oleh Chanyeol. Dengan memilih tampat yang paling sempurna untuk menikah sekaligus berbulan madu karena di daerah tempat ini sangat tertutup rapat. Hanya ada sebuah hotel dua lantai, dengan gereja mewah kecil disampingnya yang di tutupi oleh dinding pembatas besar dan juga tinggi yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut. Membuat siapa saja yang menyewa tempat tersebut menjadi nyaman karena dapat menikmati privasi mereka tanpa ada seorangpun yang menganggu mereka.

Bahkan kedua nya masih memakai jas resmi. Chanyeol memakai jas berwarna hitam, sedangkan Baekhyun memakai jas berwarna putih bersih. Sesuai dengan warna kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Saling berpagutan tanpa memperdulikan hal sekitar dan terfokus pada malam panjang yang akan mereka nikmati sesaat lagi.

"Cpkh ummh mpphh~"

Baekhyun mulai melantunkan desahan indahnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciumannya dan memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sebuah kap mobil sedan mewah yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar gereja tersebut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tetapi cahaya malam masih saja terang menyinari sepasang adam yang tengah memadu kasih ini. Ditemani dengan indahnya pemandangan taman yang menjadi latar tempat indah tersebut. Dihiasi beberapa bunga cantik dan pohon besar yang rindang. Sungguh menyejukkan ketika angin menghembuskan setiap helaian daun yang berada disana, lebih harum dan menyejukkan ketimbang pengharum buatan yang selama ini mereka gunakan. Harum yang sungguh alami dan secara bertahap membuat birahi masing-masing dari mereka menjadi bangkit.

Kini Baekhyun sudah terduduk sempurna di atas kap mobil tepat di hadapan suami tampannya yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsunya. Beberapa detik yang lalu mereka telah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kini beralih dengan menatap mata pasangan masing-masing cukup lama. Berbicara lewat pandangan cinta yang mereka lemparkan pada masing-masing dan tanpa sadar mereka mengembangkan senyumannya.

Baekhyun masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Seolah ia tengah mengunci makhluk mungil tersebut agar tidak bisa lepas kemanapun karena ia sesaat lagi akan menyantapnya. Menyantapnya dengan hebat dan keras.

"Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu. Karena aku tengah merasakan kebahagiaan itu juga"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil dan menyentuhkan hidung mungilnya pada hidung mancung Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit tawanya.

"Kau ingat pada saat kita melakukan ini? Diatas mobil seperti sekarang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan pandangan yang fokus pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang baru saja di lumatnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.."

Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu terus memperhatikan bibir seksi Chanyeol. Dan reflek Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya karena ia sangat ingin bibir tebal itu melumat bibir nya dengan kasar. Keduanya memperhatikan bibir masing-masing dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya kedua pasang bibir itu bertemu kembali. Namun kali ini lebih dalam dan panas. Bahkan hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang cukup keras.

Tangan Chanyeol kini mulai melepaskan jas nya sendiri dan juga jas yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun. Menyisakan mereka yang masih memakai kemeja berwarna hitam untuk Chanyeol, dan kemeja berwarna putih untuk Baekhyun.

Keduanya ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke acara inti mereka, dan karena tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baehyun untuk berbaring di atas kap mobil dengan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Tidak seperti kejadian waktu lalu, kini Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan luar biasa yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol, 180 derajat berbanding terbalik seperti saat itu. Dan ia yakin ini akan terasa sangat menyenangkan dan juga menggairahkan, karena mereka melakukan nya atas dasar cinta dan dengan kesadaran yang penuh.

Baekhyun kembali melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seduktifnya. Menggigir bibir bawahnya sendiri yang sudah basah karena terus dilumat oleh Chanyeol dan jemari lentiknya kini bahkan mulai bermain-main di atas dada Chanyeol. Melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol hingga terlepas semuanya. Melakukan gerakan memutar di atas dada bidang Chanyeol dengan sentuhan lembut jemari-jemarinya. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dan terus memainkan jemarinya disana.

Kancing kemeja Chanyeol sudah terlepas semuanya, tetapi Baekhyun masih enggan untuk melepaskan kemeja Chanyeol. Membiarkan kemeja hitam itu masih tersampir di tubuh proporsional Chanyeol, karena menurutnya jika Chanyeol seperti ini lebih terlihat sangat sangat sangat seksi.

Setelah puas bermain pada dada Chanyeol, kini giliran nya untuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, melakukan gerakan erotis untuk lebih merangsang lelaki tampan yang sedang menindihnya ini. Kemeja yang Baekhyun gunakan yaitu kemeja putih dan besar yang biasa ia gunakan dulu. Bukankah ini adalah ciri khasnya?

Ketika ia memakai kemeja putih seperti ini, ia merasa jika dirinya kembali meliar. Yang selalu haus akan belaian tangan besar seorang lelaki yang menyentuh seluruh bagian kulit mulusnya, selalu menginginkan bibir tebal untuk menghisap bibirnya hingga ia kehabisan nafas dan terengah-engah, dan juga..

Menginginkan penis besar itu memasuki lubangnya, menyodoknya dengan keras hingga ia orgasme berkali-kali.

Dan nampaknya, Chanyeol sudah siap untuk itu melakukan itu semua terhadapnya.

"Cepat nikmati tubuhku Chanyeol~"

Wow! Chanyeol semakin bersemangat ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menjadi sangat binal seperti ini. Membuatnya tidak sabar untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit yang berkedut itu.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menelanjangi Baekhyun hingga benar-benar telanjang bulat, namun masih menyisakan satu kemeja besar ini saja. Ya, kemeja favoritenya.

"Kau sangat bersinar baby. Siapkan dirimu untuk menerima apa yang akan aku berikan sebentar lagi.."

"Ah ne"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat dan ia bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh bagian tubuh telanjangnya. Chanyeol bahkan sampai menganga ketika melihat sepasang nipple segar yang sudah menegang disana. Ingin segera menyicipi bagaimana rasa nikmatnya, di tambah dengan Baekhyun yang tengah dalam keadaan mengandung. Apakahnya nipplenya akan menjadi elastis dan bahkan akan mengeluarkan susu? Tidak ingin terlalu lama berpikir, akhirnya Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada mulus Baekhyun dan melahap nipple segar itu secara bergantian. Menjilati dan juga menyedot-nyedot nipple gembil Baekhyun hingga sang empunya menggelinjang karena rasa geli sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menyedot nipple Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol kita mulai bergerak untuk meraih penis telanjang Baekhyun yang mungil tersebut. Mengocok sedikit penis mungil itu hingga menegang. Baekhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan tiba-tiba pada penisnya itu melengkungkan tubuhnya dan reflek melingkarkan kaki mulusnya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mempercepat kocokan nya pada penis Baekhyun untuk mendengarkan kembali desahan cantik sang istri.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, aku ingin menyicipi penis besar mu juga nngghh~"

Baekhyun berbicara sambil mendesah dan kemudian melepaskan celana Chanyeol dengan cepat sesaat setelah Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Baekhyun seketika membulatkan bibirnya karena takjub dengan ukuran penis Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin besar dan panjang. Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun melahap begitu saja penis besar tersebut dengan posisi menungging di atas kap mobil tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya mampu membuka bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman nikmat di area penisnya karena blowjob yang menakjubkan dari Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, dan bahkan Chanyeol serasa ingin berteriak karena lidah mungil Baekhyun sudah menari-nari dengan lincah di lubang kencingnya. Seolah memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera mengeluarkan spermanya. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia sudah orgasme secepat ini. Ia bahkan jauh lebih perkasa jika hanya untuk melayani istri binalnya ini. Dan ia bertekad untuk melakukan permainan seks yang luar biasa dan lebih panas daripada yang pernah di mainkan oleh bintang-bintang porno.

Begitu saja Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahu mulus Baekhyun agar menghentikan blowjobnya, dan dengan cepat ia membuka lebar kedua paha sang istri kemudian mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah tegang pada lubang sempit yang sudah berkedut-kedut tersebut.

Baekhyun yang mengertipun hanya menunjukkan tawa bangganya dan membuat tubuhnya agar rileks bersiap untuk menerima penis sempurna milik suaminya tersebut.

"Haha cepat lakukan dan hajar lubangku dengan keras, suamiku- nghh anghh! Akhh!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras di akhir kalimatnya saat penis tegang Chanyeol sudah membobol lubangnya. Menggigit jemari tangannya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat menikmati sensasi pergesekan penis keras Chanyeol pada dinding lembut anusnya. Dan Baekhyun semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya saat kepala penis Chanyeol sudah mulai menumbuk dan mencium prostatnya dengan gerakan teratur. Memberi dampak kenikmatan yang teratur pula seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Eunghhh ahh ahh sshh ahh Chanhh ahh"

Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun terus mendesah karena rasa nikmat ini. Rambut blondenya bahkan sudah basah akibat keringat yang mengalir keluar dari permukaan kulit mulusnya. Sungguh cantik di mata Chanyeol. Bisa menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji didepannya dan juga bisa menikmati penisnya yang terus di peras oleh lubang cantik ini.

Jlebh

Jlebb

Jlebbh

Tanpa menggunakan pelumas sedikit pun lubang Baekhyun sudah terasa sangat licin, seolah lubang Baekhyun dengan sendirinya mengeluarkan pelumas alami dari dalam, dan itu memudahkan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengeluar masukan penisnya didalam sana.

"Ahh ahhh! Kauhh me-menyukainya sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merintih nikmat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ngghh nehh sayanghh tentu saja anghh aku menyu-kainyahh ahh~ mmhh~"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kesamping dan itu otomatis membuat lehernya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun seketika menjadi bergairah untuk menyesap leher manis itu layaknya seorang vampire yang baru saja menemui korban yang memiliki darah yang manis. Menyesap leher itu dengan kuat tak memperdulikan lenguhan keras dari Baekhyun, dan terus menghujani leher itu dengan banyak kissmark.

Kini Chanyeol beralih menyesap leher bagian depan Baekhyun yang sama mulusnya, dan ia bahkan masih saja heran kenapa leher ini tidak memiliki jakun. Sungguh rata dan lembut seperti wanita. Tetapi ia sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyun itu masih laki-laki, dan itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol menikahi lelaki ini. Tidak hanya cantik dan binal, tetapi karena Baekhyun memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk melayaninya dalam urusan ranjang seperti saat ini yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Anghhh Chanhh kenapa kau begitu kuathh mhh~"

"Karena aku sangat bernafsu untuk menghabisi tubuh mu ini sayang"

Masih saja menggenjot lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan hisapannya pada leher Baekhyun dan kemudian ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar ia bisa menurunkan sedikit kemeja putih Baekhyun yang sudah amat sangat berantakan itu. Menurunkan kemeja itu kebawah, hingga sebagian dari punggung putih Baekhyun terlihat dengan jelas. Rambut Baekhyun pun sudah berantakan tak teratur, berlainan dengan Chanyeol yang masih sangat rapih dengan style poninya yang di naikkan ke atas. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan karena dahinya terekspos begitu saja, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya justru terlihat sangat imut, manis dan seperti inilah gaya Baekhyun yang sangat menggairahkan meminta untuk di perkosa.

"Lakukanhh semaumuhh sayanghh ahh neehh terus Chanhh!"

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh!

Walaupun Baekhyun dalam keadaan hamil, tapi ia tetap nekad untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Dan hell, siapa yang tidak ingin bercinta di tempat yang sangat indah seperti ini? Terlebih lagi mereka baru saja menikah, mana ada pengantin baru yang tidak melakukan seks di malam pertama mereka? Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi orang yang bernasib malang karena tidak bisa menikmati indahnya bercinta di malam pertama mereka. Maka dari itu ia akan melakukan nya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki dan ia juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekbeom yang sudah memberi nya multivitamin agar tubuhnya tetap segar.

"Chanh- a-akuhh rasa ki-kita akan memiliki anak anghh! Kembarhh mmhh~"

Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan sang istri. Sungguh lucu karena setelah dipikir-pikir, ia selalu melakukan seks dan selalu menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuh Baekhyun disaat ia tengah mengandung. Jika memang iya anak mereka akan terlahir kembar, maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerimanya. Karena jujur saja, ia sangat menyukai anak kecil dan ia pikir jika anak kecil itu lebih dari satu, itu akan lebih menyenangkan.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya karena ia rasa ia akan meraih orgasme pertamanya. Dan benar saja, hanya dengan beberapa hentakan saja, ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Jika memang benar begitu ahh~ maka aku akan terus menembakkan spermaku sebanyak-banyaknya didalam tubuhmu seperti ini arrggh!"

Clokh clokh clokhh

Crott- crott- croottt!

"Eungghh~"

"Aahhh Baekh-"

Crott!

"Hangat sekali Chanyeolh~ hahh hahh- aku sangat menyukainya"

Bisik Baekhyun sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menikmati aliran sperma Chanyeol yang mulai membanjiri lubangnya. Dan bahkan sampai menetes keluar melalui celah lubang Baekhyun dan penis Chanyeol karena saking banyaknya cairan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih hangat sayang.. siap untuk ronde yang kedua?"

Chanyeol mendiamkan sejenak penisnya didalam sana dan merasakan sisa-sisa denyutan lubang Baekhyun yang sangat hangat tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kursi panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercinta barusan.

Kembali melanjutkan tautan panas mereka tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah mereka, ketika Chanyeol sudah membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali diatas kursi panjang yang di alasi oleh kasur tipis dengan sprei berwarna putih dan halus tersebut. Biarkan mereka sama-sama merasakan penuh dan hangat pada kelamin mereka masing-masing.

Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Chanyeol yang berbaring, dengan Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di atas pinggul Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun meletakkan jemari lentiknya di atas perut datar Chanyeol, dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya guna menggenjot penis Chanyeol.

 **Uke on top.**

Wow! Dan itu membuat Chanyeol seketika mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika ia bisa dengan jelas melihat penisnya timbul tenggelam dalam lubang basah Baekhyun dan juga ia bisa melihat penis mungil Baekhyun yang memerah sudah mengacung dengan tegak.

Baekhyun masih melakukan gerakannya, sementara Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun dan menyentil-nyentil penis mungil itu kemudian sedikit tertawa. Sungguh imut dan serasi dengan wajah manis Baekhyun yang sudah merona dengan cantik tersebut.

"Ouhh ahh ahh mmhh ahh~"

Baekhyun terus membuka bibirnya melantunkan desahan indah untuk Chanyeol karena gerakannya sendiri. Menenggelamkan penis Chanyeol hingga menusuk-nusuk prostatnya dan kemudian Baekhyun terdiam dengan duduk di atas penis Chanyeol. Membiarkan penis keras itu menusuk lebih dalam lagi pada prostatnya, karena itu sungguh-sungguh nikmat.

"Kenapa berhenti sayang? Apa kau lelah?"

Tanya Chanyeol karena melihat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan justru duduk terdiam di atas penisnya. Jujur saja Chanyeol menyukai ini, karena penisnya serasa sedang di bungkus dengan sangat perat oleh lubang Baekhyun. Tapi akan lebih nikmat lagi jika penisnya terus di gesek-gesek oleh dinding anus Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Biarkan diam seperti ini, karena ini sungguh nikmat. Penismu sungguh dalam menusuk spotku disana"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan kembali mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Ahhh ahh Chanh~"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Lebih cepathh eunghh kocok lebih cepath~"

"Seperti ini hm? Atau masih kurang?"

Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun membabi buta dan ibu jarinya terus menggosok-gosok bagian nikmat penis Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya karena gelagapan menerima rasa nikmat itu. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan kedua paha Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka lebar. Tidak membiarkannya untuk tertutup sedikitpun. Dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun kembali mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di lubang sang istri. Dengan penis Baekhyun yang masih di kocoknya, Baekhyun terus meraung dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, keduanya kembali mengalami orgasme. Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat dan Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya diatas perut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol terpaksa menumpahkan spermanya didalam lubang Baekhyun kembali karena Baekhyun terus menduduki penisnya.

Bruk

"Aku tau kau sangat lelah sayang.."

Chanyeol kembali mengubah posisi mereka menjadi menindih Baekhyun dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah karena sedang menikmati orgasmenya.

Plophh

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun, dan sedetik kemudian cairan Chanyeol merembes keluar begitu saja dari lubang Baekhyun membasahi sprei putih yang menjadi alas permainan cinta mereka.

Lubang Baekhyun berkedut-kedut dan berwarna merah segar. Pasti akan terasa lembut jika Chanyeol menjilat lubang itu. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol merasakan kelembutan luar biasa saat ia sudah melesakkan lidahnya masuk pada lubang Baekhyun. Sedangkan di atas sana, Baekhyun masih terengah-engah dan tertawa geli saat Chanyeol memanjakan lubangnya dengan lidah lembutnya.

Cup

"Lubang ini yang selalu menbuatku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita sedang melakukan seks. Selalu saja rapat seperti lubang perawan"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya setelah ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat lubang anal Baekhyun setelah puas menjilatinya.

"Dan penis mungil ini.."

Chanyeol beralih menatap penis lemas Baekhyun dan menjilatnya dengan satu gerakan.

Sluurrrppphh~

"Apakah aku boleh memakannya?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku juga ingin memakan penis besarmu juga~" rengek Baekhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana jika kita saling memakan?" Usul Chanyeol.

Dan di respon dengan anggukkan antusias dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kita melakukan posisi 69 Chanh.."

"Memang itulah yang ada di pikiranku"

Lalu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar istrinya tersebut bangkit, dan menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tubuhnya dengan posisi terbalik. Sehingga posisi mereka kini membentuk posisi..

 **69.**

Wajah Baekhyun tepat berhadapan dengan penis tegak Chanyeol, sedangkan wajah Chanyeol tepat berhadapan dengan penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah bergantungan di atasnya.

Tangan Baekhyun mulai meraih penis Chanyeol dan dengan hati-hati ia melahapnya. Menyedot-nyedot dengan bibir lembutnya dan menghisap dengan lidah licinnya. Chanyeol yang sempat tersentak akibat rasa nikmat di penisnya itu pun turut melahap penis Baekhyun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Bahkan seluruh bagian penis Baekhyun sudah bersarang di dalam mulutnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang hanya melahap ujung sampai sebagian batang penisnya saja. Karena ukuran penis Chanyeol itu memang benar-benar panjang dan besar.

"Umphh umphh jadi seperti ini rasanya penis besar yang selalu memenuhi lubangku ini hump? Umphh~"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan itu menyebabkan penis Baekhyun semakin tertarik karena anggukkan kepala Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun mendesis nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Saling menyedot, menghisap dan menarik penis masing-masing dengan mulut mereka sendiri. Melilitkan lidah mereka dan menari-nari di area nikmat penis yang sudah mereka ketahui di mana letaknya. Seperti sedang menikmati sebatang ice cream manis di musim panas berduaan. Sungguh nikmat dan bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih dari itu.

Tangan Chanyeol tak hanya diam, ia bahkan sudah meremas-remas pantat sintal Baekhyun dengan kuat. Dan jemarinya pun masih sempat-sempatnya untuk mengusap-usap lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya saat mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan getaran nikmat pada penisnya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur didalam mulut Baekhyun. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan ia bisa merasakan jika penisnya bahkan sudah menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang justru melakukan oral, Baekhyun sontak sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menyedot terus ujung penis Chanyeol. Bersiap-siap untuk menyesap cairan sperma jika Chanyeol klimaks nanti.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah cum di dalam mulut Chanyeol dan tentu saja di telan habis oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan tidak mengeluarkan spermanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Tidak ingin cum lebih awal, Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan..

Ploph!

Penis Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras dan Baekhyun seketika ambruk di atas dadanya. Chanyeol yang mengerti jika Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan ini hanya mampu mengusap-usap lembut rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Tidak melupakan dengan aktivitas tangannya yang masih saja meremas bokong putih bak bakpau milik Baekhyun.

"Ini baru tiga ronde, tetapi kau sudah kelelahan? Apa sebaiknya kita menyudahi ini dan beristirahat?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat perhatian.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dan tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol, kemudian kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas.

"Aku mmhh cpkhh masih sangguph umpphh~" desis Baehyun di tengah aktivitas ciumannya.

Cpkh!

Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohonnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam renang.

O-ow! Sepertinya Chanyeol tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"B-baek?"

"Kumohon~"

Chanyeol sempat terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Tunggangi aku disana. Aku sungguh ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi saat kau menyodokkan penismu didalam lubangku yang bercampur dengan air~ ku mohon Chanyeol~"

"Hahh~" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya tak habis pikir oleh perkataan nakal sang istri.

"Aah! Chanh!"

Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba membawa tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke kolam renang tersebut. Dan Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya karena Chanyeol sepertinya akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Badanku gerah dan lengket. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika kita melakukannya di tepi kolam renang dengan air yang dangkal. Dan satu lagi.."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika ia sudah di dudukkan di air untuk menunggu perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaanmu untuk menunggangi tubuhmu yang sempurna ini? Lagi pula aku masih sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sisa spermaku yang masih tertampung meminta untuk di keluarkan. Bahkan penisku masih saja keras seperti ini"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Berbicara sangat kotor pada sang istri dan ia senang karena berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun merona dengan sangat cantik.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terduduk mengangkang di hadapan Chanyeol, kini mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru menungging tepat di hadapan sang suami menunjukkan lubangnya yang memerah minta untuk segera dimasuki.

Reflek Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya karena takjub dan dengan cepat mengarahkan pedangnya siap untuk menusuk Baekhyun.

 **Doggy Style.**

Jleebbhh~

"Eungghhhh~"

"Doggy style hm?"

"Ah neh~ cepat tunggangi aku annghh nehh seperti itu terusshh akhh akkhh lebih cepath Chanhh ahh!"

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun dan mencengkram dengan kuat sepasang benda bulat dan kenyal milik Baekhyun, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Lebih cepat dan cepat lagi hingga penisnya terasa kebas.

"Bisa bantu aku agar lebih cepat lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah nehh!"

Kemudian Baekhyun membantu untuk memaju mundurkan bokongnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Chanyeol hingga menghasilkan suara kecipak tamparan air kolam tersebut dengan kulit mereka yang sedang beradu.

Baekhyun terus mendesah dan mendesah dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan tenggorokannya yang hampir saja mengering. Membuka bibirnya meresapi rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan mengekspresikannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Baekhyun terus saja menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang hampir saja mati rasa karena terus menahan dorongan keras Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terfokus pada irama gerakannya dan terus menaikkan bokong Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat penis dan dua buah bola kembar milik Baekhyun bergantungan dengan cantik.

Bola kembar mereka beradu seiring masuknya penis Chanyeol kedalam lubang Baekhyun ketika ia menghentakkannya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk tertawa karena tak habis pikir jika permainan seks mereka akan se dahsyat ini. Hampir ronde ke empat, dan ia bahkan masih berpikiran untuk menyuruh Chanyeol terus menungganginya di kamar mandi nanti. Lebih tepatnya dibawah kucuran air hangat dari shower yang akan merileksasikan tubuh mereka berdua nanti.

Ia sungguh mendambakan seks dikamar mandi bersama Chanyeol.

"Ahh~"

Tubuh Baekhyun hampir saja ambruk karena kedua tangannya sudah bergetar tak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Untung saja Chanyeol melihat itu dan segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk di peluknya dari belakang. Posisi Baekhyun kini sudah duduk tegap di atas penis Chanyeol yang masih Chanyeol in-outkan. Ternyata posisi seperti ini membuat penis Chanyeol semakin dalam tertanam di lubangnya. Sungguh seperti surga setiap kali kepala penis Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin cum berkali-kali hingga tidak ada lagi cum yang mampu ia keluarkan lagi.

Ternyata Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, bahkan sekarang tangannya sedang mencari kesempatan untuk meraih kedua puting segar milik Baekhyun lalu memainkannya. Mengecup bahu mulus Baekhyun disana-sini menambahkan kissmark yang sebelumnya sudah ia gambar disana.

"Ahh ahh kauhh sudah lelahh sayang arrggh!"

"Ti-tidak eunghh Chanh~ aku tidak lelah sama sekali ahhiyahh seperti itu.. terushh cium spot ku dengan penismuh angghh!"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan jawaban istrinya tersebut. Luar biasa binal dan jujur saja ia sedikit khawatir walaupun ia juga sangat menikmatinya.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah tiba pada orgasmenya dan disusul oleh Chanyeol beberapa menit kemudian. Sungguh melelahkan tetapi juga menggairahkan. Membuat mereka tidak ingin menyudahi permainan hebat ini. Seks yang sungguh luar biasa daripada seks-seks mereka sebelumnya. Cum dengan hebat dan bahkan mereka sudah berpeluh-peluh.

Kini mereka terdiam cukup lama. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap kepadanya. Dan memeluk tubuh telanjang istrinya memberinya sedikit kehangatan, dibalas dengan pelukan tak kalah erat dari Baekhyun.

Diam-diam tangan Chanyeol meraih handuk putih yang berada disana, lalu menutupi tubuh dingin Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan dilepas"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun, tetapi ia menghentikan gerakannya karena dilarang oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin terus mencengkram penismu seperti ini hingga besok pagi" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Dan membiarkan aku untuk terus menggenjot lubangmu?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, itu yang aku mau"

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan seks kita sampai besok pagi"

Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari kolam renang dangkal tersebut dan menggendong Baekhyun memasuki kamar hotel mereka. Berjalan dengan penis yang masih menancap di lubang Baekhyun, menyebabkan pergesekkan itu muncul kembali. Dan Baekhyun justru sengaja menggerakkan lubangnya menghisap keluar masuk penis Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal pada Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin merasakan penismu lagi~" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang basah dengan handuk putihnya.

Cklek

Chanyeol mulai memasuki kamar mewah tersebut dan kembali membaringkan tubuh basah Baekhyun disana. Melepaskan kemeja Baekhyun dan juga kemeja nya sendiri yang masih mereka kenakan. Melemparnya sembarang kemudian Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku dengan seduktif seperti itu hm? Tanpa melakukan itu pun aku akan segera menggenjotmu sayang.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin di kasur ini. Aku ingin di kamar mandi" Baekhyun kembali merengek dan mencengkram penis Chanyeol didalam lubangnya yang sengaja ia ketatkan.

"Sshh ahhh hentikan Baek-" Chanyeol mendesis ketika Baekhyun terus saja memeras penisnya.

Karena penisnya yang sudah menegang, Chanyeol tidak mau kembali membuang waktunya sia-sia dengan mengangguri tubuh sempurna Baekhyun. Ia harus memanfaatkan ini dan bercinta dengan gila bersama Baekhyun. Kemudian ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi dan memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun pada dinding kaca shower box yang berada disana. Kembali menggenjot Baekhyun dan melumat bibir lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak hanya diam, ia bahkan sudah menyalakan shower yang mengeluarkan air hangat. Keduanya mendesah lega karena mereka bisa merasakan kesegaran kembali pada tubuh mereka akibat relaksasi dari kucuran shower yang seolah-olah tengah memijit-mijit tubuh mereka berdua.

Penis Chanyeol terasa licin karena lubang Baekhyun sudah penuh akan spermanya tadi. Jadi memudahkannya untuk melakukan posisi seperti ini. Bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang keenakan karena perlakuannya, dan juga bisa dengan mudah kembali menghisap puting Baekhyun.

Lidahnya bermain dengan cepat untuk membuat puting Baekhyun semakin sensitif. Menyedot-nyedotnya seperti bayi yang haus dan juga menggigiti puting kecil tersebut dengan gemas.

"Chanhh.. ku mohon jangan keluarkan lagi di dalam. Aku sudah benar-benar penuh, biar ku minum saja spermamu sampai habis" Baekhyun bersuara lemah karena ia memang sudah sangat-sangat kelelahan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan tetap melanjutkan oralnya.

Kemudian pandangan beralih pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan sperma, jadinya seperti ini. Lalu Chanyeol menyentil pelan penis lemas itu dan tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan si mungil ini? Kenapa tidak bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kembali.

"Aku benar-benar lelah Chanh.. aku sudah cum belasan kali, sedangkan kau cum tidak sampai sepuluh kali. Kenapa kau tidak adil seperti itu eoh?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Jika aku cum sebanyak dirimu, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan menjadi suami mu sayang. Tetapi aku menjadi istri lelaki lain. Menggelikan bukan?" Chanyeol menjilati telinga Baekhyun yang sangat sensitif dan tangannya mengusap-usap paha Baekhyun yang licin tersebut.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau membuatku menjadi tidak ingin cum. Turunkan aku"

Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya dari gendongannya dan Baekhyun dengan seenak jidat melepaskan penisnya dari lubangnya ketika Chanyeol hampir saja sampai. Tetapi Chanyeol segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes karena Baekhyun ternyata tengah menghisap penisnya. Pandai sekali istrinya ini melakukan blowjob. Bibirnya sangat licin dan hangat. Terkatup rapat dan itu semakin menyiksa penisnya yang sudah memerah karena terlalu lama bergesekkan. Dan tidak perlu membutuhkan lama bagi Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol cum dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulutnya hingga luber. Cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar dari bibir Baekhyun melalui sudut bibirnya. Sungguh cantik ketika Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan ia membuat Chanyeol reflek memajukan penisnya agar terhisap semua oleh goa hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeka bibirnya yang sudah membengkak lalu mendirikan tubuhnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tinggi.

"Jika aku bisa membawa penismu kemana-mana, maka aku akan selalu mengisi lubangku ini dengan penismu setiap saat"

Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol yang sudah lemas itu dan sedikit menariknya. Membuat Chanyeol mendesis dan dengan cepat ia melumat bibit tipis sang istri. Tak lama ciuman itu berlangsung karena Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya meminta jawaban dari Chanyeol atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu jika kau bisa kapan saja memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu? Bahkan aku akan sangat senang jika kau tiba-tiba datang ke ruanganku dan menurunkan resleting celanaku hanya untuk minta di setubuhi"

Baekhyun seketika merona dan tersenyum malu.

"Apakah kita bisa bercinta di kantormu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin kita bercinta di depan semua karyawanku pada saat aku sedang melakukan rapat?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manja dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Menarik selimut tebal yang sudah tersedia disana dan saling berpelukan.

"Dan apakah kau ingin membagi tubuhku dengan semua karyawan-karyawanmu?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Akan ku pastikan mereka lebih dulu mati sebelum mereka menyentuh kulitmu"

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manja. Kemudian merapatkan selimut mereka agar lebih hangat

"Jja, tidurlah. Dan siapkan dirimu untuk besok pagi karena aku ingin melakukan morning seks denganmu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sejenak, tetapi ia kembali tertawa dan menghisap bibir Chanyeol sesaat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu seks terhebat, suamiku.."

Lalu keduanya tertawa dan mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Saling berpelukan dengan hangat dan merasakan kepuasan yang baru saja mereka alami selama berjam-jam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"K-kyung?"

"Ssttt-"

Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Kai yang tengah terkejut karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah duduk di pangkuan Kai tepat di atas penis Kai yang masih terbungkus oleh celana kerja. Otomatis membuat kelamin mereka bergesekkan secara tidak langsung, dan itu membuat Kai sedikit gugup dan menggeram karena sensasinya.

Kai terdiam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Jemari Kyungsoo yang berada dibibirnya tadi kini mulai merambat turun mengusap lembut tengkuk Kai dan tiba-tiba menariknya.

Mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"Sajangnim.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"N-ne?"

"Bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu?"

"Me-melakukan a-apa?"

Shit! Kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini hanya karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah?

"Menemaninu tidur malam ini contohnya.."

Kai tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kenapa calon istriku ini begitu manis saat tengah mabuk seperti ini hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Siapa yang mabuk?" Elak Kyungsoo.

Kini giliran Kai yang memajukan tubuhnya beberapa centi untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apakah kau bisa menjelaskan apa bau yang menguar dari bibirmu ini?" Goda Kai.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Kai. Tetapi Kai sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan bermain-main dengan kekasihnya yang tengah mabuk ini.

"Ini hanya bau soda sajangnim. Dan sejak kapan kau tidak mempercayai bawahanmu yang jujur ini hngg?"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kai dan jemarinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Kai.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya jika aku tidak mabuk"

Setelah berhasil melepas semua kancing bagian depan kemeja Kai, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tegap di hadapan Kai. Mengangkat satu kakinya dan berdiri dengan tumpuan satu kakinya yang lain. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar mencoba untuk membuat tubuhnya seimbang.

Di menit pertama, Kyungsoo berhasil berdiri dengan imbang. Tetapi sedetik setelahnya..

Brukk

"Great!"

Kai menyeringai dan langsung menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang ambruk di atas sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

Ya, keduanya memang tengah berada di sebuah bar hanya untuk sekedar meminum bir guna menghilangkan kepenatan mereka hari ini. Kai yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk meminum minuman beralkohol itu dan diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo justru tidak bisa menghentikan minumnya dan beginilah akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mabuk berat dan bertingkah aneh pada Kai. Walaupun sejujurnya Kai sangat menyukai sikap Kyungsoo yang agresif seperti ini.

"Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan jika kau sedang mabuk?" Kai bersuara berat dan ia bahkan sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma khas yang lembut dan sangat menenangkan bagi indera penciumannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk sajangnim. Aku hanya.. lelah"

"Masih keras kepala hm?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum manis dan kemudian ia menangkup rahang tegas Kai yang sedang menindih tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku.. tidak mabuk hihi"

Kai jengah.

Kemudian ia berniat untuk beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo, tetapi lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti karena Kyungsoo justru kembali menarik lehernya.

"Mau kemana sajangnim? Kita belum melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan kau belum menciumku. Setidaknya, ciumlah aku terlebih dulu sajangnim~" rengek Kyungsoo manja pada Kai.

"Baiklah. Apakah aku harus menciummu seperti ini?"

"Mmphh cpkhh cpkhh-"

Kai langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Menyatukan bibir mereka hingga benar-benar menyatu. Saling beradu, bertaut dan saling menghisap bibir masing-masing. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang pemalu, kini bisa melakukan hal seliar ini di bawah Kai. Dan sepertinya Kai harus berterimakasih pada alkohol yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi senakal ini.

Ruangan ini sangat tertutup dan juga menggunakan wallpaper mewah berwarna gelap. Membuat siapa saja yang berada disini menjadi bergairah karena lampunya yang cukup temaram, sangat cocok untuk di jadikan tempat bercinta.

Sebenarnya Kai ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam kondisi mabuk? Akankah nanti Kyungsoo marah padanya jika sudah tersadar dan akan menyalahkan dirinya?

Ataukah Kai harus melakukan cara lain agar Kyungsoo tidak akan menyesali perbuatannya karena telah memaksa Kai untuk menyetubuhinya seperti ini?

Sepertinya Kai harus merekam semua adegan bercinta mereka kali ini. Dan jika Kyungsoo menyalahkannya nanti, Kai bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan rekamannya pada Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo lah yang menggoda Kai terlebih dulu.

"Cpkh tunggu sebentar sayang"

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring disana dengan bibir yang sudah basah dan membengkak. Berjalan ke sudut ruangan tersebut kemudian meletakkan ponsel pintarnya ke arah posisi mereka bercinta nanti.

Perfect!

Kai kembali menyeringai dan kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah terbaring pasrah sambil melepaskan kemejanya hingga ia sudah berada dalam keadaan topless saat ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo disana hanya mampu blushing mengetahui jika sebentar lagi ia akan disentuh kembali oleh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Tidak sabar, Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan secepat kilat menyambut ciuman panas dari Kai. Sungguh asik bermain dengan bibir Kai yang terus ia lumat bagaikan seorang bocah yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Kai sudah melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu. Bahkan Kai sudah menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir telanjang itu di sandaran sofa. Mulai duduk di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang sudah ia buka lebar sebelumnya. Dan kini keduanya sudah berada dalam posisi berhadapan dengan tautan yang bibir yang masih belum terlepas.

Kai menaikkan paha Kyungsoo di atas pahanya, dan dituruti oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja karena ia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai dan hanya terfokus pada lumatannya di bibir Kai. Bahkan saat penis Kai sudah melesak masuk membobol lubangnya pun, ia hanya mendesah kecil.

Dan saat Kai mulai menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, barulah Kyungsoo tersadar jika dirinya sudah menyatu sempurna dengan Kai. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Kai seperti anak panda. Sangat erat seolah jika renggang sedikit saja maka ia akan terjatuh. Menopangkan dagunya pada bahu lebar Kai dan merasakan hentakan demi hentakan yang Kai lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak dengan keras karena benda tumpul ini sudah menggesek-gesek lubangnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi yang sangat nikmat bagi keduanya. Entah apa lagi kata yang mampu medeskripsikan perasaan ini selain nikmat dunia. Menyatu dengan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua akibat penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu Kyung. Tapi kau yang terus memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Bukankah kau tau jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku sendiri saat aku sedang berada di dekatmu?" Bisik Kai masih dengan kegiatannya menggenjot Kyungsoo.

"Nehh~ a-aku yang memintamuhh untuk me-melakukan ini sajangnim~ nghh ahh ahh!

Lagi-lagi Kai menyeringai. Menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan hati lelaki mungil ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istrinya nanti, bisa-bisa ia kembali menjadi sosok Kai yang dulu dan akan membobol lubang Kyungsoo setiap saat dirumah mereka.

"Kau bilang apa sayang? Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya"

Kai berusaha untuk membuat video rekamannya nanti menjadi sempurna. Dengan Kyungsoo yang terus meraung-raung meminta lebih padanya. Dan jika nanti ia menunjukkan nya pada Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan menyalahkannya atas kejadian ini. Hah~ tidak heran jika Kai menjadi seorang direktur di kantornya sekarang.

"Aku yang memintamu untuk memasuki sajangnim. Kumohon masuki aku dengan milikmu yang besar itu. Dan lakukan dengan keras sampai aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi"

Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa menyadari perkataan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sungguh lucu dan itu membuat Kai semakin gemas untuk menggenjot makhluk mungil ini.

Karena merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit terhuyung, maka Kai memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menggenjot Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi seperti permintaannya. O-ow sepertinya kau salah memilih orang Kyung.

Cepat dan semakin cepat Kai meng in-out kan penisnya didalam lubang Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo semakin terhentak-hentak tidak karuan karena betapa ganasnya Kai saat ini. Seperti tengah dirasuki oleh iblis dan mendapatkan korbannya untuk segera di perkosa dengan kasar.

Bibir keduanya terus terbuka karena sensasi nikmat tersebut. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Kyungsoo telah mencapai orgasmenya terlebih dulu beberapa menit kemudian disusul oleh Kai di menit selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati orgasme indah ini. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena ia sungguh lelah. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar dan juga ini..

Penis Kai yang masih bersarang di lubangnya menyemburkan cairan hangat dengan sangat banyak. Menggelitik perutnya dan sperma Kai yang memenuhi lubangnya pun membuat tubuhnya menghangat pula

Lalu tangan Kai terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah manis Kyungsoo. Menikmati pemandangan indah saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah puasnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau puas Kim Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat dan memperhatikan penis Kai yang masih menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Apakah kau tau betapa puasnya aku saat penis ini memenuhi lubangku sajangnim? Aku sangaatttt menyukainya~"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo bangkit dan memeluk tubuh atletis Kai dengan erat. Sungguh kekanakan sekali dimata Kai. Tapi Kai sangat menyukainya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu Kyung"

Lalu Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Mengakhiri permainan panas mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan sederhana. Sungguh Kai merasa hidupnya lengkap dengan hadirnya Kyungsoo di dalam hidupnya.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"

Akhirnya Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring kembali dan mereka terlelap dengan posisi berpelukan dengan erat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memberinya dengan nama siapa?" Tanya Luhan yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya pada Sehun yang sedang menggendong anaknya di depannya.

Ya, Luhan baru saja melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Sehun. Tentu saja ia melahirkan dengan selamat di Rumah Sakit ini. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang berada disampingnya menemaninya saat ia tengah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan perencanaan matang mereka sebelumnya. Anak mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan sangat imut juga menggemaskan. Menuruni ciri khas masing-masing dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja dia mengikuti Marga ku, Oh" jelas Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan wajah anak pertamanya yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu.

"Ya aku tau.." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas karena sikap kekanakan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Haowen? Aku rasa jika ia diberi nama percampuran Korea dan China itu akan bagus" usul Sehun.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Nama yang cocok. Baiklah, namanya sekarang adalah Oh Haowen. Hey, sekarang namamu Haowen sayang~"

Luhan segera merebut Haowen dari Sehun dan bermain-main pada Haowen yang masih menutup matanya dengan tenang. Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum dan beralih untuk mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

"Lihatlah wajahnya, mirip sekali denganku. Dan aku yakin jika ia sudah besar nanti, ia akan tampan seperti Appanya" ucap Sehun dengan bangga. Dan di tanggapi oleh Luhan dengan gerakan ingin muntah.

"Yayaya terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku akan mengajarinya bermain sepak bola jika ia sudah tumbuh besar" jawab Luhan dengan antusias membayangkan jika ia akan bermain sepak bola dengan Haowen di lapangan bola yang luas dan indah. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mana mungkin ada seorang bidadari cantik yang bermain sepak bola? Oh tidak, itu sangat mengerikan Lu"

Kini giliran Sehun yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percayanya atas perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Yak! Aku ini laki-laki! Jadi wajar saja jika aku bermain sepak bola"

Walaupun Luhan berbicara dengan nada tidak suka, tetapi wajahnya justru menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Sedikit merona karena Sehun berhasil membuatnya merasa senang dan malu diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang mengajari Haowen bermain sepak bola, kau cukup masak di dapur dan melayani ku di tempat tidur, Ok?"

Keputusan final Sehun lagi-lagi membuat Luhan merona. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus menuruti perintah suami nya itu.

Walaupun hatinya berjingkrak kegirangan, tetapi Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menunjukkan ekspresi merengutnya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit di manyunkan. Sungguh cantik di mata Sehun.

"Dan kita sudah mempunyai satu anak yang akan menjadi pemain sepak bola, lalu kita harus punya satu anak lagi yang akan membantu Ummanya memasak di dapur. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menunjukkan wajah mesumnya pada Luhan dan bahkan sudah mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam milik Luhan, yang langsung saja dihadiahi sebuah jitakan sayang oleh Luhan pada kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja melahirkan. Mana mungkin kau memintaku untuk melakukan itu lagi.." cicit Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia malu sekali jika membayangkan dirinya yang tengah di genjot oleh Sehun seperti waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Sangat mendebarkan dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukan itu sekarang. Tapi seminggu lagi, bagaimana?"

Sehun mendongakkan wajah cantik Luhan dengan menarik dagunya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama istri cantiknya jika sedang merona seperti ini.

Luhan terlihat kembali berpikir dan ketika ia membalas tatapan Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah mengecup bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit tercekat. Oh ayolah~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa ia bisa gugup seperti ini? Padahal ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Bahkan mereka sudah sering bercinta dan memiliki seorang anak. Sungguh aneh.

"Eumm cpkh cpkh"

Setelah berperang dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Luhan membalas kecupan Sehun dengan melumat kecil bibir sang suami. Memberanikan dirinya untuk menuntun Sehun pada lumatan yang lebih dalam lagi, dan tentu saja di lakukan dengan senang hati oleh Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka bepagutan, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciumannya karena merasakan nafas Luhan yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Ia jadi tidak tega pada Luhan karena ia tau jika Luhan sudah kehabisan nafas walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan mengusap bibir merah yang baru saja di kecupnya tersebut.

"Istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali karena terus menciummu seperti tadi. Aku akan menunggumu disini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tutup matamu, aku akan menyerahkan Haowen pada perawat"

Setelah merebut Haowen dari gendongan Luhan, akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak dari sana. Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahi Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Ne.. aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan dengan cepat.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kita saling mencintai Lu"

Dan setelah memastikan Luhan beristirahat, akhirnya Sehun benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Preview Next Chap_**

 _"Tahan Baek, dokter sedang menuju kesini"_

 _"Aakhh Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kemarikan kepalamu! Aku butuh pelampiasan sshh arrgghh!"_

 _"Yakk yakk Baek! Jangan kepalaku argh! Tanganku saja bagaimana? Aww!"_

 _"Lebih baik aku menjambak kepalamu daripada aku menjambak penismu bodoh! Akkhhh Chanyeooooll~ sakit sekali hiks!"_

 _"Oee oee oeeee~"_

 _"Selamat, bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki"_

 _"Eung?"_

 _"Hi Jesper :)"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuh udah Yuta kasih full NC wkwkwk

 **THIS IS THE SPECIAL CHAP OF FF LIGHT MY FIRE! 8K+ WORDS AND FULL NC OF COURSE :'D**

ChanBaek dengan berbagai posisi(?) + KaiSoo yang enaena di bar xD

PUAS GA? Semoga kalian puas yaa~

Yeayyy~ bayi HunHan udah lahir, tinggal nunggu anaknya ChanBaek yang lahir kkkk~

Itu btw yang ChanBaek pas nikahnya Yuta skip aja ya, soalnya takut kepanjangan hohoho

Dan untuk Chap depan setelah Baek melahirkan, bakalan bener jadi Last Chapter deh :(((((

 **Say goodbye for LIGHT MY FIRE~**

Jangan cuma baca doang ya~

 **Hargai Yuta yang udah capek-capek nulis nih FF pas lagi kerja sampe begadang, tolong responnya dengan Review yaa huhuhu u.u**

OK, Last!

Next?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry Yuta pengen marah-marah dulu sebentar, biar lega err elelelele~(?)

Yuta itu sebenernya ga pernah marah sama org, Yuta orgnya ga pernah ambil hati dan anggap cuma becandaan aja. Pernah liat Yuta marah? Blm kan? Dan kaya gini nih kalo Yuta lagi marah.

Sebelumnya Yuta mau bales review 2 orang ini ya. Sumpah ya **lovbaekchaners** dan **Nael** review kalian bikin Yuta gabisa tidur nyenyak. Kritik sih boleh, tapi tolong di akhir kritik kalian itu di kasih saran. Yuta udah bilang di warning, kalo gasuka ceritanya ya gausah dibaca, cause Yuta juga ga maksa. Jujur aja Yuta sebagai Author sedikit sakit hati. Coba kamu rasain gimana kalo ada di posisi Yuta (Author) kalo FF bikinan kamu di bash seperti itu, pasti sakit hati kan? Yuta pun cuma manusia biasa, Yuta juga bisa sakit hati dan tersinggung.

FYI, Yuta berterima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah review FF ini. Dan Yuta bakal jawab review dari kalian. Check this out.

 **lovbaekchaners:** Masyaallah chap yg satu ini aku skip serius. Maaf... Bukan gak suka hanya saja saya terlalu malas membaca adegan nc yg pasti masih kayak gitu gitu aja *what the...?*

 **Yuta :** Ga munafik sih ya, itu sih hak kamu mau baca atau ngga ya. But please jangan meninggalkan komentar seperti itu. Kalimat kamu itu menuju ke arah "Bashing", karena banyak kok readers yang skip adegan nc nya tanpa review seperti itu. Dan Yuta juga cukup sadar diri kalo FF Yuta itu terlalu banyak NC walaupun FF ini bukan PWP. Alasannya? Bukan dari pribadi Yuta juga yang pengen nulis seperti ini, tapi juga karena permintaan readers yang hampir 75% minta untuk di bikin scene NC terus. Sorry kalo kepanjangan, biar kamu ngerti. Dan emang bener, adegan NC emang gitu-gitu aja. Kalo kamu ga tertarik sama FF yang ada NC nya, silahkan baca FF bikinan Author hebat lainnya yang ber Rating K / T. Karena FF ini adalah Rating M pasti terdapat adegan NC. Thanks. Maaf ya kalo Yuta marah-marah kaya gini ke kamu sayang :'(((( Yuta tau kok kalo kamu suka review FF Yuta. Semoga kamu ga marah, maafin Yuta ya :'((((

 **Nael:** Miris. Kamu tau laki laki setelah orgasme butuh berapa jam lagi supaya bangun? Ah, sepertinya kamu belum tau ya... Lagipula jika Baek mengandung disini, harusnya kamu tahu aturan sex untuk orang hamil. Hmmm, saran buat kedepannya, iya FF ini punya kamu, buatan kamu, tapi please, mengandung cerita dan alur yang logis juga

 **Yuta :** Kamu miris sama ff buatan Yuta? Tapi kenapa baca? Btw, terima kasih karena udah telaah dan teliti bgt sama ff ini. Dan masalah info kamu.. Ya, Yuta tau itu. Yuta bahkan lebih tau kalo laki-laki itu TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN WAKTU SAMPAI SATU JAM SUPAYA BANGUN LAGI. Itu tergantung dari kondisi fisik dan kesehatan si laki-laki. Bahkan 10 menitpun setelah orgasme, laki-laki bisa dengan cepat bangun lagi. Tapi apa iya di FF ini Yuta perjelas setiap menit dan jamnya supaya Chanyeol bangun lagi? Pernah nonton video porno? (Pernah pasti, kalo ga pernah kamu ga mungkin review seperti itu). Nah di FF Yuta untuk adegan NC nya Yuta bikin seperti video porno yang di skip agar tidak terlalu lama berbasa-basi hanya untuk menunggu bangun lagi setelah orgasme, lagi pula ada juga beberapa scene yang Chanyeol hampir keluar, belum keluar tapi HAMPIR. Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk kritiknya yang bisa buat nambah ilmu. Dan untuk posisi orang hamil, please ini hanyalah cerita fiksi. Kalo mau baca yang logis, silahkan baca yang non fiksi. Udah jelas bukan kalo ini adalah FANFICTION? FIKSI YANG DIBUAT OLEH FAN? Dari awal aja udah jelas GA MUNGKIN laki-laki bisa hamil semudah itu, itu hanyalah khayalan saja karena untuk membuat laki-laki bisa hamil itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, proses yang sulit dan juga memiliki banyak resiko. Di dunia medispun masih tabu, karena kodrat seorang laki-laki itu memang tidak untuk hamil atau mengandung. Udah jelas? Ya, ini hanyalah fanfiction semata. Dan saran buat kamu atas komentar panjang Yuta, sebaiknya kalo mau baca cerita yang logis itu bukan di ffn. Silahkan baca cerita yang logis itu di koran atau buku yang berdasarkan kisah nyata. Maaf, Yuta gabisa ikutin saran kamu untuk buat cerita yang 'terlalu' logis. Dan orang memiliki hak masing-masing untuk memilih pilihan sesuai keinginan mereka. Maaf ya kalo Yuta marah-marah gini :'((((

 **Notes :** FF ini mungkin banyak yang gasuka. Yuta sadar itu. Maka dari itu Yuta minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya buat kalian semua karena Yuta bukanlah seorang penulis hebat ataupun seorang sastrawan. Yuta ga kuliah, Yuta cuma kerja sebagai kasir. Jadi mohon maklum kalo FF ini tidak sebagus author-author hebat yang lainnya. Setidaknya ini adalah hasil pemikiran Yuta, bukan Plagiat dari cerita lain.

 **PS :** Saran untuk kalian, tolong jangan review yang mengarah pada "Bashing" tanpa memberikan saran. Tolong hargai Author yang sudah berjuang untuk menulis FF. Bukan cuma Yuta aja, tapi juga Author lain. Ini cuma curahan perasaan Yuta yang sedih karena review negatif kalian. Mungkin mewakili perasaan Author lain juga jika di bash seperti ini.

 **PSS :** Bash yang kalian tujukan pada seseorang itu seketika bikin seseorang yang kalian bash itu merasa ingin berhenti dari segala usaha dan perjuangan yang sudah dilakukan oleh seseorang itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah hasil tersebut. Bikin orang itu putus asa, bikin orang itu pengen menghilang dan berhenti dari usaha dalam menghasilkan karya tersebut.

 **PSSS :** Jangan menghina hasil karya oranglain, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana proses usaha dan apa saja perjuangan yang sudah di lakukan orang tersebut untuk menghasilkan karya itu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin hasil karya dan perjuangannya itu dihina, adanya ingin di hargai dan di respons dengan baik. Bukan begitu?

And last!

Buat semua readers yang suka sama cerita ini, Yuta ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Yuta sayang(?) sama semua readers. Maupun readers yang aktif, ataupun silent readers. Rapopo, yang penting readers suka FF ini wakakak :v

Jangan kira Yuta ga pernah bacain review kalian loh, Yuta bacain semuanya tanpa terlewat satu pun! Review yang positif maupun yang negatif Yuta baca semua. Dan ga sedikit juga yang review negatif. Yuta selama ini udah legowo(?) tapi apa emg basher(?) itu belum dewasa ya? Makanya ga mikir dan nge bash seenaknya seperti itu? Ok, Yuta udah kasih saran. Tapi tolong berhenti untuk nge bash siapapun kalo kalian gamau dapet respon sebaliknya. Bisa aja ada orang yang marah besar karena bash kalian yang memang keterlaluan dan menjadi senjata sendiri untuk kalian. Who knows? Kalian gamau mengalami itu kan? Hidup mah saling mendukung aja, gausah sok pinter dan sok hebat. Karena pinter dan hebat atau sempurna sekalipun itu hanya dimiliki oleh TUHAN, bukan manusia.

Sekali lagi Yuta ucapin terima kasih, biar bisa jadi referensi melakukan yang lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.

SARANGHAE BBUING~(?)

* * *

.

.

.

"Jika aku bisa membawa penismu kemana-mana, maka aku akan selalu mengisi lubangku ini dengan penismu setiap saat"

Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol yang sudah lemas itu dan sedikit menariknya. Membuat Chanyeol mendesis dan dengan cepat ia melumat bibit tipis sang istri. Tak lama ciuman itu berlangsung karena Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya meminta jawaban dari Chanyeol atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu jika kau bisa kapan saja memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu? Bahkan aku akan sangat senang jika kau tiba-tiba datang ke ruanganku dan menurunkan resleting celanaku hanya untuk minta di setubuhi"

Baekhyun seketika merona dan tersenyum malu.

"Apakah kita bisa bercinta di kantormu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin kita bercinta di depan semua karyawanku pada saat aku sedang melakukan rapat?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manja dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Menarik selimut tebal yang sudah tersedia disana dan saling berpelukan.

"Dan apakah kau ingin membagi tubuhku dengan semua karyawan-karyawanmu?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Akan ku pastikan mereka lebih dulu mati sebelum mereka menyentuh kulitmu"

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manja. Kemudian merapatkan selimut mereka agar lebih hangat

"Jja, tidurlah. Dan siapkan dirimu untuk besok pagi karena aku ingin melakukan morning seks denganmu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sejenak, tetapi ia kembali tertawa dan menghisap bibir Chanyeol sesaat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu seks terhebat, suamiku.."

Lalu keduanya tertawa dan mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Saling berpelukan dengan hangat dan merasakan kepuasan yang baru saja mereka alami selama berjam-jam.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YUTA PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT MY FIRE (CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All Official Couples of EXO

Summary : "Buat aku menangis dan menjerit dibawahmu" "kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya" . Ciuman menggairahkan dan dusta menyenangkan. "Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Mau 'bermain'?" "Kaulah Rajanya dan aku akan menjadi Ratumu sayang" "Bukankah lelaki hanya membutuhkan ini?" (CHANBAEK) Warning! NC-21 YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/RATED M!/Mature Content INSIDE! DLDR!

Rated : M++

Disclaimer : 100% MY OWN FICT! DO NOT COPAST! IF U WANT TO REPOST MY FICT OR TAKE OUT, PLEASE BRING THE CR. AND CONFIRM TO ME FIRST. THANKS!

A/N : BACA FANFICT INI DI TEMPAT SEPI! XD

Backsound : Katy Perry - E.T

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau mandilah dulu, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Baekhyun saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya menghampirinya yang tengah berada di dapur.

Wajah Chanyeol sungguh lucu saat ia baru bangun tidur seperti ini. Rambutnya sangat berantakan dan tunggu..

Kenapa tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun menjadi merona seperti ini? Bukan karena melihat Chanyeol yang tengah topless dan hanya memakai boxer tipis saja, tetapi ia merona karena mengingat jika ini adalah hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah.

Benar-benar terlihat agak canggung tetapi Baekhyun sangat menikmati debaran dijantungnya ini. Menyambut pelukan pagi hari dari sang suami yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup

Morning kiss.

Chanyeol memberikan morning kiss di hari pertama ini dengan sangat manis. Baekhyun yang sudah merona itu semakin merona ketika kecupan ini beralih menjadi sebuah lumatan. Tersenyum disela ciuman tersebut dengan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap lembut lengan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dan Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dapur menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Menjalani perintah sang istri untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat aktivitas mereka semalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya membuat sarapan. Walaupun hanya roti bakar sederhana, tapi Baekhyun yakin ia bisa membuatkan sarapan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol di pagi pertama mereka.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun sudah selesai menata sarapannya di atas meja makan besar yang terdapat di hotel kecil nan mewah tersebut dan ia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya disalah satu kursi untuk menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi.

Terus mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menatap segelas susu yang berada di hadapannya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia, di tambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang akan mengajaknya untuk melakukan morning seks seperti yang di katakannya semalam. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja andalannya tanpa mengenakan celana. Dan juga ia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Cepat makan sarapanmu.." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak namun tidak lama kemudian ia membawa tubuh Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Mana mungkin aku sarapan lebih dulu? Ini adalah hari pertama kita bukan?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol yang sialnya sangat wangi karena habis saja mandi.

"Apa kau begitu antusias sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut rambut blonde Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meraih dua helai roti lalu mengarahkan tumpukan roti bakar yang sudah ia oleskan dengan selai ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Dan aku akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kau memakan roti buatanku ini" jawab Baekhyun.

"Suapi aku" singkat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyodorkan roti tersebut pada bibir Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol masih bungkam dan tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Suapi aku dengan bibirmu. Pasti akan terasa jauh lebih manis" lanjut Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun blushing atas perkataan suaminya ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun menggigit roti bakar tersebut dan menyodorkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol.

"Mm?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata cantiknya.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Menggigit dan terus menggigit roti bakar itu dari ujung hingga pangkal, dan tentu saja itu membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bukannya melepaskan ciuman mereka, tetapi Chanyeol justru semakin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Baekhyun. Mendorong kepala Baekhyun hingga hampir saja terhuyung kebelakang dan melupakan tujuan awal mereka.

Acara sarapan mereka pun terabaikan karena Chanyeol sepertinya sudah sangat bernafsu pada Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi ini adalah pagi hari, membuat adik kecilnya disana mudah sekali bangun hanya dengan kecupan seperti ini saja.

Baekhyun yang mengertipun hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan ia sedikit menjerit saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya agar terduduk di meja makan tersebut. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri di antara kedua paha mulus istrinya.

"Minumlah susu ini, lalu kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita"

Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyodorkan segelas susu pada Baekhyun. Langsung di turuti oleh Baekhyun dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Walaupun sudah sangat bernafsu, tetapi Chanyeol lebih mementingkan kandungan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin anaknya kenapa-kenapa karena terlalu sering mengajak Baekhyun untuk bercinta.

Tap

"Ahh~ sudah. Lalu apa kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu Chan? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah puppynya setelah ia menghabiskan segelas susunya.

"Aku sangat sangat lapar, maka dari itu aku ingin segera memakan santapanku yang sudah tersaji dihadapanku meminta untuk di nikmati" Chanyeol menyeringai dan tangannya bahkan sudah menurunkan sedikit kemeja besar Baekhyun hingga menampilkan bahu mulusnya.

Baekhyun seketika mendesah bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menyesap lehernya cukup kuat. Bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh permukaan kulit mulusnya itu memberikan sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika lelaki ini menghisapnya tanpa kenal ampun seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Membuat Baekhyun melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya secara liar seperti semalam. Aku akan melakukan satu ronde saja untuk kali ini" bisik Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas meja setelah Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia melepaskan bathrobe nya dan langsung terpampang dengan jelas penis besar Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung dengan tegak disana. Ow ternyata Chanyeol sudah dalam kondisi hard sedari tadi.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menjebloskan penisnya pada lubang kesayangannya itu. Melesakkan selembut mungkin agar Baekhyun menikmati pergesekkan ini juga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping dengan ekspresi mengernyit merasakan penis itu kembali memenuhinya.

"Urmmhh~ jangan ragu-ragu Chanhh~ aku sangat suka ketika penismu memenuhi lubangku" gumam Baekhyun dengan desahannya yang tertahan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berhenti mendesahkan namaku sayang"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mulai melakukan gerakan in-outnya. Meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya. Mendengarkan alunan indah bersamaan dengan genjotannya. Seiring gerakan maju mundurnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya dengan sangat kencang. Menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan suara indahnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan bibir yang terbuka, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulus itu terpampang nyata di hadapan Chanyeol. Semakin membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol untuk terus melakukan gerakan ini sampai keduanya mencapai klimaks masing-masing.

Semakin cepat dan semakin dalam penis Chanyeol memasuki lubang Baekhyun, semakin nikmat juga mereka merasakannya. Saling bersahut-sahutan dengan hembusan nafas yang tak beraturan, membuat suara mereka menggema memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Morning seks di dapur seperti ini nyatanya memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi pasangan baru ini.

Tak lupa Chanyeol menghisap puting Baekhyun cukup lama seperti seorang anak yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Jujur saja ia tidak tahan dengan bentuk dada Baekhyun yang sedikit membulat karena tengah mengandung besar seperti ini. Membuat putingnya membesar dan lebih elastis, sangat nikmat bagi indra pengecap Chanyeol.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi keduanya untuk meraih orgasme masing-masing. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu 45 menit dengan satu macam posisi, sudah membuat mereka klimaks. Sesungguhnya keduanya sudah puas dengan kegiatan liar mereka tadi malam, dan untuk seks mereka kali ini, hanya untuk pelengkap dari seks-seks mereka sebelumnya saja.

Mereka sudah tiba pada orgasme masing-masing. Dan itu berarti mereka sudah merasa lengkap. Awal pernikahan yang lengkap dan indah. Juga sangat manis karena keduanya selalu saja saling memuji pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan kalimat-kalimat yang romantis. Membuat mereka ingin selalu bersama setiap waktu dan ingin melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan menjalani hari-hari mereka yang tentu saja akan berjalan dengan manis.

Lalu Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun dan ia terduduk di kursi tepat di hadapan sang istri. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan lubang sang istri yang sudah banjir dengan sperma mereka. Kemudian ia menjilati daerah selangkangan Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga bersih. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa karena merasa geli dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah memastikan sudah bersih semua, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada perut besar Baekhyun. Kemudian mengecup perut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Menanti kehadiran buah hati tercintanya ini lahir kedunia. Melengkapi keluarga kecilnya dengan seorang anak yang lucu yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya dan juga istrinya tentu saja.

"Lahirlah dengan selamat. Appa dan Umma menantimu" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga suaminya tersebut kemudian berbisik.

"Saranghae.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

4 bulan kemudian

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter? Apa sakitmu parah?"

Kai langsung menyerbu pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat khawatir pada saat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari ruang periksa di sebuah rumah sakit.

Tadi pagi Kai memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit karena Kyungsoo berwajah sangat pucat dan mengeluh sakit di bagian perutnya. Dan itu membuat Kai panik bukan main takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo.

Ia sungguh tidak ingin istrinya itu sakit.

Ya, istrinya.

Kai sudah menikahi Kyungsoo 3 bulan lalu, dan mereka hidup di rumah yang sudah di siapkan oleh Kai sebelum mereka menikah. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan membiarkannya istirahat dirumah saja tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh sosok suami yang over protektif.

Dan kalian bisa membayangkan nya bukan, bagaimana reaksi Kai ketika mendengar pasangan hidupnya ini tiba-tiba mengeluhkan sakit padanya? Ya seperti inilah reaksinya. Langsung membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Layaknya Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang fatal, nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya sakit perut saja kkkk~

"Um.."

Kyungsoo bergumam sambil meremas amplop putih yang berada di tangannya. Menunduk dalam dan tidak mau menatap wajah suaminya yang tengah khawatir setengah mati itu.

"Ayolah katakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Desak Kai sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.."

Kai semakin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Ingin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istrinya tersebut dan ini sungguh membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"A-aku.."

"Aishhh! Cepatlah katakan padaku Kim Kyungsoo!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak karena mendengar teriakan dari Kai. Membuatnya kembali membungkamkan mulutnya dan hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan ketakutannya.

"Ahh maafkan aku. Cepat katakan padaku, aku sungguh khawatir kau tau?"

Akhirnya Kai dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan berbicara dengan lembut pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan meraih kedua tangan Kai untuk di genggamnya.

"A-aku.. hamil"

Kai jawdrop.

Bibirnya menganga dengan lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Apa?

Kyungsoo hamil?

Hamil anaknya?

"Kau tidak becanda kan sayang?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

Lalu Kyungsoo menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang tadi pada Kai. Menunjukkan kata "POSITIF" yang tercetak dengan huruf besar dan tebal. Sungguh jelas kalimat yang berada di kertas tersebut menyatakan jika Kyungsoo memang positif hamil.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengekspresikan perasaan ini? PERASAAN BAHWA AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BAHAGIAAA!"

"Yakk! Kai! Turunkan aku!"

Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo begitu saja. Berteriak sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya, tidak perduli jika semua orang yang berada disana tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Masa bodoh! Kai tidak perduli. Yang penting saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anaknya dan ia berjanji akan lebih menjaga istri mungil yang sangat ia cintai ini. Selamanya.

"Cepatlah lahir dan dengan begitu Appa bisa membuatkan adik untukmu sayang" ucapan santai Kai membuat Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai dengan cukup keras.

Dan dengan sengaja Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di kursi mobil yang berada di belakang lalu menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku karena istriku ini tengah hamil anakku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi perkataan Kai dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan berlebihan Kai.."

"Tidak bisa! Ini adalah suatu kejutan yang harus di lebih-lebihkan! Aigooo aku sangat bangga padamu sayang! Cuphh muahh muahhh!"

"Yakk mphh ummph ahh hen-tikanh ahh Kai umphh!"

Kai langsung mengecupi bibir Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan menerima ciuman ganas Kai pada bibirnya.

"Cpkh muahhh! Saranghae saranghae saranghae!"

Kai mengatakan itu sambil mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas dan Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan gelengan tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan kekanakan seperti ini. Dan jujur saja ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh Kai.

Bahagia.

"Dan sepertinya habis ini kau harus menangis karena aku sudah menghapus video rekaman kita di bar pada waktu itu" datar Kyungsoo.

Seketika Kai terdiam dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Oh tidak. Lalu bagaimana jika aku ingin bermasturbasi? Bagaimana aku bisa bermasturbasi tanpa menonton video itu? Aaaaa~ kau sungguh jahat Kyung"

"HENTIKAN PIKIRAN MESUM MU ITU KAI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI TANPA BANTUANKU!"

Ups!

Kyungsoo segera membekap mulutnya sendiri karena ia kelepasan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Kai langsung menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menakutkan pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap Kai.

"Ow~ istriku sangat manis"

Dan kemudian Kai membuka kedua paha Kyungsoo dengan lebar lalu mengunci pintu mobil tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin bercinta denganmu~"

"Ti-tidak Kai yak! Aishh! Akhh cpkhh mpphh ummpphh!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Chanyeol?! Aku takut sekali! Sshh akkhh!"

"Tahan Baek, dokter sedang menuju kesini"

Chanyeol terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan melahirkan. Memang sudah waktunya untuk Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol segera menghubungi dokter yang akan membantu persalinan Baekhyun untuk datang kerumahnya. Karena tidak mungkin jika melarikan Baekhyun kerumah sakit dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Aakhh Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kemarikan kepalamu! Aku butuh pelampiasan sshh arrgghh!"

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dengan kasar dan menjambak-jambak rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya ini. Terus meringis kesakitan sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yakk yakk Baek! Jangan kepalaku argh! Tanganku saja bagaimana? Aww!"

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Chanyeok dan tetap menjambak rambut Chanyeol sangat keras. Karena sungguh sakit di perutnya ini hampir membuatnya mati karena saking sakitnya.

"Lebih baik aku menjambak kepalamu daripada aku menjambak penismu bodoh! Akkhhh Chanyeooooll~ sakit sekali hiks!"

Cklek

Grubugrubugrubug~

Dokter sudah tiba di kamar mereka. Dan dengan segera Dokter juga beberapa perawatnya langsung menyiapkan berbagai macam alat untuk persalinan Baekhyun. Sungguh banyak dan merepotkan sekali alat kedokteran tersebut. Tetapi menurut Dokter tersebut ini bukanlah masalah yang besar karena ia memang sering menerima panggilan untuk membantu persalinan seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika semua peralatan bedah sudah siap, Dokter tersebut menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur yang sudah disediakan khusus. Dan Chanyeol diperintah oleh Dokter tersebut untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang syukurnya sudah tidak menjambak rambutnya seperti tadi.

Dokter tersebut dengan cepat menyuntikkan obat penenang untuk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun setengah sadar saat melakukan operasi nanti. Dan juga seluruh pakaian Baekhyun di lepaskan hingga benar-benar bertelanjang bulat. Jika Chanyeol adalah orang gila, mungkin saja saat ini Chanyeol sudah kembali memperkosa istrinya kembali karena tubuh seksi Baekhyun yang terpampang dengan jelas menantang dirinya ini. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang gila, dan ia masih 100% waras menyadari jika anak pertamanya akan lahir.

Bahkan Chanyeol meringis ngeri saat Dokter menyuntikkan banyak sekali berbagai macam cairan pada bagian perut istrinya. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sudah lemah sambil memejamkan matanya. Mengusap lembut wajah cantik itu dan terus berdo'a agar kekasih seumur hidupnya ini terjaga.

Cukup lama Chanyeol berada di posisi seperti ini. Menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang istri dan terus membisikkan kata cinta padanya. Walaupun Baekhyun tengah tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun dapat mendengar semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Terbukti dari reaksi tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit bergerak dengan bibir tipisnya yang terlihat seperti sedang menggumamkan namanya.

Tangan Baekhyun sangat pucat dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecup tangan tersebut. Terus berada disampingnya saat istrinya sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan hasil buah cinta pertama mereka.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam berlalu, Chanyeol dapat melihat sang Dokter menggendong sosok bayi mungil dan membawa ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tubuhnya masih merah penuh darah dan Dokter tersebut mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah anaknya itu dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian...

"Oee oee oeeee~"

Reflek Chanyeol bangkit untuk berdiri dan ia membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara tangis itu. Kembali memandang wajah istrinya yang sedang terbaring lemah dan dengan perlahan senyum haru mengembang di wajahnya.

Anak mereka..

Telah terlahir ke dunia. Tak terasa Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun di untuk di tindak lanjuti oleh pada Dokter untuk menjahit bekas operasi sesarnya tersebut.

Kaki Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menghampiri bayinya, menatap bayi mungil itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Selamat, bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki"

Betapa bahagianya Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun nya ternyata berhasil berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya. Dan ia bangga karena bisa menjaga Baekhyun sampai anak ini terlahir ke dunia. Ia merasa berhasil dan ia merasa sangat lengkap.

Memiliki istri yang sangat cantik dan juga memiliki seorang anak yang lucu hasil cinta mereka.

Ia sungguh merasa bahagia.

Dan ia berjanji untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk menyayangi kedua makluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya ini.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Korea dan berkumpul dengan semua sepupuku. Kau harus ikut bersamaku kesana Tao"

"Sebenarnya aku juga sangat merindukan mereka semua. Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket dan keberangkatan yang paling cepat itu adalah besok. Dan yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berkemas"

"Ne"

Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi sang istri dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Yaitu, menyiapkan semua keperluan mereka saat mereka sedang di Korea. Sedangkan Tao, ia kembali ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Zhuyi yang baru saja terbangun.

"Sayang.. tunggu"

"Ada apa Kris?"

Tao menyahut panggilan dari Kris dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu"

Tao mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku? Melupakan apa?" Tanya Tao dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kris berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik pinggangnya. Dengan cepat Kris mengecup bibir kucing Tao dan sedikit melumatnya. Membuat Tao sedikit tersentak dan tidak lama kemudian, Tao mengembangkan senyumnya lalu membalas ciuman manis Kris.

Inilah yang paling ia sukai dari sosok Kris. Tidak terlalu banyak berbicara tetapi tindakannya selalu saja berhasil membuat Tao semakin jatuh hati padanya.

Cup

"Aku sedikit kecewa karena kau melupakan morning kiss kita hari ini.."

"Ma-maafkan aku Kris"

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"K-kris.."

Grep

Cup

"Umh cpkh!"

Kini giliran Kris yang tercekat akan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Tao. Walaupun singkat, tapi Kris merasa bahagia karena Tao lah yang menciumnya. Sungguh manis.

"Ciuman ini sebagai permintaan maafku" jelas Tao kemudian.

"Aku rasa ciuman itu tidak cukup"

Kris mendorong tubuh Tao hingga berbaring di atas ranjang mereka. Tao yang merasa tubuhnya terancam(?) pun melemparkan tatapan ketakutannya pada Kris.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu" lanjut Kris.

Ia bahkan sudah melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan ketika ia menurunkan resleting celananya di depan sang istri, tiba-tiba..

Cklek

Jreng jreng(?)

Munculah Zhuyi di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Tengah memegangi perutnya karena kelaparan dan raut wajahnya yang semula ingin merengek pada sang Umma, seketika berubah menjadi sangat datar karena melihat kedua orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Umma.."

Srek

Tao langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mendorong tubuh Kris begitu saja. Menghampiri sang buah hati lalu menggendongnya menuju dapur. Melakukan niat awalnya yang ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Zhuyi. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar mereka, Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Kris sejenak dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"A-aku akan membayarnya nanti malam" lirih Tao dengan gugup.

Dan senyuman Kris mengembang begitu saja dengan lebar setelah mendengarkan perkataan manis sang istri.

"Baiklah, aku rasa 3 ronde saja sudah bisa membuatmu lelah haha"

Tao mengabaikan perkataan Kris dan benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kris. Dan ia sekarang menyesalinya karena melupakan sebuah fakta jika suaminya ini adalah penggila seks yang sangat perkasa dalam urusan ranjang.

Tetapi disisi lain ia sangat menyukainya karena Kris sudah berubah dan hanya akan bernafsu pada tubuhnya saja.

"10 rondepun aku akan tetap melayanimu Kris" gumam Tao tentunya tak bisa didengar oleh Kris.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Eung?"

"Terima kasih sudah melahirkan anak selucu ini untukku sayang"

"Enak saja! Bayi ini untukku, tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya begitu imut seperti wajahku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi kepercayaan diri istrinya yang semakin lama semakin parah(?). Kemudian Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah imut anaknya yang sedang di gendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu itu seperti wanita sayang. Sedangkan wajah anakku ini manly seperti Appanya"

"Wajahmu itu seperti orang idiot. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku memiliki wajah idiot seperti dirimu" cetus Baekhyun.

"Aigoo kau menyakiti hatiku sayang.. Jika tanpa bantuanku, mana mungkin kau bisa melahirkan anak ini? Dan jangan munafik karena kau selalu saja mendesah dengan sangat keras saat kita tengah membuat(?) anak ini"

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menyumpal bibir suaminya ini dengan kaos kaki karena selalu berbicara kotor seperti itu.

"Aku mendesah keras karena kau yang meminta ku!" Balas Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeolhh ahh lakukan lebih dalam eunghhh aku menyukainya ahh~ apakah itu termasuk aku yang memintanya? Nyatanya kau yang menyuruhku untuk menusuk lubangmu lebih dalam sayang"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah karena Chanyeol mempraktekkan desahannya saat mereka bercinta dan sialnya itu terdengar sangat mirip dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ugh! Baekhyun jadi merasa malu sendiri karena tidak bisa mengendalikan desahannya saat ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Park!"

"Aahh Chanyeol~ lebih cepat Chanhh-"

Pletakk!

Akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras karena terus saja meledeknya. Suaminya ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Chanyeol! Jika kau tidak ingin aku mendesah, yasudah kita tidak usah bercinta lagi!"

"Yayaya aku hanya bercanda"

"Bercanda mu itu tidak lucu!"

"Hiks oeeee oeee oeeeeeee~"

Ok.

Bayi mereka akhirnya menangis.

"Ini karena kau yang berteriak-teriak sehingga membuat Jesper menangis!"

"Hah? Jesper?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku sudah memberinya nama dengan nama Jesper. Park Jesper. Bukankah itu keren?"

"HYA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBICARAKAN INI DENGANKU TERLEBIH DAHULU EOH?!"

"HIKSSS OEEEE OEEEE OEEEE!"

"Yaishhh maafkan Umma sayang"

"Tidak perlu banyak protes. Dan panggil dia dengan nama Jesper. Aku rasa dia akan berhenti menangis"

"Kau berbicara sangat tidak masuk akal Chan"

"Cepat sapa dia atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga" ancam Chanyeol.

"Yayaya! Baiklah baiklah!"

"Hiks oe~"

"Hi Jesper :)" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum cantiknya. Dan betapa ajaibnya tangisan Jesper mereda seketika.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman bangganya.

"Berhasil bukan?"

"Jenius!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Luhan, kenapa anakmu mirip sekali dengan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Kai membuat Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Apa-apaan maksud Kai bertanya hal seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas jika ia adalah Ayah kandung dari anak Luhan? Ck!

"Aku yang mengharapkannya. Aku ingin memiliki seorang anak yang tampan seperti Appanya" jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Kau bisa dengar itu Kkamjong?" Sahut Sehun dengan nada angkuhnya. Membuat Kai berdecih dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Ah jinjja? Jika begitu, aku ingin Kyungsoo nanti melahirkan anak yang mirip denganku, apakah bisa? Kalian melakukan posisi apa hm?" Tanya Kai dengan sangat antusias.

"Hya! Menjauhlah dari istriku. Kau membuatnya takut"

"Hei aku tidak berbicara denganmu. Kenapa kau yang selalu lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaanku eoh?" Kai tidak terima karena Sehun terlalu posesif pada Luhan. Padahal Kai hanya bertanya, kenapa Sehun marah seperti itu. Aneh!

"Sudahlah Sehun.. Dan masalah itu, aku dan Sehun tidak melakukan posisi special. Semua terjadi karena aku yang terus memohon pada Tuhan dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku" jawab Luhan dengan suara lembutnya seperti biasa.

Kai mengangguk mengerti dan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Yaitu di samping sang istri yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah orang yang pemalu, menjadi merasa agak canggung jika berhadapan langsung dengan sepupu suaminya tersebut. Walaupun ia sudah menikah dengan Kai, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakan jika lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini pernah menjadi atasannya.

"Kau masih belum berubah Kai" ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata juga berada disana.

"Jangan berbicara lembut seperti itu pada lelaki lain Baek. Aku sedikit cemburu"

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga berada disana. Duduk dengan tenang menyilangkan kedua kaki panjangnya dan tidak lupa tangannya ia rangkulkan pada bahu sang istri tercinta.

Ya, mereka (KaiSoo, HunHan dan ChanBaek) sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga untuk berkumpul kembali setelah sekian lama mereka mengurusi kehidupan masing-masing. Berkumpul hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol dan menceritakan pengalaman yang telah mereka alami akhir-akhir ini setelah memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Mereka pun membawa anak mereka masing-masing, kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo baru saja hamil dan belum memiliki anak.

Terlihat Haowen dan Jesper yang sedang di momong oleh sang Umma dengan Appa mereka yang selalu setia berada di samping sang Umma. Kedua bayi tersebut hanya terdiam dengan botol dot susu di mulut mungil mereka. Sungguh menggemaskan karena mereka memiliki wajah yang bulat dengan warna kulit yang sangat putih. Seperti Umma mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun tidak mau kalah. Kai bahkan sedang mengelus-elus perut Kyungsoo dengan sayang, dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum cerahnya. Membayangkan kembali akan masa lalunya bersama Kai yang bertemu dengan tidak sengaja hingga sampai mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti saat ini. Dan ia sungguh merasa bahagia akan kebaikan Tuhan yang telah memberikan ini semua kepadanya. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir sang suami agar suaminya tersebut tidak merengut lagi. Mencoba untuk menyakinkan pada sang suami jika semuanya telah berlalu dan masa lalu pahit sebaiknya tidak perlu di ungkit lagi. Cukup dengan menjalani hari ini dengan baik dan melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat dimasa yang akan datang.

"Dimana Kris? Kenapa ia lama sekali?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Dia bilang jika ia harus membujuk Zhuyi terlebih dahulu agar mau ikut bersamanya" jawab Kai.

"Hahaha aku rasa anaknya itu sama keras kepalanya seperti dia" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat"

Kris tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan Zhuyi yang berada di gendongannya. Dan disusul oleh Tao dibelakangnya.

Lalu Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kris dan Tao untuk duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya 20 menit" singkat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan wajah sinisnya pada Kris karena melihat Baekhyun yang selalu memandang kearah Kris dengan senyuman manisnya. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat cemburu. Bagaimana jika istrinya kembali di rebut oleh Kris?

"Ok baiklah. Bisakah kita mulai acara makan kita?" Ujar Kai yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera menyicipi hidangan nikmat yang sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita makan semuanya" ucap Sehun kemudian.

Dan semuanya mulai memakan hidangan mereka masing-masing di hiasi dengan candaan dan tawaan yang kerap kali keluar dari bibir mereka. Menceritakan hal unik dan menarik satu sama lain. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka semua. Membuat suasana yang berada disekitar mereka, menjadi hangat dan sungguh kekeluargaan.

Semuanya makan dengan lahap kecuali Baekhyun.

Ya, karena Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dari sikap Chanyeol dan ia memutuskan untuk memandangi Chanyeol. Bahkan tangannya pun saat ini sudah mengusap-usap paha Chanyeol dengan gerakan lembut bermaksud untuk menyakinkan suaminya ini. Demi Tuhan ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol dan hanya menganggap Kris sebagai hyungnya saja. Tidak lebih.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak darisana setelah menitipkan Jesper pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya menuju kamar mandi. Tetapi Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun dan mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun.

"Katakan semuanya Chan.."

Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Beruntung karena kamar mandi ini begitu sepi tidak ada seorangpun, jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah mengajak Chanyeol bicara.

"Ya, kau sepertinya sadar jika aku masih merasa cemburu pada Kris"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyungku, tidak lebih. Kau bisa mempercayaiku?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang serius.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong dan masih teringat di pikiranku ketika kau dengan Kris tengah-"

Cup

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya agar Chanyeol tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Ia rasa ini adalah cara yang terbaik.

Sedangkan Chanyeol disana sempat terkejut karena dicium secara tiba-tiba oleh Baekhyun dan tangannya reflek terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Namun ia urungkan dan menurunkan tangannya kembali.

Dengan alasan, ia tidak ingin terbawa oleh ciuman Baekhyun ini dan berakhir dengan mereka yang bercinta didalam toilet ini.

Sekitar satu menit Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya. Mengusap wajah tampan suaminya ini dan tersenyum sangat manis. Lebih manis dibandingkan dengan senyumannya kepada Kris tadi.

"Percayalah padaku Chan.."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Ne aku mempercayaimu. Dan berjanjilah kau hanya akan menunjukkan senyuman manismu itu padaku saja. Pada su-a-mi-mu. Arrasseo?"

"Tentu saja aku berjanji sayang" ucap Baekhyun mengerling nakal pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Yang kita butuhkan adalah selamanya cinta_**

 ** _Hanya untuk membiarkan semua itu pergi dan kemudian melupakannya_**

 ** _Keajaiban cinta kita.._**

 ** _Akan membuat kebenaran yang paling penting bagi kita_**

"Jangan menangis. Ia sudah bahagia disana"

"Hiks.. aku sangat berterima kasih pada Yejin. Dia sangat baik"

Baekhyun akhirnya menangis di pelukan Chanyeol setelah ia berdo'a di depan makam Yejin.

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan makan Yejin karena ia rasa ia harus berterimakasih pada wanita cantik ini. Karena Yejin, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menjadi miliknya.

"Dia adalah wanita yang baik"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali karena tidak pernah menyentuhnya" Baekhyun memukul kecil dada Chanyeol masih dengan isakkannya. Kembali teringat dengan masa lalu mereka saat masih kuliah.

"Kami sama-sama tidak ingin melakukan hal semacam itu Baek" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau melakukannya padaku"

"Ya, dan aku memang ingin melakukannya denganmu pada saat itu"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun masih terisak.

"Kepolosanmu membuatku tergoda dan aku memutuskan untuk berbuat hal semacam itu"

"Kau tidak meminta izin padaku terlebih dahulu Chan.."

"Jika aku meminta izin padamu, mungkin kita tidak menjadi seperti ini"

 _ **Dengan mata lurus, melihat tidak ada seorang pun kecuali aku**_

 _ **Jangan berpaling**_

 _ **Dan dengan tatapanmu, hatiku akan kembali**_

 _ **Dan aku akan berharap..**_

 _ **Semua cinta yang ku miliki, hanya akan aku berikan padamu..**_

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Kau sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi cintaku"

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak pernah membohongi perasaanmu"

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap kearahnya. Menarik dagu Baekhyun dengan perlahan, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Mengecup bibir Baekhyun kembali dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang menciumnya lembut masih dengan isakan kecilnya.

"Saranghae.."

"Ne. Kita saling mencintai"

Setelah melemparkan senyuman mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beranjak darisana dan kembali kerumah mereka.

"Hya! Kau mengajakku ke makam hanya untuk membeli bunga tulip ini?"

"Berhentilah berteriak dan cepat bayar bunga ini!"

"Minseok ah, aku bisa mengajakmu ke toko bunga yang lebih bagus daripada harus ke makam seperti ini. Kau tau? Ini sangat mengerikan"

"Lalu apakah kita harus kembali mencari toko bunga lain sementara bunga yang aku inginkan sudah ada di depan mataku? Kau selalu saja seperti ini Jongdae!"

"Kau selalu membuat kita menjadi berdebat"

"Kau! Kau yang terlalu banyak berbicara!"

"Aku hanya-"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membayar bunga ini. Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri!"

"Yayaya! Bukan itu maksudku"

"Terima kasih pak, aku sangat menyukai bunganya. Ambil saja kembaliannya"

"Hyaaa! Minseok! Kau mau kemana eoh?!"

"Selamat tinggal Jongdae!"

"Aisshhh!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat tercengang dengan adegan yang baru saja tersaji didepan mereka. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap lalu tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahaha kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Haha ne ne!"

Kemudian dengan cepat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menarik nafas mereka dalam, lalu membuka bibir mereka lebar-lebar bersiap untuk berteriak pada kedua orang yang mereka ia kenal tersebut.

"JONGDAE-AH! KEJAR TERUS CINTAMU DAN JANGAN SAMPAI KAU MELEPASKANNYA!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan pada Jongdae yang sudah berlari-larian mengejar sang tunangan.

Jongdae yang mendengarnya pun tertawa lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menyemangatinya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa puas, lalu mereka memutuskan beranjak darisana menuju mobil mereka.

Melanjutkan kehidupan mereka bersama dengan keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dipenuhi oleh cinta mereka yang terus tumbuh hingga akhir hayat mereka.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

 **Love is so simple.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huahhh lega(?)

Akhirnya tamat juga FF Light My Fire ini :"D

Sebelumnya Yuta mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfict buatan Yuta ini. Jujur aja ini adalah FF tersukses(?) yang pernah Yuta bikin. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya terutama untuk yang sudah memfavorite, memfollow dan mereview fanfict ini. Karena jujur aja, respon kalian untuk fanfict ini menjadi semangat tersendiri bagi Yuta untuk terus menulis. Bikin Yuta semakin berusaha untuk menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi.

Yuta sadar kalo Yuta bukanlah author yang professional. Tapi Yuta terus berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk para readers sekalian through this fanfict ='D

Yuta selalu berusaha untuk tepat waktu update chapter fanfict ini setiap minggu. Ga peduli walaupun Yuta lembur kerja, kehilangan ide, kehilangan mood, kehilangan duit(?), kehilangan anak(?), kehilangan suami(?), kehilangan Kai demi Kyungsoo(?) Dll dsb dst *plakk *ok ignore it -.-

Dan seiring berakhirnya fanfict ini(?) Yuta bakalan rilis fanfict baru lagi. Masih dengan pairing ChanBaek dan official pair lainnya. Dan juga masih di Rate M kkkk~ Updatenya juga setiap maljum wakakak :v

Semoga kalian masih pada minat baca fanfict buatan Yuta yaaa~

Ditunggu aja updatetanya wkwkwk (makanya follow Yuta CBKSHH biar dapet notif emailnya :v *readers : pengen bgt di pollow? waks)

Terakhir, Yuta pengen minta pendapat kalian tentang FF Light My Fire ini. Apakah kalian suka? Apa masih ada yang mengganjal dan tidak suka karena terlalu mengutamakan adengan seks?

Disini Yuta mau kasih penjelasan kalo Yuta ini memang berada di jalur Rate M. Selalu menghubungkan cerita dengan Adegan Dewasa. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Yuta ga cuma sekedar mengutamakan adegan seks aja. Sebaliknya, Yuta justru menjurus ke scene Hurt/Comfort nya itu agar lebih berasa. Jujur aja Yuta ga terlalu bisa bikin yang school life, Yuta lebih srek(?) untuk nulis yang marriege life.

Yuta gasuka GS, gasuka CrackPair dan gasuka Straight. (Ada yang sama kaya Yuta?)

Seluruh fanfict buatan Yuta itu Official Pairing, Yaoi/BoysLove, Mpreg dan tentunya terdapat Mature content inside wkwkwk xD

Udah ah, daripada kebanyakan bacot(?)

Langsung aja kasih tanggapan kalian (kritik / saran) tentang FF Light My Fire ini. Biar bisa jadi referensi untuk Yuta kedepannya ="D

Apakah kalian suka sama FF Light My Fire ini?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~~!

PS : Duhh Yuta nangis nih yawlaaa~ T^T)/

PSS : FF INI TIDAK ADA SEQUEL THANKS


End file.
